Dark Discoveries
by aTasteOfDarkness
Summary: Ignored by his friends, humiliated by the ministry, hated by the public, and hunted by his enemies... Suffering under a weight that threatened to shatter him, the mind arts finally gave him a tool to strike back to the world. And he was going to use it, no matter the consequences. (Harry X Multi, Lemons)
1. Chapter 1

**Important note: A couple of people accused me from stealing from comingDarkness7007. First of all, I thank them for their diligence, but that's actually the same account, I just changed the name of the account and erased the old content at the same time, pending a rewrite, and this is that rewrite. Again, sorry for the confusion.**

 **Let me warn you. This story includes a dark and selfish portrayal that most would find unlikable, to the point of resorting a limited amount of mental manipulation. Please avoid the story if it isn't your cup of tea. Like the others, it is an erotic fiction with a copious amounts of descriptive sex with a range of themes, including but limited to manipulation and domination. Again, it might be best to avoid this if you came looking for a different story.**

 **And yes, I still don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry Potter stomped out in the corridors of Hogwarts at the middle of the night, his Cloak of Invisibility wrapped around, hiding him from the sight of the others as he tried to reign his anger. He could feel his fury primed, edging an explosion. And it wasn't the impotent, flashy anger of a teenager, not when the last flickers of his innocence died at the end of the Triwizard tournament, where he watched a friend murdered in cold blood.

He felt justified in anger. Just last year, he had been captured and tortured by a dark wizard so feared that people were unable to utter his name even a decade after his disappearance. What was the response of the adults that were supposed to help and protect him? Counseling to help him move past to events, or training him so that he felt empowered to prevent any future happening? No, they sent him back to a place where only abuse and neglect awaited him, and proceeded to ignore him up to a point where he was forced to sneak like a rat just to catch a glance of the news, leaving him to wallow in worry and fear.

He had informed the man that held the highest echelon of the government about the grave danger the government faced. What did he get in response? Disbelief at first, followed by a character assassination at its finest. There wasn't a day where the premier newspaper of the country didn't have a ridicule that was directly targeting him, a student that was yet to get his OWLs.

Still, he thought with a snort. Character assassination didn't sound as bad when compared to their other activities. An outright assassination attempt via a creature that actually devoured the soul of its victim, followed by a full-sized Wizengamot trial when he dared to save his life. He might have willing to believe that it was a death eater plot, but the speed of the government covering it up was enough for him to believe it was an inside job instead.

And it wasn't like things went any better after the school. He was back with a teacher that did her best to destroy him, including actual torture where he was forced to write lines with his own blood. The other teachers and the headmaster watched ineffectually, but that didn't surprise Harry. Why it should, when the only thing they chose to do was waddle their fingers while he was forced to risk his life again and again. But still, things worsened even further when Dumbledore was kicked out of the post of Headmaster, replaced by the pink toad of the Minister.

Still, the last idea Dumbledore come up with took the cake, asking him to continue sitting in the same room with Snape while he was attacked mentally, again and again, baring his deepest secrets to him. Dumbledore must have been an idiot if he thought that he would ever agree to something like that once again, after that monster disguised as a teacher did his best to humiliate him. He acknowledged that giving Voldemort access to his mind wasn't exactly reasonable, but he would die before relying on Snape to fix anything, lest of his brain. He still remembered how Snape ruined Sirius' life just to satisfy his schoolyard grudge despite Dumbledore's orders to contrary at the end of the third year. Who would've guaranteed that he wouldn't do the same to ruin his in an attempt to get even with his father?

With that in mind, he entered the library and sneaked his way into the restricted section. "Secrets of the mind," he murmured as he carefully pulled a book after a brief search. "I hope that is the one I'm looking for."

* * *

The next few weeks passed in a blur as Harry practiced Occlumency and Legimency with a focus that he usually failed to gather for topics other than Quidditch and combat magic. It wasn't just to benefits it offered that spurred him, through increased emotional control, enhanced learning speed, and an ability to divine thoughts of the enemy was nothing to scoff at. No, it was the fact that he already skipped one of Snape's 'remedial potions' classes, and he had a feeling Snape was willing to take a more direct approach in the guise of following Dumbledore's orders. Best he would be able to defend himself before that.

At the moment, he was very glad of the progress he had managed to show, as his budding occlumency was the only thing that was preventing him exploding nastily against Hermione, who was busy giving another of her long-winded lectures. Harry never particularly enjoyed being talked over, but this year enhanced his dislike to a new level.

"… and Harry, that's why keeping things bottled inside without bothering to answer is dangerous," Hermione said, bringing her long lecture about the harm he risked to bring by not baring his feeling on demand.

"I understand Hermione," he said calmly despite the fury he was feeling against her presumption, like he owed her his deepest secrets. If it wasn't for his occlumency, he would have exploded, alienating one of the few people that were still supporting him through this mess. It was the reason he didn't argue when Hermione dragged him to an empty classroom, her intentions clear.

"Perfect," she said with a smile blooming on her face. "Then, why don't you tell me what's bothering you."

Harry had no intention of explaining the changes in his perspective on life, especially when she would just ask him to trust Dumbledore despite all evidence on the contrary. But he also didn't want to dismiss her in a way that would cause resentment. Then, a perfect idea popped into his mind, one that would make Sirius proud due to its sheer potential as a prank.

"It's my body, Hermione. It's acting weirdly, and I don't know what I'm supposed to do," he said, his newly mental control the only thing preventing him from laughing aloud.

"What is wrong, Harry," Hermione exclaimed in her usual panic against something out of her knowledge. "Is it a health problem? Should we go and talk with Madam Pomfrey?"

"I don't think I can," Harry whispered even as he laughed internally. "It's too embarrassing."

Hermione closed the distance between them. "At least you can tell me, Harry. I promise that I will do everything I can do to help."

He looked at her eyes and saw only determination there. He barely suppressed a smile as he delivered his coup-de-grace. "It's my thing… It's stiffening from time to time, and I don't know what is happening. I fear there is something wrong with me."

A blush crept over her neck, and quite soon, her face was completely red. However, much to his surprise, she managed to keep her eyes on his despite her obvious discomfort. Tempted to know what she was feeling, he sent a small tendril of Legimency towards her. It was a small, fleeting connection that he was only able to keep for a second, and did nothing more than informing him about her mood. Embarrassed, yet determined to help, making Harry curious about how far he could push her before she run away in discomfort. "There is something wrong with me, right?" he asked.

"No!" she exclaimed before realizing she shouted loud enough to echo between the walls of the sparse classroom. "No," she repeated. "There is nothing wrong with it, Harry. It's natural."

"I don't know, Hermione," he answered. "What if there is something actually wrong with me. Maybe Dursleys were right. I'm a freak."

"Believe me, Harry. There is nothing wrong with you. It's completely natural." And with that, Hermione launched a brief, clinical explanation of basic biology, all the while Harry was focusing on suppressing his open amusement, shocked that she actually believed that he could be unaware of how masturbation worked despite living in a male dormitory.

"So…" Harry drawled with his best expression of confusion. "This… Masturbation… It's going to help me break the problem, right," he said, all the while doing his best to keep his gaze focused on her to enhance the awkwardness.

"Yes," she murmured, somehow managing to gather enough willpower not to run away.

"So, how do I masturbate?"

That question managed to shake Hermione enough to keep her silent for almost a minute. "Harry," she whispered. "Can't you ask one of your male friends, maybe Ron."

"No way," Harry answered quickly. "If it's as basic as you led me to believe, there is no way I can ask them without getting ridiculed mercilessly." He suddenly grabbed her hands. "Hermione, you are my best friend. Please help me."

Shocked by his sudden movement, Hermione made eye contact with him, allowing him to send another weak legimency probe. He was expecting to find her on the verge of panic, about to run away, only to find a mixture of determination and pity. He couldn't say he liked the pity, but he didn't raise a stink. It was a natural reaction to the ridiculous situation he presented. "Okay," Hermione murmured half in defeat. "I will tell you how masturbation works."

"Perfect," Harry said, even as he stood up to unbutton his pants. He was sure that something that radical would send her running away, but he couldn't help but see her expression when she was about to come face to face with his shaft.

"Harry! That's completely inappropriate," she exclaimed once more as she jumped to her feet, but managed to surprise Harry once again when limited herself to turn her back instead of running out of the classroom.

"Why?" Harry asked, trying to sound confused. "You said that you were going to teach me? How it is going to work without showing."

"It's not that hard Harry," Hermione answered, somehow overcoming her desire to run away. "You just wrap your hand around it softly, then move up and down."

"Really," Harry answered even as he wrapped his hand around his shaft. Unsurprisingly, his body reacted quickly, and soon, his shaft was in full erection, with his fingers wrapped around his shaft. "I'm doing it, but nothing is happening," he said.

"What do you mean you are doing it," she murmured in disbelief as she turned towards him instinctively, only for her eyes to met with his cock in its full size, his hand wrapped around its base. Her eyes grew in shock, and Harry was interested to note that her eyes stuck to view for a few seconds before turning back.

"So, am I doing it right?" Harry asked, this time not bothering to hide his amusement, assuming Hermione would miss it.

Still, she managed to mutter an answer. "Yes, you just need to continue that for a while until your discharge." Then, without waiting for an answer, she dashed out, leaving Harry alone. He waited a few seconds to make sure she was far away, then started laughing as he pulled his boxers back on, unable to prevent a sliver of curiosity to slither itself onto his mind.

How far he could push her before she cracked?

* * *

When he walked into the common room several hours later, he found Hermione sitting a corner, her face buried in a book like she was trying to cut herself from the rest of the students. Harry walked towards her, with no intention to allow her self-imposed isolation, at least not after when she contributed to his isolation by a request of Dumbledore, proving she cared more about his words than their friendship. All the things she did this year like manipulating him to lead the DA by ambushing him with a group of students in the Hog's Head had proven that she had a warped view of their friendship. And Harry had no problems using her in turn. "Hermine, can I ask a moment of your time?"

When she raised her head to meet with his gaze, he hadn't needed legimency to discover she was mortified with embarrassment, likely due to fact that she had been running their latest encounter in her mind again and again. "I'm not sure," she mumbled. "I'm in the middle of something."

"Please, Hermione, it's very important," he said, keeping his gaze on hers until she nodded in resignation. "Perfect, follow me," he added as he stood straight once more, not bothering to wait for her answer before he left the room. He walked fast, aware that Hermione was following her from the steps behind him. He took a turn and entered the classroom he previously prepared, and he took a seat, his wand in hand.

When he saw the door moving, he sent a confundus spell towards the door, underpowered enough to be almost completely invisible, shaped carefully to reduce her inhibitions. As a direct consequence, it wouldn't have an impact more than a couple of beers, but Harry felt that he needed the edge for the next stage of his plan as he tried to push Hermione further in his ridiculous plan. He was glad to see the spell connecting to Hermione, who blissfully stayed unaware of the spell that wormed itself to her mind.

"Harry, what is wrong," Hermione asked, her concern overriding her embarrassment.

"It's about the discussion we had this afternoon," Harry answered, watching in amusement as embarrassment overcome her other emotions once more almost instantly. "I have done just as you told, but nothing happened."

"How?" Hermione said. Harry decided it was a good opportunity to quickly push her towards the limit, so he reached to his pants. "Harry! What are you doing!" she exclaimed once again, but this time, she was much slower to turn her back as Harry pushed his underwear down, catching the sight of his half-erect shaft before she could complete her turn.

"I'm showing you the problem," Harry answered with a matter of fact tone.

"Maybe you should go to Madam Pomfrey," she said.

"I can't," Harry answered even as he wrapped his hand around his shaft. "What if Umbridge has access to the medical record. Can you imagine what would happen if she knew my problem."

"You're right," Hermione murmured, then stayed silent for almost a minute before a sigh destroyed the silence. "Okay, I'll help," she said. "How about you describe what's happening, and I try to help."

"You don't need to keep your back turned. I trust you," Harry said, trying to sound earnest instead of amused.

"It's okay," Hermione replied, her voice strained. "It's the best if I stay like this. Now, describe to me what are you doing?"

Harry had to use the full extent of his occlumency abilities to keep his shaft from rising to full mast as he wrapped his fingers around. "My hand is around my shaft," he murmured. "I'm moving back and forth, but it's not helping. It's still soft."

"Try alternating the pressure, maybe it would work," Hermione recommended, her discomfort obvious from her tone, but interestingly, it wasn't the only emotion Harry was able to isolate.

"Still not working," Harry said. "It's ridiculous!" he exclaimed. "Maybe there is something wrong with me," he added, his tone one of despair.

"There is nothing wrong with you Harry," Hermione answered with a conviction.

"Really," Harry answered bitterly. "It doesn't seem so."

She sighed in resignation, and he felt his shaft flare into life simultaneously. He focused on his occlumency, forcing his cock to reduce in size before Hermione could turn. The last thing he needed for her to see him in full-mast, breaking the whole play. When she turned, her eyes were firmly above chest level. "Let me try as well," she murmured resignedly as she walked towards him, but a mental probe told him that he wasn't the only one excited about the prospect. She pulled a chair next to him and sat down. "Try once more, and let me see what are you doing wrong."

Harry tightened his grip around his shaft and gave a few experimental tuggers, his shaft starting to grow despite the control he was trying to establish. Thankfully, he managed to keep it from growing too much. "It's better compared to a moment ago, but it doesn't seem to work as it supposed to," Harry said with a strained voice, glad that he had the foresight of confounding her. Otherwise, she would have called him on his bullshit already. "Why don't you show how it's supposed to be done."

"Harry!" she exclaimed in protest once more, but she was unable to hide her interested glance, highlighting his shaft, nor she was able to hide her glowing blush. Harry smiled, amused by the enthusiasm she tried to keep hidden, but the shine in her eyes was too bright to keep shrouded. It seemed like his spell to reduce her inhibitions was working perfectly.

"Please, Hermione. You are my best friend, and the only one I would trust," Harry said, laying a bit thick intentionally. He knew she was driven by her pride above anything else, and he was more than willing to abuse her pride if it ended with whatever he wanted.

Hermione sighed in reply. "Let me try," she murmured, though unable to hide a sliver of interest. Harry pulled his hand away, letting her hand wrap around the base of his shaft, though he had to rely on his budding mental control to prevent a gasp from escaping as he felt her soft hand around his girth. A gasp or a chuckle, he corrected in his mind as he watched Hermione examining his shaft in fascination, her hand moving up and down in an unsure rhythm, a fascination that intensified as his shaft grew into its full size, the pleasure overcoming his occlumency skills.

Hermione couldn't help but to send a surprised glance towards as his shaft grown big enough to prevent her hand from closing around his girth. Harry just smirked. Apparently, Hermione wasn't aware of the reason for his preference towards baggy clothes. "Is there a problem?" he asked, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

"No, nothing," she said as she escaped his gaze, but not before he established another fleeting contact with her eyes, catching her embarrassed fascination, colored by her arousal but held back by her self-control. Annoying, Harry thought, for her to control her feeling over to that extent even with the spell to weaken her self-control. He wished that he could reach his wand without alerting her, but unfortunately, that was impossible.

Instead, he let himself relax on his seat, watching as her movements quickening as her initial awkwardness melted under excitement. Her hands still moved over his shaft slowly, but there was a fluidness in her motion that sent pleasurable shivers across his body, enough for him to rely on his occlumency to prevent an early release. Her hand felt nothing like his own, a pleasure well-above the others. However, she managed to push through his magically enhanced resistance when her fingers grazed the crown his shaft, creating a fresh wave of pleasure that was well-above normal. "That feels amazing," he moaned despite his best effort, the pleasure soon become too much to handle.

His words were enough for her to raise her gaze to meet with his, alarm clear in her eyes. Harry panicked, realizing his words had pushed her out of her comfort zone. Panicked, he acted in an ill-thought instinctual response, and connected her mind with a legimency probe, reading that she was planning to end her treatment. That was unacceptable, a dark part in his soul shouted. He acted in reflex, forcing a part of the pleasure he was feeling into her mind, despite not knowing whether Legimency was supposed to work that way.

The results were nothing short of shocking. He felt his mind connect with her, pushing a wave of pleasure towards her mind. It wasn't an effective process, most of the emotion dispersing midway, but the amount that he managed to push into her mind managed to establish the balance he established. She pulled her gaze away once more, her face flush with excitement as she continued to pump.

Her initial clumsiness started to melt, her beats quickening as a dollop of pre-cum started to gather on the tip of his cock. A gasp of her own escaped her mind as she watched his reaction in fascination, her reticence forgotten. Her rhythm, alternating between slow and fast, drove Harry towards the edge, but he still managed to maintain enough control to prevent an early release. Several more minutes passed before he felt ready to release, and he loosened his self-control. "Hermione, something is happening," he murmured in an attempt to stay in character.

He shouldn't have bothered, as Hermione was busy watching his cock which was busy spraying his seed away several feet. She brought her other hand in the way, catching a bit on the way, playing it between her fingers in fascination for a few seconds before she remembered the exact situation she was in.

"I'm late for patrol," she exclaimed in panic when the haze finally passed, the realization of what she had done had hit her. She dashed away without another word, leaving a very satisfied Harry Potter behind. He didn't try to stop her, and not just because it would be counter-productive at that point. No, he needed to examine the ability he accidentally discovered, one that allowed him to manipulate emotions.

He had a feeling it was going to change his life.


	2. Chapter 2

For Harry, next few days passed quickly as he threw himself in his extracurricular studies once more, doing his best to sharpen his mental abilities. With his accidental discovery of manipulating emotions, those skills were too important to ignore, and not only because it gave him the ability to strike back against the people around him, but also he could see its possible applications in the combat territory. A rush of unfounded confidence or a flood of panic could be the distinction between victory and failure.

The other thing that occupied his attention was Hermione. Her attempts to act like nothing had happened was quite enjoyable, especially with the way she occasionally blushed without an apparent reason, trying to keep her gaze away from his waist level. Harry did his best to act naturally, allowing her to come to terms with it, not because he was feeling generous, but because pushing her at that stage would be counterproductive.

Instead, he did his best to ignore Umbridge's and Malfoy's attempts to enrage him. He wasn't afraid of detentions or point-loss, but he wanted Hermione to believe that her 'assistance' had a positive impact on his anger management. Though he was careful to keep his mood shift limited to two days. There was no point making Hermione's job easier, after all. Not after all the things she had done this year, treating him like a toy to be manipulated.

It was the reason he was currently on feet during the defense class, describing the similarities between a pink frog and Umbridge after her off-hand remark about Hagrid. "Detention, Potter!" she shouted, for once her patronizing, ugly smirk absent. It was a surprise to discover that occlumency also helped him to come up with better insults. Keeping a cool head helped him to bring his creativity much more. He couldn't wait to use those skills against the ugly bat that claimed to be a potions professor.

A minute later, Umbridge dismissed the class. Harry was the first to rush out of the classroom, sparing a glance to check whether Hermione following her. "Good," he murmured when he made sure it was the case. He moved through the corridors at a quick pace, enough to prevent Hermione from catching up before he arrived at one of the sections of the castle that were practically deserted.

"Harry, wait up," Hermione shouted. Harry ignored, instead stepped inside a classroom, his wand already in hand, establishing a temporary ward over the room. He had been impressed with the impact of the spell he used on Hermione a few days ago, but he was aware that catching her with a direct spell was a risky move, so he looked for alternatives. Another visit to the restricted section, and he discovered a way to saturate a ward with his desired effect. Unfortunately, it wasn't something with a lot of practical applications, a medium-power spell enough to destabilize the spell matrix, but it was perfect for his purposes.

He had just finished establishing the confundus ward, a bit stronger than the underpowered variant he used on her earlier, but still quite weak, when the door swung open and she stepped inside. He was barely able to hide his wand. "You are supposed to keep your temper in check," Hermione managed to say as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I know," Harry said, trying to sound regretful. "I tried, but her repeated insults against Hagrid was too much."

Hermione sighed even as she pulled a seat close. "Harry, what are you going to do. You cannot continue to antagonize her."

He suppressed a desire to lash out angrily, looking thoughtful instead. "I'm doing my best, and I was really successful for the last two days, but it seems like my anger is back in its place today."

Hermione was smart enough to catch the implications of the timeline, something Harry was able to ascertain without delving into her mind, clued by the deep blush invading her face once more. "Umm, have you repeated … the thing I taught you?" she managed to murmur, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I tried," Harry said dismissively. "But somehow, it didn't give the same effect when I was alone." He didn't know whether to laugh or get angry when Hermione nodded, showing that she believed his ridiculous excuse instantly. It was convenient for his purpose, but it was annoying to see the proof of her low opinion about him like he was stupid enough to fail masturbation. Even with the confundus ward, it should have been a tall lie to sell, but she believed it without a blink.

But he shrugged dismissively as her emotional conflict pushed itself to the surface once more. Her apparent dismissal of his abilities paled against the possibility of receiving another hand job. "I see," she murmured. "Harry, you need to try more. With Dumbledore gone, there is no one left to protect you against Umbridge. You need to keep calm and stop provoking her."

It was a struggle to keep the sneer off his face. It wasn't like that Dumbledore did anything to actually protect him when he was here. He might have missed the significance of many of the events that happened to him when he was a student, but going over them once again with the help of the occlumency, he could see that neither the teachers nor Dumbledore did anything to actually protect him, preferring to sit on their thumbs and dawdle. Not when there was a deadly basilisk roaming the corridors, nor when he had been conscripted to a deadly tournament in an obvious conspiracy. Even more, they were perfectly willing to convert the school to a trap to Voldemort, uncaring of the potential consequences, like Hermione almost become in the hands of a troll. "I know, Hermione," Harry chose to say after a brief struggle. "I'm doing my best, but it's simply not working."

She nodded. "Have you tried to use some kind of aid. Maybe some magazines? I don't think the magical world has them, but maybe some of the boys had acquired them from the muggle world."

"Too risky. Can you imagine the disaster if Umbridge catches me with something like that."

Hermione nodded. "Good point. It would be a disaster." She stopped for a minute. "But how are we going to solve the situation."

"Maybe you can help me once more?" Harry said enthusiastically, then he turned his expression to dejection before she could verbalize her answer. "Forget it. I can't ask you to do something like that. It's too much." Emotional abuse was helpful even without the ability to artificially manipulate her emotions. He should know, as he had been an easy target for it all his life until his enlightenment through Occlumency. Harry made sure to look her into her eyes before sending a mental probe, reading her emotions, a mixture of shock and pity, underlined with a dose of arousal, and a distinct lack of suspicion thanks to the ward he had established. A bit complicated to work, but he grasped her emotions the best he could, reducing her shock and enhancing her arousal.

He wasn't able to do anything other than changing the intensity of her different emotions, but a little less shock and a little more arousal was enough to change her answer. Instead of a decisive no, he received an undecided silence, which turned into a reluctant nod after he gazed at her with his best puppy-eyes effect. "You're a good friend, Hermione," Harry said as he hugged her without a warning, his arms wrapped tight around her waist. She stiffened in shock for a moment, but her arms wrapped around him reciprocally thanks to her buffed up arousal.

Harry pulled away from the hug a few seconds later, and reached for his belt, ignoring the blush that spread on Hermione's face as he pulled his pants and underwear, revealing his shaft, already half-erect in anticipation. Hermione was about to take a step towards him when he raised his hand, arresting her movement. "Is something wrong, Harry?"

He smiled in a fake shyness. "I thought maybe I could try to do it by myself."

She looked confused, and more importantly for him, with a flicker of disappointment mixed in. "Why did you ask me here then?"

"When I say myself, I don't mean without your help completely. I think it might work if you provide me with some visual assistance."

Hermione blushed as the implications hit her. She looked hesitant. "I don't know, Harry. Maybe it's too much." Harry said nothing, just pointed to his shaft, which was currently in display, and enhanced her arousal with another legimency probe. "But-" she murmured, trying to build up a counter-argument, but Harry could see that her resistance required one last push before crumbling, so he cut her off before she could utter the second word.

"Come on, Hermione, we're friends, right? And it's certainly not wrong since you have no problem looking at my cock for the last few minutes."

A blush spread through her face, surprised that her lingering glances towards him hadn't gone unnoticed. She sighed resignedly, but Harry ignored her display of passiveness in lieu of paying attention to her fingers, which were busy untying her robe. Moreover, her physical displays were not exactly confusing when he could easily read her mood through magical means. Her arousal had been rising rapidly even before Harry gave a small push towards the right direction.

After that, her arousal finally past the limits she could hide. Her lips were parted slightly to allow the passage of her quickening breath, attractively wet due to the courtesy of her tongue darting out occasionally to prevent dryness. Harry couldn't wait for those lips to wrap around his girth in an attempt to bring him to climax, unfortunately, there was still a bit time for that, so Harry shelved that particular image in lieu of focusing on the fact that her robe meeting with the ground, revealing the skirt and the blouse she was wearing underneath, both unattractively shapeless.

The movement of her fingers slowed when it came to her shirt, which would have been enjoyable to watch if she had been delaying her actions with a sense of erotic anticipation rather than boring shyness, so he decided to solve it. He tapped his foot, reinforcing the sign of impatience with a sharp stab of legimency, triggering her guilt. Her eyes widened in shock even as her fingers quickened over the buttons of her shirt, enough to get rid of her shirt in a couple of seconds, her skirt following a moment later, leaving her in a set plain underwear, hadn't made any better by the thick pantyhose she was wearing.

But Harry didn't have any time to lament about the ugliness of her underwear, more interested in her extreme response. Her reaction had been much stronger than he had expected compared to the power he had put behind it. He looked into her eyes, and pushed another probe into her mind, this time to discover the reason of impact.

The findings were interesting. As far as he could see, her mind interpreted the guilt in the form she was most familiar with, one resulting from the disappointment of an authority figure. It was overwhelming because respect to authority figures was a core tenet of her personality. Enough to ignore her friend for the most of the summer after he had been tortured and mutilated, not to mention used in the resurrection ritual of the scariest wizard of the near history who then declared him as his nemesis, all just because a bearded asshole asked nicely. Extremely annoying in the normal conditions, but Harry was not above abusing it to his own benefit, not that it meant much after all the things he had done.

"Good," he said, pushing a small feeling of satisfaction to support the one she was already feeling, and a smile erased her previously panicked expression, though it wasn't able to survive his next words. "Now, the bra," he said even as he wrapped his fingers around his shaft, starting to pump gently as it pushed towards the full erection despite his occlumency.

She looked hesitant, edging towards not removing when Harry sent another flare of guilt through her mind. Her arms rose unbidden, her eagerness to please overcoming her rationality, and after a brief struggle, her bra suffered the same fate as her other clothes, revealing the first pair of real tits Harry had ever seen. And they were spectacular, easily rivaling the ones he had seen in the magazines. They were big enough to almost fill his palms, shaped beautifully without any hint of sagging. Her nipples, surrounded with small pink areolas, begged him to take them between his lips. Following that, she pushed down her pantyhose, allowing him to enjoy the sight of her legs without obstruction. His hand quickened its pace over his shaft as he enjoyed the sight, while the other made a gesture below her waist, reminding her that there was still one piece that needed to be removed.

"Harry," she murmured, her voice filled with conflict, even the last dose of guilt not enough to convince her to go forward with removing her panties.

He briefly considered merits of triggering another wave of guilt in her mind, but then, he chose to hold his hand. While the idea of seeing in her full glory was tempting, his manipulation technique was purely experimental. He didn't know whether he was risking to destroy all the gains he made by pushing her further, not to mention there were more important risks such as damaging her mind permanently.

He decided to act conservatively. "Okay," he said, trying to sound like a teacher that was agreeing with the student's proposal, not because it was a good idea but he was bored of her irrational arguments. The tone almost worked. Hermione's hands hovered around her panties for a second, boosting his hopes that she was about to push forward, but her shame turned out to be stronger than her desire to please what she had seen as an authority figure, and they fell on her sides once more. "Walk a bit closer at least."

Anxious to fix what she had seen as a mistake, she took several steps, until they were just three feet away. It was much better than earlier, but he wanted her even closer, so he pointed at the desk next to the one he was sitting. Her steps were much slower this time, but nevertheless, she followed his direction and sat down next to him. "Is this okay?" she asked, her voice trembling, but a peek into her mind showed that arousal played no small part in that.

"Much better," he said generously, and a large smile bloomed on her face. He loosened his grip around his girth and slowed down the pace, as even with the occlumency, it was hard to restrain from cumming, not when a spectacular pair of breasts were in reaching distance, begging for his attention.

He let a minute to pass in silence, then used his free hand to grasp her breast. "Harry!" she exclaimed, caught flatfooted with the sudden movement, but giving no indication that she was about to forcibly pull back.

"What," he answered in a flat tone even as he squeezed her tantalizing flesh. "It's only fair, right?"

"What fairness!" she said, the second word coming much louder as he squeezed her breast harder.

"The last time, you played with mine, so I'm playing with yours this time," he explained, avoiding the fact that he was the one that asked her to do so in the first place. Her mouth opened, about to raise that subject, but Harry had a good way of preventing it. His fingers shifted place, capturing her nipple between them. He squeezed, enhancing the sensation of pleasure with another mental push, turning her words into a surprised moan that echoed between the walls. "Careful Hermione, we don't want someone to hear the noise and pay a visit," he said, unable to prevent a smirk from invading his face. Thankfully, Hermione was too distracted by her own reaction to notice.

She looked alarmed at the prospect of getting caught at that state, which had the added benefit of silencing her for a few seconds, a time he leveraged to sank his fingers deep into the embrace of her supple flesh, careful to reinforce the impression with rushes of pleasure with each repeat. It seemed to work as he desired, as Hermione continued to keep her mouth closed even after overcoming her shock, proving that the pleasure was getting to her as well. Her lips parted open a couple of times, but only to let out muffled moans.

His arousal rising, Harry started to pump his shaft harder as the desire for a climax started to get more and more acute. In his mind, he was playing several scenarios, from ripping her panties off roughly to using her breasts to relieve himself after pushing her on her knees. But his desire to play safe was stronger. After all, she was always around. There was no need for hurrying when he could enjoy each stage to their full extent.

Still, that didn't mean he was willing to finish it without a bit of mischievousness. He pointed his shaft to her midsection before exclaiming. "I'm here!"

She looked relaxed for a second, happy that her ordeal was finally over, then noticed where his shaft was pointing towards. "Harry, no!" she shouted, but it was too late, as the first droplets were already soaring towards her, and Harry intended the rest to follow the same path. Soon, despite her desires, her stomach was covered by his seed, and a considerable amount landing on her panties.

"Sorry, Hermione," Harry said sheepishly. Or more accurately, trying to look sheepish, but unable to suppress his smugness as the male joy of covering a sexy female with his seed filled his veins. "Let me help cleaning," he said, and reached for his wand, conjuring a napkin before leaning towards her body. Before she could even understand what he was doing, he was already at her belly, giving a cursory wipe before moving to her panties, and started to caress her clit, barely bothering to act like he was cleaning.

"Harrr-YYY!" she tried to say only to collapse into another cry as he teased her clit mercilessly while boosting the sensation with his mental skills once more. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to push her into a climax, but the rush of pleasure he was able to attain was still better than he could have reasonably expected.

He pulled back. "Sorry Hermione," he said. "You're all clean now."

"It's okay," Hermione said after a moment's indecision. It was far from okay, of course, but her mind addled with a mixture of guilt and pleasure, she wasn't in a position to articulate, or even process, why it was not exactly okay.

"Thanks, Hermione," Harry said. "You're really my best friend." A statement that would have been more sincere if one of his hands weren't still around his shaft, caressing it idly as his eyes explored Hermione's body. "I better go before someone finds us. See you in the common room."

"See you," Hermione mumbled as Harry quickly dressed and left. A persistent smile was on Harry's lips as he closed the door and left her alone in the classroom, his mind already turned to next problem, the best way to learn the limits of his new power.

* * *

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. Also, don't forget to check my P/atreon, Dirk Grey, for my latest original writing.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry thought it was quite lucky to not to come across anyone as he left Umbridge's Office after his detention. Or more accurately, it was the other people that were lucky not to come across him, especially people he was predisposed towards not liking, such as the quarter of the population with green coat of arms, or a certain bat with the theatric inclinations. The anger was burning in his mind, seeking an outlet despite his best attempts to control it.

He was starting to get a reputation for his angry outbursts this year, but he didn't think there was anyone that could blame him this time. After all, not a lot of people would preach pacifism against a teacher who also happened to be responsible for an assassination attempt through soul-sucking monsters. He learned that particular fact from a memory he had picked as he was testing his legimency skills on Umbridge, while trying to get something more concrete than just emotions and surface impressions, only to stumble upon a memory of her, giving the orders to dementors through their handlers.

Still, Harry didn't know why he was feeling surprised. All four of his Defense teachers had tried to kill him, even though accidental on Lupin's part by forgetting his wolfsbane. It just meant that Umbridge started her true job a bit earlier than the others.

He managed not to yield for the temptation to go back and show her a better, more personal way to assassinate a target, through a technique that involved red ants, burning irons, and a lot of strategically deployed honey. But he held back. Not because he felt revolted due to the idea of killing her. He had learned that particular lesson after pitying Pettigrew, only for him to run straight to Voldemort's arm to resurrect him. And Umbridge did nothing to deserve his shortened sense of mercy.

Unfortunately, even the idiots in the Ministry would be able to put things together if she turned up dead just after his detention, and Hagrid's arrest in the second year proved that evidence was always optional. He needed a better plan to get rid of her, one that wouldn't leave him as a suspect at all. Or even better, he needed an iron-clad alibi. After the summer's trial for illegal magic usage, he didn't fancy his chances for the murder of a high-level ministry official, even without no supporting evidence. There wasn't a guarantee that he would get a trial at all, Sirius' fate being a good example.

There was one advantage of detention running late. There was no one in the common room. He didn't think he could restrict himself to prank spells if another idiot dared to admonish him for getting kicked out of the Quidditch team, something that was still exceedingly common despite the days that had passed.

Or almost no one, he corrected his thoughts a moment later, a smile breaking on his face as he saw a familiar mop of fizzy hair in a shadowed corner of the room. It was convenient that she was lost in the book in front of her, as it wasn't a nice smile on his lips. It reflected his dark thoughts that he wanted to discharge, lest they festered in him and forced him to an unfortunate action.

His face was back to a frown as he stepped closer, waiting for her to notice. "Harry!" she exclaimed a few steps later, when his shadow fell on her book. "How was the detention." Harry didn't need words to convey his feelings. He raised his hand, still bleeding through the words that were carved in there. "That's horrible," she exclaimed, even as she raised the bowl filled with Essence of Dittany for him to soothe his hand. "But Harry, you need to learn how to keep your calm. It cannot go like that," she added, her tone, as usual, reflected the tone of a teacher, unsatisfied with the slowness of her student.

At first, Harry said nothing, just sat down and slid his right hand to the bowl, enjoying the cool sensation of the magical ingredient as it started to repair his cuts. The coolness was good, because it helped him to hide the flare of anger against her patronizing tone. "I know," he said a few seconds later, turning to face her after employing his occlumency skills to erase the signs of anger. He met her eyes. "But it's hard to control my anger when I look at the face of that toad. I just want to smash her head," he murmured, this time, completely sincere. He wasn't exactly her biggest fan before, but learning that she was responsible for the assassination attempt in the summer brought it to a new intensity. And funny enough, he wouldn't be as angry if she was a Death Eater, just following Voldemort's orders. But no, she was just a self-entitled bureaucrat who was unable to distinguish the difference between a smear campaign and an assassination attempt, attempting to treat Harry like just an inconvenience.

In other words, the perfect candidate for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, Harry remarked angrily. Thankfully, he had discovered a productive outlet for his anger, he remarked as he made eye contact with Hermione, and sent a strong dose of guilt into her mind. His wounded hand and his obvious anger gave the probe of guilt ample fertile ground to dig in. Her eyes widened, suggesting that it clicked perfectly.

He observed the way her expression froze for a second before shifting to a familiar shape, the one she had whenever she was about to something extreme to please an authority figure. "Do you-" she started, but stopped when her voice cracked in panic. She took a deep breath, trying to gather her courage before continuing. "Do you want to go to a classroom," she said in the barest whisper, her emotions leaving no doubt about what she meant.

"No," Harry said, unable to prevent a smirk from forming on his lips as her expression shifted to one of total surprise. But his surprises weren't over yet. "Why bother going anywhere, we're alone already."

Harry would have assumed it was impossible, but her shock grown even larger. "But, what if someone comes down," she stuttered.

"Not likely," he replied even as he used his left hand to pull his zipper down. "It's late, and even if someone is suffering from insomnia, we're in the corner of the room. It will give us enough time to gather ourselves."

She still looked unconvinced. "I don't think so. I think they will notice I'm naked."

Harry couldn't help but feel impressed at the progress she made. Just a couple of sessions, and she came far enough to discuss being naked in the common room. She was still hesitant, but from the way her voice trembled, the weakness of her stance was apparent. A bit of argumentation, and her resistance would fold like a paper shield. Unfortunately, it wasn't the objective of the night, Harry lamented, no matter how attractive the idea of a naked Hermione in the common room. "While it's an attractive idea," Harry said, watching her blush even further, "I had a different idea in mind."

"What idea?"

"With my hand in this state, I can't exactly do it myself," he said with a sigh. "So, I was hoping that you could do it for me again." He smirked even as his eyes found hers. "If that's not a bother for you, of course."

"No, it's not," she answered in a hurried attempt to assure him, followed by a realization about what she had just agreed. But it was too late, as his shaft was already out, waiting for her attention. "Harry…" she said, but her words dwindled as her eyes fell on his shaft.

"Yes, Hermione," he answered as he leaned back, allowing her space to work on his shaft, but chose to peer deep into her eyes instead of saying anything else. It was an amusing sight, watching her expression cycle between panic and shock, each colored with fledging doses of desire. It wasn't exactly a surprise, considering their last session ended with her covered with his seed, dangerously close to a climax of her own. He sent another legimency probe into her mind, verifying that the arousal he could see in her eyes weren't an illusion indeed. A nice opportunity, he thought as he strengthened the flames of her desire magically, breaking the last barrier of resistance.

It worked splendidly as she reached for his shaft, her fingers wrapping gently around, but much more confident in their motion, her earlier experience showing itself. Her gaze fell on the ground, which was unfortunate as he would have preferred to keep the eye contact. Reading the way her emotions shifted between different states was almost as fun as the handjob he was receiving at the moment. Almost, but not quite, he added as he moaned softly, sinking himself in the sensation of her fingers.

His hand landed on her hair, caressing it affectionately. But his aim wasn't to create positive associations, which was just a bonus. Rather, he wanted her to miss the fact that the force behind the caresses was getting stronger with each repeat. Hardly noticeable at first, but soon, his caresses were hard enough to push her head closer to his shaft. "Harry?" she asked with a trembling voice, realizing what he was insinuating.

"It's taking quite a bit of time," he explained even as he pushed her lips closer to the tip, abandoning his halfhearted attempt of misdirection. "So, I thought maybe we could try something alternative." Her mouth was open in shock, and Harry didn't miss the opportunity. Before she could say anything, he pushed her head down until the top part of his length was lodged in her mouth, making it impossible for her to voice her complaint.

She tried to pull back, but his hands were pressing strongly on top of her head, forcing her to journey deeper on his shaft. She lacked the power to pull out, but that didn't stop her struggle. "Think it off as punishment," he explained in a casual tone, as casual as one could manage when forcing his beautiful yet annoying friend to suck his cock. "You failed to finish the task you were given, and now you need to work extra."

Framing it as a punishment for her underperformance even better than his expectations. Her struggles stopped like they were cut by a severing charm. Another soft push, and she moved even deeper, and pulled back only when he allowed her to. The pattern repeated a couple of times, ensuring that, when he pulled his hand back, she continued bobbing over his shaft, freeing his hand for more interesting tasks. The pleasure given by her mouth was incredible, forcing him to employ his mental skills to prevent an early discharge.

The temptation to force her deeper was strong, but ill-advised, so he moved for the next best thing. "Why don't you wrap your pretty fingers at the bottom of it," he reminded. "That way, it would go quicker." Once again, she surprised him with her obedience, and her fingers wrapped around the base without further prompting.

He decided to leverage the freedom of his hand for further mischief as he put it on her back, slowly trailing her spine, feeling her shivers under his touch despite her bulky robe. Its movement stalled at the location her spine melted to her plump bottom, its destination clear, waiting to see if she had any objection. The speed of her lips increased, whether it was a sign of her arousal, or she wanted for him to finish before he could push into dangerous waters, Harry didn't know. Nor he cared too much, as the result was identical in both cases.

He let his hand continue its path, tracing the plump lines of her ass, tempting him to rip off her clothing to reveal the treasures they were hiding. Since it was impossible at this stage, he moved to his consolation prize, traveling down until he reached to a point on her leg that was uncovered by her skirt, allowing him to caress her warm flesh. She didn't register the move, so he started climbing back, but with a great difference. His hand was underneath her clothes, bunching them up as it followed the path it created earlier.

This motion, she registered, pulling back. "Harry! What are you doing?" she said, alarmed. But in doing so, she had made a mistake, establishing eye contact once more.

Not missing the opportunity, Harry boosted her arousal while suppressing her sense of modesty. Lacking in time, neither was particularly effective, but then, they hadn't had to. In her receptive state, even a weak push was enough to push her where he wanted. "I'm just trying to make sure I'm not going to keep you busy for too long," he explained, trying to act innocent. "But if you are happy gobbling, go ahead," he added, deliberately pulling his hand back to his lap. Her blush was legendary at the insinuation that she enjoyed it enough to lengthen it, but Harry didn't need his mind-reading abilities to know its accuracy.

Her silence stretched uncomfortably, for her at least. For Harry, it was simply amusing, watching her frozen, lost, but with her fingers still wrapped around the base of his cock, pumping absentmindedly. "You need to finish what you have started," Harry said, nodding towards his cock. "Otherwise, we're going to be here all night. And while it's not exactly an unpleasant idea, each second is increasing the probability of getting caught. Can you imagine the gossip if we get caught."

The reminder pushed her to action once more, adding a panicked haste to the mix. She took her earlier position, leaning over his shaft as she kept her seat. Her lips closed around his girth, the warmth of her mouth extracting another groan of him. At first, he kept his hand to himself, enjoying the treatment she brought passively, but soon, his hand was traveling the same path it took just moments ago, but fast enough that just a minute later, his hand was back under her skirt, traveling up her legs.

She stopped the moment she felt his hand underneath her skirt, but this time, she didn't pull back. Likely because how useless it turned out the last time. Harry slowly climbed upwards, leaving a trail of caresses on her inner thigh. His treasure hunt concluded moments later, when his finger arrived at a wet patch on her panties. That was enough to make her pull back in panic, her lips opening to deliver her objection, but his fingers started dancing circles around her clit, replacing her words with a moan at the last second. "Try to keep your voice low," he commented. "After all, we don't want attention right now, do we?"

"We don't," she repeated, but too shy to keep her gaze firm on my eyes. "But… Do you have to…" she said, trying to explain her objection for his low-powered tease, but prevented by her sense of shame.

"I don't," Harry said casually. "But it will make sure things will end up quicker, not to mention you deserve a bit of treat yourself." He stopped for a second for dramatic effect. "It's enjoyable for you, isn't it." Hermione mumbled something, but it was well below the limit of hearing. "Could you repeat it, please," Harry said even as he reduced the diameter of the circles he was drawing, increasing her pleasure.

"I said-" she started, but a moan cut her explanation. "Yes, it's enjoyable," she whispered in resignation.

"Perfect. Now back to work," Harry said, underlining the order with a soft flick to her knob, making her shiver. She followed his order, and once again, took his presence in her mouth, bobbing, silent discounting a few errant moans.

Unfamiliar with the touch of a male, and already tense with the situation, it didn't take long for her to tremble uncontrollably, her wetness permeating deeper to her underwear, enough to drench his fingers. He pulled his hand out, and pressed on the top of her head, forcing her to go deeper. Distracted by her own pleasure, she was unable to resist as a generous portion of his length invaded her mouth. She tried to pull back when he started sprouting, but it was too late, his hand keeping her head in place as her mouth was filled with his seed.

The sight of her bruised lips, stained with his seed, was enough to spark another flash of desire in him, but it was already late. So, he caressed her cheek before she could deliver her own objection, simultaneously drowning her mind with the satisfaction of a job well done. The sudden shift in her own emotions stalled her words, allowing him to speak first. "Good work," he said as he patted her cheek softly. "Go and have some rest," he added, then slowly fixed his pants and stood up, leaving a frozen Hermione behind, unable to utter a word.

* * *

The next day at the breakfast, he looked around but Hermione was not around. He shrugged dismissively, after all, it was Hermione, and would never skip her studies no matter the situation. He would have enough time to mess with her with one of their shared lessons.

Instead, he started looking around, looking for his next target to sharpen his mental skills. He glanced over Parvati and Lavender but dismissed them a second later. While he wasn't familiar with them as much as Hermione, therefore would add a new layer of difficulty, they were famously simple. He doubted that they would be too much of a challenge. He dismissed Ginny even faster, as her hero worship would probably make her a putty in his hands even without bringing his mental talents to the deal. It didn't mean that he wouldn't play with them if the opportunity arose, just that they weren't the targets he picked to sharpen his abilities.

He was continuing to examine the Gryffindor table when he was distracted by the several heads turning towards the entrance. He trailed their path, only to see Daphne Greengrass, the ice queen of Slytherin, walking towards her house table. Harry stopped for a moment the appreciate the view. Silky blond hair framing a face devoid of infliction, but pretty enough to make one ignore her emotionless. Her blue eyes looked towards her table, ignoring the eyes that watched her movements from all four tables, though Harry was sure he could see a flicker of satisfaction at the attention. After all, the way her hips were shaking was not natural, however she tried to pass it like that.

Harry smirked in satisfaction. Beautiful, willful, mysterious, and to make things even better, from Slytherin. He just found his new project…


	4. Chapter 4

Harry closed his eyes, trying to gather his energy before looking towards Daphne. In a small stroke of luck, she sat down in a location that he had a direct view, giving him ample time for his attempt to worm into her thoughts. Which was convenient, because the large distance between was making it extremely difficult even establishing a connection. After a struggle that took almost five minutes, all he was able to get was a few disjointed impressions that allowed him to deduce one overwhelming emotion. Irritation.

The presence of such a strong emotion was godsend for him, allowing him to latch on it and increase its intensity. He tried to bring her irritation to an overwhelming level, because he guessed Daphne wasn't someone who liked to be seen while displaying any emotion, and it would cause her to leave the table.

He turned out to be correct. She left the table just a minute later, disappearing from the main entrance, leaving her vulnerable for his predations. He waited a minute before following her, not wanting anyone to remember that his disappearance was just after hers. He wasn't afraid of losing her, he was too well-equipped for it to be a possibility. He stepped the first empty classroom, and pulled his invisibility cloak on, the Marauders' Map in hand to track her way.

Using one of the secret passages, he caught up with her in one of the less used corridors on the fourth floor. As he guessed, without spectators, her hips swayed much less, but was nevertheless attractive. Not that it was hard to be with her well-proportioned body, her fair skin, and pouty lips that begged to be mauled by his cock.

His invisibility turned out to be beneficial in more ways than one. He was able to establish a close-distance eye contact without her awareness, delving into her mind without being afraid of being caught. And it turned out to be another blessing, as her memories indicated that she knew occlumency, but thought it to be a chore. So she only employed it when she thought that there was a danger, a criterion that walking alone didn't qualify for.

He stayed in front of her as she continued her walk through the abandoned part of the castle in an effort to dispel the irritation that took her into its throes, unaware that Harry's mental spikes were working full-session to keep her in that annoyed state. As she walked, Harry learned quite a bit about her. The fact that she didn't support Voldemort's movement despite her father being one of the middle-rung Death Eaters that escaped the judgment through imperius excuse. But her objection didn't have any moral basis, but with a simple thought that muggleborns didn't matter enough. In her mind, she equated them to vermin, but didn't see the point of spending all that effort exterminating them.

Truly charming, Harry decided, especially going through some of the 'pranks' she employed on lower year students in both her house and in other houses, especially in Hufflepuff. They were nothing more than thin excuses for her cruelty, horrible enough that a couple of her targets actually changed schools. No pulling punches, Harry decided. If she shattered midway, so be it, as she deserved nothing less.

He wasn't afraid of the risk either. As while she was cold and cruel, she lacked the courage to go anything else than the weakest targets, where her family reputation and umbrella of her house was certainly enough to protect her from the backlash.

With that in mind, he put together a quick action plan. He kept eye contact with her, boosting her anger and impatience significantly, promising to be an explosive combination when combined with her existing irritation. Interesting enough, with her face contorted with anger, she looked even more alluring, especially since Harry was already imagining the ways of breaking that anger into despair and helplessness.

Then, with the plan set up, he quickened his steps until he was out of her field of vision, and pulled off his cloak of invisibility, hiding it in his pocket. He tried to look smaller than he was by arching his back, knowing that less of a threat he seemed, higher the likelihood Daphne was going to do something. His back was turned to the side where Daphne was about to appear, but he conjured a small mirror where he could watch her movements. He didn't want to go down by a sucker punch after all of his efforts.

Seconds later, Daphne appeared from the other end of the corridor, her face contorted a sneer. From the mirror, he watched her stop as soon as she saw him, reaching for her wand instead. A second later, she murmured something, and an ugly looking purple spell with jagged red edges flew towards him. Harry didn't get the impression of a schoolyard prank from it. Thankfully, it moved slow enough that he was able to sidestep it without a problem, then turned to face her, his stance straight and intimidating once more.

The sudden impression of panic on her face as she realized she bit more than she could chew was delicious. So much that Harry decided to increase her panic to see what would be the reaction. It was more interesting than he would have thought. For a second, she stood frozen as her eyes grew in shock, then she pointed at him and whispered a surprise spell. "Crucio."

A normal wizard might have frozen in fear with just a possibility of being held under one of the most infamous dark curses, but it was an evidence of his unusual life that he could just sidestep it with a shrug. After suffering under Voldemort's wand, the same spell from a school girl was much less intimidating.

Harry could see her expression shifting to resignation as the realization of what she just used hit her. "Oblivi-" she tried to say, trying to erase his memory of the event, but her shocked delay wasn't without cost. Harry had already cast disarming spell, ripping her wand off her fingers.

He gave her a second to react, curious what she was about to without her wand, but it turned out to be debilitating. A shrug later, he sent two spells against her, one petrification followed by a levitation, both scoring perfect hits. He walked towards the nearest classroom at a leisure pace, not caring about her thoughts or feelings. Soon, they were in the classroom, and Harry led his magic until she was standing in the space between the teacher's and students' desks, facing towards the teacher's. Harry walked towards the teacher's desk, not bothering to act speedily.

He said nothing until he sat on the desk, with Daphne just a few steps away. He waved his wand again, and ropes wrapped around her firmly. Only then, Harry dispelled the spell on her.

"What do you think you are you doing, Potter!" she exclaimed, but even without his ability to read her thoughts, Harry was able to tell that it was a fake confidence.

"Neutralizing a threat," he answered lazily. "Though only for a very loose interpretation of the term," he added with a shrug, showing her place in the danger scale of his life. It was amusing to see her bristling at the insult even with the dangerous situation she was in. Her priorities needed a bit of work, he thought.

"Let me go," she repeated, anger coming much easier after his insult.

"Sure," Harry said dismissively. "I will do so just after making contact with the Aurors."

"You can't," she said, which incidentally was correct, as he had no way of sending it with Umbridge preventing any communication between the castle and the outside world, and even if she did, Fudge would surely squash it. But her rising panic told him that she hadn't thought of that particular fact, turning her strong statement into a weak bluff.

"That's interesting," Harry said. "I didn't know it was illegal to report someone who used a spell that guarantees a stay in the Azkaban for life." He shrugged. "Well, I'm sure that your daddy or his buddies could arrange something. Unless, of course, they deem that the attention would be damaging for their secrecy. What do you think, is daddy dearest is important enough for Dark Tosser that he would risk his plan just to save you." He reinforced his statement with another dash of fear and helplessness, easily because she was yet to use any of her occlumency skills.

Her silence stretched for a minute, and Harry let her without interrupting. After all, more time he had, more he could play with her mind, especially since he had little care about the long-term impacts. "Please," she managed to murmur a minute later, but it sounded unnatural in her lips, warped by her stubborn pride. "Let's just forget this."

Harry let the silence to stretch for another few seconds, each tick increasing the strain she was suffering. "You're lucky that you're a girl, too weak and sensitive to survive Azkaban," Harry said, amused by the way her anger flaring at his insult.

"I'm not weak!" she exclaimed with a display of wounded, but misplaced pride.

"You're not?" Harry answered. "So, you would prefer if I call Madam Bones and make sure you have a nice, warm cell at Azkaban, with extra dementors if you're so sure that you could handle it."

The reminder of her current situation was enough to steal the wind off her sails, but a few seconds of silence gave her enough clarity to use her intelligence, and realized the emptiness of his threat. "No, you cannot, you filthy half-blood," she said with an obvious glee. "Fudge would never allow it, not when the-boy-who-lies is the only witness." Harry stayed silent, deliberately lowering his gaze. "Let me go in this instant," she added, starting to feel confident once more. "And if you beg convincing enough, I might forget to mention it to Umbridge."

"Good point," Harry said with a chuckle. "However, it's not fitting to my motto to allow an attack like that to go without consequence. I demand satisfaction."

Her confidence weakened against his gaze, but her pride forced her to answer. "You're an uncultured swine, Potter, you can't challenge a woman to an honor duel," she explained, ignoring the fact that it wasn't the best approach to further annoy her temporary warden.

"Really," Harry said in a mock-surprise. "So, you're saying that I need to find another way to get my satisfaction," he said, dragging his wand between her tits. Meanwhile, he was delving deep into her mind, ignoring the growing panic in favor of trying to implement one overarching thought, that no matter what happened, she wouldn't go for the authorities to handle it. He didn't want her to go crying to Umbridge, who had enough clout to make Harry's life really miserable with that kind of excuse.

Her face was alight with realization, followed with panic. "You don't have the balls, Potter," she exclaimed.

"What an apt statement," he said with a chuckle. "Maybe you want to check whether your statement is correct. It will certainly go a long way to bring a satisfaction, even if it's a bit different from what I had in mind." He paused for another depreciating laugh before continuing. Though it would be interesting enough, he didn't want to push her too much at the first time, mostly because he wanted her to dig her own grave slowly by her own mistakes, assisted by occasional pushes from him of course. "Still, you're lucky that I'm lenient, I'm willing to forgive you for a kiss."

Her eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare," she growled. Her thoughts easily suggested the reason for her outrage. She was unable to process the thought of a half-blood taking her first kiss.

Harry smirked. He wasn't expecting to that lucky, but certainly wouldn't complain. He raised his fingers, pressing to her neck, enjoying the way she shivered in panic. It was exhilarating to exert power over her, threatening to shatter her fragile cover. Her panic grew deeper with each passing second as the distance between their lips dwindled. Her mouth opened in surprise, about to let out a cry as she realized it was not a bluff…

But it was too late, his lips were already upon hers. She froze under the unexpected sensation, allowing his lips to dance over hers, each caress filling his heart with enjoyment, and boosting her panic. Then he pulled without warning, looking into her eyes, wide with shock. In her shock, her thoughts were vulnerable, allowing him to slide in to reinforce his earlier message.

Her lips opened like she was about to say something, but he didn't allow her to finish, pressing his lips against hers, even sliding his tongue into her mouth, though he pulled out hurriedly when he felt her mouth moving, barely saving himself from a nasty bite. "Naughty," he whispered as he gently caressed her cheek, climbing upwards until his arm was around her hair, and pulled hard, enough to extract a painful yelp, accompanied by a mental spank that made her flinch.

It worked, as when his tongue invaded her mouth once more, her mouth stayed open obediently, allowing him to explore her mouth aggressively, if a bit crudely, owing to his lack of experience. Still, he could see her starting to react, partially because she was equally inexperienced, partially because he was not above cheating by enhancing the pleasure she felt by another mental push.

He pulled back and examined her face once more, wishing that he had a camera with him. Her expression was beautiful, the perfect mixture of hate and disgust, but with an interesting amount of arousal mixed in, interestingly enough, not wholly due to his mental interference. Another scan showed that despite all of her bluster, being dominated aroused her. Harry noted that detail with interest, as it had quite potential. "I hope you learned your lesson," he said as he walked towards the door and dropped her wand to the ground next to the door.

She looked at him angrily, tempting him to mess with her even further. "I hope you do the smart thing and keep your mouth shut," Harry said dismissively. "Or don't," he added. "I'm sure it would be interesting for the students to learn the pureblood princess lost her first kiss to a dirty half-blood. And before trying to take revenge, remember that it was just a preview."

With that, he dispelled the ropes that were holding her in place, and with her support gone unexpectedly, she fell to her knees. Harry chuckled at her impotent anger, then walked away, curious whether her anger and pride were strong enough to overcome her common sense, forcing her to engage with him before he put another plan into motion…

* * *

The encounter with Daphne had taken quite a bit of his time, which left him forced to dash to catch the first lesson of the day, the charms. But a blur appeared just as he was about to take a turn, forcing him to come to a sudden stop. But the other figure failed to stop as quickly as him, but unbalanced by the attempt to stop.

He thought about taking a step to the side, but at the last second, he had recognized a familiar redheaded figure, and decided not to let her pass. Instead, he took a half-step back to partially cancel her momentum, and wrapped his arms around her as she collided to his chest.

"Hello, Ginny," he said cheerfully, but made no attempts to loosen his arms as he felt her breasts pressing against his chest. She had grown quite attractive, it clicked at that moment, when she looked up to meet with his eyes.

"Ha-Harry," she said, her stammering mangling his name badly. The panicked expression in her eyes was beautiful, hero worship battling with a sensation of shame.

"So, what's the hurry," Harry asked, not bothering to unwrap his arms, and she didn't ask him to, missing that important detail due to her influx of emotions.

"I was coming from the owlery," she said, a sudden bitter edge bleeding to her voice.

Harry felt too curious to refrain from a bit of mental poking. It was trivially easy to read the source of her concern, as the memory was blaring bright in her mind, her mother's letter informing her that she couldn't afford to send her anything extra for the Hogsmeade weekend. "Allowance problems?" he asked.

"No-" she started unconvincingly, but before she could finish her sentence, he loosened his arms around her, letting her take a step back. He gazed at her knowingly, and her words were cut, replaced with despair. "How?"

"There is a Hogsmeade weekend in a couple of days, and I heard a few girls talking about some kind of group shopping trip." Another detail he had gleaned from her memories. Her despair intensified. Harry reached his pocket and pulled three galleons.

"What are you doing!" she said, looking alarmed at the prospect.

"Come on, Ginny, it's just a small gift between friends."

"I can't accept something like that," she exclaimed, but the conflict in her eyes told him that it wasn't a decision as easy as she tried to make it look.

"Take it as a loan then," Harry countered, grabbing her wrist to bring her hand up.

She looked more reluctant than before, but still rejected it. "Thanks, but I still can't. I can't imagine how mom would reach, or Ron for that matter. They would blow a casket."

"What they don't know wouldn't hurt them."

She looked at him once again in conflict but nodded without requiring another mental push. "Maybe a couple sickles wouldn't hurt," she murmured. "Five at most." Harry chuckled even as he pushed three galleons on her palm. "This is too much. I can never pay them," she exclaimed, but Harry noted her fingers were tight around them even as she tried to push them back.

"In case of an emergency," Harry explained as he closed her fingers around them. "You can always give the rest back to me after the shopping trip, but keep them for now. You never know what kind of emergencies can happen. And it would be good for the girls to see some excess money in your pocket."

She looked reluctant to take them, but also to annoy her benefactor. In the end, the weight of the gold coins in her arms turned out to be more enchanting than the distant fear of losing them all. "I'll not use anything more than a few sickles," she assured. "And will pay them back as soon as possible."

"Of course," Harry answered, despite his belief that things were going to go a bit differently, especially since it's a group shopping event, and teenage girls were famous in egging others in bad decision making. It was a given that at least a couple of girls would take her sudden enrichment personal, and would do their best to make her spend it, correctly assuming that she could ill-afford to do so.

Even as he dashed towards the classroom, his mind was filled with alternative ways of compensation he could demand from her in exchange…

* * *

 **Author notes: Here is another chapter, where Harry decides to branch out a bit, as well as putting some future seeds. Hope everyone enjoyed it with the new developments.**

 **Also, don't forget to check my original writings in P/atreon. Though the name is changed. The new name is Dirk Grey, and the link is P/atreon/dirk_grey**


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was walking in the depths of the labyrinth that called Hogwarts Library, trying to find some sources that mentioned the particular twist his mental talents established itself. Under normal conditions, it would be Hermione that guided him in the maze to find the best sources, but it was ill-advised in the current case. It would be convenient if she learned about his talent, considering she had been already a subject to it. But his search was aborted when he came across a familiar figure, donning the blue robes of Ravenclaw. A figure that was frozen at the moment her eyes fell onto his figure. "Hello, Cho," Harry said in a casual tone, his juvenile crush long forgotten after all that happened recently.

"Harry," she answered, caught unprepared with the sudden meeting.

An understandable reaction, he thought, as their short relationship hadn't exactly been a simple affair. Cedric's death, Voldemort's return, Hermione's invasive presence… The fact that it was her friend Marietta that shattered under Umbridge's pressure and ratted them out had been the last drop, and Hermione's strategy to prevent leaks, which left her disfigured, worked well enough to turn their relationship into a bonfire.

With her frozen in front of him, conveniently immobile, Harry couldn't help but to send a mental probe, going through her surface thoughts. He had found anger, blaming him for being insensitive for her needs, but also regret that things had turned out that way, and remaining tatters of an initial attraction. However, he also noticed that the basis of the relationship wasn't too different from his, physical infuriation rather than an emotional connection.

He was in no way interested in rekindling the relationship he had with her, but that hadn't meant that he couldn't play a bit. He sent another probe in her mind, establishing a connection before starting to play with her emotions. Her attraction was intensified while her anger was doused, essentially giving a second wind to her feelings.

The effects were sharp enough to be noticed visually. She was still frozen in place, but the glow in her eyes came alive, looking at him with the beginnings of a desire. Perfect time to leave her alone, and pining after him. "Sorry, Cho, but I need to go," he said, already taking a step away from her.

"Wait!" she said, quite a bit louder than necessary, her voice echoing in the silence of the library. "Sorry," she added, blushing. "But can we talk for a bit."

"I would like to," Harry answered, doing his best to sound dismissive and insincere. "But I have things to do. Maybe later." With that, he walked away in rapid steps, leaving her behind to wallow in her resurrected crush…

* * *

With his library trip aborted earlier than he planned, Harry had found himself in an excess bit of time. He decided a training session was in order, as there was still a murderous dark lord following him and some extra spells in his repertoire wouldn't hurt. His destination, the room of requirements.

When he arrived, he cycled through a few spells, but decided to focus on transfiguration at first. He had noticed that there was a marked improvement in the quality of his transformations and conjurations, as the improvements in his mental focus allowing him to materialize his creations much quicker, and with less strain. He smirked as he conjured a wall, then blasted it to smithereens with an explosive curse. Another twirl, and chunks of brick collocated together, turning into a tiger that dashed forward. And just before it arrived at the target, Harry waved his wand one last time, and the creature turned into a metal spear, skewering the mannequin in the chest.

"Perfect," he murmured even as he struggled to breathe. The spell chain took quite a bit from him, and after the long session, he wasn't at the best of condition to begin with. Still, he was satisfied, because for the first time in his life, he felt like he had the ability to fight against the dangers other than disarming spells.

But before he could start on the next stage of his training, he was interrupted by the door. He turned towards it quickly, a banisher on his lips, but it was replaced by a smile he saw a familiar face, surrounded by luscious auburn hair. "Hi, Susan," he said. "What brought you here."

"Hi, Harry," she stammered, a blush climbing up her face, as she looked on the ground, frozen on the entrance.

"Come inside," Harry said, not wanting anyone else to see them in the room of requirements. It was lucky that Umbridge still thought that the room she had caught them was nothing more than an abandoned classroom, and less he was seen by anyone else, the better. She did so, closing the door behind, her eyes still on the ground, but he noticed that she was pushing her chest forward unconsciously, a move that would have gone unnoticed in many other girls in the same age, but Susan was a different class when it came to the subject of her chest. "So, what brought you here?" Harry asked, ignoring the obvious crush she was displaying for now. e

"I wanted…" she murmured before her voice betraying her. She took a breath, and repeated. "I wanted to train a bit."

"Perfect. Me too. We can practice together," Harry said cheerfully. A training partner would be useful for testing his new, transfiguration based combat style, and her obvious crush promised an interesting way to relax afterward. "How about some dueling to warm up."

"If you think it's a good idea," she stammered as she walked towards the middle of the room, but didn't look ready.

"We begin at three," Harry said. She looked at him with an obvious panic, but Harry started counting before she could say anything. A panicked expression appeared on her face as she shuffled for her wand, which was in an inner pocket of her robe, not exactly easy to reach. Harry counted rest of it quickly, and sent a disarming spell just as her fingers were wrapped around her wand. "Be more ready," he admonished, annoyed. He wasn't expecting her to fight good enough to stand against a death eater alone, but after giving so much of his free time training them, he was expecting something slightly better.

"Sorry, Harry," she whimpered, with a bit of fear, making him notice that he was looking at her without particularly trying to hide his annoyance.

"It's okay," he murmured, suppressing his desire to shout like a drill sergeant, not wanting to turn her into a nervous wreck. "Just try to keep your wand easily reachable. Even a second's delay could be deadly." She nodded, and he continued. "Another round, then."

This time, Susan managed to react on time, creating a shield charm in anticipation for an early assault. A good choice in normal conditions, but this time, Harry wanted to try a transfiguration based approach, to see how his new strategy stacked up in a duel.

It worked perfectly, but it was more about Susan's distracted state than the excellence of his techniques. The small creeping vine he conjured behind her as a distractive opening move went unnoticed, wrapping itself around her leg. Susan shrieked, trying to turn back, only to stumble. Harry sighed dismissively as he lowered his wand, watching the flexible arms that he modeled after Devil's Snare wrapped themselves around Susan's body.

The arm was wrapped tight around her body, when a sudden thought to leverage the situation in a particular way popped in Harry's mind. A barely noticeable wave of his wand later, the plant started wrapping itself around Susan faster, but in a very particular way. One particularly thick arm passed between her legs, 'accidentally' rubbing her sensitive spot, while two other thick green rope slipped inside her robe and wrapped themselves around her breasts over her blouse in a rough bondage approximation.

"I surrender," she exclaimed in an urgent panic, shocked by the sudden turn of events.

"Sure," Harry said, and waved his wand once more, and the flexible arms of the plant started to pull back, ignoring the temptation to leave her like that. But he made sure they pulled back slowly, maximizing the fraction on her skin. Her redness increased with each second, but the helpless moan that escaped her mouth that surprised him, but not much as it surprised, and mortified her, if her expression was any indicator. "Are you okay?" Harry asked in a fake panic, trying to convince her that he misunderstood the reason of her exclamation. He had a feeling she would be fainting in shame otherwise.

"Yes," she answered quickly, enthusiastically grabbing the rope Harry gave her, unaware of what had waited for her on the other side.

"Sorry," he said as he crouched next to her. "I wasn't trying to hurt. Where it hurt, your legs," he said, carelessly putting his arm on her inner thigh.

"N-no," she managed to stammer, caught surprised by his 'well-meaning but careless' touch. "My ankle," she said.

Harry didn't wait a second before slipping down her leg rapidly, but still touching, until his fingers were around her fake-injury, massaging softly. Meanwhile, he amused himself by watching a growing mixture of panic and arousal in her eyes. Her crush was obvious enough to be painful. "Any better?" he asked.

This time, there was a delay before her answer. Harry couldn't help but peek into her mind to see the reason for her delay, only to meet with an occlumency barrier. He pulled as quick as he came, cursing himself for his carelessness. She was the nephew of Amelia Bones, the head of Law Enforcement, of course she had the training to keep her mind safe. It was a weak barrier, nothing that would keep a concentrated assault out, but enough to make her aware of any probe. He was lucky that she was too distracted to notice in her current situation. "Yes," she murmured a second later, unaware of his attempt. "We can continue."

"As you wish," he said and pulled back. Pushing her with a mental command was tempting, but it would be too dangerous. However, Harry didn't lose his courage. She was still a shy girl with an obvious crush at him. He had plenty of materials to work with even without cheating. "Another round?" Susan nodded, and he called for another duel, which ended up equally predictably.

"It's not working," Harry said. "Your robes and clothes are too bulky, and they are cutting your mobility. We need some alternative for that."

"Like what," she said, but her voice dejected after several easy defeats.

"We can try some muggle clothing, maybe something they use for exercising" Harry said, preventing a dirty smirk from materializing taking most of his attention, one that would make her realize his ulterior motives. "Have you ever tried one."

"No, are they better," she said.

"Definitely," he answered. "Of course, stupid purebloods would never see their benefits through their outdated worldview," he added, trying to stack the deck towards his benefit before he showed her the clothes. With her obvious crush, he was betting on the fact that she would be willing to do quite a bit to prove that she wasn't one of those stuffy purebloods.

"It sounds good," she said.

Harry focused on his connection with the Room of Requirements, asking for a large screen that would hide her from his view while she changed, and a set of exercise clothing on the other side, yoga pants and a stretchy top. He would have liked to conjure underwear as well, but he had a feeling Susan would be less than receptive changing into the underwear he provided. The last part, he was a bit reluctant as it would hide her spectacular breasts, but sacrifices were required if he wanted to maintain his trusted status. In the same vein, the items were particularly tight or transparent. "The room was helpful enough to summon us the clothes behind the screen," he said. "Why don't you go and change, so that you can start to show me your true skills."

The flattery worked as intended, a new smile pushing through her gloom. "I will," she said as she walked behind the screen. A gasp left her mouth a second later, followed by a trembling question. "Harry, are you sure that's all."

"Show me," he said, and she stepped out, showing him the clothes he had summoned moments earlier. "Yes, they are," he said nonchalantly. "Why? Is there a problem?" he added, his tone hinting that any complaint would result in a radical drop in his opinion about her.

"N-no," she stammered. "I just wanted to make sure." She disappeared behind the screen once more, and a rustle of the fabric reached his ear. He conjured a chair to sit, emptily wishing that the screen was transparent so that he could he could watch her undress. The screen suddenly turned transparent, revealing Susan who was busy removing her robe, and he jumped up in panic, about to explain, realizing the room had followed his absent thoughts and changed the composition of the screen.

A few seconds later, he sat down, relaxed, after realizing Susan had given no indication of noticing the barrier was useless. "Good work, room," he murmured. Apparently, the transparency like a one-way mirror, allowing him to watch her while keeping her unaware of that particular fact.

Sometimes, magic was really magical, he thought. He leaned back, enjoying the view as Susan got rid of her clothing one by one. Her robe was first to go, pooling on the ground, followed by her blouse that revealed her breasts, looking sexy even constrained by her old-fashioned bra. He licked his lips as she unzipped her skirt, which shared the same fate with her robe before she started rolling her pantyhose down, displaying her voluptuous legs, shapely despite their relative thickness. Her plump ass showed itself even though the large coverage of her boring panties.

It was amusing to see her reaction as she pulled on the exercise clothes the room provided, on the conservative side for muggle standards, but in the magical side, they were obscene enough for a relatively sheltered girl like Susan to struggle with the decision to step out from her cover. Harry decided to help him a bit. "Is everything okay?"

"It is," she answered hurriedly, stopping to examine herself in favor of putting her shoes. Then, she put her own clothes to the small hanger he had summoned for that purpose, and turned towards the exit. She took a step towards the edge, and with another thought, Harry turned the separating screen to its earlier opaque state, not wanting to alert her about his entertainment trick.

"You look good," Harry said as she stepped out of the screen. A completely honest one, even, as the dark green top wrapped her body nicely, if looser than Harry would have preferred, and the lighter colored yoga pants displayed her long legs brilliantly.

"Thanks," she murmured, her smile getting wider despite her obvious shyness.

"Shall we start," he said, raising his wand even as the screen disappeared, leaving only the hanger behind. She nodded, raising her wand as well, and another duel started. Harry had an idea of how she fought, and even with her improved mobility and his self-restricted set of spells, it wasn't a challenge to down her in a few seconds. But Harry purposely held back, using spells that were difficult to counter but easier to avoid, forcing her to dance in the room while she dashed across the room, while her assets bouncing attractively with each step. He lamented the fact that she had a modicum of Occlumency ability, just enough to protect her from the messing with her. He would have liked to convince her to a bet where he could set the forfeits freely.

"I surrender," she cried, distracting him from the pleasurable daydream where her tits were wrapped around his shaft, trying to drown him with pleasure. He checked the scene where she was surrounded by three different conjured animal, each ready to pounce the moment she dropped her shield in favor of attacking.

"This one was much better," Harry said encouragingly, and interestingly enough, he didn't tell it that just to make it easier to get into her pants. With a better mobility, she was able to last considerably longer than what she could wearing a robe that continuously wrapped around her legs. "Are you ready for one more?"

"I don't know," she said between her breaths. "I'm starting to get exhausted."

"Come on, Sue," he said with a charming smile, which allowed her new nickname to go uncommented; but not unnoticed, told by her widening smile. "Enemies wouldn't stop fighting just because you are short on breath."

She looked him determinedly. "Alright," she said, before sending a surprise stunner towards him.

Harry chuckled even as he ducked, letting the spell fly overhead. "You're learning." A wave of his wand, and Susan had more important things than standing still in smug satisfaction, such as avoiding the flock of sparrows he conjured, despite the obvious exhaustiveness.

She was suitably distracted, allowing him to bring the duel to a sudden end, but instead, he focused on the tenuous connection he had with the room, and sent an order to modify her clothing as well. It was a wild shot, so he was pleasantly surprised her top tightened around her chest to display her assets better, not to mention getting transparent enough to display a hint of skin. A similar order, and her yoga pants got even thinner, turning her wholesome clothes into something a stripper would wear at the beginning of her show.

The only problem was her underwear, who rejected to change despite his serial orders, making him realize that it only worked for things that had been conjured by the room in the first place. Still, he was satisfied, as the sight of redheaded beauty in transparent clothes, fighting desperately to keep a flock of birds away was a sight to see.

Soon after, he ordered the room to fix her clothes back despite feeling reluctant, though he kept them a bit tighter, still completely opaque. She had managed to rid of the birds almost completely, and he wasn't willing to risk her noticing.

He let the duel last for another five minutes before capturing her arms with an animated rope, its end plucking her wand from her fingers before she could devise a spell to escape. Then, before she could even say anything, a piece of animated cloth jumped to her mouth jumped to her mouth, prevented her from speaking. He stood in front of her, with her body wrapped tighter than a Christmas gift. "I win," he murmured, letting a bit of darkness seep into his tone, looking at her eyes. He found a sudden fear, but also stirrings of a desire. Seducing her was going to be even easier than he first assumed, he realized, then dismissed the ropes and others, leaving her on her knees, panting in exhaustion.

"What," she murmured, caught surprised with the sudden change.

"I think it would be best if we call it for today," Harry said even as he asked the room to conjure the screen back on, along with a shower stall with semi-transparent glass sides.

"For today?" she asked, hopefully. "We can have another training session as well?"

"Only if you want to, of course," Harry said, trying to make it sound like a question rather than an order. At least a partial success, he guessed from her enthusiastic nodding. "Perfect, a partner would work swimmingly. Why don't you change and leave for today, then," he said.

"Umm, maybe we could walk together to the Great Hall," she suggested, failing miserably in trying to make it like a casual suggestion.

"No," he answered, and her hopes dried just as quick. "I would like to," Harry explained. "But Umbridge might start targeting you if we're seen together." She looked defiant. "Can you imagine the trouble it might create your aunt if she tells Fudge about seeing her niece with the-Boy-Who-Lies."

That managed to pop her bubble of defiance, but she was looking hopeful after understanding the reason for his rejection. "Okay, when do you want to have the next session," she asked. "How about Saturday, around eleven?"

"Sure," he said before starting to walk towards the new shower stall he had created while she disappeared behind the screen. That was, disappeared for a second before Harry turned it into a one-way mirror once more. He quickly undressed, then slipped into the shower stall, while watching her Susan strip until her underwear once more. Then, he turned the screen back its ordinary state, closed his shower stall, and started showering.

He acted like he hadn't noticed when a red blur peeked from the side of the screen, watching his blurred figure through the window, especially since he was still fully erect after the strip show he had just received, which put him in a very positive light. She did deserve a little treat for herself after all the unwilling show she had provided for him today…

* * *

 **Author notes: And a bit of busty redness joins the mix.**

 **Also, don't forget to check my original writings in P/atreon/dirk_grey**


	6. Chapter 6

The encounter with Susan was fun, but with an annoying side effect. It left him randy, without a release. He needed a solution for that. Well, he had one that he could convince his 'best friend' to provide. His initial plan was to track Daphne and arrange another encounter, but a look to the map revealed that she was already in her dorm. He could have barged there, of course, but it required him to reveal more cards than he was comfortable with.

Finding her was an easy task with the map. She was holed in a random abandoned classroom on the second floor. Clearly she was trying to stay away from him, but it was a bad choice. The Common room would be a better choice with all the people inside, and her dorm be the best, making it hard for him to sneak inside without looking too suspicious. But a random abandoned classroom, while he had a map that allowed him to find anyone in the castle; she couldn't have made it easier if she tried…

Or maybe she actually did, Harry noted with a smile. Maybe she wanted to spend some more private time with him, at least subconsciously. She had enjoyed their last session almost as much as him, something his fingers could attest to. With that in mind, he traversed through the corridors, and soon, he was in front of the classroom.

"Hello, Hermione," he said cheerfully as he stepped inside the classroom, making her jump in panic.

"Harry! Don't do that," she said angrily. "Do you want me to have a heart attack?"

"Can witches and wizards even have heart attacks? Doesn't our magic prevent it?" Harry asked, trying to add another layer of distraction.

His attempt worked perfectly as her expression shifted into the determined one that she took whenever she took when she came against a puzzle. "I don't think so," she decided a second later. "The magical potential of our bodies always working to fix small flaws like fat build-up in the veins, which means a heart attack cannot occur without a curse." She stopped for a second. "Wait a minute," she added, fury returning to her face as she remembered her earlier anger. "You're just trying to distract me?"

"Correction," Harry said as he took the seat next to her. "I have already distracted you."

"What are you talking…" she started, but her words dwindled as a thick blush covered her face. Harry hadn't needed to check her thoughts to know she was thinking about the magnificent blowjob she had given him in the middle of the common room last night. Her blush, combined with her wandering eyes told him just as much. "Harry…" she said, only to fade out once more, overwhelmed with emotions.

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry spoke in a calm tone, but hadn't neglected to add a mental probe that actually triggered a sensation of calmness, soothing some of the panic she was feeling. "You were a good friend, and helped me to calm down after I learned that, once again, my Defense teacher tried to kill me, this time even earlier than usual."

As he expected, the news he just gave was enough for her to ignore their last encounter. "What are you talking about!" she asked panickedly.

"Umbridge had slipped it yesterday that she was the one that sent the Dementors during the summer, apparently to make things easier for Fudge," Harry said, not bothering to hide his annoyance at that fact. Being a target to an assassination was one thing, but to be targeted by Umbridge just because he was an inconvenience hurt his pride. At least Voldemort had the courtesy of treating him like an actual threat!

"That's horrible," she said as she jumped up her feet, preparing to walk away. "We need to go tell McGonagall."

He grabbed her wrist before she could take a second step, satisfied to note that just a slight pull was enough to stop her. Before their sessions started, it would be impossible to stop her when she was one of her moods. She turned at him questioningly. "What exactly would that achieve?" he asked.

"So that she could remove her from her post, of course," Hermione explained, but her voice was much less certain than her words.

"And how she would do that?" he asked. Hermione looked at him without comprehension, unable to recognize the issue he was raising. Harry decided to explain more in detail. "They weren't able to remove her when Dumbledore was here, despite the fact that she was actively torturing students. Do you think McGonagall could remove her by blaming her for assassination, with no evidence other than my own words."

"But-" she tried to argue, but Harry cut her off.

"She is the undersecretary of Fudge, and there is no way she did something so extreme without Fudge's approval. Even she can't be that much of an idiot." Harry sighed, but also used her shocked distraction for his benefit, pulling her on his lap. In her state, she barely noticed. "And I don't need to remind you how Fudge threw Hagrid Azkaban without a trial, just to be seen doing something, or how Dumbledore was the only thing that saved me from being kicked out of the magical world this summer. I'm not fancying my chances with another confrontation with the fucked up legal system."

"But that's not fair," she exclaimed, waving her hands, and Harry used the opportunity to wrap his arms around her waist tightly. That caused her to realize their relative positioning, her words dying on her lips. She tried to stand up weakly, but Harry's grip didn't allow her to complete the movement. Her blush showed she was reluctant to make a more concentrated effort.

"Nothing is," Harry replied even as he started rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. "Last year, we had seen the Minister of Magic executing a witness just because his words might be convenient, while many of the Death Eaters who returned to Voldemort instantly roamed around freely for years. We are not in a fair world."

"I know, but…" she said, trying to leave his casual touch unmentioned, but the way she shifted in his lap didn't just suggest discomfort, but also a desire that she tried to hide. It wasn't exactly a surprise, as he wasn't the only one that had ended the night with a happy note.

"Don't worry," he said, letting his hands roam upwards, caressing the bottom of her breasts.

She stiffened under his touch. "Harry, what are you doing!" she exclaimed, trying to get up from his lap, but he was ready. He grabbed her hips and pulled her back on his lap once more, this time directly over his shaft. "Harry!" she repeated.

"Calm down," he whispered throatily in her ear. "You're tense, and I'm helping you just like you helped to me. It wouldn't be fair if I allow you to wallow in your stress."

"I didn't-" she tried to say, but she made the mistake of turning towards him, which meant eye contact. After days of practice, and his increasing familiarity with her incredibly ordered mind, it was a child's play to enhance the sense of pleasure she remembered, especially since she was already thinking about those exact moments.

"You don't need to ask," he whispered in the same throaty tone. "What kind of friend I would be if I wasn't able to read your needs." It was pure bullshit, of course, but just smooth enough to pass through her filters in her confused state.

"All right," she murmured before falling silent, consenting for his full access to her pretty body.

Her presence pressing against his shaft boosted his arousal, begging for him to push her down and have his way with her mercilessly, but he wanted to take it slowly. One of hand, he left over her stomach, rubbing softly, while the other climbed upwards, arriving at her neck in the form of a gentle massage after leaving a lingering caress on her breasts. An appreciative moan escaped her lips, not intentional if he was the following blood rush to her face correctly.

"Do you like it," he murmured. She failed to give an answer, so he repeated the question. This time, she gave a shaking nod. "Good," he said. He let his hand slip through the space between the buttons of her robe, his touch sharper, limited only through much thinner fabric of her shirt, rubbing until he earned another moan. His hand started moving downwards, unlocking the buttons of her robe on the way while lowering his caresses to her legs.

His right hand copied the motion, slipping on her shoulder for a second before finding the top button on her robe, copying the movement until it reached the beginning point of his other hand, despite the temptation to stay around and care for her breasts. And if the whimper she let out as he ignored them in his passage was any indicator, he wasn't the only one that was feeling that temptation.

Both of his hands completed their tasks, and he was rewarded with a parted-open robe. But their job was yet to finish. His right hand started working on the buttons of her shirt, bit by bit, revealing her smooth belly for his attention, his fingers touching to her skin much more than what was strictly necessary. Meanwhile, his left hand found her inner thigh, slowly climbing upwards, making her tenser, like a violin getting tuned by a musician just before the concert.

However, too much tenseness risked snapping her off, so he decided to prevent the risk. He leaned forward until his lips were pressing to her neck, leaving a soft, lingering kiss at the soft spot where her chin ended and her neck started. She shivered helplessly, but it distracted her enough to allow him to finish unlocking the buttons of her shirt. The view he had over her shoulder was exemplary, tempting him to delve into the soft flesh of her breasts.

But once again, he ignored in favor of continuing the same flow. He used his right hand to reach for the zipper of her skirt, while his hand climbed closer and closer to her nether lips while caressing her inner thighs. He pulled her zipper down with torturous slowness, enjoying the way her breath hitched with each click, all without the slightest mental touch. He leaned toward her ear, but before saying anything, he grabbed her earlobe between his teeth, biting softly. "Stand up," he whispered in the darkest, most suggestive voice he could manage, punctuated by another soft bite.

She was trembling with anticipation as she stood up, her earlier hesitance forgotten. He stood up as well, standing close enough that his chest was brushing her back as he brought his hands back to her shoulders, wanting to unwrap his present properly, layer by layer. First, he hooked his fingers on the edge of her robe, pulling it downward slowly. Her arms opened to the side, and the robe dropped, pooling on the ground. Seconds later, her shirt met with the same fate, leaving her shivering in the room. Harry doubted her shivers had anything to do with the temperature of the room, which was more than comfortable.

"You like this, don't you," he whispered into her ear, even as his hand reached to her skirt, and a soft tug later, it shared the exact same end. Once again, she failed to give an answer. He brought his hand to her cheek, under the wholesome cover of her boring panties after the disappearance of her skirt, and gave a warning squeeze. "It's rude, leaving my questions hanging, don't you think?"

For a moment, she shuffled without saying anything, making Harry afraid that he had pushed for too much, but then her lips opened, a whisper escaping. "Yes." A single word that hung in the air despite the lack of power behind it.

"Good girl," he said, converting his squeeze to a soft caress as he sat down. He grabbed her hand, leading her to sit on his lap in the exact same situation, while the other reached for his wand, allowing him to cast a vanishing spell, getting rid of his own pants, not wanting to deal with removing his own pants, afraid to break the spell with his rough movements.

There was no way she missed the absence of his pants as she sat down, their naked legs resting against each other, but she chose to act like she hadn't noticed it, and Harry let it slide. He had more important things to pay attention, like exploring her naked skin with a sense of leisure he had never had before. Occasional whimpers started escaping her mouth, with an undertone of begging that Harry ignored in favor of taking it slow. Still, he had been surprised to see just how easy it had been her to bring to a point she begged for more.

Her hips started moving, At first, it was nothing more than a tremble, or so he thought. But it continued, getting more obvious as the seconds passed, wordlessly begging him for more as she treated his shaft between her cheeks, separated only by their underwear.

He decided to reward her. He reached to the back of her bra, unlocking it with a move he was getting more and more proficient with, loosening the infernal prison over her spectacular breasts. It slid down, treating him to the amazing view of her breasts for a second before they were covered once more. But neither of them was dissatisfied with the new cover, as Harry decided to reply the cups of her bra with his hands after getting rid of her ugly piece, teasing her sensitive skin with his fingers.

His move brought courage to her hips as well, allowing her to desert the last attempt to make it look like it was accidental. She started to put a real pressure behind her grinds, extracting a moan off his lips. The satisfied smirk in her face tempted him to erase it, replacing it with something appropriately subservient, but he held back for the moment, allowing her petty victory.

But not for long. One of his hands deserted their post, traveling downward, dallying around her stomach for a moment before continuing. It arrived at the edge of her panties, but instead of tracing her clit over the fabric, it slid inside the confines of her panties. "Harry!" she exclaimed alarmedly, as his hand broke through another barrier of intimacy, but it was already too late. His fingers found her knob, roughly drawing a circle around, replacing her complaint with a cry filled with need.

Even then, her hand wrapped around his wrist, trying to pull it away, but it was a feeble attempt, with neither power nor conviction behind, allowing him to ignore it while focusing on giving her what she really needed. A few more seconds of concentrated assault on her clit, and her hand fallen aside, forgotten, as trying to muffle her moans started to take the entirety of her attention. Same muffled moans only emboldened Harry to push further, his fingers sinking deeper into her beautiful breasts, extracting louder cries, which quickened the pace as he rubbed her arousal.

The most delicious vicious cycle Harry had ever seen.

But every vicious cycle had an ending. For this, it was an unbidden cry from Hermione, breaking through her attempts to keep them low, as the earthquake of arousal took her under its control, her eyelids fluttering uncontrollably. Her body lost all tension, her weight collapsing on his lap, which sent his arousal to a new level. He decided to push her even further.

"That's too much!" she managed to exclaim despite the haze when his fingers found her entrance, sliding inside with almost no effort, the path slick with her juices. "You cannot-" she started, but her opinion about what he could and couldn't do never saw the light of day when he added a second finger inside, replaced with her passion filled cries once more as his fingers impaled her opening.

"You were saying," Harry whispered into her ear playfully before moving to her neck, littering her skin with soft kisses.

"I-" she started to say, but Harry chose that exact moment to increase the speed, destroying her words with a very enjoyable weapon once more. He slowed down, allowing her to catch her breath, but sped up once more when she opened her mouth to say something. Her hips started rocking once more, following his pace to grind on his shaft, tempting Harry for more.

The barrier of their underwear was cutting his pleasure, so Harry decided to get rid of them. Stopping her to remove her panties risked to destroy the mood she was in, but thankfully, magic was always there to provide an answer. Two vanishing spells, and both his boxers and her panties disappeared, allowing his shaft to feel the unrestricted warmth of her plump flesh as her cheeks wrapped around his shaft, pumping it up and down.

Hermione either failed to notice, or chose to left it uncommented. Either way, it allowed Harry to use her beautiful flesh to push himself closer to a release. An objective that hadn't taken long to reach. Hermione's moans shifted once more, signaling an impending finish, then another earthquake hit, leaving her helpless in the throes of shock. That marked the point where his resistance crumbled, his shaft twitching in preparation. He lifted Hermione's bottom a bit, enough to allow him to aim directly at her ass, and he covered it with his seed, all without even the slightest comment from Hermione.

Her lack of comment made him interested. He checked her face, seeing that she was worse than drunk, looking around in uncomprehendingly. Harry couldn't help but mess with her even more. He grabbed her robe and raised behind her. "Come on, Hermione, wear this so that we can bring you back to the common room," he said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. In her state, she failed to notice a very important detail, pulling her robe on. Harry quickly buttoned her robe, conjured pants for his own, and stuffed everything she owned to her bag before leading her out.

They were already halfway in the distance towards the common room when Hermione's eyes popped in sudden comprehension. "Harry! I'm naked!"

She looked like she was about to dash into a classroom, but he grabbed her wrist, preventing her. "No you are not," he said. "You are wearing your robe."

"I'm naked under it," she answered, her blush reaching to monumental proportions.

"Yes, you are," Harry answered casually, barely holding himself from adding the detail that her ass was still covered with his seed. Fun, but it would have overwhelmed her. "You were too dazed to dress, and I wanted to arrive at the common room before the end of the dinner." He shrugged. "I assumed you wouldn't have wanted to be seen by Lavender or Parvati in the middle of the common room in your current state, but if you're okay with it, the next time I will act accordingly."

"No, it's okay," she answered hurriedly, her imagination busy with the gossip disaster it would create if Lavender saw her with her obvious afterglow, but failing to deny Harry's insinuation about the next time. All the better for him.

Hermione sped up, and the rest of the walk passed ordinarily, or as ordinary as it could be while he walked next to a beautiful girl, wearing only his cum underneath her robe. They passed through the Fat Lady uncommented, and like Harry expected, the common room was empty other than a few who were busy trying to finish their homework. "Good evening," Hermione murmured, then dashed towards the stairs before Harry could answer.

Harry just chuckled, then left for Great Hall to have some food. All those encounters left him quite hungry.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry arrived at the Great Hall, expecting just a regular dinner. After the encounters with Susan and Hermione, he wasn't exactly burning with a need to find himself a new plaything. But, as always, fate had other ideas for him. The moment he stepped inside the Hall, he felt several pairs of eyes on himself, all from the Slytherin table, too heated to be just their usual acrimony. He acted obvious of it, in favor of walking down to Gryffindor table, filling a plate for himself.

It didn't take a genius to have an accurate idea about the sudden shift, nor it took much to validate. Daphne was sitting on her usual corner in the table, unable to hide her satisfaction whenever her gaze fell on him, or the Slytherin students busy glaring daggers at him. He was going to have an after-dinner entertainment, it seemed.

He deliberately dallied eating his dinner. Students petered out as they finished their dinner, with the important exception of Daphne, and the small gang of assembled thugs. He discreetly palmed his wands in case they chose to attack him in the middle of the Great Hall. Counter-intuitively, he could easily imagine ending up with detention with Umbridge as the Headmistress, claiming he was at fault for 'provoking' students with a great pedigree until they had no choice but to attack.

Luckily, they weren't cunning enough to come up with that, as they had proved through the activities they pulled over the years. They waited until he finished his dinner, then followed him outside. They were several steps behind, not even trying to make it look coincidental. There were six of them in total, Harry counted, excluding Daphne, who was smart enough to continue sitting.

Harry could have waited for them at a tight part of the corridor to prevent any chance of being flanked, and tried to take them in a fair fight. A difficult task, as he would be fighting six-to-one while unable to use anything slightly dangerous. And off-chance of victory in that restrictive circumstances, he would still end up in detention for daring to stand against the purebloods. Harry decided to seek an alternative approach. He would rather spend his free time in his new hobby rather than watching ugly mugs of Snape or Umbridge.

His alternative was simple. Instead of taking a defensive dueling pose, he pulled out his invisibility cloak, disappearing from the view. A second later, the first Slytherin swaggered into the corridor, only for his confidence to melt into a panic. "Shit, he's gone," he called. "Still, he cannot be that far away, spread out and find that bastard." Just like that, the angry group that was supposed to teach him a lesson dispersed, searching for him.

He didn't even bother to pick them one by one. He just walked near one of them, curious what Daphne had promised them to antagonize him. When he found the correct memory, he had to struggle to stay silent. Apparently, Daphne hadn't even needed to talk to them. A casual mention of the gossip that Harry was seen disappearing into a broom closet with two of their girlfriends was enough. Simple but effective, showing Daphne was one of the rare Slytherins with a modicum of cunning. The others, not so much, easily played by a girl two years their junior.

Harry chuckled as he returned to the Great Hall, still invisible. He sat in front of Daphne, who was unaware of her presence, which allowed him to sneak into her mind, perusing carefully as he tried to implement the need to stay self-sufficiency in her struggle. If it took hold, from now on, she would try to handle her problems herself, preventing her from reaching to the teachers or other students. He didn't fancy defending himself against Umbridge because of a fancy tale she cooked up.

Daphne continued sitting for a few more minutes, until the people from the small gang she galvanized returned to the Great Hall with obvious annoyance. Realizing her plan was a bust, her face fell, and she left the Great hall, unaware of her follower. She was going directly towards the Slytherin dorm, which suited Harry just fine, as the road she took had several unused classrooms, giving him appropriate space to teach her another lesson.

But when she turned her direction towards the second floor, he was struck with a sense of irony that was too strong to deny. It wasn't that hard to put a thought into her mind that forced her to turn towards the bathroom where one of the most coveted secret passages of Hogwarts lay. He quickened his steps until he took a corner before her, giving him time to remove the cloak unobserved. He stood in the middle of the corridor, his wand raised, waiting for Daphne to appear.

"Potter!" she exclaimed in shock when she turned the corner, only to come face to face with the same man she tried to arrange a beating for.

"Daphne! How nice it's to see you. I was just looking for you," Harry answered, his tone mockingly high, even as he sent a bunch of conjured ropes towards her, wrapping around, pinning them to her side. Then, he waved his hand around and before she could say anything else, a ball gag appeared on her mouth, preventing her from saying anything else, not because he was particularly afraid of what she was going to say, but because he didn't want their voices to bring anyone else around. He waved his wand once more, and she started floating behind him, her legs flailing uselessly. Still, he had been expecting her to show a true outrage with the inclusion of the ballgag. He could only guess that the sexual dimension of it was not something known to purebloods.

He was happy to note that Myrtle was away, as he wasn't looking forward to explain to that creepy ghost about why he had a gagged girl floating behind him. "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm bringing you here. The answer is, we need somewhere private to speak, and I thought you would appreciate a thematically relevant place." The disdainful expression on her face was impressive, managing to exude a sense of superiority despite floating helplessly, even with a bright red ball-gag in her mouth. He answered her silent complaint. "Don't worry, princess, we're here just for the passage. You'll see our real destination in a moment."

With that, he leaned towards a specific sink, with a stylized snake on the side. "Open," he hissed, and the sink collapsed, leaving a huge gap behind. He looked at Daphne, whose disdain transformed into an expression of total shock. "So, Daphne," he asked cheerfully. "How do you feel to be the first Slytherin that was going to walk in the Chamber of Secrets since your precious Dark Lord."

He knew that an answer wasn't likely even if her mouth had been free, so he turned towards the entrance, about to slide. But before he threw himself in, it occurred to him that Tom Riddle hadn't been a guy that would appreciate sliding down like an undignified child. "Stairs," he added, again in Parseltongue, and the entrance shifted into a grand stairwell with torches on both sides, adding a certain dramatization to the lighting of the space. It would be a lie if he claimed to be surprised by the gauche decor. He remembered how the chamber was furnished, and Slytherin wasn't the humblest guy in the first place.

He wasn't in a particular hurry as he climbed down the stairs, with Daphne still floating behind him, watching her surroundings with shocked eyes, growing even wider after they passed the dead skin of the Basilisk. He dispelled her ball-gag, giving her option to comment, but she chose to continue without uttering a response.

Harry didn't wait until they were in the middle of the room, a safe distance away from the Basilisk's body, and any blood that spread around. It was looking as pristine as the day he had slain it, suggesting that its venom was still deadly enough to not to allow any bacteria to survive.

He let her land on the middle of the room, a couple of feet away from him. Her earlier defiant expression that survived being caught and his initial subtle threats, had broken irrevocably after seeing the still fresh body of the monster he had slain, though, to her credit, she had managed to maintain a thin exterior of defiance. Not enough to hide the torrent lay behind, of course, and with occasional cracks, but still, it was an achievement.

And she should fear, Harry thought as he examined her expression, every second of silence weakening it further. It wasn't exactly smart, pushing him like that. "So," he murmured cheerfully. "That was your grand revenge. Manipulating a few inbred fools unable to find their own bottoms with a map and a lamp so that they attack me. I'm truly disappointed Daphne, and here I'm, thinking you're a cut above the usual idiot Slytherin with more money than sense."

During his explanation, she managed to gather herself to go back her usual haughty demeanor, a considerable achievement considering she was still tied tight, the most threatening monster she had ever seen laying a small distance away, slain by the same guy she had found herself in conflict with. "I don't know what you're talking about, Potter," she murmured. "You better let me go before I get angry."

He couldn't help but snort at her response. "Come on Daphne, don't be ridiculous. We both know you were the one that galvanized these idiots with whatever trumped up reason your little-twisted mind came up with." He smirked as took a few steps closer, enjoying the way she flinched. He caressed her lips, reminding her about their last encounter. "I doubt that you went out and admitted a disgusting half-blood stole your first kiss, don't you." He was expecting a sense of disgust to well-up in her mind, or maybe the desperation that she had been captured. The sense of arousal, rising naturally without the slightest involvement from him was a surprise, and not exactly a pleasant one. Apparently, the ice Queen had a secret fetish towards being dominated. If only he knew that before bringing her in the Chamber of Secrets, one room that underlined the vast distance between them, therefore removing most of the challenge from taming her.

Maybe he was wrong, he thought hopefully. Maybe her pride was stronger than he had given her credit for. He decided to annoy her a little, to test it. "Or maybe, you wanted a repeat, so you set up the whole thing to get my attention."

"In your dreams, you filthy half-blood," she spat out, but her voice trembled badly.

Harry walked closer until he was just a step away from her. "Oh, believe me, more than once you starred in my dreams," he said, leaning forward like he was about to steal a kiss. He was expecting her to spit or shout, and the fleeting surface thoughts suggested that she was planning to do just that. But as he got nearer, her body betrayed her mind, her lips parting needfully. He pulled back, allowing her a second to realize how she had reacted to an imminent kiss. "From your reaction, I can see that it wasn't only me with interesting dreams." But even as he said it, he accepted the situation disappointedly. Daphne was hers, he might as well as enjoy the fruits of his trivial success.

"Nonsense-" she started, only for her words to cut like a knife when he put his hand under her chin, raising it just a bit. She failed to say anything else, but her lips were still parted conveniently, so he pressed against them in a soft, lingering kiss. Her lips were absolutely motionless, stuck between her rational disgust and the irrational reaction of her body. She hadn't even tried to pull back.

He decided to push for more, curious where she would manage to pull back. He let the kiss to intensify, his lips dancing around hers, the force behind them increasing periodically. Soon, his tongue joined the fray, exploring the insides of her mouth while her frozen state continued. Curious, he put his hands on her body as well, exploring her curves by starting from her waist, one dipping towards her bottom while the other climbed up, trailing her breasts over her robe. She shivered, but still lay dormant in his grip.

Only when his fingers sank deep into her bottom, a sharp and painful reminder of the exact situation, she pulled back. Harry had to struggle to prevent himself from delving into her lips once more, aroused by the expression she was providing. The last flickering flames of her fury was doused by the unexpected wave of pleasure that buried her heart. Few sparks that remained were less effective than wet kittens, failing to resist the tornado she found herself in. It was the final confirmation that she was already broken. Just a moment of concentrated effort, and maybe a stiff push, and the last barriers would fall, leaving her as his obedient toy.

Change of plans, he thought. Since she disappointed him so marvelously, she was going to be a nice toy and compensate for it as well. He delved into her mind, a task that was made even easier by her awakening submissiveness, her thoughts helplessly leading him where he needed, telling him that there were only one people she really cared about. Tracy, her best friend. Even her family failed to make itself to that list. He remembered the brown-haired cheerful witch that contrasted greatly with usual Slytherin demeanor, untouchable despite her obvious beauty due to Daphne's dominating presence. Harry knew the best way to make Daphne pay for the disappointment she turned out to be.

"Nothing to say?" he murmured, breaking the long silence which helped her too fully realize what she had been just subjected to, her shock awakening once more, but not as sharp as the disappointment when she realized the kiss was over, her ruby lips begging for an encore. "Maybe I should take another kiss from you."

"No," she managed to stammer in a tone that would make the heroine of an erotic thriller, a surprising amount of arousal and desire packed in her voice.

"If you say so," Harry shrugged, waiting for her to react. "I think you learned your lesson enough."

"You're letting me go," she said incredulously, a longing for more, he could hear hidden in her tone. He had a feeling, in any other condition, it would cause her desire to weaken, like Harry was proving his weakness just by letting her go despite abusing his control over her, but with the difference in power clear, him letting her go just underlined her own failure to be important enough, an assumption that was collaborated by her own thoughts.

"I'm. But since you're being such a nice sport, I'm going to give you something you can remember our encounter."

"What are you talking about…" she said, but her words leave themselves into a panicked but aroused breathing as she noticed he was busy removing his belt. Soon, his shaft was out for her gaze, already erect with the promise of the scene. She watched it, fear and anticipation battling in her gaze.

Harry didn't bother using any spells, or acting nicely. He grabbed her hair and forced her on her knees, not trying to limit the pain he inflicted. The cry she let out in response was too pleasure-filled to indicate any problem, though it still didn't change the look of disgust that appeared on her face as he pressed his shaft against her lips. He glanced at her surface thoughts, and realized that it didn't even occur it as a sexual act. She had so much to learn…

He hadn't cared for her response, just forcing her to swallow his cock. And before she could say or react in any way, he had reached for his pocket, and pulled the camera from his pocket. He took the habit of carrying one, as one could never know a camera would be useful. Such as creating the perfect gift for the pureblood princess who just discovered her submissive side.

"Cheers," he said with glee, and the explosive flash of the outdated camera worked wonders in pulling her from the pleasured haze she found herself in, framing her pleasure, his shaft, and part of Basilisks body perfectly, a perfect reminder of who she tried to mess with. He had been planning to pull out, leaving her hanging, but the desperate expression on her face was tempting enough to change his mind about that.

"Open wide," he warned instead, before pushing his girth deeper inside her mouth, the crown ticking her throat, the shock dominating her expression, until it was replaced by panic when he showed no sign of stopping, forcing his presence deep into her throat.

She would have complained, on that there was no doubt, but saying something was hard when she had several inches of erect meat in her mouth, a part of it invading her throat. She was too busy gagging due to unfamiliar presence to speak. Her muscles contracted around his girth, pushing him closer to the climax than he would have expected, but her tightness was unbelievable. He kept in position, forcing her to go without a breath, and only pulled after she looked like she was about to faint.

Since it looked like it was going to be more of a sprint than a marathon, he decided to make her work harder. He put his hand behind her head, and pushed once more after giving her the opportunity to catch her breath, pushing his shaft even deeper, but this time, impaling repeatedly instead of just staying in the warm confines of her throat. Her wheezing filled the room as he pumped inside mercilessly, broken only by occasional gagging. He dispelled the ropes that were keeping her arms trapped, but the only thing she had done was to put her hands on his legs to balance herself.

A minute later, he pulled back once more, this time allowing her more time to breathe as he examined her face. There was no sign of her earlier haughtiness, replaced by a dazed shock, a dribble sliding on the side of her lips. "Do you like it?" he asked. No response was forthcoming, nor she was in any condition to give any, but Harry wasn't feeling exceptionally understanding at the moment. He wrapped her hair around his hand before squeezing once more. "I asked you a question," he said, pulling her hair.

She cried, but in her voice, arousal was not too far away from the pain. "I'm sorry," she moaned. "I like it."

He said nothing else, just sliding his presence into her mouth once more, invading her throat mercilessly, her gags and wheezing rising once more as he invaded her throat as deep as possible, giving no thought about her discomfort or pain. And if her attempts to lean forward to make it even easier was an option, neither did she.

There was a limit how long a man could resist the pleasure when his cock was trapped in the throat of a high-class woman debasing herself without a thought for her own, or her family's, dignity. For Harry, it was just a couple minutes more, marking the end by a celebratory filling of her mouth without a warning, leaving her coughing desperately even after he pulled back. "Let's go," I said, and started to walk back. Her steps caught up with him soon after, but carefully stayed a step behind him. He didn't bother to check whether she was planning something. Her domination was already complete, however disappointing was her early capitulation.

They reached the bathroom without another word, and a couple of parseltongue words later, the passage was closed once more. "Fix yourself," Harry ordered before starting to walk towards the door, but a whisper left her mouth, too low to be deciphered. "Is there something," he asked, his tone suggesting that he wasn't happy about her last-minute attempt to speak. Her eyes fell on the ground, silent once more, and Harry stepped out, an upbeat whistle on his lips.

The challenge with Daphne might have resolved easier than he expected, but that didn't mean there wasn't any more fun to be had…

* * *

 **Author notes: Daphne falls easier than expected, but the fun is just starting.**

 **Also, happy new years for everyone that enjoys my little twisted stories!**

 **The destination for my original writing: P/atreon/dirk_grey**


	8. Chapter 8

It was Saturday, and Harry had woken up later than usual, for once, glad that he was banned from Quidditch. It allowed him to lie lazily in his bed rather than flying in the freezing Northern morning. He needed that extra lazy sleep after his encounters with Hermione and Daphne. Both had been exceedingly fun, but also quite exhausting. The opportunity to rest in the bet, gathering himself, especially since he had another meeting in the Room of Requirements just minutes later, was a nice bonus.

The bed was comfortable, so much that even the promise of arguably the best pair of tits in the school, it was a struggle to stand up. But still, he did. Normally, he wouldn't care too much about being a few minutes late, but he didn't want to lose the opportunity to be the one to configure the room, which would allow him to fill it with all kind of fun traps.

So, after a quick breakfast, he was in the Room of Requirements, trying to perfect his newfound ability in Transfiguration as he waited for Susan to arrive. He was working on his spells for almost half an hour when the door opened, admitting a familiar redheaded figure inside. "Sorry, I'm late," Susan said, breathing hard, a movement that managed to move her chest in a very interesting way despite the bulky robes she was wearing. And, thanks to his clever trick during their last session of training, he hadn't had to struggle trying to imagine what lay underneath. "Hannah was insistent that I accompany her to Hogsmeade, and it took a bit of effort to ditch her."

"Not a problem," Harry said, even though he took a small note to make her pay in some small, but enjoyable, way. It wasn't a true bother, but since she had forced Harry to get out of the bed earlier than necessary, he was entitled to some compensation. "How was your week?" he asked.

"Not bad," she explained. "I just saw Umbridge trying to chase several animated cows through in the fourth floor. With everything else going on, she seems close to cracking."

"That's definitely good news. Let's hope it happens sooner than later," answered Harry, who never counted Umbridge in the list of people he was fond of even before he learned she was responsible for trying to assassinate him. He dispelled his existing conjurations with a silent wave of his wand, noting that Susan was watching them with awe. He smirked. Impressing a beautiful girl came with some interesting dividends, he learned during the last few days. "That toad dirtied the school corridors long enough as is."

"My aunt is trying to come up with a way to get rid of her, but Fudge is blocking it steadfastly," Susan answered with an obvious distaste.

"Of course he does," Harry answered dismissively. "After all the power he had given to her, his fate is tied to her success. He is already barely holding to his power after the fiasco with Dumbledore. He has no chance of surviving, the removal and disgrace of his handpicked headmistress."

"Politics," she murmured. "Nothing but trouble."

"Definitely," Harry answered. "Then, let's not waste any time on that, and start our training. Some more practice duels?" Susan nodded. Harry concentrated asking the room to bring the same setup they had used the last time, but with some small changes. First, the clothes he summoned for Susan were better looking, including a cleavage for the top, too deep to be classified modest in any sense of the word. Second, he also included some underwear with the set. Nothing revealing, just a set of sports bra and wide panties, but there was one important advantage. They were created by the room, meaning he could modify them with nothing but a mental order. "Why don't you go and change, so that we can start. We're already late as it is?"

There was a blush on Susan's face unrelated to her infuriation with him as she walked away. His needling was intentional. More at fault she felt, more reluctant she would feel to criticize the clothes he had conjured. As soon as she disappeared behind the screen, he ordered the room to make it one-way transparent, which allowed him to continue watching her as she picked up the clothes the room prepared for her according to his exact specifications. The shock on her face was delicious. "Harry," she said, her voice trembling. "Are you sure those clothes came out correctly."

"Of course they are," he answered, trying to copy the offended sound whenever someone suggested Hermione that her collection of Hogwarts: A History might not be entirely accurate.

When she answered, her voice was even lower, and was trembling slightly. "It's just that they seem to be a bit more revealing than yesterday's."

"That's what muggles wear for everyday exercise," Harry answered dismissively. "But I can change them if you don't think you can handle them."

"No, no, I can handle them," she answered rapidly, trying to make her earlier complaint irrelevant. He smiled happily about her low self-confidence. Most people were intimidated by her growing beauty and assets, though the reputation of her aunt played a role as well. As a result, she had an inaccurate perception about her desirability, and he was more than willing to abuse it.

She raised the stretch top he had conjured for her once more, looking at it dejectedly, her courage faltering. Then, she took a deep breath, as if to reinforce her fading spirit. It somehow worked, allowing her to start unbuttoning her robe, but her expression stayed undecided. A fact that was significantly less important than her robe and her blouse resting on the hanger he conjured. Or more accurately, what they were allowing to see with their absence, Harry corrected as he examined her bountiful breasts, barely contained by the bulky atrocity she called a bra. Still, as her skirt and socks shared the path of her robe, his anticipation intensified, excited that he was about to see her naked for the first time.

His excitement was so high that he couldn't help but feel to pull out his shaft, rubbing it softly as she reached to her back, unlocking her bra. The tension threw it forward, allowing Harry to gaze upon her perfectly shaped breasts for the first time. They were even better he thought they would be, standing against the gravity, no, rejecting its hold completely in a way that could only be a magical ability. He wanted that just walking behind the screen and lodging his cock between these masterpieces was an option, but it wasn't. Not yet at least, so he consoled himself by watching her getting rid of her panties to reveal an equally impressive ass, then she started pulling the clothes he had provided.

The underwear, she felt no complication putting on, as Harry had intentionally provided a wholesome set for sports activities that covered easily as much as her own set. He did so, because for her to be wearing the underwear provided by the room was much more important than the depth of her cleavage. Wearing the yoga pants and the top he had provided took quite a bit more, and actually required him to call for her once more, but soon, she was in front of him once more, wearing the tight set he had provided, shuffling indecisively.

"You look beautiful," he said, and she broke a smile that erased most of the uncertainty on display.

"Thanks, Harry," she murmured shyly. "You are looking quite dashing as well."

He nodded in acceptance. "Let's not waste too much time," he said. "Are you ready to start." She nodded, raising her wand, and he called the duel to start.

First few duels, he kept it casual, wanting her to lose her awareness about her clothing before starting to push the boundaries of what was possible. Making her cleavage deeper or her clothes more transparent were options, but Harry wanted to start with something more creative. He focused for a moment before adding a certain vibration to her underwear, directly above her knob, something he had been inspired by the muggle vibrators lonely women used to pleasure themselves. It wasn't as strong, as otherwise would have risked being noticed by Susan, but it added a focused vibration whenever Susan was in movement, allowing it to be hidden in the normal strain.

And after a few minutes, he started to see the differences. Her face was redder than it was just moments ago, and she was breathing harder than her level of movement had required. Even more importantly, while avoiding the spells, she started to move more than what was necessary to dodge successfully, suggesting that her subconsciousness already linked the pleasure with the movement. "Amazing," Harry called after a particularly wide miss, increasing the intensity of the pleasure she got from her success.

"Thanks," she said even as she sent a pair of stunners to him in rapid succession, showing that she was actually quite good in dueling. But just not his match, he added as he conjured a metal wall in the way, an unnecessarily taxing move even for him. Though there was a method to his madness, as when he waved his wand once more, the wall started to flying, forcing her to threw herself on the side to dodge. Another wave, and the wall turned into long, animated strings, which then wrapped around her before she could react.

"Good work," he called even as he dispelled them, allowing her to move once more.

"Not good enough," she answered, the bitterness of continuous defeats starting to overwhelm the elation she felt by working with him.

A dangerous proposition, but one he could feasibly convert to an opportunity. "No, really good. It's just that you're too focused on what you can see, which makes you ignore anything outside of it. Maybe we could focus on that for a while."

"You would do that, for me," she said, excitedly. "I don't want to keep you away from your training."

"Of course I would," Harry said, trying to copy the smile he had seen Sirius was carrying in his old photos. The sudden jump on Susan's blush suggested that it worked as intended. He conjured an opaque sleep mask on her. "Wear this," he said.

"But I won't be able to see anything," she said after raising it in front of her eyes.

"That's the point," Harry explained. "You're going to wear it, and I'm going to create a few slow moving objects that would be moving in certain directions. Then, I will call them just once, and you will try to remember where they were and how they are moving."

"It sounds complicated," she said, less than confident.

"It's not exactly easy," Harry answered. "But it would be a great help for you to keep track of the different elements in a fight. But don't worry, I trust you. You can handle it." She nodded resolutely, and pulled the sleep mask on, which affixed itself on her face with a sticking charm. Harry didn't want it to fall down halfway, or for her to pull it down without a warning. The reason was simple, he didn't want her to actually see what was going on.

His speech was less about making her more confident, and more about ensuring that she was blind to what was happening in the room. As he added the first flying object, a pillow, in the room and called its direction, he was simultaneously conjuring a chair for him to sat down, and some lotion to make the following activity even more fun. His next order to the room increased the transparency of her clothes, leaving her naked for all practical purposes as she stumbled around the room, trying to follow his suggestions and reminders.

It was a bullshit training that he had created just to have an excuse to make her wear a blindfold, but funny enough, it worked even better than he expected, with her managing to avoid the most after a few initial mishaps. He smiled as he continued, one hand always around his shaft, pumping, but the novelty of seeing her naked wore of quick. He didn't want to be a voyeur that she was unaware of, he wanted her to cry helplessly under his touch as the pleasure overwhelmed her every sense.

He stood up, gathering his pants as he dispelled the accessories that made his peeping activities more favorable, then turned her clothes to their initial state. "You can stop now," he called. "We made enormous progress today. Let's see how it affected your actual dueling." And much to Harry's surprise, it had enhanced her dueling abilities significantly, so much that he actually had to put a decent effort to during the last duel.

"Amazing," he called as he helped her to stand up. "Much better."

"You really think so?" she asked, but her attention more on his fingers around hers. Harry deliberately left his fingers around hers, acting absentmindedly as they went through the key points of the duels.

"We should call it a day," he said. "It's almost one, and you're already looking exhausted."

"Already?" she said, trying to look less exhausted than she obviously was. "I can go for more."

Harry chuckled. "Maybe you can, but I was looking forward to resting in a jacuzzi, enjoying the weekend."

"What's that?" she asked, though obviously dejected with his rejection.

"It's another muggle conception. It's like a bath, but there is also some water continuously moving with high pressure, giving a pleasant massage."

"It sounds nice," she said wistfully.

"Since you don't have anything immediate to do, why don't you join me in it. The room could easily make it larger." To prove, he concentrated, creating one that was big enough for both of them to sit, but not big enough that they could sit without any physical contact.

"It seems comfortable," she murmured. "But I can't exactly get into the water with those clothes."

"Not a problem, I can easily ask the room to conjure you a muggle swimwear as well." With the reference to muggle swimwear, she suddenly looked less enthusiastic about the possibility. "Come on, Suzie, you're not getting cold feet, are you?"

"Of course not!" she answered rapidly before realizing what exactly she agreed in her effort to prove her crush that she was just as fun. The sudden panic on her face was fun, but she seemed even less enthusiastic about going back on her word. She threw one last glance towards the magical Jacuzzi, encouraged by the fact that its surface was filled with white bubbles, thick enough to hide anything underwater, including her muggle swimwear in case it turned out to be unsatisfactory.

She disappeared behind the screen once more, and Harry quickly undressed, then slipped inside the water, completely naked. He didn't bother to convert the screen to its transparent state, wanting to be surprised with her wearing a muggle swimwear, even though it was only a conservative one-piece, loose enough to hide her features, its whiteness its only suggestive factor. He would have liked to put her in a black bikini set that was more string than fabric, but there was a limit how far he could push her even with her ridiculous crush.

It took a few minutes for her to step into his field of vision, and when she did, she was wearing an ugly robe instead of the swimsuit he had prepared for her. He would have thought that she changed her mind and was about to leave him alone, but he noticed her feet were naked. He smirked as she walked closer, though he was just enough of an asshole to order her swimsuit to tighten a bit, punishing her for denying him the sight of her beautiful body.

"Harry," she murmured as she stood at the other side of the Jacuzzi. "Could you close your eyes for a second." He did so, but more out of amusement than anything else, finding her shyness ironic when combined with all she displayed, but was unaware of. "You can open now," she murmured after he felt something touching his foot.

He opened, and saw the beautiful redhead just an arm swing away, buried to the water up to the chin, contrasting with his more casual setting, which left most of his chest outside the water. He closed his eyes as he leaned back, allowing her time to get in terms with her new revealing state. Of course, he couldn't help but add another nice detail. With the water causing a continuous movement, he assumed she would be hard-pressed to separate the difference between different vibrations, and ordered her swimsuit so start vibrating around her knob, quite a bit harder than the one during the duel.

"It's an amazing sensation, right?" he said while he kept his eyes closed.

"It is," she answered, but her voice was strained considerably.

"Is something wrong?" he asked as he opened his eyes, doing his best to sound obvious, like he failed to realize the strain in her voice was due to her unmet arousal. Or the fact that the erection of her nipples was something completely unrelated.

"I think it's a muscle I pulled during the duel, moving around," she murmured, trying to come up with an excuse, unaware of the opportunities it provided to him.

"Let me help," he said, not waiting for her response before grabbing her ankle, and pulling her leg closer. She opened her mouth, about to say something, but then changed her mind as he pressed his fingers on her calf, rubbing softly. Harry hadn't needed to read her thoughts to know what she was thinking, her face told all he needed, but he decided to use legimency on her anyways. It was a good opportunity to train.

Even then, he waited until his fingers started to work deeper into her muscles, pushing her arousal to the next level with the help of his small vibrating trap. And that arousal worked wonders in eroding her shyness. Soon, she was standing more straight, her eyes half-closed with pleasure as she enjoyed the combined massage of the water, his fingers, and his secret spell, so much that she didn't pay any attention to the fact that, in her new stance, her breasts were hanging above the water, her stiff nipples clearly visible through the thick fabric of her swimwear.

It was the time, he decided, constructing the lightest mental probe he had ever created, soft enough for her to ignore it as an illusion even if she managed to notice it. It turned out that his great attention was a complete waste, as in her aroused state, the protections of her mind was so weak that they might as well not exist. His probe danced over her surface thoughts, bathing itself in her arousal and her desire, locked behind her shyness and her sense of propriety. It would be trivially easy to loosen them so that she ends up in his lap just moments later, but he chose to leave them alone, to be broken by traditional methods. It wouldn't be fun otherwise.

All the while, Susan's foot was on his inner thigh as he massaged her calf. He started dragging it upwards intentionally, with Susan's expression of shock growing more she only encountered naked flesh, until her toe was on the side of his pelvis, where his swimsuit would be in if he had been wearing a speedo. "Harry," she gasped. "Where is your swimsuit!"

"I don't have any," he explained even as his fingers danced on her leg, moving upwards, passing her knee to start working on her thigh.

"Why!?" she said, her tone no less shocked, as she looked like she was about to jump out.

"I like it better naked," he casually explained, trying to sound nonchalant to suggest that it was nothing out of ordinary.

"Is it like a tradition or something?" she asked, but it didn't sound sincere, more that it looked like she was trying to earn time while trying to decide what to do.

"Nope," he answered, completely unashamed. "I just like it better."

"I see," she murmured. It was obvious that she didn't, but she was too passive to argue.

Not that Harry had any problem with her shocking attitude. It was a part of his plan after all. He pulled his hands away from her body. "It was a good relaxation," he said as he stood up, displaying his manhood in full mast thanks to all earlier encounter. A strangled gasp escaped her mouth, her hands jumping on her eyes to cover, but it was obvious that she was still peeking between her fingers. Harry used a towel conjured by the room to dry his hair, trying to act obviously to the fact that Susan was examining his shaft, completely enraptured, her hands already back to their default positions to give her an unrestricted view. She watched without a sound as he slowly dressed, looking closer to fainting by each passing second.

"Let's meet again, Monday at seven, before the classes begin." Looking to shocked to say anything, she just nodded blankly. "Perfect, see you then," he added, and left the room. Surprisingly, he managed to keep his amused snickers inside until he closed the door, leaving her alone.

But not before ordering the room to record what she was about to do after he left.

* * *

 **Author notes: Another training session with Susan, in which her boundaries was eroded even further by her crush. I hope everyone enjoyed it. The next session promises to be even more fun. Maybe even a bet or two?**

 **The destination for my original writing: P/atreon/dirk_grey**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry was feeling horny as he walked away from the Room of Requirements, his arousal rising as he left Susan behind alone, in the throes of pleasure. It was tempting to go back and to see how she was spending her free time, but he needed to study as well. He had already lost too much time in his fun extracurriculars. He needed to increase his spell repertoire for combat purposes. Transfiguration was fun to use, but adding a couple of hard-hitting esoteric spells would increase his combat potential further.

With that in mind, he picked a few books that looked like they might contain something useful, and walked towards to the back of the library, looking for a seat that he wouldn't be disturbed by any passerby. School crowd was getting progressively more annoying as the days go, and silence was always a treat.

He picked a specific corner table as the destination, a lone one deep into the history section, covered with three huge bookshelves, almost invisible from outside. He remembered it from the second year, where he was doing his best to hide from the crowd who thought he was responsible for the petrifications. But when he arrived at the corner of the library, he saw that he wasn't the only one that had the idea of hiding.

"Hermione," he said cheerfully as he pulled a chair next to her. "What a nice happenstance."

"Harry," she stammered, caught flatfooted by his sudden presence. "What are you doing here!"

He shrugged. "I decided to do some extra work," he explained, and Hermione nodded approvingly despite her growing panic. Some things never changed, he noted. "And since I don't want annoying people crowding around, I decided to hide in here. I'm assuming you're here to hide as well."

"Yes," she murmured with a resigned tone, and he steadfastly ignored her tone, acting like he wasn't aware who she was trying to hide from. It wasn't surprising, considering how during their last encounter, she had managed to lose herself in his touch enough to miss her twisted nakedness until it was too late. "I was just about to finish, actually," she said, trying to stand up.

"Sit," Harry ordered, not even bothering to look at her while he said so. His voice wasn't even loud, barely above a whisper, and no infliction that denoted anger or urgency. Nevertheless, it was an order, and Hermione acted accordingly, sitting back to her seat without even thinking about it. "It wouldn't be a bother for you to help me in my studies, right?" he asked innocently, leaving her to imagine that the steel behind the initial order was just an illusion, but still leaving her under its effects. Her ability to rationalize and reframe was beautiful, especially when it poetically worked to her detriment.

"Sure," she whispered, and went back to her work. With that, they started studying. It was amusing to watch her blush whenever he leaned closer to ask a question about the theory behind one of the spells he was studying, only to turn into relief as he turned back to his work, but with a dash of primal disappointment that left her ashamed just by feeling it.

After a couple of repeats, the situation started to lose its impressiveness, which simply wouldn't do. So, the next time he asked a question, he made an effort to reach into her mind, pulling her memories of the last evening to the surface, especially the moments where she was wearing nothing but her shoes, his shaft lodged comfortably between her cheeks, his fingers exploring her insides to bring a second climax, while she only reacted with demanding moans.

The blush was back on her face as the memories hit her with the all the subtlety of a freight train. A second later, she tried to stand up, but he put his hand on her thigh in a casual gesture that might have been thought as absentminded, preventing her from sitting up. She could have pushed his hand on the side and stood up, there was no physical power behind his touch. But like his earlier order, it carried enough binding power in her mind due to the associations of authority in her mind.

Harry smirked in satisfaction. There was a distinct taste in playing the otherwise strong-willed girl like a toy, changing her direction with the barest of the touches.

He continued reading his book, his hand moving back and forth, reminding her body about the treatment it received yesterday, and the fact that he occasionally put a bit of mental focus to pull the corresponding memories to the front hadn't helped her to maintain her calm. Her arousal was reacting to a point that was hard to ignore.

"I need to go," she suddenly said, getting away from the soft caresses of his hand. Harry turned towards her, his eyebrow quirked in demand of an answer. "I need to visit the bathroom," she explained hurriedly.

Harry wasn't above peeking into her mind to ascertain the truth of her words. He saw that it was the truth, but interestedly noted that it wasn't for the usual reason of visit. No, she was planning a visit to satisfy her arousal, which was threatening to go out of control. "Sure, go ahead," Harry said, turning back to his book, listening to Hermione get away with rapid steps.

He had no intention of letting her get away, of course. He didn't bother working her up to a point she would have to run away with an urgent need of relief, just for her to find it away from him. He pulled his cloak on and followed her. He had caught up with her just as she was stepping inside the nearest bathroom. He stepped just after her, and even managed to sneak into the same cubicle before she could close the door.

The speed she pulled open her robe was a good indicator of her arousal, straining a few of the buttons dangerously close to ripping. Her blouse experienced the same treatment, pulled open in seconds to reveal her bra underneath, which she didn't even bother to remove, just pulled down to allow her fingers to access. One of her hands stayed on her orbs, mauling her flesh with a sense of urgency, while the other pushed her skirt up before disappearing in the confines of her underwear, her fingers disappearing into her tunnel without the slightest hesitation.

For a moment, he did nothing, just watching with great interest as she struggled to reach a release. He would have continued watching, but she looked already close to release. He didn't want her to climax without his contribution. He decided to leverage the opportunity when she closed her eyes to enjoy her upcoming arousal to the fullest, stepping out of the cover of the cloak.

He leaned forward, planning to surprise her when she opened her eyes, but her instinctual moan was too much for him. "Harry," she whispered, the word filled with longing and desire.

It was too good of an opportunity to miss, so he leaned forward. "Yes, Hermione," he whispered into her ear.

"Harry!" she repeated, but the deep longing replaced with shock and panic. "What are you doing here?" she added.

"I would try to keep silent," he whispered. "You never knew who else might decide to visit the bathroom in an inopportune moment, right?" She looked mortified, realizing what her surprised shout risked. He continued. "And to answer your question, you called, and I appeared. Your state of dress is a welcome surprise though."

She threw him one of her signature looks, demanding the truth from him, though, as expected, its efficiency was significantly lesser when she was half naked, with one hand still hidden in her panties. "Your need was clear, but since you looked reluctant to ask for help, I decided to follow to see if there was something I can help. I owe you that after you worked so hard to solve my problems, one in particular."

"It's not necessary," she murmured in shock, even as she tried to wrap her head around his answer, which was total bullshit in so many ways, but both her mind and her hormones were too jumbled to catch even one of those reasons.

"It doesn't have to be," Harry said even as he brought one of his hands on her breasts, gently cupping her flesh. "I'm doing it because I can help a friend by doing that. Nothing less, nothing more." His voice was kind, almost tender, but his fingers' attitude was completely different, sinking deep into her flesh without mercy.

But it wasn't the only surprise Harry had in mind. Her lips parted open, about to let out a shocked moan, one that had the potential to be heard from the corridor if her preceding breath was any indicator, raising an urgent need to silence her. And it wasn't that Harry lacked options. He could have cast a silencing charm, or could have used his free hand to cut off her voice. But he had something more interesting in mind.

He leaned forward, closing the small distance between their faces, until his lips were pressing against hers for the first time…

The sensation of shock that passed through her body was as clear as a physical entity, enough to be felt on both his lips and on his fingertips. Her body slackened, her hands falling to the side helplessly, and even her legs lost their strength for a second, threatening to leave her falling, a threat his arm managed to prevent at the last second by wrapping around her waist. It was tempting to sank his tongue into her mouth in a move that would underline his victorious invasion, but he held back.

Her expression was deliciously scandalized, he noted after he pulled back a second, a detail that just added to her sexiness when combined with her half-naked state and her out of control breathing. "My first kiss…" she murmured, though even with that, the accusation was clear in her tone.

"Ups," he murmured, doing nothing to make his overdone regret to seem any less fake. "I'm truly sorry," he whispered even as he leaned forward once more. She tried to take a step back, but the wall was there to prevent her. "But since I already did it, we better make it count." She placed her hands on his shoulders, trying to push him away, but they lacked power for anything more than momentarily stall him, not when they still trembled with arousal. "Think of it as practice."

His lips closed over hers once more, dancing around the ruby border. For a moment, he thought that she was going to stay passive, readying himself to grab her hair painfully to extract a reaction one way or another. But before he did so, she decided to take the advice he had tacked on at the last second, and started to respond. They were hesitant at first, reacting to his assault with a delay. But soon, they picked up speed, bringing her resistance to a more equal setting.

For him, it signified the time to stop playing around. His tongue jumped into her mouth without a warning, shocking her motionless once more with his aggressiveness. Soon, her lips joined the dance once more, but this time, they were accepting of his dominance. Good, he thought. It was time for the real event.

A muffled moan that escaped her throat, only to die on his lips. It was a rewarding reaction for his hand, sliding into confines of her panties, teasing her entrance. She tried to pull back, but she didn't have a space to do so. She tried to say anything, but his lips didn't allow her to do so. Soon, two of his fingers slid inside her, forcing her familiar walls to expand, which replaced her resistance with a more delicious squirming.

Curious about her expression, he pulled back, only to meet with a face blanked with expression, barely aware enough to remember the significance of keeping her voice down, and achieving that biting her lips erotically. "You like this very much, don't you," he whispered into her ear, barely managing to keep a deriding nickname in the end. A good choice, as even his current words were enough to break her trance, but not shocking enough to force her to push his hand away, especially not when the climax she was desperately desiring was so close.

He closed on for another kiss as she did her best to stand upright under the wave of pleasure that threatened to consume her whole being. But it was a battle in vain, especially when he could read her mind simultaneously to see what was working and what wasn't, playing her like a violin in the hands of a skilled musician. Soon, her pleasure rose into a crescendo, forcing a cry off her throats even his lips failed to muffle completely. Luckily, they were still the only ones in the bathroom.

With her legs trembling badly once more, Hermione needed a seat. Transfiguration came to help once more, conjuring a comfortable chair for him to sit. He did so, then quickly pulled his pants and underwear down, so she ended up sitting directly on his lap. "And that's why you shouldn't feel bad asking for my help," he murmured into her ear with obvious satisfaction. "It was much better than solo, right?"

"It was," she murmured with a sigh as she lay against his chest, her mind still short-circuited with pleasure. Then, her words managed to pop through what she had just admitted, awakening her rationality once more.

She tried to stand up, but with her trembling legs, she wouldn't have been successful even without his arms, wrapped tight against her chest. But he welcomed her struggle, as it gave him the opportunity to pull her skirt out of the way and align her shaft so that when she sat back on her lap, his shaft was snuggled comfortably between her legs.

She turned to him in panic, her mind cleared enough to argue back. But before she could say anything, they heard the door opening, followed by the closing of several footsteps. His smirk widened as he gestured Hermione to keep silent. She nodded timidly while he slid his hands to her chest, sinking his fingers into her naked chest once more.

"It was an amazing shopping trip, right, Ginny?" said a voice he recognized as one of the Gryffindor girls from the fourth year. Meanwhile, he squeezed Hermione's breast tighter, aware that she wasn't in a condition to make a noise. She turned towards him, trying to glare angrily, but she needed to learn it was a hard expression to achieve when she was still under the effects of a strong climax. He smiled smugly, then pulled one of his hands away, but before Hermione could relax, he grabbed his wand, and vanished her panties, leaving her nether lips directly pressing against the top side of his shaft.

"Yes, it was," Ginny answered, but it was easy for him to see she didn't share the same enthusiasm.

"You definitely showed Romilda after she dared you to buy that robe," the other said with glee. "She was acting all superior because she had an allowance to buy a dress robe without writing home, and boom, you buy it before she pulled enough money. I don't remember seeing her that purple, ever."

As the nameless girls spoke, Harry pushed Hermione a little so she was sitting directly over his length. "I suggest you started moving before I'm tempted to do something I might regret later on." Her growing eyes told him that she got the message, loud and clear. A barely audible whimper escaped as she started to move over his shaft, giving a taste of her warmth, tempting him for a full course meal before its time.

"Yeah, I showed her," Ginny said, not as happy with the recollection as her nameless friend was. Harry listened with interest, even though Hermione's rocking presence was quite a distraction.

"You definitely did," the other said. "It was very kind of the twins to give you an allowance without your parents knowing though. They don't seem the type. I know they are your brothers, but I have always thought they were a bit of mean. Happy to see it's not so though."

"Yeah, they have hearts of gold," Ginny said. Harry could see Hermione was getting used the situation, so he decided to increase her challenge. His fingers landed around her knob, dragging small circles around, adding an ever-growing component of panic on her face.

"Speaking of gold, do you think you can pay the galleon you borrowed by next week. I'm planning to order some new school supplies."

"Sure, I'll write the twins right away," Ginny said in a convincing attempt of acting, and only because he was aware of the full extent of her fuck-up he was able to catch.

"Good," the other one said, and they left the bathroom, leaving Harry filled with the satisfaction of another plot solving itself effectively.

Though he might be wrong, as that satisfaction might also be about the messy haired beauty on his lap, rocking back and forth in an attempt to carry him to the other side of the chasm. "Faster," he whispered into her ear. She opened her mouth to say something, but at the moment, he wasn't interested in her words, so his teeth closed around her neck, biting her hard enough to convert her words to another cry. "Fewer words, more work," he ordered.

Her hands wrapped around his shaft in an effort to bring him closer, but he had more interesting things in mind. Not the full course, maybe, but just a bite to test the seasoning. He grabbed her hips, forcing her to rise up, while he aligned his shaft to her entrance. "Harry, no!" she exclaimed. "Not that."

"Come on, Hermione. No need to worry," he explained even as he forcibly pulled her down, enough for entrance to swallow the crown. "It's just the tip."

"But, it's too-" she tried to say, but when he pushed her up until he was out, only to repeat the motion, aborting rest of her sentence. A satisfied moan escaped his lips as well as his crown, slippery with her juices, had no trouble sliding into her entrance, tempting him to test just how much of it she could swallow before yelping in pain.

"It's too, what?" he asked even as he repeated the motion.

No answer came for the first few seconds, with her lips too busy letting out a string of moans, forced out by a presence she was unaccustomed off. "It's too risky," she managed to say soon after.

"So, you would prefer if I pull out," he gasped into her ear, making sure he ceased to lead her movements.

"Yes," she whispered, but the fact that her hips continued to go up and down, subjecting the top of his length with the best massage it ever experienced, sapped the convincing power of her statement.

"Okay," Harry whispered still. "But you still owe me a climax. You need to offer me something equivalent." He brought his finger to her puckered hole. "Maybe this one," he murmured, extracting a panicked gasp of her as pulled away in panic. "Relax," he added. "I'm just teasing you. Another full sight of your beautiful body is enough. Just stand in front of me, and make sure your skirt doesn't hide any important part of your beautiful body."

He hadn't even needed to reinforce his command with a dash of guilt for her to follow, standing in front of him with everything on display. He wrapped his fingers around his shaft, pumping leisurely even as he looked deep into her eyes. She avoided his gaze. "Don't pull your eyes away when I'm looking for you!" he ordered.

She looked at him once more, her fragility reminding him of a cornered rabbit, looking at the attacking snake with vulnerable eyes. But a rabbit would never have the deep need to be eaten shining in its big, vulnerable eyes. "Good," he added. "Now, why don't you put your fingers back to work, so I don't feel self-conscious by being the only one masturbating." She looked indecisive, but when he nodded toward his own shaft, reminding her about the alternative, she complied, three of her fingertips disappearing between her nether lips.

"Beautiful," he murmured, watching in satisfaction as she trembled under another rising wave of pleasure, far quicker than the earlier one she tried to achieve by her own, and soon, she was trembling helplessly once more as her juices slid down her legs, but against all reason, she managed to stay standing. It was enough to push him over the edge as well.

"Take a step forward," he ordered, and she did so without thinking the implication. He pointed his shaft to the side, covering her inner thighs white, with a sizable amount falling on more dangerous locations. She yelped in panic, grabbing the edge of her skirt, about to clean herself. "Stop," he ordered. "Leave it on."

"What?" she murmured with a trembling voice, but she let the skirt fall, hiding her thighs from sight while still dirty, which was the most important thing according to him.

"Good girl," he said, reinforcing the sensation with a kiss, and another mental probe before pulling the invisibility cloak around himself. "I'm going back to studying, drop by after fixing yourself," he added before stepping out, leaving her behind, trembling, dirty, and confused…

* * *

 **Author notes: I had accidentally updated chapter 15 of tainted desire for a second time a few minutes ago, which then I deleted. it was a mistake from my end, sorry for the confusion. I hope adventures of a certain bushy haired beauty was enough compensation.**

 **The destination for my original writing: P/atreon/dirk_grey**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry was walking towards the common room, each step clicking with determination. It had been busy two days, trying to ignore Umbridge's constant insults, not helped by the ever-increasing powers of the disciplinary squad. Annoyingly, most of the squad, coming from the pureblood families, knew Occlumency, and while he could break them with putting enough time, they weren't worth the time investment as well. They were like mosquitoes, small, worthless, but annoying in large quantities.

Still, he could feel his mood improving when he focused on what awaited him in the common room. It had been two days since his last encounter with Hermione, enough time for her to gather herself a bit. It was time for another session. Now, all he needed was to separate her from the crowd, and another stress-relieving session was his.

Distracted by his plans, he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, which was why he was surprised when a familiar voice called his name, just before he took the last turn which would bring him to Common Room entrance.

"Hi, Ginny, how are you?" Harry said as he turned, only to see Ginny waiting at the entrance of a classroom, a downcast expression on her face. "You look down, is there something wrong?"

"Can we speak for a moment," she said, avoiding his gaze, which was good, because it prevented her from seeing Harry's smirk. After all, he had a good idea about the topic she wanted to speak.

"Sure," he answered. "I always have time for our team's star seeker. Ask away?"

Ginny took a step to the side, wordlessly inviting him to the room, but he continued to stand in the middle of the corridor, acting like he had missed the invite. "Um, it's a topic I rather not talk in the middle of a corridor," she said. "Can we talk it in the classroom."

"Sure," Harry said, acting obvious to the weight in her voice. He walked inside, and pulled the door close after passing. "Go ahead."

It was difficult to keep his neutrality while watching her fragile expression, trembling as she struggled to bring herself to the topic. "It's about the money I borrowed from you…" she started, but her voice faded towards the end, becoming indecipherable.

"Oh, yes, the loan," Harry continued, using the opportunity she had given. "Convenient, because I was just about to come to you about it tomorrow. I have a sudden need for it." He paused for a second, enjoying her rising desperation. "Still, I wouldn't have guessed that your family sent back the portion you used already."

"They didn't," she whispered, her blush quickly climbing to catch her hair color.

"Not a bother," he added instantly. "Just give back the portion you hadn't spent, and the rest, you can give whenever you have it. Two galleons are more than enough to handle my sudden need."

It took several seconds for her to gather enough courage to speak. "I don't have two galleons left either," she managed to add, though Harry had to strain himself to hear.

"You don't?" he asked, acting clueless. Then, he shrugged. "Well, two extra galleons would have come handy for my date, but one should be enough as well. I will probably need to expand my emergency funds, but that's not a huge deal, so don't worry about it."

At that point, Harry was impressed that Ginny was still conscious, with most of her blood rushing to her face. "I don't have a galleon as well," Ginny whispered.

He could see her legs starting to tremble with stress, but decided to push her a bit more. "Really? How many sickles you have left. As long as there are more than ten sickles, I should be able to stretch them for my plan."

This time, silence stretched for more than a minute before Ginny could respond. "None," she murmured. "I'm sorry," she continued, much louder. "I have spent all of it."

He made a big show of taking a deep breath. "I see," he said. "I'm sorry to say that, Ginny, but I can't help but feel disappointed in you. You borrowed that money as an emergency fund, to be paid back instantly. And now, you're here, telling me that you spent all of it."

"I'm sorry," Ginny repeated, her face redder than her hair.

"You might be, but it doesn't change the fact that you let me down," Harry continued, not bothering to keep his comments soft. "Is that all?" he added, his voice much colder.

"No," she stammered. "I'm sorry, but I need to ask you one more thing…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "I know that I don't have right to ask you that, but during shopping, I had to borrow a galleon from a friend, and I need to pay it back as soon as possible…"

Her voice dwindled, but Harry hadn't needed for her to complete it. "And you're asking me to lend you another galleon, never mind that I won't see it again if your performance with the rest is any indicator. I don't have to tell you my answer, right?"

"Please, Harry," she said, much louder, but hadn't changed her position. "I know I messed up, but I'll pay you as soon as possible. I'll work with twins during the summer and pay you back."

Harry sighed. "Look, Ginny. It's not about the money. I have enough of it in my vault. But the problem is the access. I can't get any more until the summer break, and you're asking me to lend you my last galleon, just when I need it." He waited for a moment, hoping for her to ask for what she needed, but she stayed silent, desperation thick enough to break her. He decided to nudge her a bit. "I have a date coming up, and without spending some money, I have no chance of convincing her for a bit of intimacy." He sighed theatrically before adding one more sentence, trying to sound like he was joking. "So, unless you're willing to suck my cock instead of my date, I can't lend you any money."

It was fun to watch Ginny dash away, overwhelmed with the sudden turn of discussion. She left the door open in her wake, creaking lazily, to the great contrast to her panic. Harry wondered if she would have enough courage to take the obvious bait…

* * *

The discussion with Ginny had been short, but oddly, it was enough to whet out his appetite even further. He decided to find a way to spend some time. He pulled the Marauder's Map, looking for an entertaining distraction. He could see Hermione, but she was in her dorm, forcing him to look for a different name. Not because it would be impossible to call Hermione outside. Even sneaking inside the girls' side was something he could do, but he looked for an easier score.

His eyes traced towards Hufflepuff's section, finding the name he was searching in the middle of her common room. Pity, he thought. He could have arranged an accidental meeting with Susan if she had been outside, but it was not an option when she was in the depths of the badger lair.

He was about to turn his gaze towards the Ravenclaw tower, considering the merits of engineering a meeting with Cho when he noticed an unexpected name walking in the corridors of Hogwarts. Fleur Delacour.

"What an unexpected surprise," he murmured, several select memories jumping into his mind, particularly some from the second task, where she had been wearing a shimmering white swimsuit, a memory that shone in more than one dream. He changed direction towards the nearest shortcut, hoping to cut paths with her before she could leave the school grounds. It was an opportunity he needed to use no matter what.

Two minutes later, he was leaving the passage he had covered, the map was safely back in his pocket. It was for the best if she lacked the knowledge of his accurate tracking methods. The passage had just closed behind him when Fleur turned, coming face to face with him. "Fleur," he exclaimed in an exaggerated surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Harry, what a surprise," she answered, but he could sense a generous amount of anger in her voice. "I was here on behalf of Gringotts, talking the headmistress about the school account," she added.

Harry nodded sagely. "It explains your anger," he added.

"No-" she stammered. "It's not-" she tried to recover her slip up, clearly trying not to talk bad about someone she had a business relationship with. But keeping any sense of professionalism was difficult when talking with that pink toad. She looked around, and seeing that they were alone, she shuddered. "Yes," she said in defeat. "I'll admit. She is a bit difficult to work with."

"You're preaching the choir," he answered. "This year, I had the pleasure of being her favorite target. As you can imagine, it's fun."

"My condolences," Fleur answered. "Listening to her for just one hour was enough, I can't imagine suffering her for a year."

From her body language, Harry could sense she was planning to leave. So, he decided to take a bit of risk, and sent a mental probe to her mind, as soft as he could manage. As he expected, he met with some resistance to mental intrusion. Not only she was a top student, but also she was working in a bank, handling a lot of confidential information. Mental protection was probably a must for it.

But luckily for him, she was both angry and frustrated. And both of those emotions, while helpful to push out an intrusion when caught, had a negative effect on one's ability to detect one. Without that, Harry didn't think he would be able to slip inside her mind without being caught.

Even with all the advantage, however, he knew his time in her mind was limited. So, as quick as he could, he reached all the positive sensations he could find about himself, trying to pull them into the surface of her mind, tied to a sensation of crush. Probably the most complicated thing he tried to do, not made any easier by the fact that he had to complete it in a few seconds, before the silence stretches out awkwardly.

But not all was bad, he realized as he tried to pull the positive thoughts related to him, and came up with several strong ones. He didn't have time to go into detail for the each of them, but he could see that the majority belonged to the second task, where he saved her sister selflessly, and the third one, where he blasted off a mind-controlled Krum to save her from torture. The others, he wasn't able to identify before bundling them under a sensation of crush, and a desire to spend time with him.

Normally, it would be impossible to evoke that sensation, but apparently, saving her life, and life of her beloved family members, gave him a good head-start. He could see it working thanks to the sudden brightening in her eyes. "It's a pity that you seem to be in a hurry," he said. "It had been a while since we last talked. I would have been fun."

"Yes, it would have been," Fleur answered, her hand jumping to her hair, twirling an errant wisp of hair. Harry could hear real regret in her tone, showing that his intervention was taking hold. "Unfortunately, headmistress had been very clear that she doesn't appreciate my presence in the school, that I need to leave without delay."

"Truly a pity," Harry answered, copying her wistful tone. Then, he smirked like he had a sudden idea. "Of course, that doesn't mean that I can't join you in the Hogsmeade for a drink or two."

"Really," she said excitedly before reality asserted itself. "But you are not allowed to go outside the school, are you? Won't that be a problem if you get caught."

"Leave that to me, I have my ways," he answered. "What Umbridge doesn't know is her problem. You just go to Three Broomsticks, ask for a private room and order some drinks. I'll be there before you could even sit to your seat."

"Really," Fleur answered. "I didn't know you were a delinquent, Harry, sneaking out of school for drinks."

"There is a lot you don't know about me," Harry answered, doing his best to put a roguish smirk on his lips. He made sure not to exaggerate the expression though, not wanting to come across as an off-putting braggart. He had no intention of missing that beautiful opportunity. The other girls were beautiful in their own way, but none of them could compare the goddess that was Fleur. He couldn't wait to defile her perfection. "Anyways, let's not spend too much time where that toad could catch us. Don't make me wait too much," he answered.

"I don't know, Harry," Fleur answered, her a playful smile on her lips. "That sound like a challenge, claiming that you can arrive sooner than I could despite needing to sneak."

"Only if you are willing to lose," Harry answered.

"Oh, really," Fleur answered haughty, even in playfulness, managing to come across too arrogant, begging Harry to erase it instantly. "That sounds like challenge accepted. What's the bet."

"A favor," Harry completed rapidly. "No restriction, no question," he said, and her face suddenly losing her certainty, aware just how much leeway it gave to him. "If you can handle it, of course," Harry added. He wished that tweaking her emotions to make sure she accepted was an option, but with her anger dispersed, he wasn't willing to risk it.

Luckily, she turned out to be prideful enough to make it a non-issue. "I accept," she said. "See you in Three Broomsticks," she added before dashing away, leaving a crystal laugh behind.

Harry smirked at her poor attempt at cheating. He waited until she disappeared at the end of the corridor, then walked into the nearest shortcut, pulling his cloak on himself. He didn't waste any time before dashing towards the secret passage that connected directly to Three Broomstick, not wanting to waste any time. He had a feeling that Fleur was going to apparate the moment she cleared the school grounds. He didn't have any time to waste.

Thankfully, he was in decent shape, so a forced march through the tunnel only made him breathe a bit harder rather than leaving him a panting mess. Even then, he barely managed to clear his objective. He was just stepping out of the basement, still wrapped in his invisibility cloak, when he saw Fleur entering through the door. He stayed close as Fleur talked with Rosmerta, asking for a private room, but then, he walked in front of them when Rosmerta was pointing towards the room. He slipped inside before Fleur could, and walked behind a column, where he was hidden from the sight.

He waited until Fleur closed the door and was alone in the room to pull off his cloak, and he stepped into the middle of the room. "Impressive speed," he said.

Fleur's victorious glee melted into a playful annoyance. "How?" she murmured. "You weren't at the entrance, and she just gave me the room."

"That's … a secret," Harry said playfully. "Anyways, what do you prefer, wine or beer?"

"Wine, of co'urse," she said, her accent flaring for a moment. "Not that you barbarians know how to make a decent wine." Her nose rose in an exaggerated display of pride, enough to make it a caricature of a movement.

"Pardon me, your majesty," he answered. "That was my bad. How can I dare to speak about your choice of drink." He chose a seat for himself as he spoke. He enjoyed the way Fleur was acting, for once actively trying to integrate herself to the conversation rather than standing away haughty. The fake crush was definitely working as intended, though Harry was aware he couldn't rely on it for a lot. It was patch-work manipulation that wouldn't last for more than a few hours of direct interaction. He needed to reinforce it.

Before he could say anything else, there was a knock on the door. Fleur turned towards the door, and Harry used the opportunity to slip under his cloak. The expression of shock on Fleur's face when she turned back to Harry, only to meet with an empty space, was delicious.

"Come in," Fleur called, her eyes still around the room, looking for him. Harry walked behind the same column he stepped behind as Fleur ordered a bottle of wine, of which Rosmerta delivered with a wave of her wand. Harry stepped out of the column the moment Rosmerta slammed the door. Fleur looked at him suspiciously, trying to understand what he had done, but she was too prideful to ask after Harry made it a challenge.

Harry filled two glasses with wine, but he carefully positioned himself between Fleur and the glasses, and cast a modified switching spell on two glasses, ensuring that wine would be slowly siphoned from his glass to hers. There wasn't any harm if she would get a little bit tipsy. Poor decision making would only make things easier for him.

"To our surprise meeting," Fleur said as she raised her glass.

"To your presence, brightening this dreary piece of land," Harry countered with a compliment, making a slight blush spread through to her face. She mumbled a word of appreciation before taking a big sip from her glass. Harry made sure to raise his simultaneously, sipping barely enough to wet his tongue. He didn't drink much, because they only had one bottle, and Harry wanted her to drink all of it. Weakening her decision-making capabilities would never hurt. "So, how is life," Harry asked, intentionally directing an open-ended question to her.

"It has been well," Fleur said, launching a casual explanation on life after graduation, and about her family. Harry made sure to look interested, nodding whenever appropriate. He also made sure that he had been refilling their glasses frequently. Soon, there was a slight pinkness on Fleur's cheeks as the wine made her slightly tipsy.

"So, what made you stay back in Britain rather than returning to France," Harry asked, after a while.

"That's a complicated question," Fleur said, but she smiled happily, obviously happy with the attention he was showing to her life choices. "At first, it was to get better in English, trying to get rid of my accent. Then I managed to get a good internship post in Gringotts." She shrugged. "It was supposed to be temporary, but somehow, I ended up liking England more than I had assumed." Her smirk widened. "Apparently, not every part of it is as dreary as Hogwarts."

"Hey," Harry cut her playfully. "Don't mess with Hogwarts, it's one of the best things about this country."

"Really," Fleur said, her head raised in an exaggerated smugness. "Like what?"

"We have an amazing lake, for example," Harry said.

"Don't talk to me about that horrible pit," Fleur said with an exaggerated shudder. "I don't want to think about its monster-filled depths. The task was more than enough."

"Hey, the second task was not all bad," Harry countered. "I seem to remember some very impressive sights."

"Like what…" Fleur started, only to realize his gaze, pointed at her, and his suggestive smile. She blushed. "It's too bad that was the only place to swim in magical side. We have so many magical pools in France. It's one of the things I miss the most."

Harry smirked at the opportunity. "Who said that's the only place to swim? We have an amazing pool at Hogwarts."

"Really?" Fleur asked, excited. "I didn't know that. I have asked a couple of students, and they told to me that there isn't any."

Harry was willing to bet that Fleur had asked other female students, who had a vested interest to keep her away from anywhere with swimsuit requirement. "We have an amazing one in Hogwarts."

"Really, nobody had mentioned it before. Are visitors allowed to use it?" she asked excitedly.

"Unfortunately, it's only for Prefects. Not even all students can access it." With that, Fleur's fledging excited smile died down. "Well, at least that's the official position. Luckily, I do have the password for it," he added smugly.

"Really?" Fleur said.

"Sure, we can even go for it now," Harry said. "That's, of course, if you're not afraid of a bit of rule-breaking," Harry didn't even need to hear her answer. The sudden excitement on her face was answer enough.

* * *

 **Author notes: And the sexiest blonde in the universe finally joins the cast. The next stop, the swimming pool!**

 **The destination for my original writing: P/atreon/dirk_grey**


	11. Chapter 11

"It sounds interesting," Fleur said, trying to keep her excitement in control. From her fleeting glances, it wasn't hard to deduce that the desire to swim wasn't the only thing that drove her. Her artificial crush was working amazingly well with her tipsy state. "Still, are you sure we can go there without getting caught."

He shrugged. "I know a thing or two about Hogwarts, as you learned in our little game," Harry said with a smirk, enjoying the way Fleur blushed, a dash of annoyance on her face, the courtesy of her competitiveness. "Of course, if you're so afraid of Umbridge that you can't take a little risk…" he trailed with a shrug, wanting to tease her more.

He didn't bother to finish his sentence, not that he needed to. "I'm not afraid of that bigoted ugly toad," Fleur answered heatedly. Harry wasn't shocked by her sudden anger. Umbridge was uniquely skilled in making enemies from the people she had just met. He didn't waste the opportunity, using her sudden distraction to slip inside her mind, solidifying her crush for him. His initial interdiction hadn't lost much of its power yet, but he preferred to act cautiously rather than losing Fleur.

"Shall we go, then," Harry said as he pulled several galleons from his pocket and left them on the table.

"Yeah, but how?" Fleur asked.

Harry pulled his invisibility cloak from his pocket and threw it on his shoulders, hiding half of his body from sight. "As I said before, I have a trick or two," he said, enjoying the surprised expression on Fleur's face. After all, invisibility cloaks weren't the most common accessory. His smirk widened as he continued. "It's going to be a tight fit, but since most of the path is through a hidden passage, we should be okay."

"An invisibility cloak, hidden passages… It seems that my bet had been truly ill-advised," Fleur said with a laugh, showing that she had managed to shrug the latest surprise easily. "I wouldn't have pegged you for a rule-breaker."

"Really?" Harry answered. It wasn't like his reputation was a rule-breaker was particularly well-hidden. "What can I say, I have more tricks in my sleeve than the articles about me might suggest." It was difficult to keep his tone in a casual self-depreciation rather than an angry rant, but the blooming smile on her face made it worthwhile. "Shall we go," he added as he raised the cloak, inviting her to step in.

There was a sudden flare of doubt on Fleur's face as he invited her under the cloak, realizing that it was going to be a close fit for two adult-sized people underneath it. But he didn't worry as he waited for her to walk towards her, because he could see the excitement mixing into her expression. A few seconds later, Fleur stood in front of him, close enough for her perfume to fill his nose. He covered her under the cloak as well. And if his fingers brushed her arm longer than what was strictly necessary… Well, it wasn't like anyone could see him…

"Let's go," Harry said, pointing at the door. Fleur turned back for a moment, a fleeting glance caressing his skin, but then an expression of determination found her face. But, with their close contact, it had the added benefit of rubbing their bodies together. Harry made an effort to keep contact to a minimum, not wanting to push her too much too early. She was already acting skittish under the sudden closeness. It was better not to scare her early.

They hadn't spoken until they reached the basement, where the entrance of the secret passage lay. Harry unlocked the entrance, and they stepped into the surprisingly wide corridor that connected Hogsmeade to Hogwarts. "So, that's how you managed to arrive quicker than me," Fleur said as she gazed at the tunnel with a bland expression. "It almost feels like cheating."

"Well, somebody is being a sore loser," Harry said with a mock gesture. "Still, if you ask for mercy prettily enough, I might be convinced to go easy on you."

"Who said I need your mercy," Fleur said, raising her nose pridefully once more. "I can take anything you can dish out."

"If you say so," Harry said with a chuckle, his mind already churning all the interesting ways he might use his winning for. Her overdeveloped sense of pride was going to make things fun. "Do you have any secret tunnels back in France," Harry asked.

"Well, it has a few secrets of its own, though much more elegant than the barbaric aesthetics of this pile of rock," she answered. "But no, we don't have secret tunnels like this."

If it was just a year ago, Harry might have taken the insults against Hogwarts personally, and reacted harsher than an amused chuckle. Though, to be fair, at that point, he had been still clinging the notion that Hogwarts was his home. A fact that events had proved otherwise each year, dwindling his fondness for the castle. Yearly attempts to his life, forced conscriptions to deadly tournaments, continuous physical and mental assault from a surprisingly high number of teachers during his five years of schooling, a student body ready to abandon him at the drop of a hat… Even he had a limit. "If you say so, Fleur," he answered. "Maybe one day I would have the opportunity to see Beauxbatons. If I'm lucky, with you as my guide."

"Maybe," Fleur added, her voice slightly wistful, confirming that the crush was working as intended. He kept the discussion on more casual topics as they covered the rest of the distance. "It's invisibility time," he called once again when they were about to step into the corridor. There was a mischievous excitement in Fleur's eyes as she walked towards him, one that promised interesting things. But exactly what, he didn't exactly know.

He got his answer a moment later. He pulled the cloak over Fleur, but this time, there was an important difference. Her body was closer to his, threatening collusion if he wasn't careful. Then, she stumbled a bit, and before he could react, their bodies collided. She said nothing, preferring to continue her walk instead, but he could see the corner of her mouth tightening in amusement. It seemed that her misstep wasn't accidental. He didn't act like he noticed, waiting for her to push for more. He was curious about the lengths she was going to do.

The answer turned out to be a lot. With her initial teasing failing to elicit a reaction, she started to push for more. It started with occasional steps that were slightly smaller, which ended up their bodies rubbing together. But the real gift was a certain pressure on his magic, ticking it in a way he never noticed. It was a comfortable, almost spicy feeling, one that made his blood quicken in his veins, not to mention making his pants tighter. It was her allure, he recognized.

But there was a reason he failed to recognize it immediately. It felt different than the other times he had felt it. A moment of focus was enough to understand the differences. Last year, she had been using it as a bludgeoning tool, humiliating any man that dared to proposition to her, turning them into simpering wrecks. But now, it was more similar to a masterpiece perfume; hard to point out directly, but perfectly effective in quickening the blood flow. Without his occlumency, he doubted that he would be able to notice it.

But, he felt more galvanized than angry at her attempted manipulation. Magical combined with physical, she was bringing her A-game to the situation, proving that he was on the right track. Still, just because he wasn't angry didn't mean he was going to let it slip without a payback. He silently changed their destination towards the seventh floor. If she wanted to play dirty, he could play dirtier.

As they closed to their destination, he focused on the mental image of the Prefects' Bathroom, wanting to create a perfect copy with a larger pool. At the entrance, he stopped for a second until he felt the room transforming to his image. He opened the door, and they stepped inside. Harry pocketed his cloak while Fleur examined the room, trying, and failing, to hide her surprise. "So, what's the verdict?" he asked.

Fleur glanced around the room, trying to look underwhelmed, but she hadn't had much success against the splendor of the room. It made sense. An ornately-designed, olympic-sized pool filled with glittering water, artistic murals covering the floor. "It's not bad," Fleur answered in a forced flatness. Harry smirked, only to receive an annoyed glare. "Okay, I'll admit," she continued, unable to prevent the twitch on her lips from becoming a full-fledged smile. "It's better than I expected, almost worthy of Beauxbatons. Happy?" Harry said nothing, just smirked. "Good, now turn your back. I need to transfigure myself a swimsuit," she said.

"The room conjures swimsuits ready to use," he said, pointing at the corner where a dressing screen melted into the wall, hiding a small alcove behind. It was one of his additions, along with a large wardrobe containing an impressive range of swimsuits, from boring one pieces to thin strings. He would have liked to fill it with only the skimpiest swimsuits, of course, but unfortunately, it would be hard to explain why a school locker stocked with items worth of an erotic calendar. So, he limited himself to just including them, leaving the choice to her.

"Wow, that's convenient," Fleur said, impressed. "I'll be back in a moment," she said. He used the opportunity to change into a swimsuit, another conjuration of the room, then he slipped into the water. For a brief moment, he thought about using the same trick he used to watch Susan change, but then decided against. He didn't want to spoil the surprise. He wanted to see what Fleur was going to come out in with his own eyes.

Fleur changing took longer than he expected, so he swam lazily across the pool's length, his mind on designing the next steps of action. Then, Fleur stepped out, and his mind suddenly stalled. Not even in his wildest hopes, he had expected her to pick the swimsuit she was wearing. It firmly belonged to the slutty range he conjured, mostly to tease her rather than any hope of seeing her in them. Not that she was unhappy with the result.

He barely bothered to hide his interest as his gaze danced over her body, which was almost completely on display. The skimpy bikini she picked was only a bit more than a collection of strings, mixed with occasional tiny triangles. Two of those small pieces rested on her breasts, hiding her nipples and their immediate surroundings from his sight, while leaving the rest uncovered for his enjoyment. The bottom piece was only marginally larger, managing to cover her nether lips, but with the promise that all it would take was a careless step for it to end. They were face to face, so he didn't have a sight of her back. But he anticipated her turning, as the set she was wearing was even more revealing from behind, with just a string to cover her backside.

Harry felt unable to say anything as she walked closer, captivated by her perfection. She must have been aware of his hungry gaze, but he didn't bother to hide. After all, there was no warm-blooded male that could stay unaffected, not when she was wrapped in a small white piece that begged to be ripped off.

"What do you think?" she asked with a giggle, standing just a step away from him, then did a full turn. It was a slow, lingering turn that allowed him to examine her perfect legs, and her almost naked ass, while her breasts danced with the movement.

Only when he found himself unable to answer her question, he realized it wasn't just her physical appearance that captivated him. The allure was rolling off her in thick waves, managing to seep through his mental shields without him noticing. He would have probably turned into a drooling idiot if it wasn't for them. "Very nice," he managed to answer, his voice cracking.

Her smirk was a perfect portrayal of selfish satisfaction. It lingered on her face for a moment before she dived into the water. He shook his head, dispelling the effect as he walked closer to the pool. He had no intention of letting her prank to go unanswered. And since she was kind enough to move strenuously while wearing a barely-holding micro swimsuit, he knew the perfect way to do so. He sent a mental order through the room, making the knot that held her top together to loosen. Combined with the impact of her dive, it was enough to make her top slip off.

She stood up in the pool, her eyes closed, water dripping off her long blond hair. It was the most ecstatically erotic scene he had ever seen in his life, made even better with her naked breasts. "That's beautiful," Harry said, not bothering to hide the hunger in his eyes he examined her erect nipples, crowned with droplets of water.

"Thanks-" Fleur started to answer, only to cut halfway when she realized the state of her top, or more accurately, the lack of it. Her blush intensified. She tried to send him a warning glare, but it was hard to look intimidating when she was even more naked than she intended thanks to her wardrobe malfunction. And her arousal, on display thanks to her erect nipples wasn't helping either. At that moment, the pressure of her allure intensified even further.

He ignored the renewed assault of her allure, easier to do when he was expecting. Instead, he watched her carefully as she fixed her top while trying to act like it wasn't a big deal. But her eyes betrayed her nervousness. That, and her fingers, making extra sure that her top was going to stay in its place.

It was a pity that the cool embrace of the water robbed her some of the buzz from the bottle she consumed. For a moment, Harry considered slipping inside her mind to reinforce her drunkenness, but then, he decided against it. He wanted to get her the hard way. She was worth it. Instead, he dived into the water, enjoying the embrace of the warm water. "How about we go around a bit," he asked, then started swimming without waiting for confirmation.

She caught up with him a few seconds later, floating next to him with impressive grace, though her allure, blasting freely from point-blank range, probably played a role in his perception as well. He had no intention of leaving that unanswered. But since he had ruled mental, or direct magical interventions, he decided to replicate his earlier trick. Another mental command to her top, and Fleur was free from the tight embrace of its knot. A couple of strokes, and her breasts were bare for his attention once more.

He stopped. "Fleur," he called casually. "Your top has slipped again."

Her blush returned with revenge. "Oh," she said, trying her best to sound casual, but failing horribly. "Thanks for the warning, Harry, you're a real sweetheart," she added as she fixed her top once more. But this time, her nipples were pushing against the fabric even more visible.

He acted casually as he swam towards the end of the pool, acting like seeing the most amazing set of breasts he had ever seen was no big deal. Amusingly, his casual acceptance made Fleur even more annoyed. Maybe it was unusual for her to have someone shrug the holy combination of her power and her almost-naked body that easily. The pressure of her allure continued to intensify with each passing second, but he was ready for it.

She caught up to him a while later. Then, her ruby lips parted and an impressive statement escaped its confines, marked with a soft gasp. "How about for a bit of fun," she said. Harry nodded encouragingly. "The first one to complete a full round wins," she continued, but he was more interested with the way she was pushing her chest, dangerously straining the capabilities of her swimsuit.

"Sure, what's the reward," Harry asked in complete confidence. He wasn't the best swimmer, but neither was Fleur, and the room gave him the edge he needed. He wasn't afraid of any bet.

"If I win, you owe me a favor instead," Fleur said, the particular way her lips curled showed that she had some interesting ideas about how to cash in that favor. He was tempted to let her win, if only to see what she was going choose as her reward, but losing his own open check wasn't as appealing.

"Sure," he answered. "And if I win, you are going to teach me something special about French," Harry added.

"Like language?" Fleur asked, losing a part of her enthusiasm.

"No," Harry said, his smirk widening. "But it's not completely unrelated as well."

Fleur blinked for a second, then a shock passed through her face, realizing what he was talking about. She looked indecisive for a moment, her breathing suddenly faster. "Why not," she murmured, trying to act casual, but Harry could see that she was intrigued by the idea. "It doesn't matter in the end, since I will be the winner."

"If you say so," Harry said. "Ready?" he asked.

"And go," Fleur added and started swimming with a cheerful laugh, happy with her cute cheat. He shook his head, amused by her childish way of stacking the game. Pity that she already lost, she just didn't know it yet. Then, he started swimming, bringing his own ways of cheating to the game. First, he made sure that there was an unnoticeable flow in the water, limited to his path, giving him the needed push to make him swim faster. Then, he waited until he was almost side by side with Fleur, and ordered her top to loosen to once more. It tangled with her arms, forcing her to miss a stroke, leaving her behind. He would have liked to stay back and watch, but he had more important things to worry about.

But, Fleur proved that she was hard to predict, when, instead of trying to put her top back on and losing precious seconds, she just pulled it off and threw it on the surface, leaving it to float lazily. Her breasts lay bare. It was lucky that he had seen them before. Otherwise, even with his other advantages, he would have lost the race.

Even with that, the margin of victory was less than a meter when he arrived at the finish line, Fleur joining to him a second later. Her face was alight with excitement, which the swimming was only partially responsible. Her arm was around her chest, but it hung there lazily, barely covering her nipples, leaving the rest for his viewing pleasure. "That was a good race," he said. "Too bad that you lost it again. It's becoming a theme." Then, he smirked, nodding towards her chest. "And it looks like it's not the only thing you lost," he added, gesturing to her top, which floated lazily in the middle of the pool.

"Yes, that was inconvenient," Fleur said, making absolutely no movement towards picking it up. "I would have won without that traitorous piece."

"That's life," Harry answered. "You win some, lose some. Do you want me to pick it up for you?"

Fleur smiled, but somehow, it was different than any other he had seen on her lips. There was a suggestion of hunger, mixed with playfulness. "Thanks for the offer, Harry, you're a real gentleman," she said, but as she said that, she was taking a step closer to him. "Still, I prefer to complete our bet first. I don't want to have another loss lingering over me."

"If you-" Harry started, only to be cut by Fleur. Normally, he would be furious if someone dared to cut him off when he was trying to say something, but she deserved an exception with the innovative way she managed to do that. He moaned in pleasure as he felt the softest lips he had ever felt pressing on his. Her body was not far behind, her nipples digging into his naked chest. He let her push him back until the hard edge of the pool was pressing against his back.

He parted his lips obediently when he felt her tongue caressing them, allowing her delicious tongue to slip inside. His tongue joined the fray, but he didn't challenge her for control, instead, allowing her to wander as she wished. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tighter. Then, she used the leverage to rose a bit, her waist locking to his, rubbing against his erection.

He wished that he could just slip inside her, but that was a risky escalation, one that might ruin all the progress he had made. But, that didn't mean he hadn't had other discourses. The grace period of letting her do however she wished was over. He wrapped his arms around her waist, enjoying the feeling of her silky skin under his fingers. Then, without a warning, he forced her to switch places, so that it was her that was imprisoned between the edge and his body.

She pulled back in surprise. "Harry, what-" she tried to murmur, but this time, it was him that cut her midway with the presence of his lips. He didn't waste any time before slipping a tongue in her mouth, exploring its boundaries mercilessly. A moan escaped her mouth only to be killed by his lips. Her tongue joined the battle a moment later, tangling with his in an attempt to push it away. It failed, but in the process, it managed to make the situation more pleasurable for both of them.

With her body pinned to its place with his body, his hands were free to caress her body. His fingers started to dance over her sides, carefully avoiding anywhere too sensitive, not wanting to spook her. As the seconds passed, he could feel the pressure of her allure lessening, which clued him that she was trying to gather herself to prevent things from spiraling out.

He could have forced her for more, of course, but that wouldn't be just as fun. He wanted her begging for more with the full force of her passion, not sullenly allowing to do whatever he wished. Still, their kiss lingered for a long while, allowing him to map her mouth to perfection.

Their dance came to a stop almost half an hour later, when Fleur pulled back in a sudden realization. "I th-think, that's enough for the lesson," Fleur stammered when he pulled back for a breath. She was panting, partially because she was out of breath, partially because of her struggle to contain her arousal.

"If you think so," Harry said. He didn't make a move to continue the kiss, but he also didn't make any attempt to pull back, his shaft resting against her abdomen. "Do you think it was enough training?" he asked in amusement.

"Yeah," Fleur murmured, trying to lean back a bit, only to prevented by the structure of the pool. "You're a fast learner."

"Thanks, but I still feel that an advanced course might come in handy. Maybe I should use my favor for it." The sudden flare of her delicious panic tempted him to actually do so, especially since the sensation was accompanied by the impressively thick pressure from her allure. "But it's late already," he added as he took a step back, amused by the mixture of relief and disappointment on her face. "Maybe we should just call it a night?" he asked.

"It's a good idea," Fleur said with a trembling voice. It was clear that she preferred to dash to the dressing room to gather herself, but her pride forced her to maximize her impact instead. Harry stayed in the pool, examining the dance of her perfect ass as she pulled herself out of the water, droplets of water flying away with every erotic swing of her hips…


	12. Chapter 12

Harry watched with rapt attention until Fleur disappeared behind the panel that created the dressing room, hypnotized by the sway of her hips. A part of him was begging for him to follow her, but he kept himself back, wanting to enjoy his toy for longer. But his determination was challenged when a muffled gasp reached to his ears, one that managed to stroke the fires of his arousal, enough for him to reconsider his decision to leave her alone. After all, why should he tried to control himself when she clearly wasn't.

He ordered the wall that was separating them to turn transparent as he pulled himself out of the water, only to see Fleur sitting down, trying to untie the bottom of her swimsuit by one hand. The other, busy squeezing her exquisite breasts. Harry conjured a towel to quickly dry himself while watching her taking a seat, her legs parted wide, the glistening of her inner thighs not entirely from the droplets of water.

He walked to where he left his clothes to pick up his wand, while he continued to watch her trying to get rid of the last piece of clothing she wore. A wave of his wand later, he was completely dry. It wasn't the best sensation, but it was a necessary sacrifice. He didn't want to leave water marks behind himself. He pulled the invisibility cloak around him, and a silencing spell later, he was ready to get a closer view. He could see her mouth opening wide with a cry, but no sound reached him. Apparently, she decided to cast a silencing spell after her first cry, trying to hide what was happening behind the wall. Unfortunately for her, it was already too late.

The moment Harry had joined her on the other side of the wall, he was met with her loud but melodic moans, once again tempting him to use the strongest spells he had to dominate her. But examining the exquisite beauty that lay in front of him, that was the latest he wanted to do. She was a masterpiece, and it would be a betrayal of her worth to use a shortcut.

Instead of using his wand to cast several mind and emotion manipulating spells on her, he stood a step away from her, watching the way her fingers danced around the edges of her entrance, their every twitch underlined with a burning need. Her other hand was no different, sinking into the soft flesh of her breasts again and again as she searched for an elusive climax.

He wished that throwing away the invisibility cloak was an option, but unfortunately, it was not. Still, watching such a beautiful woman masturbating furiously from a close distance was a good consolation prize. With a wave of his wand, he vanished his swimsuit, letting his other wand go free. He wrapped his fingers around his girth, pumping in a furious speed that matched the pace of her fingers.

But that wasn't the only thing he did. Not willing to miss such an opportunity, he dived into her mind, analyzing her thoughts. Just because he wasn't going to manipulate her mind didn't mean he was going to refrain from some snooping around. He was careful not wanting to trigger her ental protections. Thankfully, he had a lot of leeways. She was affected not only by alcohol and physical exertion but also by domineering arousal, forcing her to loosen her control on her allure. Altogether, her mental protections might as well not exist.

The first thing he did was to examine her emotional state. It was hard to get a clue of it, but he could see several tendrils of attraction linking to Bill Weasley. Luckily, it was just a crush, with no contact between them. Her attraction towards him after their enjoyable pool episode already surpassed it. It was lucky that Bill Weasley was trying to play slow. From what he could read, Fleur was convinced that Bill wasn't attracted to him. Harry was willing to bet that Bill was just trying to create the perfect moment to ask, intimidated by Fleur's beauty. He snoozed, he lost, Harry decided.

He wasn't supposed to do anything in her mind, but the temptation proved too hard, and he slid several seeds for interesting dreams in her mind, playing interesting scenarios based on their earlier encounters, like a torrid encounter in the third task, where he decided to take her out of the competition through an innovative way involving ropes, chains, and copious amount of lube. Then, after a brief examination to make sure he hadn't left anything behind, he pulled out, shifting his full attention back to the physical side of their business.

And what a physical, it was. In the minutes he was occupied with her twirling thoughts, her self control had frayed even further, turning her into a living embodiment of sexual need. Her fingers were driving into her furiously, trying to bring a relief that was determined to avoid her. Her fingers sank deeper and deeper to her chest, uncaring of the marks that they left behind.

Harry licked his lips, trying to contain the desire to lean on and cover her spectacular breasts with his teeth marks. He managed to refrain from following that desire, but it was a close call, especially after when her lips parted open, letting out a fresh string of moans, even more charged than before. They were quiet at first, that he was barely able to hear them. But soon, they picked up volume, echoing loudly in the small, half-closed room they were in. They were loud enough to be heard from the corridor if it wasn't for her silencing spell.

Conveniently, her eyes were closed as the signs of an impending orgasm started to appear on her face. She was a treasure, Harry decided. After all, he had used some tricks to enhance her arousal, but none of them were strong enough to bring a reaction of this scale. Whether it was her Veela heritage of her lack of sexual encounters, he didn't know. But whatever it was, it was purely Fleur. And he couldn't wait until he tested her limits.

Her impending orgasm, along with her out of control allure, was pushing Harry to a climax of his own. Seeing her eyes were still closed, he decided to take a bit of risk. He walked behind her and pulled the cloak until his shaft lay out visibly as he pumped it furiously. All it would take for her to open her eyes for a moment, and everything would be ruined, but that possibility sent his heart to an overdrive.

Watching her body tremble with the most impressive climax he had ever seen was enough to push him over the edge as well. He pointed his shaft to her back, covering her with his spray. He was ready to drop the invisibility cloak in place any second, but somehow, her own orgasm distracted her enough to miss the sensation of long strings of pearly liquids that joined the water droplets in her back. Harry ordered the room to take a photo of it. It was a scene that deserved to be immortalized. A beautiful Veela trying to ride an orgasm, unaware of the fact that her back was covered with his seed…

He pulled the cloak on, but stayed there, his wand ready to cast a spell to vanish them when Fleur managed to notice it. But somehow, overwhelmed with her own orgasm, she had managed to miss both the touch and the smell. Soon, she stood up, still trembling, and reached for a towel. She dried her body, which incidentally spread his seed over her body as an invisible layer. Harry felt his shaft jumping back to life at the thought of her walking around, unaware of she was marked by him.

There was a smirk on his face as he walked back. He quickly dressed, and while doing that, he left the screen in its transparent stage, watching Fleur, who was busy caressing her body using the soft towel the room provided. But then, in the middle of her drying, she froze. It lasted only a moment, replaced by a thickening blush as she pressed her hand to her mouth, though it lasted only for a moment. From her sudden panic, Harry guessed that she had momentarily forgotten the silencing spell she had used.

He didn't do anything, other than watching as she pulled her underwear on. "Beautiful," Harry murmured, impressed with the skimpy set she was wearing, baby blue, and more lace than fabric, displaying her beautiful assets to the maximum impact. She was the first woman Harry saw with a decent taste in underwear. He took a note to learn where she was shopping, to pick a few sets for the other girls, especially Susan. He couldn't wait to see her impressive tits covered in clothing they deserved.

A minute later, Fleur stepped into the room proper, and he removed the transparency spell from the wall, not wanting to be caught. It was amusing to watch her walk closer, her steps trembling, unsure, and her eyes firmly on the floor. "Sorry, I'm late," Fleur said in a tone barely above a whisper. He could see that even those words were reluctant, forcibly pushed out in a poor attempt to act obviously.

"No problem, Fleur," Harry answered, not bothering to hide his smirk. "I'm sure whatever that kept you back was very important."

That managed to push her blush even deeper. "Umm," she murmured, her earlier confidence noticeably absent. "Shall we go, I have an early day tomorrow."

"As you wish, Miss Delacour," Harry answered as he gave an exaggerated bow, though he kept his eyes on her, watching her shuffle indecisively. He raised his cloak over his head and invited her to step inside. She did so, but this time, her steps were much slower, much more alert about their extended closeness.

He wasn't a gentleman, so he didn't even bother to give her a moment before using the forced closeness to his benefit. He wrapped one of his arms around her belly, pulling her closer. "Harry?" she asked with a trembling voice, thick with emotion.

"Yes, Fleur," he answered with a casual tone, ignoring her implied question. He waited for a second for her to continue, but still under the effect of the fact that he had been a listener to her orgasm, she stayed silent. Harry tightened his grip even further, which pressed his shaft tightly against her shapely ass. "Let's walk," he said, gesturing her to walk. She sent a fleeting glance towards him, but started walking nevertheless.

They didn't say anything as they walked through the Hogwarts corridors, but from the occasional glances she sent to him, he could see that she wasn't unaffected by the shaft that was lodged between her cheeks. But her reaction wasn't limited to that. Around midway, he felt the pressure against his shaft increasing. It took a second for him to realize the reason, she was intentionally pushing her ass against his shaft. She glanced at him after doing that, looking for his reaction, but he acted unawares, finding it amusing to string the haughty beauty for a while.

Her blush was back on full-force when they reached the tunnel that linked the Three Broomsticks and Hogwarts. Harry reluctantly pulled his cloak, losing the excuse for the forced closeness. She quickly stepped away, but Harry didn't need to read her mind to know it was about the excitement she was feeling.

"So, how is working in Gringotts," he asked, wanting to dilute the awkwardness she was feeling with some small talk.

"It's better than I first feared," Fleur answered instantly, jumping the opportunity to distraction. "They are harsh taskmasters, and not exactly understanding for mistakes, even the smallest ones, but on the plus side, they are clear on their expectations. As long as you can deliver them, you're on their good graces."

"Interesting," he answered. "Maybe I should consider that as a career opportunity. It should be better than the mess that was the Ministry, that's for certain." He chuckled. "Can you imagine me as an Auror under Fudge's command, for example."

She laughed. "Yeah, I can see how that won't work."

"Definitely," he added. "And not to mention, Gringotts has an advantage that could never beat."

"Really? What's that?"

"People who I'm going to work with, of course," he said, though his heated look left no doubt about who he was talking about. And just like that, her blush returned with revenge, bringing a hue that reminded him of strawberries. For the rest of the walk, Fleur had trouble even maintaining small talk, not that Harry pushed her much, enjoying the silence as they walked rest of the tunnel.

He pulled the cloak on at the entrance once more, but this time, she was much more careful about the physical contact. He let her succeed, not wanting to push her in a way that would destroy his progress. A minute later, they were in an abandoned Hogsmeade street covered in shadows. Harry pulled off the cloak.

"It was a fun night," Fleur murmured, her eyes downcast, but her allure betrayed her arousal.

"It definitely was. Just send me a letter whenever you want to swim, and we can repeat it."

"Thanks for the offer," Fleur answered, blush intensifying even further.

"It's my pleasure," he said, not exaggerating the slightest. "Anyway, I should go, but there is one thing before I leave."

"What is it?" Fleur asked.

"I need a refresher," he said. "You know, to make sure that your teachings had stuck." She looked at him, uncomprehending for a moment before her eyes widened in shock, realizing what he was talking about. But it was too late, his lips were already hovering at the entrance of her mouth. He locked lips to hers, trying to push his tongue into her mouth.

With her jaw slackened in shock, it was easy for his tongue to slide inside her mouth, enjoying her taste. But her shock didn't last for long, her tongue joining the battle soon after, battling for domination as the moonlight shone over them. Never one to respect boundaries, he put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer against his body, his fingers sinking into the soft flesh of her hips. He was sure that he was going to earn a slap, which was why he was surprised when her hands grabbed his hair instead, pulling him closer. The kiss lengthened…

Then, as sudden as he started, he pulled back, leaving her off balance. She stumbled forward as he pulled the cloak on his shoulders. "It was an amazing night. I'll see for our next date," he said before disappearing from her view, leaving a stupefied Fleur behind…

* * *

It was past midnight when he was back in the common room. He needed to sleep, as tomorrow, he had an early class in the morning. Easier said than done, especially with the incredible boner he was suffering. Fleur's incredible show of self-pleasure had made him release once, but the following walk where her hips rubbed against his shaft continuously wasn't conducive for keeping him limp. The constant barrage of her allure didn't help, and nor did the last kiss they shared. He was horny, and needed help.

And the simplest solution for that particular problem was just several feet, and one annoying trick stairway away. Thankfully, he had the foresight to realize that might be a problem, and had called Sirius through the mirror. As he suspected, Sirius provided him several ways of disabling the alarm on the stairway, not to mention several other spells that might be useful for the act itself. Talking to Sirius had been amusing, and beneficial, enough to make Harry call him often.

But he had more immediate things to focus on, so he shook his head, focusing on the moment instead. He hid under the invisibility cloak first, then cast several spells on the stairway in rapid succession, switching its detection target from boys to girls for a minute. It was the simplest way of tricking the stairways according to Sirius, but its application was limited. He couldn't have used it during the day, as any girl that stepped on the stairs would have triggered it instead, revealing the ruse.

But in the middle of the night, that was not a problem, so he quickly climbed the stairs before the ward shifted back to its previous state. He pulled the map once more, checking the location of Hermione's room, one she shared with Lavender and Parvati. He was careful when opening the door, making no sound. He checked to see all three was sleeping. Good, he thought as he cast a sleeping spell on Parvati, ensuring she would stay asleep.

He turned his wand on Lavender, about to cast the same spell again, but before he could do so, Lavender shifted in her place, and her blanket partially slipped, revealing the sleepwear she was wearing, interesting enough for Harry to examine her for a while. She chose to wear a classical looking nightie, a long, flowing one. It reminded him of a conservative muggle dress. Normally, it wouldn't be important. But one important detail changed the whole deal. The nightie was an old one.

On any other girl, that little detail wouldn't have mattered, but Lavender's situation made it worthwhile. She had gone through a spectacular growth spurt earlier this year, bringing her already impressive assets to a level that could almost rival to Susan's. As a consequence, her sleepwear was too tight for her breasts, squeezing them until her breasts had to force their way out, straining the buttons of her dress well-past its limits. It looked like the buttons were about to pop, and since Lavender preferred to sleep without a bra, it gave him an attractive preview of her breasts.

There was no harm in helping them a bit, Harry thought as he cast another spell. This time, it was a weak prank spell, weakening her buttons. But with the pressure her breasts was applying, they popped open, creating an amazing cleavage as a result. He licked his lips, wishing that sliding next to Lavender instead of Hermione was an option.

Of course, just because it wasn't an option for tonight didn't mean he couldn't arrange it to be one for the next time. And he decided to start the process now. It would be riskier than just wooing her during the daytime, but also more fun. After a brief consideration, he cast two spells on her, one to increase the sensitivity of her body considerably, the second a soft spell that would force her to slowly wake up in a couple of minutes.

Then, he quickly got rid of his clothes, and slid in Hermione's bed, ready to start the night's activities. And this time, he was going to get two birds in one stone.

* * *

 **Author notes: And Harry's first official date! I hope everyone enjoyed the way I handled Fleur.**

 **As usual, the destination for my original writing: P/atreon/dirk_grey**


	13. Chapter 13

A soft groan escaped his mouth as he slipped in Hermione's bed, enjoying the warmth of it against his naked skin. Then, he brought his hand near Hermione's lips, ready to prevent her scream, and then whispered. "Good evening, princess." Hermione's eyes popped open, not expecting to be woken up in the middle of the night, especially not by a male presence in her bed. Her mouth followed the same pattern a moment later, ready for a cry. But his hand was already on her lips, preventing her from making a noise. "Calm down, Hermione," he added, loud enough to make sure she recognized his voice. "You don't want to wake the girls up."

That was enough to dissuade her from speaking, but it didn't prevent her from trying to turn towards him, anger clear in her eyes. But since her silence was the only thing he was trying to get immediately, he saw no problem pulling his hand back. "Harry, what are you doing here!" she hissed, her emotions imprinted clearly on her whisper.

"Come on, Hermione," Harry answered jovially. "It's rude for you to greet a guest like that," he added with a chuckle. One that Hermione pointedly didn't repeat, choosing to glare angrily at him instead. Harry decided to cut teasing short in favor of reminding her of the balance between them. He leaned forward before she could say another word, their lips almost close enough to touch. Their closeness made Hermione remind about all the other times they shared, ensuring her silence indirectly. "You should remember, I was the one that helped you the last time when you needed help," he murmured, even as he delved deep into her mind, pulling the memories, focusing particularly on the forceful kiss he stole from her. Her blush was sharp even in the dimness of the room. "Now I need your help. You wouldn't be merciless enough to turn down a poor boy in need, do you?"

Shocked by the rush of memories, and their closeness, her earlier anger melted, leaving its place to a meek confusion. He used the opportunity to scoot closer to her body, until they were pressed tight. That managed to cut through her shock. "Harry," she stammered. "Are you naked?"

"Yeah," he answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Hermione continued her frozen state, shocked by his nonchalance, and he used the opportunity to bring his hands on her body, caressing her body over her pajamas, which was annoyingly thick. That was not to be borne, he decided, his fingers started battling with her buttons, starting from the bottom of her shirt. He wasn't very careful avoiding her skin while unbuttoning her top either, his fingers grazing on the edge of her breasts.

She said nothing, so he pushed further. Only when his fingers started to tease even more intimate places, covered by her bra, she managed to push through her stupor. "Harry, we can't-" she tried to say, but he just grabbed and pulled her shirt in response, ripping off the remaining button.

"Could you repeat that, please," he said even as he sank his fingers to her flesh through her bra, squeezing harshly. "I'm not sure I heard you correctly."

"I said-" Hermione said, but her words cut halfway once more, this time by his other hand, which burrowed its way to her back, unlocking her bra. "I was saying, maybe we should reconsider our arrangement," Hermione managed to complete, but Harry used the time to pull of her loosened bra to the side, leaving her tits bare for his touch.

He brought his lips even closer to her ear, enough for his lips to brush her earlobe, and his fingers started teasing her nipple. "So, what you are trying to say is, you're unhappy with our arrangement, and you're not enjoying the treatment you're receiving." She tried to answer, but she abandoned that way to prevent a cry when he squeezed her hardened nipple. "You're saying that your body is lying about enjoying my touch, and your nipples are not hard," he added, while his other hand sneaked into her panties, caressing her sopping wet lips. "I see, you're certainly dry as a desert, not desiring my touch."

"Harry, why?" she managed to whisper as she grabbed his waist, trying to pull his hand away, but it was a limp pull, lacking conviction. "Why are you doing this?"

"Come on, Hermione, I'm here to make both of us relax, just like you thought me to. As you showed me, there is no harm in two friends, helping each other to relax. I don't think I can resist everything that's happening this year without your help. I would explode." Just like before, his sob story worked well to break through her resistance, especially since it was assisted by his hands, caressing her body sensually.

"Okay," she whispered, defeated. But Harry was experienced enough with her moods to notice the desire hidden behind her surrender. "But that's the last time."

"Of course," Harry swore, with absolutely no intention of following that particular promise. "Let me help you get ready, then," he said as he reached for his wand, and vanished all of her clothing with a wave.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, louder than she intended, shocked by the sudden change.

Harry acted quick. He grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to turn towards him. Thanks to that his rapid response, Hermione missed Lavender's eyes opening, especially the part where they turned towards the source of the noise, only to see Harry in the bed with her.

Harry acted quick. He made a fleeting eye-contact with her, forcing the idea of feigning sleep to her. Normally, he wouldn't be able to achieve such a complex thing in a moment, but Lavender's natural instincts as the gossip queen helped him immensely, allowing him to tap into her instincts to stay as an observer for a juicy piece of news. His gaze slid off hers before she realized she had been caught, meeting with Hermione's instead. "You're such a good friend, Hermione. Always ready to help me in my need," he said, not even bothering to hide his amusement.

Hermione didn't answer, nor that he needed her answer. Her passive acceptance was all he needed as he pulled her into a tight embrace, her tits smashing against his chest. That move had another benefit, pushing his shaft between her legs. His wand was ready. He cast another spell, this time on his shaft, covering it with a lubricant that increased his pleasure immensely while making it more slippery. Then, his free hand grabbed her leg, forcing her to raise it for a moment. He pulled his hand back a moment later, and her leg fell in place, but not before he could squeeze his shaft between her thighs.

A yelp escaped her mouth as she realized the exact nature of the thing that was resting between her legs. "Keep it like that," Harry ordered before she could raise her leg, unwilling to lose the warm resting place he found for his shaft. This time, she didn't even bother trying to argue, just accepted his command. "Good girl," he added, as he started sliding between her legs.

Meanwhile, he watched Lavender from the corner of his eye, shock dancing in her eyes, forcing them to grow bigger as she struggled to comprehend what was going on her neighboring bed. He decided to give her a better view. First, he captured Hermione's lips in a searing kiss with a lot of tongue action. Then, when he was convinced that Hermione was distracted appropriately, he grabbed the cover, and slowly pulled it off, giving Lavender the view of Hermione's naked back, with a little bonus that peeked from just below her bottom whenever he pushed forward.

The result was beautiful. Lavender's shock grew even larger, which made her shuffle on her bed uncomfortably. A surprised gasp escaped her mouth when he did so, followed by another one soon after as a different shock replaced the first, informing Harry that she had finally noticed the effect of his sensitivity spell. It was amusing to watch her shuffle in her bed while trying to stay silent, each struggle sending a fresh wave of pleasure through her body.

He wasn't done, of course. He continued kissing Hermione, but he readied his wand, the spell already in his mind. The moment her eyes slipped away from them, he cast a Confundus on Lavender, making her think that neither Harry nor Hermione would notice her actions because they were distracted by their own activities. Normally, it would be impossibly complex to cast a spell that well-defined, but his Occlumency, combined with his experience with the direct manipulation, gave him the edge he needed.

He cast the same spell on Hermione, ensuring that she would miss Lavender's actions no matter what. Then, he turned his attention back to the kiss, trying to increase the heat Hermione was feeling. Her thigh was nice around his shaft, but he wanted to finally take that last step. And even better, he wanted her to be to one to push for it, another chapter in her tale of surrender.

When he pulled back for a breath, he didn't bother to hide his attention from Lavender, secure in the knowledge that the spell on her prevented her from doing so. What he saw was satisfying. Lavender had copied them to a point, and had gotten rid of her blanket. Furthermore, her nightshirt had climbed upward, high enough to display her long legs for his viewing pleasure. Her hand had disappeared under the shirt as well, fondling her most sensitive spots, which unfortunately stayed out of his sight. He shrugged. At least, it left something to look forward to the next time.

And it wasn't like he didn't have a consolation prize from her. One sexy, attention-grabbing consolation prize. Lavender had unlocked the remaining buttons of her shirt, which left a gap loose enough to reveal one of her breasts for his attention. One of her hands was around it, teasing her supple flesh. Harry brought his hands to Hermione's breasts, squeezing them, copying her movements, but it didn't fully satisfy his desire, now that he had Lavender's on her sight. It wasn't that Hermione's breasts were not beautiful, on the contrary, they were big enough to spill out of his hands and were perfectly firm. But he was greedy, and the idea of burying his fingers to Lavender's large bosom while finally sliding his shaft into Hermione was a tempting idea.

Patience, he thought as he turned his attention back to Hermione, whose head was buried to his neck, sucking his skin. It was nice to finally see her taking initiative. Curious about the limits of her new drive, he pulled his hips too much, enough that his shaft pulled out of the snug place between her legs. He made no motion to put it back in, curious what Hermione was about to do.

Her first response was to raise her leg, inviting him back in place. He ignored the invitation intentionally, waiting for her to act instead. Several seconds passed until she made her next move, pulling away from the extended kiss she was delivering on his neck to look at him questioningly. He just smirked at her, amusedly, earning a deep blush off her. Despite the blush, she managed to maintain eye contact, wordlessly asking for him to act.

He denied her that comfort. If she wanted something, she needed to reach for it actively.

For a while, she continued looking at him passively, her eyes begging for him to act. But as the seconds rolled into minutes, she started to accept that he wasn't going to push, that the ball was in her court. But even with her acceptance, it took a while for her to act, his hands, still around her breasts, massaging softly, was distraction enough. He didn't let it bother him, not when he could see the desire burning in her eyes.

The surrender came after five minutes. Her hips slid towards him, once again capturing his thickness between her thighs. Even better, his shaft was trapped in a location closer to her slit, enough to feel the caress of her wetness over the topside of his member. "Good enthusiasm, miss bookworm," Harry said before leaning for her lips once more, preventing her reply the fun way.

Distracted by her own pleasure, she failed to put the slightest resistance as his tongue invaded her mouth, teasing her in the way he wished, making a point of not holding back. His hands followed the same principle, sinking into her breasts without mercy.

The dividends for his new strategy was quick to arrive. Her hips quickened their motion, enhancing his pleasure immensely. Even better, the last of her reservations started to disappear, evidenced by the way she was driving his shaft higher and higher, until her nether lips generously painting the top of his shaft with her juices. He was glad that he made her believe that no matter what, the girls she shared the room with wasn't going to wake up.

He pulled back for a moment, examining the pleasure-filled expression on her face, this time, brought without the slightest magical boost. There was a certain pride from a job well-done, though nowhere as satisfying as caressing the beautiful body of a curly-haired brunette while watching a blond one sinking her fingers into her spectacular breasts. But he had been playing with her long enough, and it was the time for the main course.

To achieve that, he decided to use a small trick. He waited until Hermione was at the end of the movement, with only the crown between her thighs. He pulled back just a bit more, which freed his shaft from her grip. He pushed back once again before she could even notice, this time, the head directly pointing to her entrance. She pushed, and he felt the warm grip of her entrance around the crown. It slipped through her well-lubricated entrance easily.

She came to a sudden stop the moment she realized what her last movement had caused, which unfortunately, wasn't enough to break through her barrier. He wasn't annoyed though. On the contrary, he was amused by the opportunity to dance with her on the edge of the moment. She tried to pull back, but his hand 'accidentally' slid to her bottom, cupping her beautiful flesh, which incidentally prevented her from pulling back. It wasn't the actual force that prevented her of course, she could've easily pushed through his lax grip, but she didn't even attempt. Her training started to take hold.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, low enough that he had trouble hearing despite their closeness.

He thought about acting obvious, but decided against it. It would be too cruel, even in his standards. "Don't worry," Harry said with a smirk. "It's just the tip, just like the last time. No harm in that, is it."

"I guess so," she murmured, but her lackluster words weren't enough to hide her excitement.

"That's the spirit," he murmured, and squeezed her ass for emphasis. She flinched, which drove his crown deeper into her, which, unfortunately, wasn't still enough to break through.

She said nothing as she pulled back, then pushed once again in agonizing slowness, showing the same attention to detail she did during her final exams. He would have pushed forward, but the way she bit her lower lip in concentration was so adorable that watching her face was preferable. Of course, that didn't mean he wasn't willing to stack the deck, his hands dancing on her body, visiting all the sensitive spots he had discovered during their repeated encounters.

However, he soon hit an unexpected problem, her expression of growing ecstasy telling him that he was being too successful. All of his efforts would have gone to waste if she achieved the climax without taking the final plunge. So, he slowed his attention down, moving to the lower priority spots, slowing her journey towards the edge as she got closer. Her lips clamped on his in a rare display of initiative, trying to goad him into action. Soon, her fingers joined the challenge, sinking into his shoulder, hard enough to actually hurt.

But he ignored them both, forcing her to enhance her pleasure through the only way she could. First, her speed increased as she abandoned a part of her cautious approach, the sway of her hips getting faster. He answered that by slowing the pressure of his kiss, leaving her wanting as she tried to arouse his tongue for a heated battle.

Her range of movement started to increase, his crown started to slip deeper and deeper, occasionally even touching her barrier, but always softly, never hard enough to threaten to break into her. The balance stretched for moments, with her failing to take the final plunge despite the frustrated dance on the edge of her own orgasm. He had started to think maybe his game was a bit overrated, and there was no harm in some direct action.

Funnily, it was a mistake from his side, caused by his frustration, brought the victory in his little game. In a surprising show of initiative, he bit his lip, testing him with a sharp bite of pain, which also caused a nice rush of pleasure along with it. Still, his body decided to punish her reflexively in response, twisting her nipple hard, which incidentally finally pushed her over the edge. Her back arched erotically as she was hit by a tremendous orgasm, leaving her trembling.

Unfortunately for her, she was already pushing when the orgasm hit and she suffered a momentary loss of muscle control, causing her to take his shaft much deeper than she had planned, destroying her virginity in the process. An expression of total shock mixed into her pleasure as she realized the monumental mistake she had done, but it was too late.

He had been planning to take the opportunity to tease her verbally for a while, but that was before the torturous minutes he had spent waiting for her to make a mistake. He pulled out, enough to grab her shoulder and push her onto her back, taking a position over her fast enough to be mistaken for an apparition. He took the missionary position, because he didn't want to miss a moment from her expression as he thoroughly enjoyed the consequences of her slip.

"Since it's gone, there is no harm in continuing, right?" he said, his lips curled in a dark smirk. Her lips opened in a panic, trying to deliver her answer, but it was too late. He pushed into her mercilessly, forcing her to replace her words with a moan.

The night was growing more entertaining by each passing minute…

* * *

 **Author notes: The trap closes around the bushy haired bookworm with surprisingly perky tits.**

 **As usual, the destination for my original writing: P/atreon/dirk_grey**


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione's expression was a delicious mixture of shock, anticipation, pain, and arousal as his arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tight. He flipped her into the missionary position, her panic for the sudden movement mixing with the aftershocks of her most recent orgasm. He smiled darkly, enjoying the power he had over her and the pleasure of the moment in equal amounts, waiting for her to start saying something.

But he didn't have any intention of letting her finish. He pushed halfway at the moment her mouth opened, forcing her to replace her words with a moan which she was desperate to muffle. It didn't work as well as she hoped, especially with her wrists captured by his grip, pinning them against the bed eagle style.

He would have liked to push deeper, but her tightness prevented him from doing so without actually hurting her. So, he let his gaze wander on her body as an excellent way of killing time. She was spectacular. A thin sheen of sweat covered her chest, which was heaving helplessly, caught under the excitement of the moment. Her breasts rippled softly with rapid beats of her desperate heart. Her arms twitched, wanting to reach her chest as a way of covering her breasts to cover her, ignoring it was too late for such a thing.

His eyes jumped upward to meet with hers for a moment, the amusement dancing behind them enough to convey the futility of her actions. Her arms stopped twitching, and he lowered his gaze, examining the spot where their bodies melded into each other. He couldn't help but feel like he was about to burst with excitement.

He pushed deeper, forcing her to gasp in a magical mixture of pain and pleasure. He could feel her hands twitching helplessly, so he shifted his grip from her wrist to her fingers. She gripped his hand in a desperate grip that mirrored their bodies, and he pushed even deeper.

He sent a fleeting glance towards the other bed in the room, where Lavender was laying there, her hand repeatedly disappearing between her legs in a desperate speed, her tits tumbling with each repeat, trying to tempt his shaft to leave its current place to rest between them in their heavenly embrace.

Unfortunately for Lavender, he liked where he currently was, so he decided to take a rain check. He raised his head to meet Hermione's gaze once more. She was watching him, a part of her still trying to comprehend what had just happened, but having trouble bringing that chain of thought as her latest orgasm mixed with the sensation of his unfamiliar presence. Her lips were open, but no words left her mouth. Perhaps she failed to construct a full sentence in her clouded mind, or maybe she realized words didn't matter anymore.

Ultimately, the reason for her silence didn't matter. Her lips were idle, meaning he could use them for a better purpose. He leaned forward in a deliberate slowness, soaking the desperate need in her expression. As he leaned forward, he pushed deeper and deeper, sliding himself deeper into her wetness.

But the night's surprises weren't over. Her tongue jumped to probe his lips at the moment of contact, trying to force an entrance, the most passionate sign of aggression she had ever shown. He decided to humor her for a moment, and parted his lips open, his tongue meeting with hers in a defensive position for a change.

He didn't let a kiss to distract him from his true task, no matter how enthusiastic and passionate it was. Utilizing the moment of total enjoyment to the maximum benefit, he pushed his hips even deeper, trying to make his shaft disappear from the view. He wasn't entirely successful, but the desperate moan that rumbled against his lips was a decent reward. He kept the kiss going as he pulled his hips back for a moment, only to slam even deeper, enjoying the lively way she squirmed underneath him, more of his length disappearing from the view in each repeat.

The amount he managed to stuff in her wasn't the only thing that changed as the time passed. Hermione's hips started to move faster and faster with each repeat, testing her rapidly expanding limits, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing in the room. It was a beautiful song, especially when it got mixed with Lavender's moans, turning it into a lovely duet.

A while later, Harry pulled back from the kiss, jumping into Hermione's thoughts instead. This time, he didn't have any intention of manipulating them further, he just wanted to see what she was thinking. His findings were interesting. Apparently, she shared his view of the moment, as since they passed the point of no return, there was no harm in enjoying it fully. Different from him, her decision was tangled with a lot of baggage, confusion, regret, and many expectations. Not to mention she had a delusion of thinking this was going to be the last time something like that ever happened, like Harry was stupid enough to leave such a beautiful treasure after going all that trouble conquering it…

Altogether, her emotions pointed a mess in the near future, but he wasn't in a mood to care about anything other than his immediate pleasure. So he ignored the long term implications of her tangled emotions, focusing on the moment they were sharing instead. The future faded pathetically compared to the heavenly sensation of her insides, wrapping him snugly. He impaled her again and again, while watching her face for the signs of another impending orgasm.

Once again, he turned towards Lavender, this time finding her sitting on her bed. Her sleepwear was nowhere to be seen, leaving her hands as the only cover for her body, a task they were woefully inadequate even under the best of conditions. And with her legs parted wide open to give access to her fingers, the other hand trying to break through the skin of her breasts in search of pleasure, they weren't putting their best effort to cover her body. The spell that convinced her that she was concealed was working even better than his wildest hopes.

His attention was pulled back to Hermione as she tightened around his shaft, signaling that she was close to another climax. He decided to mess with her a bit before she collapsed into another orgasm, as from the way she was reacting, he doubted that she would be able to go for another round. "How are you, Hermione?" he asked casually, like he was commenting on the weather. Unsurprisingly, no answer came. "Everything is okay, right?" he added even as he picked up the speed, his eyes peering into hers. Hermione tried to avert her eyes, but he grabbed her chin, forcing her to maintain eye contact, his other hand shifting to molest her breasts.

Her arms were free to act for the first time for a while, but she chose to leave them resting on the bed submissively. She was coming along nicely. "I'm okay," she managed to whisper, her voice barely enough to reach his ears over the echoing sound of their flesh.

"You're enjoying it, right? Am I doing everything correctly?" he followed it obnoxiously, enjoying the way she was trying to avoid speaking. Normally, she would be the first one willing to talk about feelings, insensitively forcing the others to speak their piece regardless of their wishes. It was amusing to turn the tables. "Or maybe I should stop?" he added. Of course, since he wasn't a total idiot, he had no intention of actually doing so, but he wanted to test her reaction on it.

And, dancing on the edge of a monumental orgasm, her answer came out explosively. "No!" she exclaimed in a sudden display of emotion, her legs wrapping around his waist, pinning him in place after forcing him deeper than he had ever been inside her. A gasp escaped her mouth as he invaded the virgin territory, her eyes closed to focus on the sensation of her flesh.

Her grip was so tight that it prevented him from pulling back, not that he had a problem with the forced intimacy. He gave her a moment for her to realize what she had just done, and its dangerous implications, but he didn't say anything. He had no intention of wasting the moment.

As he pounded the last stretch into her, he decided to pay another glance to their blond voyeur, once again meeting with a spectacular sight. She was still sitting on the edge of her bed, completely bereft of clothing. Her spectacular breasts still hung in the air, her nipples rock hard. But there were also changes, such as the desperate tremble every time her fingers disappeared among her nether lips, suggesting that Hermione wasn't the only girl with an impending climax. He took a note that his spell worked even better than he could have hoped, possibly due to the impact of adrenaline, which impaired her sense of self-preservation even further. Something to be careful about in the future.

But the academic assessment of the interaction of adrenaline and magic was less important than the fact that the legs that were around his waist suddenly turned limp after one last tightening of her walls, leaving him free to pull back once more. Pity, he would have welcomed an excuse to cum inside her, but since she didn't give him any, he added it to his to-do list. Making it her fault would make her reaction even tastier.

He glanced down, only to see Hermione laying limply with an occasional tremble, her face covered with a fresh blush, tempting him to fill her insides, one that was hard to deny. "What's wrong, Hermione," he said as he pulled back, then followed with another sentence as he slammed into her once more. "Having second thoughts?"

That question was left without an answer as she fought against her orgasm, desperately trying to stay awake. He didn't bother to stop however, continuing the treatment even as she tightened around him snugly. He slammed into her again and again, riding the tight sensation.

He was still a distance away from the climax, but she was edging the walls of unconsciousness. He had no intention of letting her fade before he cum, that would be a ridiculous situation of blue balls. The answer was simple, push her out of her comfort zone.

He pulled out of her as he grabbed her shoulder. A tug, followed by a twist, and she was on her hands and her knees, her ass lifted in an appropriate angle. Doggy style for the win, he thought as he slid into her once more, the angle allowing him to slide even deeper into her wetness. Her pleasured moans mixed with the sound of flesh hitting flesh, both sounds sharper than before.

Interesting, Harry thought as he listened to Hermione's cries. Without eye contact, her cries were livelier, like their eye contact was the last thing that was preventing her from losing herself in the moment. With its absence, Hermione felt free to let her cries rose unbidden.

She was loud enough to force him lean for his wand in a hurry, casting a silencing spell to prevent her cries from escaping the room. The last thing he needed was to have another prefect visiting them. He had more important things to worry about than the administrative hell something like that would trigger.

Still, she deserved some punishment for making him worry, he decided as he dropped his wand. With both of his hands empty, she had the perfect position to be punished. He slid his fingers into her bushy hair, finding a rich handle. He pulled her head back hard enough to hurt while the other one landed on her hips hard, making her supple flesh ripple attractively.

"It hurts," she moaned, but from the way she pushed herself against him to take him even deeper, it was hard to take it as an honest complaint. Harry slapped her bottom for a second time to make sure, just to test the hypothesis. The hot moan that followed the painful spank confirmed his theory.

"That's the whole point, sweetie," Harry answered, underlining his sentence with another slap that echoed in the room. He knew that, at this point, the first excuse he had used to initiate things -his supposed lack of sexual experience- had lost its believability completely. Not that it mattered. Even if she had the presence of mind to remember in this stage of her surrender, she lacked the will to turn it into an argument. Not a useful one, at least. He could easily argue that it turned out to be instinctual, like the first time he had mounted a broomstick. "Still, you might try to keep your voice down a bit," he continued, warning her. "We don't want the other prefects to check the source, do we?"

With the reminder, her cries were cut instantly, one of her hands pressing against her mouth to prevent her voice from escaping, which unbalanced her dangerously. "Let me help," Harry said as he pulled her hair back even harsher. She rose with another cry, unbalanced, and he chose that exact moment to push her down, pressing her face against the pillow. Under the rough treatment, she tightened even further.

Even with the occlumency, there was a limit to his ability to control his biological reactions, and that limit was fast approaching. And Lavender's cries, rising suddenly to inform him that she was enjoying Hermione's rough treatment. It wasn't a fact that helped his self-control.

His eyes turned at her, giving him the vision of the sexy blond, several fingers disappeared inside her, her breasts marked with the rough treatment of her own. "Truly spectacular," he murmured, tempted to dispel the spell that had convinced Lavender that she was somehow managing to stay unseen. He imagined the shock she would feel at suddenly finding under his observation, in her birthday suit, edging a climax… Her reaction would have been incredible.

But, in the end, he decided against it. Greed was a sin after all, he thought with a smirk. Today, he had experienced a lot of firsts. Leaving some to the future was the logical thing to do. With that in mind, he waited until Lavender had ridden her orgasm completely, then cast another spell, one to slowly reveal her confidence that she would stay unseen.

He watched Lavender's reaction from the corner of his eye. At first, she just sat there, her body in full-display, trembling with the aftershocks of her climax. Then, an expression of shock started to grow on her face as she slowly realized her situation, and what might happen if he turned to look at her. A yelp escaped her mouth helplessly as she dove under the covers, hiding her spectacular body from the view, but her eyes were still locked on their tumble, still unaware of the show she had given him.

With that part complete, Harry turned his attention back to Hermione. He wanted his release to be worthy of remembering. He pulled out just before the explosion, his hands already on her shoulders. It took a second to twist her until she was lying on her back, her face drowned in pleasure. He started spraying his seed on her chest, covering her peaks with his special snow.

The sheer vulgarity of the moment managed to push her out of her trance. "Harry," she murmured, shocked.

"Yes, Hermione," he answered, his tone back to casual as he stepped onto the floor. He waited to see whether she was going to say something, but received only silence. "Sorry about the accident, but your help was amazing as always. You're a great friend," he said as he quickly dressed, keeping his tone intentionally casual. He walked towards the door, his cloak in hand, not wanting to clue Lavender about his invisibility. Hermione just lay on her bed, making no attempt to cover herself, trying to process what had just happened. "See you around," he added casually.

Just before stepping out, he glanced towards Lavender. Their eyes met for a moment, and Lavender flinched. But he continued glancing around, acting like he had failed to notice she was awake. Leaving her in doubt that whether he had seen her was better than any other option. It gave him the ability to tease her with double-entrandes, leaving her in doubt whether it was incidental or intentional. Then, he stepped into the corridor and slammed the door behind himself.

"Life is good," he murmured as he pulled the cloak on, intent on getting some sleep before the class.

* * *

Harry arrived at the Room of Requirements for his training/date with Susan fifteen minutes before the agreed arrival time. He had two reasons. First, he wanted to prepare a training course before her arrival, aiming to move her combat training to a direction more interesting than just dueling. Second, and more importantly, he wanted to watch the recording from the last time.

First, he focused on the training course, no matter how enticing the latter sounded. He could enjoy the recording to his heart's content after finishing the course. He didn't want to show Susan the extent of his control on the room. There was no need to make her suspicious of the goodies the room provided.

He closed his eyes, conjuring the picture of a muggle military training course, with all the slippery and dangerous barriers it provided. A mental order later, the floor transformed into soft dirt, broken by occasional ponds of mud, magically enhanced to be extra slippery, followed by a few pools of cold water. Another thought, and several ropes, tires, and other assorted barriers appeared, creating a simple obstacle course. He kept it simple, as the magicals weren't famous for their constitution and physical prowess.

Then, he pulled his wand, layering spell after spell on the course. The first thing he did was to add an impressive number of cushioning charms, ensuring that any fall wouldn't be painful. He didn't want Susan to be distracted by a painful fall. Then, he turned his attention on to the mud pits, charming them to be extra-slippery. He wanted her falling repeatedly, ruining her clothing further with each mistake. He added a few more spells to make the experience less painful, then turned his attention to the next item in the line, his clothes. He shifted them into a stylish copy of muggle military gear, presenting his body in the best light. More he could enflame Susan's crush at him, the better results he would get.

He was getting tired of the game they played. It was time to move to the score. Luckily for him, he had the perfect way to kill time as he waited for her to arrive. He conjured a comfortable chair with a huge screen directly across it. He sat down, and ordered the room the play the recording it took after he left the last time…

* * *

 **Author notes: And the first lioness has fallen. The next stop, Badger's Lair.**

 **As usual, the destination for my original writing: P/atreon/dirk_grey**


	15. Chapter 15

Harry let his weight to rest against the soft leather of his conjured seat as the screen flickered into life, giving him a vision of Susan as she had watched the door had slammed close loudly behind him, her face as red as her hair. During their last training session, he had left the room after spending some time in the jacuzzi while he was naked, much to Susan's shock. He focused, enjoying the details of the scene as Susan buried herself into the bubbling waters of the tub. A big mistake on her part, Harry reasoned, as the constant trembling of the bubbly water couldn't have helped to drive down her excitement even if hadn't enchanted it for that particular purpose.

And it was working flawlessly. She sent constant glances towards the door, each more alarmed than the last, trying to ascertain whether he was going to appear back in a sudden change of mind. A battle of fear and excitement covered her face, like she wasn't able to decide whether his return was good or bad. He was tempted to pull out his shaft to play with himself, to give the moment the treatment it deserved, but, after a brief consideration, he decided to keep it in his pants.

No need to spoil his appetite with an imitation when the main course was just minutes away.

Instead, he focused on the sight of Susan's arms, which started to move under the water. The bubbles hid most of what was going under the surface, but her growing excitement was a good clue about the destination of her hands. At first, her shoulders were barely moving, panic dominating her face. Her face wasn't free of excitement, but it paled against the thick fear on her face.

But the combined assault of time and pleasure worked wonders to ease her mood. Unaware that her every twitch was being immortalized by a magical recording device, her pleasure started to overcome her reticence. The first thing she lost was her determination to stay underwater.

Her shoulders cut through the surface of the water first, and with it, putting the first glimpses of her incredible bosom on display. Technically, the neck of the conservative one-piece she was wearing was high enough to prevent even a hint of cleavage, but another trick of his was ready to spoil the effect. Her swimsuit has an important flaw, more time it spent in direct contact with water, more transparent it became. And after spending several minutes, buried under the bubbling water, it had resulted in a delicious view of the topside of her breast, transparency of the fabric of making the scene even more erotic than sheer nakedness. o

To make things more fun, her eyes were shut as she tried to maximize her pleasure, making her miss the state of her clothes. Soon, she pushed herself back against the edge of the pool where the water was shallower. And she missed the significance of that detail with her eyes closed, leaving Harry free to enjoy the sight of her rosy areolas, barely muted by the permissive whiteness of her swimsuit. Her nipples were even more beautiful, pressing against the same traitorous fabric like they were trying to cut themselves free, an ultimately futile effort that nevertheless looked amazing.

His pants were getting tighter with every bounce of her breasts. It might not be the first time he was seeing them bounce, but it was the first time he witnessed their desire filled movement, rippling attractively with each repeat. Watching her grabbed by the throes of torturing passion was something interesting, especially when her passion that was thick enough to shock him.

For a moment, Harry lamented his decision to leave Susan alone in the room instead of hiding under his invisibility cloak. Even better, he could have waited until she was far too gone, then return, acting like he had just forgotten to pick up something, and come across her. He wondered how would she reacted to be caught as she leaned against the edge of the pool, her tits practically naked thanks to her transparent swimsuit, and her pleasure impossible to hide…

But he didn't let the thoughts of a missed opportunity to annoy him that much. After all, she was going to arrive in a few minutes, unaware of the velvet teeth of the trap that was about to close around her. Then, the redheaded figure on the screen let out a loud cry, pulling his attention back to the screen. He watched as she trembled in excitement as she sank deep into the water, looking even more erotic despite the bubbly water hiding her from his sight. He wondered how she was going to react after stepping out of the water, and seeing the state of her swimsuit…

But at that point, there was a knock on the door, leaving his curiosity unsated. But that was okay, as the original that awaited him on the other side was, without a doubt, much better. He stood up as he ordered the room to dispel both the screen and the chair. Right in time, as the door opened a second later, revealing the voluptuous figure he was waiting for, managing to shine through her conservative robe.

"Welcome, Susan," Harry, inviting her to walk in before turning his attention back to the training course he had set up, ignoring the thick blush that was spreading to her face, no doubt thinking about the last time she had seen him. His nakedness, in particular. His wand was in hand as he layered several spells over the obstacles, awakening them to swing around gently. He could have just ordered the room to do that, but casting the spells himself provided him a challenge for his charm abilities, especially on his wide-scale casting. While the last few days had been fun, he hadn't forgotten that he was in constant mortal danger, waiting for Voldemort's next attack.

But Susan walked to his side, giving him an excuse to ignore that mortal danger for another hour. He kept his eyes on the obstacle course, but watched Susan from the corner of his eye, caught by the differences in her attire, her robe in particular, tighter than her usual baggy one. Not enough to make a big difference, but an impressive progress nevertheless. "Harry, what's this?" she asked after a minute of silence.

"It's a muggle-style obstacle course," he started to explain, occasionally broken by the murmur of another spell.

"I see, but why? It looks too complicated to duel in it," she added, her confusion clear.

"It's not for dueling. We need to make sure adverse conditions will not prevent us from moving. We're going to do the course without any spell-casting."

"Is this really necessary," Susan asked, trying to keep her tone courteous, but Harry could sense the dismissal in her tone. "Maybe we should focus on some new attack spells instead."

" You never know when an extra step might come useful," Harry answered.

"I understand, but it seems simple," Susan said as she examined the lazily swinging balls, made of soft cloth. "Just running from one end to another, I could do that without a problem. But it's so … dirty…"

Harry didn't bother to hide his smirk, amused by the way Susan underestimated the challenge. Not too surprising, Harry surmised. She had been turning her nose at the course the moment he mentioned it being Muggle-style. She might not be a bigot, but like every magical Harry had met, she had a tendency to underestimate non-magical things due to her upbringing. Well, Harry was more than ready to leverage her blind spots for his benefit. "Well, if you're that confident, we can always try something different after you clear it in the first try," Harry said, intentionally

"Maybe I will," Susan answered, trying to look confident against the challenge, but her expression wasn't as sure as her expression slid towards the obstacle course. She was smart enough to realize that there must be a reason for his confidence, but she was too proud to pull back at that point.

As they said, pride before the fall.

"Excellent," he said, pointing at the small section separated by the screen. "Why don't you go and change, then we can start."

Susan sent a suspicious glare towards it, no doubt remembering the way her swimsuit had ended up after his departure. "Is this necessary? I should be able to clear it in my robes as well," she said.

"Whatever you prefer," Harry answered, dismissive on the outside, but his heart was laughing in amusement. He would be surprised if she could clear more than ten feet into the course with all the spells he layered in, but watching her fail would be considerably funnier another warning. And, ultimately, failure was the best teacher.

She sighed in dismay, realizing that she had just committed to a ridiculous challenge, but she was in too deep to pull back. "Let's do this," she murmured as she took her position on the beginning of the course, trying to psyche herself.

"And… Start," Harry called. Susan moved forward, but her pace strictly limited to walking speed, instead of at least jogging speed he had been expecting. But before he could open her mouth to call on her, she stepped on the mud, her flat shoes failing to find purchase in the slippery floor, and she hit the floor with a surprised cry. But not a painful one, much to her surprise if he was reading her expression correctly through the mud covering one of her cheeks. He had covered the ground with cushioning charms to prevent actual physical harm, not wanting her to stop early due to an unexpected injury.

"It's not as simple as it looks, isn't it," Harry said cheerfully as he waved his wand, vanishing the mud, simultaneously cleaning her face and removing the obstacle to allow her to stand up easier.

"No, it's not," she answered, sulking cutely. Harry looked at her pointedly, and after a moment's silence, she sighed in defeat. "Maybe there is merit in it as well," she admitted.

"Excellent. Now, it's my turn," he said before waving his wand once more, filling the mud pit to the brim. He dashed forward, clearing the first mud pit. Then he run through the tire track without slowing down, trying to make it as effortless as possible. The rest wasn't too difficult as well, but he chose to stumble and fall in the second mud pit. To make it even more amusing for her, he arranged it the exact time he was taunting her. "See, it's very simple-" he started, rest of his words devoured by the mud.

Susan's crystal laugh filled the room, but Harry took it in good humor. After all, it was the reaction he engineered. It would be useful going forward. More equal she felt, easier it would be to goad her towards the direction he wanted. "It's very simple," Susan repeated teasingly.

"You're laughing now, but we'll see how far you're going to go the second time."

"I'll show you," Susan said, trying to sound challenging, but her tone failed to support their message.

"I'm sure you will," Harry replied. "But wouldn't you like to change into something easier to move in," he said, pointing to his own military style boots and loose pants made from thick canvas. "I can't imagine how hard it waded through the slippery sludge in those flats."

Susan didn't look enthusiastic about it, but luckily for him, she was too shy to actually confront him about it, especially in a way that would end up with her explaining the reason. She nodded in defeat and turned to walk towards the makeshift changing room. Harry watched with great interest as Susan trekked towards her dressing area, the dance of her hips enchanting even through her bulky robe. He didn't bother to make the screen transparent this time, wanting to keep the end effect surprise. He was curious whether she would be able to pull off the military-inspired clothing he had selected for her.

She definitely could, Harry said in his mind as she stepped out of the cover, wearing a tight white shirt and camouflage shorts. The clothes, despite their shortness, wouldn't even hint sexiness on another woman, but on Susan, they looked spectacular. Even wrapped in a thick sports bra, her breasts were straining her shift, and her bountiful hips were not far behind, trying to escape from her shorts with each step. She wore protectors on her knees and elbows, but they were more visual than functional. They weren't actually needed with all the cushioning charms layered on the floor. Even the ugly, bulky boots she was wearing was somehow worked well with her bright red hair, gathered in a simple ponytail. All she needed was a couple of guns, and she was ready to star in an action movie.

She walked towards him, the blush on her face suggesting that she still wasn't entirely comfortable with the amount of skin she was showing, but after the last week's swimsuit, she couldn't exactly argue against her current ensemble. "You look striking," Harry said as he dragged his gaze over her curves, not long enough to be creepy, but long enough to convey that he was impressed.

She blushed further, her crush convenient as always. "Thanks," she managed to whisper, too low for him to hear, forcing him to read her lips.

"Ready?" Harry asked. Susan just nodded shakily, still remembering her last failure. Then, she launched her second try, her pace only slightly faster than walking once again. Without her robes pulling her behind, clearing the first mud pit was very easy, so was the tires. "Very good," Harry interjected. "But you might consider moving faster than a snail's pace." She looked at him shockedly after his rebuke, but a teasing smile was on his face to take the sting off.

"I'm doing well enough," she said as she passed through the second mud pit, but she nevertheless quickened her pace after pressing the smooth floor, and she was jogging when she entered the pool of water, an action that made her breasts tumble in an impressive dance, the sports bra she was wearing underneath failing to restrict their movement, but distracted by her desire to complete the course, she missed that important development.

"Cold," she exclaimed in protest, but missed the reaction of her own body to the temperature, her nipples hardening enough to ignore her bra, creating two nice bumps on her already straining shirt. And even better, that was just the start. At the middle of the pool, the water was deep enough to reach her waist. As she cut through the water with great speed, an action that displaced quite a bit of water, and a considerable portion of it ended up soaking on her shirt and her bra, making them stick onto her chest. Luckily, the top part was relatively dry, so a glance wasn't enough for her to notice it.

Harry watched with great pleasure as Susan dashed out of the pool, her tits dancing with each step, a view that was much better with her wet shirt. If there was a girl in Hogwarts that would win a wet t-shirt contest effortlessly, it was Susan. She only needed to visit Vegas once to end up incredibly rich.

Once again, she failed to notice the state of her dress, despite the slowly spreading wetness, her attention stolen by the formidable barrier of the next obstacle; several spaced logs hovering in the air, too far away from each other to just step across, requiring her to jump, another mud pit underneath, waiting for a mistake to embrace her. She made first two jumps without fail, but the third one she slipped, and found herself planted in the mud, chest first.

"Nice work," Harry said, walking closer as she tried to pull herself from the mud. She was sitting in the middle of the mud when he arrived. He leaned forward and presented his hand to her. "All that mud is adding to your flare," he said even as she grabbed his hand, a teasing smile on his face.

"We'll see how you will deal with it," Susan said playfully.

"Too bad that I won't end up in the mud like you," Harry said even as he leaned further, intentionally unbalancing himself to give Susan the opportunity to act.

He started helping her to stand up, thinking that Susan wasn't going to take the opportunity when a mischievous smirk spread on her face. "Are you sure?" she asked, and suddenly pulled Harry. He let her succeed, and fell into the mud with a comical yelp. "You were saying," Susan managed to say between laughs.

"Oh you didn't," Harry murmured, looking at Susan with a flat expression. Her laughter was smothered by self-awareness, and she blushed, thinking she had done something wrong. He waited until she was about to say something, then swung his hand. His hand, that was covered with mud, which flew right onto her face.

She blinked in shock for a moment before smirking. "Is this how we're going to play?" she said even as she raised her hand, filled brim with ammunition, and she threw that on his chest. Harry retaliated, and things devolved into a childish struggle.

But Harry had no intention of actually keeping things childish, not when Susan, dressed as an adventurer, covered with an alluring amount of mud -as he was ordering the room to quietly vanish the excess mud on their body to maintain the sexiness of the scene-, uncovered parts of her clothes sticking to her body to reveal her skin underneath. Between two throws, he reached for his shirt and pulled it off, displaying his muscular torso for her viewing pleasure.

She stuttered in shock, not expecting the sudden display, and Harry used the opportunity to send another swab of liquid earth at her. "Harry," she exclaimed in shock, and Harry used her distraction to walk closer to her, and before she could reach, he was standing in front of her, the expression on her face telling him that she was aware of the sudden shift in the atmosphere…

* * *

 **Author notes: And just like that, Susan faces with the possibility of getting a different training than she had signed up for...**

 **Also, don't forget to check my original writings in P/atreon/dirk_grey**


	16. Chapter 16

For a moment, Harry said nothing, enjoying the control the position gave him as he hovered above her, his eyes locked down to examine the exquisite beauty that was struggling to stand up, a task that was doomed for failure due to the slippery surface. He just watched until Susan repeated his name panickedly, asking for his help. He leaned down, but instead of helping, he pressed his hands on her shoulders, locking her in place. "Are you ready to apologize?" he asked, the smirk in his face telling his enjoyment.

"You wouldn't dare," Susan answered, but her trembling voice didn't support the impression she tried to convey the determination that she tried to sell with her words.

"Wouldn't I?" Harry asked with a comical expression of surprise, which then melted into a dark smirk. "Do you want to bet on it?" He didn't wait for her answer as he pushed her down in the mud, even as he ordered the room to transform it to a more slippery and less sticky version, perfect consistency for some erotic foreplay.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as she found herself sunken into a shallow pit of slippery liquid. She struggled to get up, but he sat on her legs, and with his hands still on her shoulders, her movements were useless for anything other than covering more of her body with the mud, which subsequently left her shirt soaked transparent as Harry occasionally vanished the excess dirt.

He let her struggle for a while before speaking once more. "Are you ready to apologize?" She didn't answer quickly enough, so he used the opportunity to shift his hands down just a bit, his wrists occasionally brushing against her breasts.

Under him, Susan's face took a curious hue, a blush racing with her outrage to see who would be the winner of the competition to dominate her face. It turned out to be a draw, her face turning into a reddish hue even as she opened her lips to speak. "You won't get away with it, Potter," she shouted playfully, her ploy to use exaggerated playfulness to hide her rush of emotions obvious.

"So, you won't just say sorry and be done with it?" Harry asked in an exasperation that mirrored her playfulness in its clear fakeness.

"Never, you can never silence me-" Susan answered pridefully. Well, as prideful as one could be while being pushed in a pile of mud as their clothes slowly lost their ability to maintain their primary function.

"Wanna bet," Harry said, and this time, there was no hint of playfulness in his tone, instead replaced by a dark, seductive promise, threatening her with a dark but sweet punishment.

Her eyes parted open in shock, realizing the sudden shift of the moment. She understood what was in stake, her lips parted open to comment, but no words left her, only a shocked gasp. Her tongue darted out, trying to moisten her lips. Harry leaned forward in a velvety slowness, giving her ample time to push back or turn her head to the side if she wanted to. Only when his lips were hovering above hers, she found a sliver of determination, enough for her to speak a word. "Harry-" she managed to say, then, his lips pressed against hers, breaking any chance of her answering.

She was frozen stiff in shock. He could feel the shock going through Susan's body on his palms. An excited shudder that confirmed the effectiveness of his extended efforts. His kiss lingered on, enjoying her warmth. And since she was yet to respond, he had the time to transform the room once more. He transformed the mud again, this time turning it into a small sheet between the stone floor and their bodies, trusting the cushioning charms to make the situation comfortable.

Then, she managed to gather herself enough to act. The first response came from her hands, landing on his shoulders, trying to push him away. But just like he expected, it was a weak, listless push, one that was trivial to ignore. Just a formality. Harry continued regardless, focusing on the way his lips danced over hers, trying to coax the passion she should be hiding in the heart of his favorite redhead.

That tactic worked excellently. Her fingers started to press against his shoulder harder and harder, enough to dig into his naked shoulders, but despite that, her feeble attempts to push him away had disappeared completely. Soon, hers were moving in an effort to dance in the rhythm of Harry's lips. Her motions were staggered, fearful, suggested her inexperience, but it was a fault Harry was willing to ignore for the treasure trove that was her body.

Curious how far he could push, he pushed his tongue out, caressing her lips. Her tongue jumping out to meet was a surprise, enthusiastic despite its clumsiness. As the kiss picked up the heat, he decided to test the limits. His hands slid lower, gently grasping her breasts, which made her stiffen for a moment, making him afraid that he had pushed too far. Her tongue picked up the speed a moment later, assuaging his fears. He explored her breasts gently, suppressing his desire to sank his fingers to her naked flesh after ripping her shirt off.

He pulled back a while later, an amused expression on his face. "Well, how about that. It turns out that I could silence-" he started, only for his words to be cut by a pair of hands, sliding through his hair before harshly pulling him into another kiss. He couldn't help but smirk amusedly even as their lips twirled into a heated tango. Apparently, it didn't take more than a bit of prodding to awaken the famed desire of a redhead in her.

With a solid proof of her enthusiasm, Harry decided to explore her whole body, curious about her sensitive spots. Her movements stilled for a moment when Harry allowed his hands to explore the rest of her body. He caressed down, avoiding her breasts despite the temptation. From her earlier reaction, he identified that her breasts were extremely sensitive, and now, he wanted to identify other sensitive points to have a better command of her body, the ability to twist her arousal into eleven with just a few innocent caresses.

His hands landed on her sides, trailing her curves, her shirt only partially successful to protect her skin from his touch. He paced up and down and she gasped in a surprise rush of sensation. Not one to waste such a golden opportunity, Harry let his tongue to slip inside her mouth, caressing her tongue in a way that managed to extract a moan that made his skin tremble. Once again, she was frozen by the sudden intrusion, but this time, her lack of movement lasted just a blink before her tongue joined the battle from a defensive position.

Harry was satisfied with the progress. If he was reading the situation correctly, a couple more sessions, and she would be the one to push things to the next level. For a moment, he considered doing exactly that, curious how Susan would lead a seduction attempt. But his experiences had spoiled him for more, tempting him to compare Susan's bedroom expression with the other girls.

It was the time to heat things up, he decided. His hands crawled upwards until he was caressing the sides of her breasts, imprisoned into a torturous existence by her sports bra. He wished to free them, but it wasn't the time for it yet. So, he caressed her breasts idly until her lips quickened, following the pace of his fingers as they danced on the lovely expanse of her breasts.

In response, her hands finally left their tight hold on his shoulders, tracing the muscles on his back, and if her murmurs were accurate, liking what she had found. Good, he thought, leveraging the opportunity to push things even further thanks to her distraction. He pulled his hands away from her breasts, which made her raise a wordless protest, but it stopped the moment she felt his hands sliding under her shirt, forcing the wet fabric away from her skin as they traveled up.

Soon, his fingers were on her chest once more, but this time with only her sports bra as the barrier. Her kiss lost its determination, her tongue losing strength to fight back as she was beset with doubt. But Harry just used the opportunity to ravage her mouth even more aggressively, hoping to inflame her passion once more.

Her passion was resurrected in a few moments. Her arms, tightened around his waist, trying to prevent him from pulling away. And since she was more concerned with extending his presence rather than exactly where his hands were, he felt no qualms in clamping over her glorious tits, squeezing hard, the texture of her sports bra barely reducing the sensation. Susan moaned, and he squeezed once more, enjoying the fullness of her tits.

Of course, even the reduced barrier her bra was providing was annoying. Another mental command, and it thinned significantly, until they were almost absent for his touch. He started squeezing her breasts with a renewed desire, enjoying their texture. His fingers met around her nipple occasionally, squeezing sharply to break the pattern of their kiss.

The response from her hands was yet another proof that he was on the right course of action. They slid on his hips, pulling them closer to her body until his erection rested against her entrance. Her hips started to move wildly, her moans accompanying her desire. Even with the pants, it was an enjoyable experience, but pushing forward was not advisable. If he stopped to remove his pants, the break might be enough for her to gather her composure, and just vanishing them risked cluing her about his manipulative ability on the room.

Still, it didn't mean that he was completely out options. He pressed his weight against her, increasing her pleasure from the dry-hump, while his caresses turned into merciless mauling, testing her limits. With all of them combined, he wasn't surprised when Susan stiffened in a surprise climax. He pulled back, enjoying her moans and the expression of total ecstasy on her face.

It was time for the next step.

He stood up, not bothering to hide his victorious smirk as he grabbed Susan's arm, simultaneously ordering all the mud on the floor to disappear. "Come on, Susan, we need to clean you up," he said as he pulled her on her feet. She managed to stand on her feet, but she wasn't too different from a drunk, the only thing that preventing her from falling was his arm, wrapped tight around her waist. "Let's go," he said as he walked out of the course, towards a steaming hot bath he had just conjured.

Susan had recovered enough to open her eyes when they reached to the edge of the bath. "Harry?" she murmured, her apprehension bleeding to her voice as she came down from the orgasm-high. Unfortunately for her, it was a bit late.

"You have been a dirty girl, Susan," he said as he grabbed the hem of her shirt and pulled it up. She raised her arms without prompting, and Harry freed her body from her shirt, leaving the task of hiding her breasts to her sports bra, a task which it was woefully inadequate for. "It's time for a cleanup," he added as he conjured a chair, and pushed her onto it.

"Harry-" she repeated in alarm as he leaned down, and untied her boots, as quick as he could without alarming her. He wanted to move to the next step before she could clear her head. But even then, his fingers were gentle as he grabbed her leg, using the others to pull her feet free from her boots. Her socks come off after another pull, leaving her delicate feet free.

He grabbed her arm once more, pulling her up on her feet. He would have liked to remove her shorts as well, but from her expression, he could see that it would have been a risky action. "It's time for a bath," he said as he dragged her towards the stairs, vanishing his own clothes with a thought, leaving him in his birthday suit.

"But… But-" Susan murmured in a pointless protest, especially with her eyes stuck to his naked figure with obvious fascination. The water embraced them more with each step. Soon, they were standing in water almost deep enough to hide his erection, which Susan watched in a morbid fascination.

"Take a seat," he said as he gently pressed on her shoulder, and she sat on an underwater bench, burying her up to her chest with water, the steamy surface hiding her magnificent breasts from the view. A necessary sacrifice for the success of the plan, Harry lamented heroically as he sat next to her. Her eyes grew with the sudden closeness, and tried to scuttle away, but his arm was already around her chest, preventing her from escaping. "Let's start with your hair," Harry said as he grabbed a conjured tankard, and slowly emptied it on top of her head, using his fingers to wash up the mud. Susan was frozen, unable to process the escalation.

He said nothing as he emptied another tankard of water on her head, enjoying how her expression was developing. The gesture was just for show, as the magical mud had been washed away the first time, leaving her pristine but wet hair behind. Still, he dragged his fingers through her hair repeatedly while she slowly processed the change in her environment, trying to understand how she found herself in the bath.

He decided to enhance her surprise further. During one of the brushing actions, he let his fingers stray from her hair. They found the small hook on her back, and unlocked it with a deft motion, which somehow went unnoticed in her distraction. "You have made quite a mess, Susan," he said as he started brushing her shoulders, pushing her bra straps to the side while using the excuse of cleaning.

"Harry…" she murmured, or more accurately, she tried to murmur, but it came out as a moan.

"Yes, Susan," he answered as he leaned forward like he was about to kiss. She closed her eyes and leaned forward, giving him the opportunity to steal another kiss. But he had other plans. He grabbed her bra and pulled forward, her arms rising to allow its movement. Meanwhile, he leaned forward just to brush her lips, then pulled back.

"What?" she murmured dazedly as she opened her eyes. A second ticked in silence. "What!" she repeated, this time much louder as she realized the absence of her bra. Her arms darted up, trying to cover her chest, but against the impressive silhouette of her own breasts. Harry watched her struggle with amusement, as her struggle was in vain. Her delicate arms could never completely cover the incredible expanse of her breasts.

And with both of her arms busy, Harry was free to explore her body. He caressed her sides, taking a little delay to caress her soft stomach, then he moved even lower. She opened her mouth in a panic the moment his fingers found the zipper of her shorts, but he was prepared for it, muffling her words with another kiss. Technically, dazed and confused, it was the perfect opportunity to slide into her mind to play around, maybe implanting a few naughty thoughts, but he refrained from doing so. She was already on the edge of the surrender, and there was no point to ruin the fun by cheating.

But even without bringing his less-than-legal skills to the surface, she had no chance of resisting him, not with the arousal thumping painfully in her mind. He flipped the button open and pulled her zipper down. She pulled her arms away from her chest, trying to push his arms away from her most sensitive spot, but she was too late, his fingers had already slipped in the confines of her panties. A twist of his fingers, and she gasped, her fingers around his wrist losing their power.

Harry ignored her weak attempts to roll things back to a safer level, his fingers dancing around her clitoris, while his other hand climbed to her naked chest to sink into her inviting flesh, which was finally free of the cover of her arms. She moaned, a sound which was readily muffled with his lips. Soon, the last scraps of her resistance faded, leaving her docile as potty in his hands.

He focused on the sensation on his fingertips, caressing and tracing the most sensitive locations of her body to bring her to a closer orgasm. Then, he felt a hand around his shaft. He pulled back for a second, smirking at her. Susan just blushed, but her hand stayed around his girth, trying to pump his presence. Her fingers were too loose and her motions were too stiff for it to be enjoyable, but Harry let it be. More familiar she was with his presence, the better.

Soon, she was shuddering under the assault of another orgasm, signaling that it was the time for the next step. Harry stood up even as he commanded her seat to transform into an inclined seat, which made half of her body stick out of the water diagonally, her spectacular breasts included. For a moment, he just watched her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath, then, he walked closer until he was hovering above her stomach.

"Now it's my turn," he said as he took a step forward, a movement which put his shaft between her breasts. He put his hands on the sides of her breasts and pushed them closer, locking his shaft into the slippery valley between them, and started pumping. He moaned, enjoying the sensation of her spectacular breasts.

"What are you doing?" Susan murmured. From her expression, Harry guessed that she was trying to exclaim, but that was harder to do when one still suffered under the touch of trembling arousal. He ignored the question at first, continuing to pump between her breasts. She repeated the question.

"You're returning the favor," he answered with a sharp tone. She looked bewildered at his sudden shift, but he had no intention of letting it go. "Put your hands on your tits," he ordered, and her hands jumped there, taking over the job of his hands. "You're amazing, Susan," he said, exaggerating his already significant enjoyment, and her face brightened despite the ridiculousness of the situation.

"Is this good," Susan asked after pushing her breasts even tighter, turning the valley between them into a valley of fun.

"Very good," he said even as he started to push deeper, bringing the top of his shaft even closer to her face. "But you know what would be even better? If you used your lips to massage the crown."

"What?" Susan murmured in shock. "But that would be-" she tried to continue before he cut her off.

"That would be very sexy," he continued as he looked at her pointedly. She avoided his gaze, her blush managing the impossible by getting even thicker, but nevertheless, she leaned forward with her lips open invitingly. The top of his shaft landed there immediately, enjoying the warmth of her lips.

He impaled her breasts repeatedly for the next few minutes, building up to a climax. When the pleasure became too thick to resist, he pulled back without a warning, spraying her breasts with his seed. "That was exquisite," he murmured as he caressed her cheek patronizingly, then walked out of the pool, uncaring of his nakedness. "It was enjoyable for you as well, I hope," he continued, earning a strangled gasp. He had to hold back a laugh, amused by the moment she chose to act shy.

He dressed in silence while she stayed on the pool, buried deep in the water, the steam hiding her body from his sight. Harry turned to her after he finished dressing. "I'll be here for another training session on Tuesday evening, after the classes. Drop by if you're available." In her shock, her only answer was her lengthening silence, so Harry walked away.

"Have a nice bath," he quipped before closing the door behind, curious about what she would do without him this time.

* * *

 **Author notes: Another tower falls in the Castle Hufflepuff. Next, another glimpse into the dungeons of Slytherin...**

 **Also, don't forget to check my original writings in P/atreon/dirk_grey**


	17. Chapter 17

Daphne walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, feeling more confused than she had ever felt in her life. The reason, so-called golden boy of Gryffindor. Even remembering him caused her lips to tingle in a strange way, evoking an emotion she had done her best to avoid. Her lips, which had been sullied by the most undignified act she could imagine as he treated her like she was nothing but a mudblood slut.

It had been a terrible lapse of judgment on her part, bringing his attention on her, she realized after it was too late. Admitting that, even in the confines of her own mind hurt her pride fierce. Yes, she had been annoyed in that fateful day, and cursing unsuspecting Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors had always been a good way to relax. But treating him like one of these nameless pathetic students turned out to be a mistake.

The newspapers were partially to blame for her lapse. After a year of endless articles about supposed lies of an attention-seeking maniac, subconsciously, she had put him the same category as Malfoy. All talk, no action. Umbridge's and Malfoy's constant derisions didn't exactly help either. So, bit by bit, she started to ignore the other rumors about him, each more outrageous than the last…

It turned out to be the biggest mistake she had done in her life. When she first attacked him, he was nothing but a nameless grunt, destined to enjoy her displeasure. Or so she thought, and even when she realized his identity, she continued casting her spell, unafraid of the consequences.

She realized her miscalculation when he sidestepped her spell casually. For a second, her heart had filled with indignation, annoyed with his dismissive attitude. Then, he turned towards her, his eyes filled with a promise of danger far above Daphne had ever seen. Even her father, a mid-level Death Eater, had never looked that intimidating, even when she was a child. Panicked, she reflexively used one of the three spells that would ensure a lengthy prison stay. A horrible mistake, but not in the way she had expected. Never in her dreams, she had expected him to treat the most dangerous spell she knew like it was nothing more than a pathetic prank spell.

She shook her head, trying to dismiss what had happened next, losing her first kiss even as he manhandled her like a helpless toy. If her pride was bruised beforehand, that moment left a large wound in it. A wound that drove her to trick several of the Slytherin boys in an attempt of revenge, her honor begging for restitution, however sneaky it was. But that ended even more horribly than she could imagine. Not only he had managed to dismantle her ploy easily, but he also discovered that she was responsible for their actions.

More than anything, it was the punishment that followed had messed up her mind. To punish her, he had brought her to a place she would never imagine seeing, the famous Chamber of Secrets, the secret lair of Salazar Slytherin. And she had definitely not expected her mouth to be defiled several feet away from the carcass of a humongous Basilisk. It was one thing to hear about a mysterious monster slain by so-called Golden Boy, it was something else to come across its body, destroyed by the same boy that was busy defiling her mouth like she was a common whore…

She was confused, because she didn't know what to do next. Direct retaliation was impossible. That, she learned the hard way. But even indirect retaliation proved its ineffectiveness, not to mention his revenge escalated stiffly. Maybe it was for the best if she let it go, not wanting to subject herself to another session of revenge.

Thankfully, she arrived at the Great Hall at that point, giving her an excuse to ignore the unfamiliar tingling that went through her body as the memories of her punishment had gone through her body. The last thing she needed was to think about her reaction, and what had it meant. She saw her only friend, Tracy, sitting at the table, alone, and changed her direction towards her. Her incessant chatter was what she needed to distract herself.

"Hi, Daphne," Tracy called cheerfully as Daphne took her seat across her. "You look distracted, is something wrong?"

"Transfiguration homework turned out to be more challenging than I was expecting," Daphne answered.

"Too bad," Tracy shrugged, uninterested. Daphne nodded, expecting that reaction. She had chosen to mention transfiguration intentionally, a topic that Tracy would never delve deep intentionally. "Have you heard about the latest fight between Malfoy and Parkinson. It's hilarious…" Just like that Tracy launched a summary of the latest gossips of their house, and Daphne listened halfheartedly while eating her dinner normally. And even if she stabbed her roasted potatoes harder than strictly necessary, no one had called her on it.

Her plan was to avoid any situation that might end up in further confusion. She wanted to finish her dinner and go back to her room. She hoped that another long sleep might help her to solve her issues. But, the pattern that her life was starting to turn held true, and disregarded her plans completely, this time in the form of a large tawny owl, carrying a letter that looked as haughty as it.

"Daphne, you have a letter," Tracy exclaimed, her eyes grown with excitement. "And it looks like a love confession. I wonder who sent it."

There was a pit in Daphne's stomach as she reached for the letter, absolutely sure about who was responsible. The timing was too close to be anyone else. Her only consolation was that he was smart enough to use a different owl than his distinctive snow-white one. Even with all of her political acumen and in-house power, she wouldn't be able to twist a confession from Harry Potter to anything other than a total disaster.

"I don't know," Daphne murmured as she plucked the letter from owl's leg, which looked at Daphne dismissively before flying away. Blasted bird, she thought, but she wasn't crazy enough to curse an owl in the middle of the Great Hall. She slid the letter in her pocket instead of opening. Tracy looked at her with begging eyes. "Not here," Daphne answered, electing to continue her dinner. She did her best to ignore the burning presence of the letter in her pocket, trying to display her usual icy demeanor outside, forcing herself to eat slowly.

Ten minutes, she managed to wait on her seat before standing up. Tracy tried to stand up as well, but Daphne was ready. "I'm going to the library to work on my Transfiguration homework. You don't need to come," she explained.

"But Daphne-" Tracy tried to say, but she was cut short when Daphne turned her gaze on her. In her confused state, it was hard to feel anger, but she managed to imitate it enough to affect Tracy. "Sorry," she added. "I'll see you in the room, then." Daphne wasn't happy about using intimidation on her only friend in the treacherous halls of Slytherin. Unfortunately, she had more important things to worry about.

Daphne just nodded before leaving the Great Hall, acting unaffected as a number of students -the majority consisting of Slytherins- watched her walk away with great attention, not bothering to keep their whispers as they explained their theories about the unexpected communication. Normally, Daphne would make a point of turning back to send a threatening glare to the table clad in green and silver, but the burning presence of the letter in her pocket prevented her from doing so today.

She managed to keep her steps even until she was alone, and then dashed into the first empty classroom. She pulled the letter, but her fingers suddenly froze, fearing what she would find inside the letter. "Come on, Greengrass," she murmured. "You're better than this."

But her attempts to psyche herself didn't work as well as she hoped, and she found herself examining the loopy handwriting on the backside of the envelope. 'To my new toy,' it read, which was one of the reasons she had done her best to hide it from Tracy. The other reason was simpler. She was afraid of what lay inside the envelope.

But delaying it wasn't going to help her, that she was sure. She took a deep breath as she dragged her finger along the edge, freeing the letter inside. It turned out to be more of a card than a letter, she realized after she pulled it out, only one thing written on it. 'It's time for your punishment, come to the Chamber.' There was nothing else on the card, no sender, no explanation. Not that they were necessary. Both the identity and the location was obvious, leaving only one question. What she was going to do?

She wished that going to the library after hitting the letter with a flame charm was an option, but her heart trembled at the thought. She still remembered his suffocating presence in the chamber, infusing her whole being. She had already risked a lot by her delayed response.

In the end, her body took the choice from her, her feet dragging her towards the bathroom on the second floor, where the entrance for the chamber lay. She had enough presence of mind to check whether she was being followed, especially by anyone else from Slytherin who would only use the situation to further their aims, and wouldn't bother to lift a finger to help Daphne.

She stepped into the bathroom. The door slammed behind her before she could close it, and simultaneously, the entrance for the chamber opened, the same ominous stairs trailing downward, but this time with a change. The torches were in different shape. The last time she visited, they were shaped like snakes, and now, they looked like lions, flames burning in their open mouths. An arrow-shaped heart, pointing down completed the updated view.

In any other situation, she would have turned her nose in a distaste, annoyed that a precious Slytherin relic like that had been defiled. But not when she was walking towards to suffer a similar treatment. She could feel her legs starting to tremble as she stepped into the darkness, broken only by shivering light of the torches.

Her humiliation was not over, she realized, as the stairs finished, leaving her in front of another sign. That one, instead of another arrow, ordered her to change her clothes. Her gaze fell on the small bag hanging on its stalk, too small to contain anything substantial. Technically, it could have been enchanted with space charms, carrying a robe that was even more substantial than what she had worn the previous time, but after the treatment she had received the last time, she doubted that he would provide her with something that would cover her whole body.

She tried to pull the bag from its place, but it was stuck there. She tried pulling it harder, but she failed again. The writing on the sign changed. 'Remove your clothes first,' it read. Daphne felt tears pricking the edge of her eyes, a feeling of vulnerability dominating her heart even when she was dressed.

She transfigured a bag to put her clothes before starting to undress. Her naked skin burned as she pulled off her robes, followed by her shirt and her skirt. She tried to pull the bag, only to fail once again. The writing on the sign changed once more. 'Everything,' it said. Daphne wanted to cry in frustration, but knew it wasn't going to help. Instead, she helplessly shed the rest of her clothes, namely, shoes, socks, and most importantly, underwear.

She hung her conjured bag on the sign before trying to pull another one once again. This time, it came off without resistance. She pulled its contents, hoping to find something substantial, but she failed badly. It contained a set of underwear, a robe, long socks, and shoes, but none of them were deserving to be referred as clothing. The shoes were nothing more than reddish straps and long heels, and while the socks were long enough to reach into the middle of her thigh, they were too transparent to hide anything. But Daphne didn't feel like complaining about them, not after she had examined the other pieces.

The robe was even more transparent than her socks, resembling a golden smoke, but even poorer in terms of providing concealment. But even it was better than the underwear, a weird bra that ended before covering her nipples, which had hardened under the influence of the cold, and a few connected strings that she had to use in lieu of panties, both crimson.

She slowly dressed in her new clothes, trying to focus on the fact that she was being dressed in Gryffindor colors, hoping that it helped her to ignore the fact that even a whore would feel shame wearing those clothes. Muggles were truly degenerates. The sign changed once more, this time an arrow pointing deeper in the room, with a writing underneath, wishing her good luck. Luckily, there was no mirror in sight, freeing her from looking at her own face.

She continued her trek, her insufficient clothing failing to insulate against the slight chill of the room. She tried to ignore the sensation as the silky robe rubbed against her nipples with each step, awakening unfamiliar sensations in her body. She tried to convince herself that it was fear, but failed to do so. She continued to walk, her eyes firmly on the ground.

"Welcome," she heard a familiar voice calling, sharper than steel. She raised her gaze. The first thing she noticed was the changes in the room. Every single statue in the room had been demolished, lying on the ground, replaced with stylized lions. Another reminder of the difference between them, Daphne noted, as destroying all those statues and transfiguring new ones to replace them would have utterly exhausted her. And that was discounting the transfiguration of the huge, four poster bed, decorated in same colors with her clothing. Just transfiguring that would have left her exhausted.

But Harry was sitting in on the bed, not showing the slightest sign of exhaustion. Just another clue on how badly she had screwed when she had picked her target. She felt her skin tingle as he examined her body. Neither her robe nor her underwear hid her body from his hungry gaze. Her instincts begged her to bring her arm to her chest, but she kept them on her sides, not wanting to annoy him. She had taken enough risk with her delay, and she didn't want to push her luck. So, she stood, her eyes on the ground, waiting for him to say something.

"Hello, Daphne," he said. "What a nice surprise." She said nothing, keeping her eyes on the ground. "Why don't you walk closer," he added. "We don't want you to exhaust yourself standing up, right?"

She wanted to spat out a rebellious answer, but her courage faltered. She knew the difference between them, and she was afraid of pushing him, afraid of the consequences if she had managed to truly anger him. She walked to him, her legs trembling badly with each step. But she managed to reach the bed without falling, and sat on. She reached to remove her shoes, but stopped midway when he shook his head, indicating her to keep them on.

"Come closer," he said, and she crawled on the bed to him, acutely aware the view she generated. But there was little point resisting. "Good girl," he called as he patted the area next to him, and Daphne pulled close, enough for their bodies to rub. She waited, her body trembling under a mixture of fear and anticipation, but he chose not to act. "How was your day, Daphne," he asked.

"It was okay," she answered demurely. She wasn't surprised by his seemingly casual question. It was a strategy she had used in the past successfully, forcing her inferiors to act casual, which underlined her superiority perfectly. It wasn't nearly as fun to be on the other side of it. But rebelling was not an option, not when she lacked even the slightest hope to come on top.

She continued to answer his pointless questions to the best of her ability. Occasional stammers broke her flow when his lips pressed to her neck, leaving a burning sensation behind, one that threatened to expand and invade her whole body, leaving her toes tingling. It was unbelievable, just how much her body reacted to his touch.

The sensation was nothing compared to his next action. He grabbed her hair without a warning. She was startled, but unable to pull away with her hair in his grip. She wasn't surprised by the sudden shift. After the treatment she had suffered the last time, she had been expecting his touch to stiffen, even if its suddenness had surprised her. A pained cry escaped her mouth when his kiss turned into a bite, one that was hard enough to leave a mark and a burning sensation.

It wasn't the only cry that left her mouth as his teeth continued his painful exploration of her neck. But the pain wasn't alone after the first, the pleasure increasing its share every time a cry had forced itself out of her lips. Her pride dwindled further as her pleasure increased, hating herself for enjoying the situation. Passively accepting the treatment was something, but enjoying it was something else.

"Who asked you to stop your explanation," he asked her after finishing his exploration of her neck. She gazed at his eyes, hoping to find a sliver of mercy, but only found boundless enjoyment. She took a deep breath, trying to suppress her reactions enough to continue her explanation about the recent developments in Slytherin, a task that had been made more difficult when he slid her robe to the side, leaving her shoulder free for a bunch of steaming kisses, broken by occasional bites.

She had a feeling that tonight's session wasn't going to be short. And to make things worse, she didn't know whether it made her feel worse, or better…

* * *

 **Author notes: A rather difficult exercise awaits the docile princess of the dungeon.**

 **Also, don't forget to check my original writings in P/atreon/dirk_grey**


	18. Chapter 18

There was a certain amount of pleasure in having the most prominent pureblood princess of the school under his command, ready to follow his every order, Harry noted even as he gently bit her shoulder, leaving a soft mark behind before pulling back, enjoying the view, especially the way he made her dress. A loose golden robe would have fully covered her body modestly if it wasn't for its fatal flaw of total transparency. And making things even starker for her, she desperately needed that cover with rest of her clothes consisting only a shelf-bra and a nominally more covering g-string. And, adding insult to the injury, they were colored golden and scarlet.

But her clothes weren't the important part, he thought, no matter how amusingly humiliating it was to make one of the most prominent members of the House of Slytherin to dress in a stripper-version of Gryffindor uniform. No, that honor went to the softness of her skin, he added, his hand slipped under the silky cover of her robe, tracing the contours of her body sensuously. That, and her obedient acceptance of his touch, with far-reaching implications not limited to sexual opportunities it afforded to him.

It was funny, he thought as he brought his hand even lower, circling around the edge of her breasts, feeling the way she shuddered whenever his hand made an adventurous move. Just a month ago, having her physical obedience would have eclipsed anything else in his life. But the last month had been particularly productive on the physical side of the things, to a point that he felt more challenged choosing which one of the targets he was going to spend the night together rather than seduction part. Hence, the increase of the relative importance of her as a spy.

Still, he was thankful that her pending job as a spy didn't require him to stop the physical side of the things in any shape or form. On the contrary, physical training like that would only enhance his hold over her, training her until he was absolutely sure that she would always follow his directions without deviation. To be fair, the ultimate activities was slipping lower in the importance in each passing second, sped up by the smooth sensation he enjoyed as he dragged his hand down. And there was a bonus on the situation as well. With the other girls, he still needed to put an act. With Daphne, he could just enjoy her body his heart's content. No mask, no acting…

"Then, what happened?" Harry added, forcing her to talk about yet another trivial event that happened in the Slytherin Common room. As she talked, he turned his attention back to her neck, softly kissing the bite marks that were left by his earlier treatment. He knew that to Daphne, it seemed like he wasn't paying attention to what she was saying, that he was forcing her to speak just as an expression of his power, but she was wrong. He was using his occlumency talents to commit her words to his memory, and since she was too distracted to come up with a lie, or be careful about what she talked about and what she didn't, she was giving him excellent information about the internal power structure of Slytherin house.

While doing so, he didn't neglect her body either, his occlumency allowing to split his attention perfectly. So, while he dissected her words, his hands slid to her bottom, encasing her bubble butt in his merciless grip. She let out a pained gasp, but that withered quickly after his warning glare. "So, Daphne," he asked with a casual tone. "Are you enjoying this?"

That question managed to shock Daphne despite the situation she was in. She pulled back, conflict clear on her face. Her enjoyment was clear on her face, but it was accompanied by a thick denial. Conflict reigned in her eyes for a moment, but only for a moment. "No," she managed to murmur, which would have been a more believable lie if it wasn't for her eyes, trembling with deep arousal.

Harry brought his gaze on hers as one of his hands climbed towards her neck. He gently grasped her neck, feeling her out-of-control pulse thumping under his fingers. "Are you lying to me, Daphne," he said menacingly. She opened her mouth, but she was too choked with panic to actually answer.

Without warning, Harry pushed her back, slamming her on the bed, hard enough to injure her if the surface was something other than thickly-layered cotton and silk. He tightened his hand around her neck, enough to cut her breathing, but not hard enough to actually harm. "Let's try again," he said with a cheerfulness that contrasted the moment. "Were you enjoying the treatment you have been receiving just moments ago?"

"Yes," Daphne whispered, managing to drag out an answer.

Unfortunately for her, Harry was just starting. There was a certain interesting dimension in the way she reacted to his last move, and he wanted to check its limits. "Next question, princess. Are you enjoying this?" he asked, squeezing her throat just a bit to remove any doubt about what he was talking about.

Her eyes were windows to a tornado of confusion and denial, but both were turned inward. Her silence dragged until Harry squeezed her throat once more. "Yes," she gasped once more, her voice cracking with the rough treatment. "I'm enjoying it."

"Excellent," Harry said, but he didn't loosen his grip. "Let's move on to the next one. Which one did you enjoy more? The previous one, or my fingers around your throat, slowly cutting off your breath."

Once again, it took a while for her to answer, not that there was any doubt about her answer. Her stricken look was answer enough. Interesting, Harry thought, but not completely unexpected. The way she folded during their previous encounter heavily hinted her submissive tendencies, and an actual kink towards bondage wasn't too big of a stretch. "The latter," she said, defeated but truthful.

"Oh, princess," he murmured excitedly even as he squeezed her throat once more, while his other hand started exploring her body aggressively. "We're going to have so much fun together." Then, without a warning, his hand around her throat moved away, and pulled her up by tugging her hair, a move that forced her to cry painfully, but Harry didn't have the guess to know she was enjoying it. He directly read it from her eyes.

He decided to weaponize intimacy as a tool to silence her, and slammed his lips against hers. His tongue slipped in without losing a second, starting exploring her mouth. Her tongue lay passive in her mouth, conceding his superiority without a fight. During the kiss, his hand was still around her hair, maintaining his painful grip on her thick forest. It hurt her, but instead of complaining, she was showing signs of enjoyment.

He let her hair go, sliding both hands to her back, and before she could even react, he was grabbing her robe. Her thin, fragile robe. It didn't have a chance to resist when Harry tugged harshly, ripping it in two pieces. She stiffened with the escalation as his hands started roaming on her naked back aggressively, keeping their lips connected. Her lips were still passive, accepting, but they were dancing with his nevertheless.

It was time to heat up things even further, Harry decided. His hand slid down to her bottom, caressing her skin for a moment before pulling back. They landed back a second later, and they landed with a crack of thunder on her skin. She pulled back from the kiss, her mouth open in a pained cry, but he didn't let her cry to finish. He grabbed her hair, stiff enough to get her attention. "Who told you that you can pull back," he said slowly, enjoying the shape of each word in his mouth as they left.

"I'm sorry," Daphne stuttered as she tried to lean forward, but Harry pressed his finger on her lips, preventing her from doing so.

"Did I tell you to start again," he said with the same deceptively soft tone as he pulled back a bit, doing his best to not to crack a smile, but it was hard as he looked at Daphne, who looked eerily similar to a kitten lost in a downpour of rain. "Bring me some water, I'm thirsty," he ordered, gesturing towards the small table with a crystal pitcher.

He hoped for her to reach for her wand to summon it, his fingers itching to punish her, but she surprised him by standing up instead. He shrugged dismissively. Apparently, he was more successful in training her than he first presumed. He leaned back for a better view as Daphne tried to keep her robe on despite the huge tear on its back, but after a few steps of struggle, she gave up, and the robe slid on the ground like a golden smoke, leaving her crimson underwear as the only clothing she had, deficient as it was.

And the view got only better after she filled the glass for him and turned back. Thanks to the shelf bra he had picked up for her, her nipples were in full display. They looked as stiff as a rock, and Harry doubted that the relative cold of the Chamber was the only reason. Her breasts shook attractively with each step, making her left arm, free of encumbrance, twitching with a desire to cover, but she was smart enough to know that it wouldn't help.

"Thank you, princess," he said as he took the glass from her hands, and slowly drank it, keeping his eyes on her body for the full duration. With each passing second, her blush darkened, but she neither said anything, nor she tried to cover her body despite her obvious discomfort. She was learning.

When he finished the glass, instead of passing it back to her, he threw it against the wall which previously housed Slytherin's statue. The wall was far enough that no risk of cutting themselves with an errand shard, but it echoed loudly in the empty room. Daphne flinched, but otherwise didn't react.

"Undress me," he ordered, deciding that it was finally time for the main event. Daphne reached for his shirt hesitantly, her delicate fingers started to struggle with his buttons. She was too nervous to do it quickly, her fingers fumbling whenever she tried to quicken, but nevertheless, his chest was naked a minute later. He raised his arms, allowing her to remove his shirt completely, leaving his chest naked, his muscles on display. Her gaze sliding to examine his muscles from close, or the way her fingers lingered on their contours didn't hurt his pride either.

The tremble on her fingers intensified further as she reached for her belt, struggling to take it off, only to fumble again and again. But Harry said nothing. Watching Daphne struggle was fun, and the way she was currently dressed went a long way to make the scene enjoyable. Annoyance was building up on her face after every failure was the sauce for his enjoyment.

Harry raised himself on the bed a bit after Daphne succeeded in releasing his belt, allowing her to pull his pants down, leaving his boxers as the only thing that hid his massive erection, a job that it did poorly, reminding Daphne the next task that lay in front of her. The shaking returned to her fingers with revenge, but she still hooked them to the elastic of his boxers and pulled them down, revealing his shaft with all of its glory, throbbing with excitement.

"You know what to do, don't you," Harry said. Daphne said nothing, not that she needed to while she fell on her knees on the side of the bed, positioning her pretty mouth inches away from his girth. He watched from his comfortable position as she wrapped her lips around his crown, barely hesitating for a moment before diving even deeper. Her tongue joined the flow a moment later, hesitant and confused, but invoking pleasure nevertheless. Seeing her debasing herself with just a few direct orders was amazingly pleasurable.

Of course, he had no intention of letting things go without extra effort. "Keep your eyes on me," he ordered. Daphne looked up, only to meet with his smoldering gaze. He decided a small reward was in order. "Good girl," he said, watching as she perked up despite her challenging position. "Now, go deeper."

Daphne blinked in shock, and for a moment, she looked like she wanted to argue. But admittedly, he might have read it wrong, as his shaft in her mouth went a long way to obscure her expression. She took a deep breath, then pushed herself down, trying to devour more and more of his shaft. But with each inch, her struggles intensified, showing that taking it all without assistance was still above her skill level.

But that wasn't enough to get his mercy. She closed her eyes to concentrate as the top of his shaft tickled the entrance of her throat. "Who said you can close your eyes," he said sharply, flicking one of her nipples harshly to underline his statement. Her eyes popped open in an instant. "Good, now go even deeper. I want you to swallow all of it."

Her incredulous expression told him that she had no confidence in success for the act, but that didn't keep her from trying in desperate hope. Her hands grabbed his thighs for leverage as she tried to stuff her throat with his shaft. She started gagging in an instant, and shut her eyes for a moment until he reminded her his previous order with another painful flick of his finger on her nipple. She tried to keep her gaze up as she forced deeper, but the gagging and wheezing didn't allow her to move forward. He could have 'helped' her like he did the last time, but this time, he had better plans for her…

Soon, she pulled back, coughing and wheezing as she tried to balance herself.

"Stand up," Harry ordered, uncaring of her plight, and Daphne followed his direction. A moment later, she was standing in front of him, ready to follow his orders despite her reddened face, her lips bruised, her hair mussed. "Your failure deserves a punishment," he added as he straightened his back, his shaft throbbing with excitement for the next step. He patted his lap. "Sit!"

The shock that spread on her face was delicious enough to eat. "No-" she tried to argue loudly, her mouth open in shock, but her will to argue didn't survive for long under his heated glare. "My virginity-" she added with a pleading tone, only to receive the same intimidating glare.

Harry tapped his fingers impatiently. "Are you sure that testing my patience is the best you can do, especially with your most recent display of incompetence?" Though, he was doubtful of their efficiency even as he whispered those words. What he was asking her from was something really important, especially when considering her position as the heiress. And when she turned her back, for a moment he thought that she was going to walk away. But her fingers found the lines of her g-string instead.

She was slow and reluctant as she pushed down her panties, but he enjoyed it, as with her back turned, he had a prime view of her sexy bottom. Her face was hidden, which was a pity as it made Harry miss what likely was a spectacular expression. Still, it wasn't important enough for him to interject, ruining the magic of the moment.

Then, she took a step backward, trying to sit on his lap with her back against his chest. The last thing she would be able to hide at the moment, the expression on her face she lost her virginity. And of course, he had no intention of letting her do that. "Stop," he ordered, and she froze. "Turn towards me," he added.

Daphne stayed frozen, so Harry decided to incentivize her to move. His hand landed on her bottom loudly, hard enough to trigger her bottom shaking temptingly. She turned to face him, her eyes shining with unshed tears as she struggled to process her latest order. But still, she followed his orders without requiring any direct mental manipulation, proving her boundless submission potential. It was just the third encounter, and she failed to show even the slightest bit of resistance.

Admittedly, the venue helped, Harry reasoned as he watched Daphne getting closer in glacial steps, leaving him a bit of time for introspection. In the chamber, the heart of the power for the founder of her house, and the carcass of the most aggressive version of her house emblem… It was a symbolism that Daphne proved to be particularly vulnerable.

But then, Daphne rose to her tiptoes, preparing herself for the penetration, and Harry focused on more immediate concerns. Like the wave of pleasure that was about to dominate his mind. "Please," she whispered, trying her luck for the one last time, but from what he could hear, she didn't sound beat-up about the possibility. "My family…"

"Enough," he said sharply. Daphne nodded obediently, and started to lower herself towards his shaft, her eyes firmly shut. That would not do, Harry decided. "Open your eyes."

Her eyes opened to reveal the beautiful blue of her eyes. She tried to gaze away, but she was pinned under his gaze. It didn't take long for her to realize that resistance was useless, and she started to lower herself once more. The crown of his shaft disappeared between her wet lips, and Harry sent a legilimency probe into her mind. This time, his objective wasn't to change her mind, but to get a better view of her mood and the feelings.

And what a kaleidoscope it was. Guilt mixed with pleasure, horror danced with excitement, and desperation flirted with elation… And as she slid down his shaft bit by bit, her fear spiked, but also her anticipation. In a primal part of her brain, she must have understood that the moment allowed her to push for the next level, that somehow elevated her into something more than an uppity bitch with no life ambition, wallowing in mediocracy, into a part of the life story of someone that was destined for greatness.

Even if that part was nothing more than a dirty toy…

She stopped the moment he felt the presence of a barrier, closing his way to paradise. She looked at him, begging for his mercy for one last time, but only found a dark smirk instead. She lacked the power to argue further. A trembling breath left her mouth as she finally surrendered, and moved even deeper. A pained gasp followed her breath as she impaled herself halfway to his shaft.

It was credit for his rapidly growing experience that he managed to resist the exquisite expression on Daphne's face as she stepped on the road with no return, pleasure warring with guilt. He let her stay there for a while to get used to his presence, but kept the eye contact, monitoring her expression and her thoughts at the same time.

"Start moving," he ordered a minute later, and she raised herself clumsily on his length, only to push back on, devouring more of his shaft. "Again," he added, and she repeated the motion, managing to devour just a bit more of his shaft, but her tightness prevented her from going any deeper.

He decided that since she was being such a good sport, she deserved a reward. He brought his hands on her skin, letting them free to dance over her skin to search her most sensitive spots. But with his unfair advantage of full-time access to her mind, his secret weapon was much more devastating, identifying her most sensitive spots with a trivial amount of effort, then tweaking them until she was rocked with endless waves of pleasure, but he was careful not to push her hard enough to make her climax.

His tactics worked splendidly. She started to pick up speed as her pleasure started to build-up. In the beginning, she was careful still as she moved up and down, but she took deeper and deeper without his directive. Then, things took a turn for the better, and she quickened without a prompt for him. She tried to keep her face neutral to hide the fact that it was her own body that forced her to do rather than his orders, but with his direct access to her thoughts, she lacked the ability to hide them from him…

Five minutes. Five more minutes of careful edge-play was all it took for Daphne to desert the last scrap of control and started jumping up and down on his lap as she sought her climax. But Harry had one last trick in his quiver. "Stop!" he ordered, and Daphne did so, her expression incredulous. "That's enough for today. You can leave." Daphne looked at him with shock. "Am I not clear," he said, underlining the threat with a mental push.

Daphne pulled out and took a step back, still looking at him with an incredulous expression, trying to process what had just happened. "You can dress and leave," he ordered, and Daphne turned her back, walking towards the connecting room where her robe and other items lay. "And, you're forbidden from touching yourself, or doing anything without someone else," he added just as she was about to disappear at the doorway.

No word left her mouth as she disappeared, but her whimper was answer enough…

* * *

 **Author notes: With the snake tamed. Now, it's time to pay another visit to home ground to play with the lionesses.**

 **Also, I have other news. I finally have my first book out in Amazon, under the title of 'Dominating the Boss'. If you like my writing and have an Amazon account, give a try. It's also registered for KDP.** **(dp/B07RT2GZH7 is the link if you can't find it through search). And don't forget to leave a review in Goodreads if you like.**


	19. Chapter 19

Harry was aware that there was a certain relaxed manner in his steps as he walked back to the Common Room, one that contrasted significantly with the angry and depressed impression that he was trying to sell to the rest of the school. Still, he couldn't help it. It was hard to suppress his cheer after he spent a generous portion of his evening teaching a very entertaining lesson to the Ice Queen of Slytherin, whose submissive streak surpassed even his wildest expectations. He would have called her submissiveness as a let-down, but that would have been unfair after the amazing service she had selflessly provided, even following his order to stop after she surrendered all of her castles.

Distracted by pleasant memories, he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, until he heard a familiar voice calling his name just as he was about to take a turn which would bring him to the corridor where the entrance for the Gryffindor Common Room lay.

The familiarity of the voice was the only reason he didn't reach for his wand for a reflexive blasting spell despite being surprised. He turned, and saw Ginny standing at the doorway of one of the empty classrooms. "Ginny," he said with a frosty tone, one that contrasted with his actual feelings, but he was supposed to be angry at her.

There was a guilty expression on her face, and when kept his gaze on her for a few seconds without saying anything, she dipped her head, aware of the thin ice she was walking. He squashed his temptation to look into her mind in curiosity, as he learned that lesson from Daphne. As amusing as she turned out to be, he had no intention to turn everyone around him to submissive toys. It would be suspicious, and boring. Instead, he waited until she could gather to courage to open her mouth, trusting himself to read her.

"Can we talk?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper, a distinct tremble easy to catch. He liked what he found in her voice, as it meant that she had been thinking about the throwaway line about the alternative ways of paying her debt.

"Go ahead," he said, and started tapping his foot rapidly just to build up additional pressure.

She seemed wilted after his display, but gathered enough courage to continue speaking. "In private?" she added, even softer, forcing him to strain himself just to decipher it. She took a step back, denoting that she wanted that classroom to be that private spot. Harry walked inside wordlessly, only to turn towards her when he heard the click of the lock.

"So, how can I help you," Harry said, frostily enough to leave no doubt about his supposed anger about her spending habits. As long as Ginny was concerned, she was lucky that he deigned to listen to her rather than writing to her father, asking for money.

"It's about my debt," she whispered.

"The one that was supposed to be just one galleon, but ended up three galleons when you irresponsibly spent the emergency fund I had given to you?" Harry said cattily. "Or the other galleon that you still dared to ask me for after that?" But before Ginny could say anything, he changed his tone, looking remorseful. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be this angry. Especially since you're here to pay me back already. Still, I'm a bit surprised. I wouldn't have guessed Mrs. Weasley would send the money that quickly."

"She didn't," Ginny whispered. Harry turned his eyes towards her, wordlessly asking for her to continue. "I haven't asked her."

"You can't really ask your father without alerting your mother. So, it's the twins that sent it," he continued. "Interesting, I wouldn't have guessed that they have the money, considering the sudden increase in their living cost after they left school."

"I haven't asked them either," Ginny answered, her shoulders slouching even more.

"I would be really surprised if it was Ron that gave you the money," Harry continued in the same vein, acting unawares to her ever-growing panic.

"I haven't asked anyone," Ginny cut him off, her voice loud enough to sound angry if it wasn't for her vulnerable trembling. "I don't have the money."

"I see," Harry said, twisting his eyebrow questioningly. "I fail to see why you need to talk to me, if you don't have the money yet. The money that you carelessly spent without thinking about the consequences, and then daring to ask me for more."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking broken. "We were shopping, and I was so fed up with everyone mocking me for my family's lack of money…" she added before managing to control herself.

"It might be so, Ginny, but splurging the money one time wasn't going to be a solution to that, especially since that money didn't belong to you in the first place," Harry answered as he took a seat on teacher's seat. "You should have known better." Ginny just dipped her head, saying nothing. "If that was all?" he added, making a motion to stand up.

"Please, sit," Ginny said panickedly, quite a bit louder than the necessary. "Sorry," she added, blush creeping on her neck. "I thought about your condition…" she drawled, but failed to continue her sentence.

"What condition?" Harry countered, playing dumb.

She tried to make eye contact, but it only survived for a second before sliding away. "The condition that how you might be willing to lend me that galleon if I perform… If I take your date's place in a certain act."

Harry put the impression of being confused for a couple more second before making his eyes grew in a fake display of shock. "No way," he said, trying to sound fascinated. His initial plan was to act outraged, but he could sense that she was already at the edge, and any more would have sent her away running. "You can't mean that! You're really willing to suck-" he tried to say, only to cut by Ginny.

"Yes," she interjected, looking like she was about to faint. "I'm talking about that, but please don't say it. It's hard enough thinking about it."

Harry nodded. He was more than willing to cater to her small whims after she was willing to do it after the barest mental touch. "Okay," he said, then deliberately leaned back, keeping his eyes on her face. She glanced at him, a small sparkle of hope fading, suggesting that she had been hoping that he was going to forgive her at the last moment, only to realize its emptiness. "Go ahead then," he added after several seconds, seeing that she hadn't made a move.

It took a couple more seconds for Ginny to start moving, and when she did, her steps were small and trembling. Nevertheless, combined with her defeated expression, it was still an arousing sight, even if it was for a different reason than pure sexuality. Every step brought her closer, with her expression growing stiffer and stiffer.

Harry spent that time to examine her body. She was different from the other girls that he had the pleasure of the tasting. She lacked Fleur's effortless sexuality, Susan's amazing curves, or Hermione's naive-sexiness. Though admittedly, it might be the fault of her clothing. Even Susan's spectacular body had trouble showing itself in those baggy robes, an athletic body like Ginny's had no chance. He decided to hold the final decision until he could see her in a fairer light. And in a show of perfect timing, she was standing in front of him just as he ended that particular chain of thought.

He watched in silence as she slowly lowered herself to her knees, stumbling a bit in the process due to her trembling legs. Interestingly, her hands twitched towards his legs for a moment before she pulled them back just as quick, consciously avoiding to touch his legs. He tried to make eye contact to send a smug smirk to her way, but she was determined to avoid it, her eyes firmly on the ground.

Her breathing picked up speed once she was on her knees, the rise of her chest obvious through her baggy robes. It took almost another minute for her to gather enough courage to bring her trembling hands to his belt, but he deliberately avoided saying anything, deliberately not giving her anything to make things easier. She needed to gather her own courage.

A whimper escaped her mouth as she started battling with his belt, her trembling fingers requiring several tries to actually unhook it. The button and the zipper took a similar number of tries. She whimpered his name as she hooked her fingers on his boxers, hoping for one last dash of mercy, but Harry just acted like he hadn't heard it.

A gasp left her mouth as she pulled his boxers completely, revealing his half-erect shaft. At that moment, a slight sliver of curiosity wedged itself into her demeanor, which was previously under the complete domination of her desperation. Even more curious, the tremble on her fingers disappeared almost completely as she wrapped them around his girth, which was a signal for his shaft to transform from a half-erection to full erection.

"It's… still growing," she said in shock as his shaft thickened enough to force her fingers apart, her eyes growing with the growth of his length.

"Of course," Harry said dismissively. "It's excited to see you." Her blush deepened enough to rival her hair the moment he said so. "Now, why don't you show how appreciative you are for it before it decides to go back to sleep." Her gaze jumped up, surprised by his crassness, which, ultimately, was stupid. He was forcing her to suck his cock to forgive her debt, it shouldn't be surprising to receive a few crass comments in the process.

The same must have occurred to her, as she lowered her gaze once more rather than pushing the issue. Initially, she looked like she wanted to lower her head down to the floor, but the full size of his erection was enough to imprison her gaze. For a while, she just examined it, her fingers still wrapped around his shaft. Then, those fingers started moving up and down, fearful and unsure, exposing her inexperience on the subject.

But it didn't take long for her movements to smooth itself as he made noises of appreciation whenever she made a good move. It seemed that Quidditch wasn't the only area she was skilled in. But no matter how quick she was learning, she was still a rookie, and had no chance of finishing him by hand.

"Come on, Ginny, I have homework to finish, you need to start working," he said, reminding her of that particular fact.

This time, there was no delay as she leaned forward, her mouth opened wide enough to swallow the crown. Harry wished that he could see her eyes, curious what lie on their depths, but unfortunately the angle of her head prevented it. After a minute of consideration, he shrugged dismissively, focusing on the sensation of her lips around his shaft. Greed was bad after all, he thought amusedly.

Ginny's lips started to dance over the top part of his length, going back and forth mechanically. And, just like the skill she had displayed while caressing it with her fingers, she was very quick to pick up tricks. She figured out how to alternate her rhythm in barely a couple of minutes, and her tongue joined the service soon after.

Harry couldn't help but feel impressed. Apparently, Ginny was truly a hidden gem, especially since her learning curve wasn't just a fluke. Even now, he was could feel that he was dangerously close to a climax, though that achievement didn't wholly belong to Ginny. Cutting things with Daphne short had affected him quite a bit.

Unlucky for Ginny, though, he had no reservations about cheating.

With his occlumency, delaying his release was almost trivial after all the practice he had on that particular issue. And to make things even more urgent for her, he discreetly cast a spell that would significantly enhance the arousal she was getting from the situation.

The spell started showing effect quicker than he thought it would, which meant that she wasn't as cold as she tried to make herself seem. Her movements started to gain a particular flair, and her breathing started to quicken. Sweat wasn't too far away, thanks to the effects of the arousal combined with her thick clothing.

She must have reached a similar conclusion, as she reached for the front of her robe, and unlocked its button in a flurry of movement, with a nice contrast to her earlier reticence. Her robe fell open, revealing that she was wearing a very modest blouse underneath.

Or more accurately, a blouse that was supposed to be very modest, as it was loose enough to fell forward at the particular angle of her body, and Harry had an angle to leverage that to maximum effect. Though, it was more to fulfill his curiosity than anything. She was wearing a very wholesome bra, but it was still enough to see that her chest was considerably larger than he would have guessed. Not nearly as big as Hermione's, but large enough to rival Daphne's, which was very promising in combination with her athletic frame.

That particular mystery revealed, Harry just leaned back and enjoyed the treatment he was receiving, denying his release to Ginny despite her increasingly heated treatment, going deeper and deeper without prompting from Harry. She finally pulled back, around fifteen minutes after she first started, a surprised expression on her face. "Is this going to take much more?" she asked. "From what I heard from the other girls, it wasn't supposed to take this long."

"Maybe they were more skilled than you are," Harry countered, but he made sure to put a dashing smile on his lips to suggest that it was more of a challenge than a putdown.

"You think so," Ginny countered, a matching smile somehow finding itself to her face. Harry was surprised with the speed her attitude changed, especially without any magical assistance, but he welcomed it. It was amazing that she was willing to act out while still being willing to service him in such a visceral manner. It was amazing what just a touch of arousal might achieve.

"Well, the evidence speaks for itself," Harry said, pointing towards his erection, glistening with her spit. Ginny said nothing else, just leaned forward once more to swallow his shaft. This time, her movements were even more heated, going up and down on her shaft with great fervor.

Each passing moment forced him to use more of his occlumency ability, unable to resist the temptation to mess with her. With each passing minute, she was more willing to make eye contact, matching his challenging look with her smoldering gaze. "Well, it might help if you go can go deeper," Harry suggested.

He received an angry look in return, but Ginny took a deep breath after another minute with no result, her hands wrapped tight on his thighs for leverage, then forced herself to swallow his shaft. Harry quirked his eyebrow in appreciation, not expecting her to actually deepthroat him in her own violation. It wasn't a smooth affair in any description of the word. She was coughing and wheezing helplessly for every inch she managed to swallow, but she only pulled back for occasional quick breaths before sinking back.

Harry was truly impressed with the dedication she was showing, and had no problem showing that. "Amazing work, Ginevra," Harry said with a laugh, using her full name which she hated. She raised her left hand to flip him off, showing her feelings about that despite her full mouth.

A chuckle escaped his mouth at the sheer absurdity of it, and he decided to cut her some slack, and relaxed his occlumency controls. And without that, it was only a matter of seconds until he released. "I'm almost there," he warned her, but once again, it was more for its amusement factor rather than any desire to be helpful, as his hands were already behind her head, preventing any hope of her pulling back.

She tried to pull back, only to stiffen in shock when she realized that wasn't a choice. She still managed to pull back just a bit, which meant the crown was in her mouth rather than the depths of her throat. And then, it was too late to do anything else, as he was already filling her mouth his seed. He kept his hands in place despite her pushes, amused with her helpless coughing.

Only after filling it completely, Harry was ready to pull back. He loosened his hands, and Ginny pulled back, coughing, which had the side effect of wasting his seed on the ground.

"That was excellent," Harry murmured in satisfaction as he stood up, ignoring Ginny as she pressed her hands on the floor for extra balance as she wheezed, trying to catch her breath. "Just three more like this, and you'll get the galleon you were promised."

That turned out to be enough to break her distressed attempts of regulating her breath. "What-" she tried to exclaim, but that caused a piece of his seed to go the wrong way, and she ended up with a fresh fit of coughing. "What are you talking about," she repeated after she managed to overcome her coughing fit.

"Well, as I told you before, I just needed a galleon for that date to be successful, which fixes the price of a blowjob to a galleon. So, you have earned a whole galleon in the service you have just provided."

"So, give me the galleon," she said as she stood up, her palm open expectantly, once again surprising Harry by just how quick she adapted into the situation.

"Not so fast, sweetie," Harry countered with an amused shake of his head. "You are very quick to forget that you still owe me three galleons you had spent. With the way you have acted earlier, you have marked yourself as a credit risk, which means I'm not willing to give you what you want until you cover up your debt."

"But, I need it," she interjected. "I need to pay back my friend before she does something stupid like asking Ron. My mother would kill me if she hears what I have done."

"You should have thought that before doing something that stupid," Harry countered, and her expression fall. He sighed theatrically. "Okay, I'm not a merciless person," he said, which should have rung hollow considering what he had just forced her to do for a galleon, but her expression brightened nevertheless.

"You'll give me the galleon," Ginny exclaimed happily.

"Yes," Harry said, but he raised his hand immediately to prevent an early display of excitement. "But you need to put something extra on the table."

Ginny looked at him in trepidation, but it wasn't as sharp as he expected it to be. It seemed that giving a blowjob had gone a long way to loosen her fears. "What do you want?" she said.

Harry thought about the alternatives he could push on her, but honestly, with both Daphne and Ginny, he had his fill for the night, and he still had some homework to finish. "I'll tell you what it is the next time we meet," he said even as he reached for his pouch and pulled a galleon for her, twisting his body slightly to hide it, not wanting to show her that he had more than just one galleon. "See you in a day or two," he added as he flipped the galleon towards her, which was trivial for her to catch even in her confused and exhausted state.

Harry left the room before she could say anything else, leaving her alone with her thoughts, though he couldn't help but feel curious about how their upcoming session.

* * *

 **Author notes: A wild lioness appears. Harry used coercion. It's super effective!**

 **Also, thanks for everyone that bought and read my book on Amazon. And like I said before, I would appreciate any review there or in Goodreads a lot.**

 **And, as usual, to read my original writing, P/atreon dirk_grey is the best address.**


	20. Chapter 20

Rest of the weekend passed in a relative lull as Harry focused on his training. He knew that a lot of people would have called him crazy -which was far from new- for spending his time training rather than enjoying some high quality entertainment that was available, but he also knew that as the end of the year neared, things were somehow going erupt into a total disaster, and this time, for once, he wanted to be ready for it.

It was late Sunday evening when he left the Room of Requirements, exhausted, but satisfied with his progress. Combat application of transfiguration was coming up nicely, and he was having an easier time casting nonverbal spells in combat. Today, for the first time, he managed to send an eight-spell combination chain without a break, faster than it took for an average student to cast a spell.

But all that training took its toll. He was too exhausted to continue training, more mentally than physically, as he was unused to the strain of managing that many spells together. Still, he preferred to do some relaxing activity rather than sleeping. The only question, what? Or more accurately, who?

A turn later, he was in a hidden nook in the corridor, allowing him to pull out the Marauder's map. A quick examination showed him that Susan was in her room, and so was Daphne. It was hard to explain to Susan how and why he was in her room, but admittedly, the latter was promising. Harry wondered how Daphne would react when he showed that he could easily sneak into her room, showing even the vaunted walls of Slytherin was ineffective against him.

But a better opportunity caught his eyes. Hermione was in the library, this time occupying a table in the middle, which was not her usual habit. Smart girl, Harry thought with a smirk. Hermione was doing her best to avoid him, still shocked by her own reaction to their latest alone time. She wasn't as good as she thought, of course. With his enhanced magical abilities, Marauders' Map, and his cloak, cornering her alone would be trivial, not to mention he still had access to her room.

But, despite his advantages, he let her succeed in her task. It was more fun to let her stew in her own confusion and apprehension, knowing that her increasing arousal would make things less clear for her. But after a few days of leaving her alone, it was once again the time to stir the pot.

He could understand why staying in the middle of the library seemed like a good solution for Hermione, he thought as he surveyed the situation under his invisibility cloak. It was Sunday evening, and the place was bustling with students from all four houses, which probably made her think that even if he somehow found her there, there was nothing he could do.

Not a bad plan, considering she was still thinking that all that happened was an accidental escalation following a couple of bad decisions. She had no idea about his commitment to the situation, or his expanded capabilities. He decided to put the latter one in use, walking around the library while under his invisibility cloak, casting compulsion charms on the people, mostly to make them leave the library.

The compulsion charms were weak to avoid detection, barely above a tug, but luckily, it didn't take much to convince a bunch of students to do something other than their homework. He made sure to make a few of them stay in the library instead, making them focus on their work instead.

Though, there was one important exception to the rule. Gregory Goyle. Harry decided that Umbridge deserved a distraction of her own, so he made sure to implement a deep hatred of Umbridge in Goyle's mind, enough that he would be willing to target her if the situation allows. He didn't expect too much to happen, but anything to distract her from targeting him would be useful, no matter how fleeting.

With his preparation complete, he faded behind the bookshelves and stuffed his cloak to his pocket, and then walked to the main area with a large book on his hand, a complicated book that could function as a background reading for last charm they had studied on Flitwick's class. He could cast that with no issue, and even if he didn't, he would have probably ignored it, as a spell to make an object change its color every three seconds wasn't exactly the first choice in battle. But, it was an excellent conversational opener for a discussion with Hermione.

She was alone at her table, too focused on the book in front of her to notice the recent changes in her environment, how most of the students slowly left the place, nor she was aware of the aversion ward he placed around the table. "Hi," he said casually as he pulled the chair right next to her.

"Harry!" she exclaimed as she turned towards him, shocked by their sudden closeness, which Harry ignored in favor of flipping open his book. "What are you doing here?!"

"Studying," Harry answered very casually. "It's just a few weeks until the OWLs, and you of all people should know that there is no harm in a bit extra crunching to get ready for the exams."

She just looked at him, her mouth open in shock, his casual answer stolen the wind from her sails. Which, admittedly, was understandable considering what happened their last encounter. Harry watched her from the corner of his eyes as while he acted like he was focused on his book, watching her expression shift between confusion, shame, and surprise.

It took a while for her expression to settle into determination. From the way she steeled herself before opening her mouth, Harry could guess what she was about to say, but he let her say that nevertheless. "Harry," she whispered. "What happened that night… It cannot happen again-" she started, only to cut off by him.

"Okay, whatever you wish," he said simply, not even bothering to raise his head from his book.

"What!" Hermione exclaimed, quite a bit louder than necessary, which would have pulled a crowd if he hadn't already depopulated the library.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. She might be trying to convince him to stop that particular aspect of their relationship, but it still, being dismissed that easily triggered her feminine fury. He was tempted to play on that particular angle for a bit more, but that would slow down his progress in more important angles.

His decision made, he turned to her with a completely serious expression. "Hermione, you're a lovely woman and an amazing friend that helped me in a subject nobody else would. I will be the first one to admit that it was amazing, but if you don't want to do it again, I have no choice but to respect it."

And just like that, her anger deflated, replaced with a monumental blush. It took real effort from his part to not to fall laughing, watching as his cheesy lines worked wonders on her. "I see," she stammered. "Thanks," she added before turning her gaze to her book, searching escape in most Hermione way possible.

Harry was very comfortable with the silence that stretched between them, but the same couldn't be said for Hermione. She was fidgeting a lot, trying to look at him from the corner of her eyes in a manner she no doubt thought as secretive.

At that point, he was expecting her to leave, but since she didn't, he had no complication in giving a small preview of the next stage of his plans. "Can you help me understand this part?" he said, pointing a complicated looking paragraph. But more importantly, while asking that question, he put his hand on her shoulder for a moment. A fleeting touch to a completely safe spot, impossible to argue, but Harry wasn't surprised when it triggered a huge blush on her face.

"Let me look," she said, reaching for the book. Harry was ready for her move, and reached it at the exact moment, making their fingers brush in a moment that looked coincidental enough to belong a romantic comedy; looked being the keyword, as Harry was manipulating every second to trigger that exact impression on her.

"The third paragraph," he said as he scuttled closer like he was trying to see the page, which brought their bodies closer. She sent a fleeting glance at him, but he kept his face neutral, and she failed to bring herself to say anything. And just like a shark that smelled blood, Harry slid in a bit further to connect their bodies further, and put his finger on the offending paragraph. "I don't understand how the transposition energy levels would help the formation of the cycles," he questioned.

"It's simple," she murmured before launching an explanation, which was significantly more detailed than what was necessary. A clear emergence of one of her defensive traits, escaping into the dry world of academic details whenever she felt uncomfortable, seeking the familiar ground.

It wasn't the first time that particular habit was working against her, but for a different way than the usual. Under normal conditions, it made people walk away, or on the conditions that weren't possible, tune her out. But this time, it gave Harry an amazing opportunity to further his chosen angle of attack. He had pulled just a bit to stop their bodies rubbing against each other, but he was stayed close, separated by a hair's breadth.

"But I don't understand why it still stays working when a part of its matrix collapses," Harry added after she finished her overly complex explanation, though once again, his fingers caressed the back of her hand in a display of casual intimacy. Her blush intensified, about to say something, but once again, she failed to say something as Harry kept his expression smooth. Instead, she launched another detailed explanation, based on a lot of complicated and obscure Arithmancy formulas.

It was fun to play with her like that, he had to admit, but she was reacting slower than he would have preferred. He decided to cheat a bit. Not a lot, certainly not like the other times where he forced thoughts and emotions in her mind. No, this time, he gently reached into her mind, and brought a few select memories from their night encounter to the forefront of her mind.

She froze for a moment, her blush intensifying. She shook her head adorably, but that did little to push the memories back to her mind. "Are you okay?" he asked while looking concerned, holding her hand casually while doing so. "You suddenly look a bit distracted.

"Sorry, I suddenly remembered that I need to … help Parvati in her homework." Hermione answered in a way that would have been obvious even if Harry hadn't known it was a total lie, or that he was completely lacking in the ability to read her body language.

"Really, it's this urgent?" he asked.

"I'm already late," she said, making a motion to stand up, which he prevented by wrapping his hand around her bicep. He didn't pull, or put any strength behind it, but still, it immobilized her tighter than iron manacles.

"I understand," Harry said. "But can you answer this last question before leaving?" he said.

"I guess," she said, and once again, started explaining. But this time, Harry didn't let go of her arm, gently squeezing in a way that might be mistaken for absentmindedness if it wasn't for her brightening expression. This time, she tried to keep her explanation as simple as possible, trying to get away, but he had picked the question with care. Even compressed, it would have taken her a minute under normal condition.

And their bodies casually rubbing together, his fingers still around her arm, it was far from casual, especially when he reached into her mind to pull yet another memory to the surface whenever it struck to her fancy. With all, it took her almost five minutes to finish her explanation, and she was panting at the end.

"I need to go now," she said the moment she finished the explanation, jumping to her feet while haphazardly gathering her stuff.

"Cool. Actually, I'm finished with my work as well. Let me accompany you to the Common Room."

And just like that, her face broke into alarm. "I need to visit the ladies before," she added rapidly. "Don't wait for me around." And before Harry could answer, she dashed away, leaving her stuff on the table. Harry waited until he was out of her sight, then dashed to a concealed location, pulled his cloak on, and then followed her. He couldn't help but smile, remembering the last time he had chased her off the library under a rush of emotions, particularly how it had ended after he revealed himself to her in the cubicle.

Unfortunately, today, the same ending was out of the question. But even without that, he wanted to see how she was going to handle their relationship.

When he entered the bathroom, Hermione was standing in front of the mirror, watching her freshly-washed face. "Get your wits together, girl," she was murmuring even as she was watching herself in the mirror, but that determination didn't seem to be holding against her quickened breath and heightened blood flow. She was still under the throes of sharp arousal.

A smile popped onto Harry's lips as Hermione glanced towards the stall, her hands, twitching expectantly, leaving no question about the purpose. But, just as she was about to step in, she stopped and pulled her wand. The spell was on her lips before he could react. "Humonum Revelio," she murmured.

Harry stilled, trying to ready himself for a sharp admonishment he expected to receive rather sharply. But, much to his surprise, her seeking glare passed slid off him like the spell that was supposed to reveal him even under the cloak failed to completely register his presence.

Why, he didn't know, but while he was considering that particular question, he missed the chance to step into the stall before Hermione could shut the door. Pity, he thought even as he walked towards the next stall. It wasn't that being a voyeur was a big challenge. What kind of wizard he would be if he couldn't come up with alternative ways of peeking, after all. Still, he would have preferred to be closer to her.

He entered the stall next to her, careful not to make any noise as he closed the door. A silent conjuration created a seat he could comfortably rest, while his follow-up spell made the wall between them transparent in the same manner of a one-sided mirror.

"Right on time," he murmured as he watched Hermione desperately unlocking the last button of her shirt, her robe long removed, hanging innocently on the wall. For a moment, he enjoyed the sight of her tits in her bra before her hand reached and pulled it away, treating him with a perfect view of her breasts for a moment before getting obstructed once more, her hands substituting the role of her bra.

She was doing her best to stay silent even as she desperately squeezed her breasts. With her body on edge, the pleasure she received was enough to make her stumble. She glanced around, looking for something to help her balance. For a moment, Harry was afraid that she was going to use the same wall he converted into a viewport, therefore hiding the most important parts from him, but luckily, she chose the other wall, giving him the full frontal view as she rested against the wall.

And what a view it was, he thought, hardly keeping himself from whistling in appreciation. It wasn't the first time he was seeing her amazing body, but that removed little from the exhilaration he was feeling. And somehow, the fact that she was unaware of his eyes made things even better.

It was definitely making her more expressive, one of her hands deserting its post on her breast, sliding under her skirt instead. She bit her lips in a display of unbidden arousal while her panties slid down her legs until they stopped around her ankles. Unrestricted by a barrier, her hand was free to wreak havoc under her skirt, twisting her expression into a sharper display of emotion.

He decided to copy her, and a brief struggle with his belt later, his shaft lay on the open, standing to attention. He started pumping it gently while enjoying the amazing show that lay in front of his eyes. Harry smirked, enjoying the disappearance of her fingers. Even after all they had done, there was a unique charm watching her while she was unaware. Her arousal was honest, unencumbered by the need to control the situation, and the fact that he knew he was in her mind made things even better.

Then, Hermione stopped without a warning despite, from what he could read, she was still far away from a climax. She reached towards her robe, and for a moment Harry was afraid that the amazing show was having an early end. But she picked her wand instead, and used it to cast a conjuration spell, and a cylindrical object appeared in her hand as a result, one that looked eerily similar to appendage he was massaging. "I wonder what McGonagall would have said if she saw how you use her teachings," he murmured in amusement.

But the shift in her expression as her conjured toy disappeared under her skirt was enough for him to leave that humorous track of thought. Her eyes closed at first, then she started biting her lips in an attempt to hold back her moans, which still didn't prevent occasional gasps from escaping her mouth. The movement of her wrist quickened, her arm slowly driving upward with each repeat as she got used to the presence in her hands, with the same diligence she showed towards the year-end exams.

Unfortunately, she started trembling, in a manner that was becoming exceedingly familiar, long before he was close to a climax. He wasn't happy to be blue-balled, and he decided that she deserved a punishment. And since a direct one was out of the question for a while, he decided to be low-key on that. He pulled his cloak back on, dispelled the observation spell after one last glance to her beautiful body, a light sheen of sweat adding a sexy gloss to it, and left the bathroom, his mind already occupied how to make her pay for the early end of her amazing show.

She deserved a punishment. The fact that she didn't know, or would allow, his presence was just a detail…

* * *

 **As usual, to read my original writing, P/atreon / dirk_grey is the best address.**


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Harry was hoping to catch up with Hermione at the breakfast table to tease her even more, testing her resolve about stopping their stress-relief engagement. Unfortunately, she was noticeably absent from the table. It wasn't a huge loss, as their next class was Herbology, which he not only shared with Hermione, but also with a certain busty Hufflepuff. All the ways he could interact with Susan was watering his mouth. Flirting with Susan was its own reward; and Hermione's jealousy was a very useful bonus.

Scanning the Gryffindor table, he noticed a lone blonde, more focused on her breakfast than her surroundings. "Jackpot," he murmured as he changed his direction towards her. Hermione's absence didn't mean that he couldn't have some fun at breakfast, after all. "Hello, Lavender," he called even as he took the seat.

"Harry," she exclaimed in response. Harry acted like he didn't notice her awkward greeting as he filled his plate with some roasted potatoes, giving her some time to gather herself. Her shock was not surprising, considering the last time they interacted, it was in her room, and she was watching him in a rather intimate activity with her roommate, all the while thinking herself unnoticed.

And just a glance to her blushing face, framed carefully by her beautiful golden hair, was enough awaken some interesting memories in his mind, especially the parts that occurred after he had magically nudged her to think that she couldn't have been seen by them. Her supple and curvy body, framed beautifully by the soft light of the room, was not a memory easily forgotten. Especially since she almost rivaled Susan in the size of her breasts, and her hips were even better shaped.

For a minute, he just focused on his breakfast, giving her opportunity to calm her nerves, at least until she could speak without getting undue attention to them, which worked until he asked a question. "Have you seen Hermione around?" And just like that, her blush was back with revenge.

"She left the room early," Lavender managed to stammer. Luckily, he didn't ask that question while she was drinking something, as it would have created a huge mess. "She's probably at the library," she added a second later, in a passably-casual tone.

"Pity," Harry murmured. "I had something to handle with her," he added casually, putting a slight focus on the word something, like he was trying to make a joke Lavender wouldn't get.

From the way her eyes widened momentarily, he could see that it hadn't gone unnoticed. "But she is occupied with the exams, so I hope it's not something tiring," Lavender answered, though her blush reduced the impact of her weak insinuation even further.

"No promises, but maybe I can find someone else to help me if she tires out early," Harry said as he took one last bite from his food. He stood up, but instead of walking away, he stood next to Lavender, towering above her. Her gaze found his, suddenly shy. "See you around, Lav," he whispered in a tone that was just suggestive enough to trigger the thought, but light enough to make her think that it was just a casual comment.

Lavender was already out of his mind as he walked into the greenhouse that would be the classroom for the day. Greenhouse seven, one of the largest ones that housed some very interesting, and moderately dangerous, plants. Harry was earlier than usual for a very simple reason, the small sheet that was hanging on the entrance, showing the assignments for the day, both the members of the groups, and the assignment sectors. A small tweak was in order, Harry decided, adjusting the paper with the application of some simple spells. As a result, he was assigned to the section in the backend of the room, which conveniently was obscured from the sight of the rest of the class, with much more interesting group mates than Neville and Antony.

He waited at the entrance, examining the people that was slowly filling the class, which also gave him an excuse to spot some future targets. Hannah was definitely one of them, entering the greenhouse next to Susan, though, a sudden blush that spread to her face while her gaze bounced between him and Susan, suggesting that she wasn't completely unaware what was going on in his training sessions with Susan. It made things much harder, as Harry expected her loyalty to her best friend would overpower a lot of the small tricks he could imagine from the top of his head. A challenge that he welcomed wholeheartedly, as seducing her would have been bland without some extra spices, and betrayal against a close friend definitely counted…

But that was a job for later, Harry decided when he saw Susan walking towards him after checking the assignment sheet, leaving her best friend behind. The huge blush on her face was not a surprise considering the way their last encounter had ended. But more important was her steps, skipping with excitement rather than being dragged down with trepidation, suggesting that she might find their last encounter shocking, but she didn't regret it.

"Hi, Harry," she whispered after she stood next to him, just a foot away, a distance that suggested intimacy without confirming it with certainty. She tried to meet his eyes, but that turned out to be a bigger challenge than she could handle, her gaze fluttering down before she could say anything else.

"Hi, Sue," he answered, his volume equally low, but there was a suggestive throatiness in his tone hers lacked. "How are you since we last talked? Have you been practicing the material you have picked up in our last session?"

"W-what," she stammered in shock, not expecting his bluntness. She opened her mouth to add something else, but the words denied her order, choosing to stay in the oblivion. "What are you talking about!" she managed to add a moment later, quite a bit louder than necessary. But for once, people's tendency to avoid him came useful, as they failed to notice any irregularity with it.

"I'm talking about obstacle running," Harry added cheekily. "What else I could be talking about?"

"Prat!" Susan said, but the playful slap on his arm suggesting her enjoyment.

"Hey," Harry warned. "Be careful with physical assault. That's one beast you don't want to awaken."

And just like that, Susan was back to her attempts at imitating an open fire through her skin color. She was unable to answer, which meant it was very convenient for her when Harry noticed Hermione entering the class just as it was about to start. A very obvious ploy to avoid him, considering her normal habit of arriving at the classroom at least ten minutes before the bell.

Harry made an effort to meet with her gaze, which she failed to avoid. He waved her, and she waved back, then gestured towards the assignment sheet apologetically, using that as an excuse to cut their distance-gesturing. She turned her gaze away, but Harry kept watching, curious about the expression she would wear the moment she realized her partners for the day.

And it didn't disappoint, Harry thought amusedly as he watched a blush creeping on her neck, visible even through her bushy mane. Though, he made sure to turn away from her before she could gather herself, remembering that he was supposed to play the aloof friend. He turned to Susan and whispered. "But I shouldn't be hasty. Maybe you would like to explore the intricacies of mundane physical combat in our next session."

Susan looked around like she was trying to find a way to escape, but she managed to suppress that particular desire soon after. "When is the next session is going to be?" she managed to murmur while she looked around, trying to gain some time while she tried to find something to distract him from his question.

"Tonight," Harry answered with a smirk, as the beautiful sight in front of him was too arousing to delay for much. Their last encounter was a delicious starter, and while it might be a bit early for the main course, he still wanted to taste another bite of that amazing, voluptuous, aroma. He waited for a few seconds, but no answer was forthcoming. "You're going to come, right?" he repeated.

The direct meaning of the words might have meant a question, but his tone left no mystery about the answer she was supposed to give. And just like he expected, it took only a second for her to surrender with a nod, followed by a barely audible whisper.

Harry would have preferred to push her a bit more, but Hermione chose that exact moment to join them. While it was a pity, it was a small one, as there was very little he could do while the class was in progress.

For now, at least.

He decided to give Susan a small reprieve, turning his attention towards Hermione. "Hello," Harry said, using that exact moment to use his favorite trick, reaching to her mind to push a particularly heated memory to the surface. Although, it wasn't a hard thing to do, considering that several of them were already swimming on the surface of her thoughts. He just pulled one of them into a more prominent position.

"Harry, Susan," she said, impressively managing to keep her voice even despite the state of her mind. Both nodded, but before they could answer, Professor Sprout started to speak, explaining day's objective, gathering leaves from a magical plant called sizzling rose due to its tendency to drop acid whenever it was disturbed too much.

To make things worse, Sprout informed them that the wounds it created left scars even with the magic. Harry couldn't help but feel disappointed, as that particular detail ruined a large section of his plans for the day. Fooling with Hermione and Susan together while keeping them unaware of each other would have been fun, and having another scar wasn't a scary concept, but he had no intention of marring the beauty of the girls.

Still, that didn't mean that a little light flirting wasn't off the table whenever both girls were securely away from the plant. But all of his flirting was turned to Susan, which didn't escape from Hermione's attention. Not that he had any intention to hide it from her, as the whole point of the setup was to make her notice it.

It was obvious that she didn't like it at all, biting her lips as she tried to keep herself from saying anything whenever Susan blushed under another of his compliments. When the class ended, and Harry bid Susan farewell before she joined Hannah and left the class, Hermione was seething with anger.

Harry was deliberately slow as he gathered his bag, and so was Hermione, and soon, they were alone in the greenhouse. Even Professor Sprout had left after asking Hermione to lock the door while she was leaving, her reputation as a teacher's pet and a prefect coming useful.

The moment the last student other than them left the greenhouse, Hermione waved her wand towards the door, closing and locking the door before turning to him, jealousy burning in her eyes unmistakable for anything else. "What was that!" she asked, seething, her fingers around her wand tight enough to turn white. She tried not to look like she was burning with anger, but that was a challenging

"What was what?" Harry asked casually, keeping his attention on his bag, acting like her poor attempts to hide her anger was successful.

"The way you talked with Susan," Hermione said, gnashing her teeth at the mention of the name of the redheaded Hufflepuff. "You were flirting with her. Very heavily, I might say."

"I thought it was quite well," Harry said, using the opportunity to raise his gaze.

"It went well! How dare you say that," Hermione seethed, abandoning her attempts to keep her anger hidden.

"Why it's a problem?" Harry said, bringing his acting skills to the fore, trying his best to seem angry. "Since you don't want to continue our stress-relieving arrangement, I need to convince someone else to assist, and Susan is an excellent choice. She is a member of DA, and she is trustworthy enough to keep my weakness a secret." Just as he finished his explanation, he made sure to put a perverted smile on his face. "And her body sure doesn't hurt," he murmured, seemingly to himself, but loud enough for Hermione to hear.

The resulting confusion blooming on her face was delicious. Reminding her that she was the one that stopped the arrangement between them took the wind off her sails, but the following accolades to Susan, especially the last part, managed to kindle her anger once more. "But-" she started, but Harry had more interesting things in mind, so he took a step towards her, reducing the distance between them to nothing, and that shut her off in an instant.

She took a reflexive step back, and Harry followed up with a step of his own. She tried to take another step back, but she was surprised when she found a wall behind her, cutting her escape route off. Harry took a step more, close enough for his breath to fall off her lips, their bodies almost touching. "Harry," she started, but a finger, pressing on her lips, was enough to cut her word off.

She could have still talked despite his finger, but her breathing was too out-of-control to actually succeed on that. "Relax, Hermione," Harry said with a whisper. "It's clear that you're feeling the stress of upcoming exams. Let me help." She looked alarmed at the prospect of his help, which wasn't a surprise considering how their last encounter had ended, but Harry was quick to cut. "Just a massage, I promise."

His promise was as believable as a wolf committing to vegetarianism, but her mental state was too compromised to put the resistance his offer deserved. She still tried to mutter those words, of course, but a heated glare was enough to bury that intent, no magical adjustment required. "Okay," she murmured, her hesitancy clear, but unable to reject the reward dangling in front of her.

"Excellent," Harry murmured. He put his hand on her shoulders gently, and pulled her forward a bit. He let their bodies to touch for a moment, but pulling back before she could say anything. He made her turn using the same gentleness, which she consented with a slightly confused expression on her face, failing to understand what exactly he was trying to do.

She understood it when he pushed her against the wall, with a motion much sharper than his earlier movements. She gasped in shock, but before she could ask for anything, both of his hands were on her shoulders, squeezing just hard enough to make her moan with a surprised enjoyment. "How is this?" he asked as he brought two of his fingers to her spine, dragging down softly.

She just purred in response, losing herself in his touch, proving that he was quite adept at learning the way her body worked. But he didn't let the pressure slip, his hands dancing on her back determinedly, traveling up and down in measured moves in an effort to bring things to a climax. It was working, but not as well as he would have hoped, her robe reducing the impact.

It was a barrier easy to get rid of, he decided, one of his hands slipping the small gap between her neck and the wall, and unlocked the first button before moving down. She noticed that when he was around the third button. "Harry," she said warningly.

"I'm just trying to make the massage better," he explained naturally. "But if you don't want it…" he said, letting it linger. She didn't answer, which he was happy to take as approval, and continued his self-appointing task of divesting her of her robe. Another gasp rose from her lips when his fingers danced on her breasts while opening her robe, and being significantly less careful than they should, sinking into her flesh sharply. He leaned into her ear and whispered an apology, but with the throaty tone he picked, it wasn't exactly worked the way its direct meaning suggested.

"Careful," she warned a moment later, when his fingers 'accidentally' squeezed one of her nipples, which would have been more effective if her voice hadn't come out as a moan.

"Sorry," Harry repeated even as he moved his hand down, focusing around her belly. Soon, the front of her robe lay open, and she raised her arms when he pulled her robe off. He threw it on the side, and placed his hands on her shoulders once more. And this time, limited only by a shirt, too thin to hide the warmth of her skin. And, from her rising voice, he guessed that she liked the new situation as well.

A while later, he once again put his fingers on her neck, directly on the path of her spine, and started to drag down, which managed to earn a moan of appreciation from her. Soon, his fingers felt a bump, namely her bra. Feeling mischevious, he unhooked it without much fanfare, which she either failed to notice, or was too deep in pleasure to comment.

He decided to reverse direction when his fingers reached the point where her shirt was tucked in her skirt. But he decided to make it more interesting than just a patrol on a beaten path. A small tug was enough to pull her shirt from her skirt. He used the small opening it provided to start climbing upward.

The gasp that escaped her mouth was different than the earlier sounds she made. Harry could sense that a strong flicker of determinism in there, suggesting that she was preparing to finally call things off. He could have slowed down and try to convince her to continue, but scaring her off just as her arousal was reaching to an unmanageable level would be even better.

With that in mind, he pressed his body against hers, which pushed his erection between her plump cheeks, even as his hand traveled upwards, passing the area that was supposed to be barricaded by her bra. She gasped in shock, realizing just how close she was to a dangerous climax, but he leaned to her ear before she could say anything. "Maybe we should use Sprout's desk for some more intense methods of stress-relieving," he murmured with amusement.

Hermione pushed him back, which was barely harder than a breeze in her position and lack of leverage. Nevertheless, he pulled back, an amused smile on his lips as his gaze met with hers when she turned towards him. At that moment, he was struck with a desire to ignore his plan, close in the distance, and help himself with the beautiful contours of her puffy lips. Rest of her body looked delicious as well, her chest rising rapidly as she tried to gather herself, her bra slipping further with each repeat.

"I'm late for Arithmancy," she murmured in panic even as she grabbed her robe, pulling it on haphazardly before dashing towards the door. She tried to open it, for a moment, forgetting that she had locked it before the start of their 'stress-relief' activity.

Harry watched for several minutes as she tried to open the door with increasing panic. "You have locked it before we started," he reminded her with a smirk.

She glanced at him with a blush, but said nothing as she reached for her wand, murmured a spell to unlock it, and dashed away. Harry smirked with satisfaction, glad that he already arranged a meeting with Susan for the evening…

* * *

 **And Hermione slowly learns that implementing the decision to cut things might not be as effective as she hoped...**

 **As usual, to read my original writing, P/atreon / dirk_grey is the best address.**


	22. Chapter 22

Harry looked at the empty expanse of the Room of Requirements, trying to decide how to configure the room, and with it, trying to design the trick he was going to run on Susan for the day. He was aware that games like that weren't strictly necessary at the point. With the intimacy they had built up, a fireplace and some alcohol would be enough to convince her to drop her panties after a 'heartfelt' discussion. Very effective, but also very boring.

For a moment, he thought about creating a fighting ring, which would allow him to teach Susan the ancient muggle art of wrestling, but ultimately decided against it because it was too forward, too uninspired. After cycling through several more alternatives, he decided to go with a relatively simple route, and created another obstacle course, similar to the previous one with slightly amped-up difficulty.

He had been planning to continue watching the recording of Susan after finishing the setup of the room, to get in the mood, but the delay he had determined the final layout of the room meant that he was barely able to finish his task before his plans were interrupted by a knock.

Still, it was an easy disappointment to shrug with a smile, he decided as he watched Susan entering the room, a cute blush covering her face despite her attempts to look calm. She looked so sexy that it took actual effort to keep himself from licking his lips hungrily.

Susan looked at him, but he stayed silent, a smirk on his lips, waiting for her to speak first. It took a moment for her to find her voice. "We're doing the obstacle course again?" she asked.

"Yes. After all, last time, we weren't able to complete it," Harry answered in return, though he made sure to use his voice in a roguish manner, which worked like a thick burst of wind that found its way to the ambers of a forge, making her flare alight in carnal shyness. It wasn't exactly hard to guess what her mind was back on the ending of their last obstacle course, but he refrained from mentioning his rather accurate doubts.

"I guess," she murmured, and started walking towards the dressing room. But for all her shyness, she didn't neglect to put an excessive sway in her steps, which worked wonders in her voluptuous assets. This time, when she disappeared behind the screen, he suppressed his desire to turn the screen transparent. During the design, he had ordered the room to conjure a few different options in terms of clothing, and he wanted to be surprised when he finally saw Susan's selection.

To pass time, he turned his attention back on the obstacle course, casting the necessary spells, from animation spells to make the object move in their own rhythm, to charms that would make the certain parts extra slippery. And when that finished, he dedicated his mental faculties to the next stage of his plan.

Everything else was ready. All he needed was to convince Susan to a bet.

When Susan stepped out of the protection of the screen a couple of minutes later, Harry didn't bother to suppress his desire to let out an appreciative whistle, nor he was afraid of scaring her off. After all, why should he when Susan had picked the second most revealing set of clothes that were available for her, which showed a deliberate intention on her part. Especially since the first dress was a slightly transparent skintight leotard that was a better fit for a strip club than actual exercising.

The one that Susan picked was not too far behind in terms of sheer sexiness though. She was wearing a pair of yoga pants that were loose enough to not to impede the movement, but thanks to her curves, it looked still sexy. But the real killer was her top. She had chosen an emerald halter top that left a majority of her stomach bare, and most of her back. It even had a hint of cleavage, but more importantly, it hugged her chests in a way that left no mysteries about their exact shape. Her underwear was a bit more substantial, but not enough to remove the impact of the amazing sight it presented.

Harry was happy to note that sharing a bath together had such a positive impact on her previous insistence of stinginess in sowing some skin. Because if there was one student that deserved to pridefully wear an ensemble like that, it was Susan.

Admittedly, she was a shy expression on her face, which contrasted greatly with her mode of dress, and at first, his appreciative whistle just exacerbated it. She froze for a moment, making him wonder whether he pushed her too much, but she took a deep breath and continued her walk.

As she closed in, Harry couldn't help but note that her earlier sway was absent from his walk, but without her robe the cover her assets, the difference didn't mean a reduction in the visual experience.

"So, Sue, are you ready to start," he said, using a diminutive of her name without permission, which, arguably, wasn't too much of liberty compared to some of the other things he had done with her, to her, and over her. He was yet to do anything on top of her, but he hoped that it was an achievement that wasn't too far away.

"Same as the last time, right?" she asked, looking nominally more in control of her emotions despite their increased closeness, small break helping her to gather her wits.

"We can do that, or we can do something more … interesting," Harry answered, not bothering to prevent carnal suggestiveness in his tone.

"Such as?" Susan answered, fearful and excited at the same time.

"A bet would spice things up quite a bit," Harry answered. "Only if you think you can handle, of course," he added, once again following with a charming smile just to make sure there was no space for misunderstandings. It would be a pity if things ruined with an accidental insult when he was this close to the finishing line.

Her blush was rather thick, but after seeing her selection of clothes, he wasn't surprised when he heard her tentative acceptance. "I don't know," she murmured, interested, but afraid to commit. "What's the bet?"

"Does it matter, since you're sure that it's trivial to complete," he answered. He waited a moment, curious to see if she would be courageous enough to interject, but she chose to stay silent. "Maybe we should do something fun. Why don't we lose a piece of clothing every time we fail the course?"

"Harry!" Susan exclaimed, shocked by the suggestion, but her voice was colored with excitement, not anger, so he counted it as a win.

"Come on, Susie, it's just a bit fun to spice things up," Harry answered with a laugh. "It's nothing new after the bath we shared, right? And we can always stop whenever you feel uncomfortable." Technically, they had seen each other naked, but Susan was unaware of her lack of privacy. "And technically, it shouldn't really matter because you're sure that you could complete it easily." She waited in silence, trying to process the sudden turn of events. "Well," Harry murmured a moment later, trying to sound disappointed. "If you don't want to take the dare, maybe we should just start for a boring session."

"No, I can do it," Susan added hurriedly, overwhelmed by the prospect of disappointing her crush. Her blush intensified even further when her brain caught up with the commitment her mouth had made, but she still kept her mouth shut, not willing to reverse her position.

"Great," Harry said, pointing at the small dressing section on the corner. "Then, let's decide on the rules," he said as he stopped for a moment to let his gaze dance over her body, devouring the sight. Wearing revealing but sportive clothes, and with her hair bound in a lush ponytail, she had a sexy explorer vibe going on. Her clothes weren't particularly tight, but Susan's curves showed their worth, stretching them to the limit. "I think it's better if we keep them simple. We have three minutes to complete the course, and falling equals disqualification. Clear?"

"Clear," she answered with a throaty tone, but it didn't take a genius to see that she was having second thoughts.

"Do you want me to go first," Harry offered, as seeing him cut through the course would calm her nerves.

Susan nodded, and he launched himself forward with a rapid dash, a smirk on his lips. He passed the first mud pit rapidly, then the tires, trying to make it seem effortless, hoping that it would make overconfident. Of course, he still needed to fail, giving himself an excuse to get rid of his t-shirt. Seeing him getting half-naked at first should help her get comfortable.

Trying to make it look like his fall was due to hubris, he turned to her and shouted. "See, it's very simple-" he started, only to cut short as he made a show of stumbling on a very obvious obstacle.

"Yes, it's very simple," Susan answered, the accompanying laugh erasing most of her stress. "As long as you keep your eyes straight, of course."

"Laugh it off, miss little Auror," Harry answered with a matching laugh. "It's your turn next. We'll see how you'll do." Susan prepared to answer, but her words died before they could be let out when Harry pulled his shirt off with one smooth motion, revealing his muscular chest for her viewing pleasure.

Distracted by the sudden display, Susan just looked at him, her eyes stuck at his chest, affected by his nakedness. "Come on, Susan," he said with a smirk. "No time to waste."

"Okay," she murmured as she walked towards the starting line, in a manner that might be mistaken for confidence by anyone that missed the soft tremble of her fingers. Harry nodded, gesturing her to start, and after a deep breath, she did so.

The first few obstacles were relatively simple, giving her no challenge as she moved. Excited, she picked up some speed, which made her bountiful breasts jump up and down as she walked, creating a delicious view despite the restricted view. And even better, encouraged by her earlier success, she was too late to react when she stumbled on an underpowered tripping jinx Harry had placed in one of the tires, and fell down in a manner that would be extremely painful if it wasn't for the cushioning charms.

"Too bad," Harry said as he walked towards her, giving her a hand as she tried to untangle herself from the tires. Harry vanished them with a wave of his wand, and presented his hand towards Susan. He noted that her palms were sweatier than her exhaustion would suggest, another mark of her excitement. "Everything is alright, I'm hoping," he murmured.

"Cushioning charms worked perfectly," she answered even as she patted her knees to get rid of the dirt.

"Excellent. Do you need any help with the next step?" he said, taking a small step towards her.

"The next step?" she said, trying to act absentminded, but the hitch in her tone betrayed her stress.

"You know, the bet," he answered with a roguish smile even as he put his hand on her sides, his fingers grabbing the hem of her shirt, gently lifting it an inch just to remove any ambiguity from what he was proposing.

"No need to bother," she answered panickedly as she put her hands on his chest like she wanted to push him away, but her hands just rested there, trembling.

"It's definitely not a bother," he said with a widening smirk. She opened her mouth for another argument, but he cut her short. "I insist," he whispered in a throaty voice that did nothing to hide his arousal. "As your teacher, it's my job to help you." And just to prevent her other arguments from developing, he leaned forward until his lips were just an inch away from hers, ready to press against her lips if she dared to speak.

It was enough to make her freeze in a battle between arousal and confusion, and he started to drag her top off slowly, revealing her amazing body in the process. First, her stomach, attractively smooth despite her legendary curves, followed by her breasts, somehow making themselves apparent despite the conservative sports bra trying to hide them away. He pulled back a bit after that, giving her enough space to raise her arms to get rid of the shirt.

But the moment the shirt was away, he was back in the same position, just an inch away from her face. She got even redder, acutely aware of her state of dress. She made no move to pull back, and a moment later, Harry put his hand on her back, directly on the hooks of her bra, cutting her escape in the process.

"It doesn't look comfortable," he said, putting a finger between her bra and her skin at her hook, leaving no doubt about what he was referring for.

Susan stayed silent until she realized that he had no intention of letting her go before receiving an answer. "It's okay," she murmured.

"Maybe I should remove it as well," he countered. "Just to make you more comfortable, of course." Before she could answer, he pulled back, leaving a shocked Susan behind.

He walked back to the start line, this time dashing through the course in full-speed, showing her that it could be completed in less than a minute. Of course, he discreetly placed a few pranking spells on the way, ensuring that Susan's run would not be as smooth. "How was it," he said, aware of the effect the sight of his naked chest was having on Susan, especially with the thin sheen of sweat, adding a quiet shine on his skin.

"Impressive," she murmured, giving the impression that she hadn't been talking about his latest run.

"Excellent. It's your turn once again," he said. She walked to the start line, her skittishness back for revenge. She started running, and Harry let out a whistle. The reason, her chest, jumping up and down boundlessly, ignoring the support her bra was providing. She wrapped her arms around her chest self-consciously, but it affected her balance adversely, and soon, she stumbled on a simple barrier, before even reaching one of the traps Harry had set.

Once again, Harry walked towards her, but this time, she was faster to stand up. "Do you need any help," Harry asked, and considering she had stood up, it was clear what he was proposing.

"No need," she said as she unbuttoned her pants rapidly, and pulled them down. In her hurry, she also managed to pull her panties down a bit, just enough to give the hint of a well-trimmed red patch before she fixed the issue.

"Whatever you prefer, honey," he said, both amused and tempted by the urgency she was undressing. "Do you mind leaving the course so that I could take my turn." She nodded hurriedly before vacating the area, allowing Harry to make another attempt. He could have easily completed it, but getting rid of his pants was a more attractive idea. So, like the first time, he threw himself on the ground at the first opportunity, and while standing up, vanished his pants with a wave of his wand.

Susan let out a gasp, suggesting that his boxers were failing to successfully maintain their task of covering up his shaft, "Harry!" she exclaimed in a strangled gasp, her eyes fixed on something below waist level.

"Come on, sweetie," Harry said even as he walked towards her. "It's not like it's the first time you have been acquainted with the Potter Junior, right? Or shall I remind you about the last time…"

"No need," Susan said hurriedly as she got away. In her hurry, she reflexively followed the previous path, and stood at the start point once more.

Harry was curious whether it was an intentional choice, or in her distracted state, she had forgotten exactly what she was committing on the process. "Start," he called, and she started running. "And don't forget to be careful, as you know what's next if you fail in this round as well."

His last sentence made her stumble on the even ground by reminding her what was at stake, incidentally also answering his earlier question. She was startled for a moment, but panic wasn't the only emotion on her face, as he could see hints of arousal flickering underneath.

I was glad, but not entirely surprised, when she took a deep breath to calm her nerves before continuing her trek, though this time much more carefully. Realizing that she wouldn't be successful like that, she took her arms to the side, using them for balancing rather than for cover. With the care and attention she was moving, she managed to clear every obstacle, even the hidden traps he had placed. But still, Harry wasn't worried.

"Impressive," Harry said as he clapped gently, walking towards her in the process.

"It was good, wasn't it," she said as her chest rose with pride, stretching her bra's capabilities to keep her breasts contained. Unfortunately, her bra managed to resist.

"It definitely was," he said, fanning the flames of pride she was feeling. He stood in front of her. "But there is still this round's forfeit," he added as he put his hands gently on her waist, like they were about to start slow dancing.

"But… I completed the course," she said.

Harry pointed at the clock that measured the lap times. "Yes, you did. Unfortunately, you did it in four minutes, twenty-two seconds, almost ninety seconds more than the allotted time." He smirked as he brought one of his hands lower, fingers hooking at her panties, while the other reached to the hooks of her bra, all the while she stood frozen, unable to process the shock of the moment.

"So, which one you prefer? The top, or the bottom…"


	23. Chapter 23

Harry was enjoying the moment intimately as he stood just a step away from Susan, his fingers hooked onto her underwear, waiting for her to process the question she had been just asked. He could have repeated the question, or even preemptively choose which part to remove, but watching her struggle to process her latest failure and with the difficult choice she faced was more fun.

"Harry," she whispered after a minute later. She tried to take a step back, but stopped quickly when she realized Harry had no intention of letting go of his grip, so her move stretched her underwear rather revealingly as a result, partially thanks to her amazing curves that even the substantial grasp of her sports bra failed to wrap.

"Yes, Susan," he answered in the exact same level of a whisper, but in a sexier tone. And just to make sure she hadn't had any trouble hearing, he had leaned forward, his lips just an inch away from her earlobe, which also caused their bodies to touch for a moment. Complete accident, of course, though Harry suspected exercising was only partially responsible for her burning skin.

She opened her mouth, but once again, her shyness chose that exact moment to exert domination over her, and she was silenced once more. It took another minute for her to open her mouth once more. Loathing to waste time, Harry decided to leverage her lull. His hand, previously busy grabbing the edge of her panties, started roaming over her body, tracing her curves, sexy enough to prove the existence of magic by their own. She shivered as his fingers traced her navel before trailing to the side, then turning down to focus on her thighs, testing their thick, womanly beauty.

The next time Susan opened her mouth, a gasp escaped her mouth instead of words. "Is there something wrong, Sue," he said, squeezing her thigh to underline his statement.

"It's about the bet," she managed to murmur, but only after another squeeze, this time hard enough to earn a yelp.

"I hope you're not trying to take the coward's road," Harry said warningly. "I don't really like it when people back out of their words. You're not going to disappoint me like that, right?"

"Of course not, Harry," she answered rapidly.

"Good," he murmured, then pushed an expression of shock onto his face. "I see, you were trying to double down on the bet! You take the course once more, and if you win, not only your clothes stay as it is, but also you get rid of my pants. And if you lose…" He didn't bother to finish his sentence, and from the way her scandalized gasp echoed in the room, it wasn't really needed. "Such an amazing display of bravery."

She nodded, the conflict on her face was clear. She clearly had some complicated feelings about standing in front of him, stark naked. However, she was also wasn't very good in decision making under pressure, so she clearly appreciated the opportunity to push decision making by another five minutes. "Yes, that's what I was thinking as well," she said.

"Excellent, do you want to start?" he asked, and received a nod in return before she turned her back, walking towards the start line. Harry looked at her, examining her sexiness. "Begin," he ordered.

This time, he hadn't needed to meddle with anything. Stressed and confused by the prospect of what was laying ahead of her, she barely managed to pass the first hurdle before her lack of attention cost her the round, and she fell down, tangled into the ropes. This time, he didn't lose any time before dashing towards her. The time for playing was over.

The training course melted around him as he dashed towards her, replaced by some casual furniture. As he stood above her, only the ropes that knotted around her had remained. He waved his wand, making a show of dispelling them, but also converted the floor into soft padding. He needed some movement area.

"Thanks, Harry-" she started to say, only to cut short when realizing Harry had no intention of helping her stand up. The clue he provided was quite simple, after all, hovering above her with his arms both side of her, cutting her escape path.

"Yes, Susan," he said even as he raised himself a bit.

"What are you doing," she whispered, quiet enough that it would have got lost in the room if it wasn't for the minuscule distance between them.

"I'm here to take what I have earned," he murmured as he started leaning forward in a glacial pace, aiming for her lips.

"W-what," she managed to murmur in shock when she realized that he was about to kiss her. But from the way her head rose slightly, accompanied by the parting of her lips, it wasn't a big struggle for him to deduce her willingness.

But Harry had one last surprise for her. He leaned forward until her eyes were closed in anticipation, then pulled back, giving himself enough range to grab her underwear. It was convenient that they were created by the room, because all it took was an errant mental order to weaken the fabric enough that, when he pulled, both were ripped away from her body without resistance, though it was noisy, which made it even more satisfying.

Her eyes popped open with alarm as the sound echoed on the walls, but he was prepared for it. He leaned forward and captured her lips, using her shocked state to explore her mouth. It wasn't a tender kiss, he pushed himself forward harshly, as if he was trying to impose his spirit against hers.

Under the domination of shock, her hands found his shoulders, trying to push him away, but it was easy to ignore, especially with the assistance of gravity in his current situation. He didn't take stock of her resistance, knowing that it was just momentary shocked response. After all, she was more than happy to drain him during their last encounter.

Her hands stayed on his shoulders, but soon, the direction of the force changed. Instead of trying to push him away, she pulled him towards herself, tight enough that he could feel the curves of her breasts on his chest. Curious of its impact, he pulled his hands from the floor, pushing his full weight on Susan, only to receive a satisfied moan in return.

"Somebody has some unfulfilled bondage fantasies," he murmured in amusement as he pulled back from the kiss for a moment, his weight still pinning Susan on the floor.

"What," she murmured, too busy trying to catch her breath and control her heartbeat to actually process his words.

"Nothing important, sweetie. Now, where were we?" he asked before leaning forward, meeting her enthusiastic lips on the midway. It was always the quiet ones, he noted in amusement, a classification that also included him, he realized with an amused smile. And since his hands were free, nothing was preventing him from exploring Susan's body.

Her breasts had earned the right to be the first focus of his attention. Not breaking the kiss for a moment, his hands found the edges of her breasts, enjoying the shape they took thanks to his pressure. But with his own torso on the way, he had a limited range of actions he could take, even her nipples were hidden underneath his body. And while he could have pulled back enough to slip his hands in, that would prevent him from pressing his weight on him, A pity, as she was enjoying it quite a bit.

Instead, he brought his hands to her hips, no less bountiful than her glorious tits, and grabbed them harshly, his fingers sinking into her flesh. And since the position was convenient enough, he made her raise her hips, bringing her slit directly against his erection. She let out a satisfied gasp before her hips started moving in their own volition.

The fact that he was still wearing pants was annoying, which was substantially reducing the pleasure potential of the moment. He was tempted to vanish them, their tight grip of his pants getting more and more uncomfortable with each second. But, he was afraid that it might scare Susan off. She was enthusiastic right now, but the ever-present threat of his naked shaft would no doubt change her mood. He needed to make her more aroused before.

Maybe the domination track was the way to go, he decided. He asked the room to conjure something to tie her up, and suddenly, he was holding a tie in his hand, patterned with Hufflepuff colors. Susan let out a disappointed moan when his hands departed their post.

He wrapped his fingers around one of her wrists before standing up. "Harry?" she murmured in confusion as he grabbed her other wrist, but instead of tying it around that as well, he pulled her until she was in a sitting position, her legs stretched, while he hovered in front of her with his knees on the ground, hovering inches away from her.

"I decided it was a good time to teach you about the best way to secure a prisoner," he said, leaning forward as he said so, as when the last word left her mouth, his lips were grazing her earlobe. "Would you like to learn it?"

"Yes," she moaned loudly, though Harry wasn't entirely sure of the reason. It might be the excitement she felt for the idea, or it might be his teeth, gently nibbling the sensitive skin of her earlobe, making her miss the full range of the implications. He was still holding her wrist, so it was easy to force her arm behind her back. She gasped painfully, but made no attempt to pull back, so he brought her other arm behind her as well, and pulled back after tying them together.

"If you want to stop, say Slytherin is the best, and we'll stop." That managed to break through her haze, making her send him a displeased glare. "You only need to say that if you can't handle what's going on next," he added. "And believe me, it's going to be fun."

And just like that, her breathing went out of control once more. He smirked as he leaned forward, tightening the hold of the tie around her wrists, pinning her arms in place with an inescapable hold. "As you can see, properly immobilizing the prisoner is important. With her hands on her back, a prisoner is helpless. Without a full range of motion and without a wand, the situation is irreversible, leaving her under the mercy of her guard. Do you understand?"

She just whimpered. He glanced between her leg, and saw her glistening with unrestrained arousal. "I asked you a question," he said as his hand disappeared between the auburn strands of her lush hair before he pulled it enough to hurt.

"Yes, I understand," she said, her voice undecided between a moan and a whimper.

"Good," he said he patted her shoulder. And if his fingers traced the edge of her breasts as he pulled back, it was a complete accident. Then, he stood up. "The next step is the interrogation. A prisoner needs to learn that there are consequences for not speaking, but it would be for the best if the method didn't leave evidence behind. Depriving them of air is a good way to do that. A modified bubblehead charm might be an amazing tool for that…" he said, stopping just enough for her eyes to grew in panic. "But I have a different method, special for you. I think you deserve it."

"Oh, my…" Susan murmured, fascinated as he pulled his pants down, revealing his erection, standing tall.

"Now, be a good girl and open wide," he said as he pushed his hips forward, which brought his shaft on the edge of her ruby lips. He pushed forward, trying to force her to open her mouth, but when she opened it preemptively, he found himself without a resistance to prevent his forward momentum. When he managed to stop himself, the top of his shaft was already tickling the entrance of her throat.

Considering the aim was to ultimately cut her breathing, his momentary lapse was no means a disadvantage. He was tempted to push even deeper, but it would be too sudden. No, he wanted to enjoy it. He pulled back, enjoying the sensation as Susan's plump lips scraped around his girth, the vibrations from her moans just making the moment tastier.

Still, he promised her to show the effect of the oxygen deprivation, and he would hate to be thought of as a man that his words cannot be relied on. So, when he pushed forward once more, his fingers found her nose, and squeezed her nostrils with surprising gentleness. She stiffened, but it didn't prevent him from going back and forth in the confines of her mouth, enjoying the sensation it created.

Susan tried to breathe around, but thanks to his size, she was only able to steal occasional wisps of air as she struggled to breathe. He kept it for a couple of minutes, until Susan showed signs of distress, then he pulled out, reluctantly, but Susan needed to be able to speak for the next part.

"It was just a weakened sample," he said with a smirk as his fingers caressed her cheek gently. "There is no shame to surrender if you can't handle," he added with a dark smirk, goading her to push for more.

"Do your worst," Susan said with a smirk that tried to copy his, but it was hard to give a dangerous impression with lips still stained by a rather intimate activity.

"As you wish, milady," Harry said before putting his hands on the back of her head, pinning her in place, before pushing his shaft into her throat without mercy. She was barely able to get out a whimper, realizing her strategic mistake, before his shaft moved enough to lodge itself in her throat, cutting off her chance to speak.

Harry's moans of appreciation mixed into Susan's much louder gags as she struggled to breathe, which only made Harry's appreciation higher. He cut loose, pushing forward mercilessly, his hands giving him the necessary leverage. Her throat squeezed around his shaft amazingly, so much that it filled his heart with unique anticipation that begged for more and more.

When he pulled back, Susan started coughing, trying to catch her long-awaited breath in between. Harry could have pushed for more before she could recover, but he was tempted to see whether she was willing to continue after his rough treatment.

After a pause to gather herself, she managed to surprise him positively when she righted herself despite the unbalance from her wrapped hands, and to make it better, she opened her mouth invitingly in her volition. "No surrender, then," he said approvingly, and Susan smiled, though that was a fleeting one, destroyed the moment he invaded her mouth once more.

And since Susan had already proved her mettle to resist his assault, he cut loose without a hint of mercy, intent on ruining her throat. He pulled out occasionally, but never gave her more than a second to gather herself. Even better, she slowly got better in maintaining her balance, enough to allow him to pull one of his hands away, which shifted onto the impressive expanse of her breasts, enjoying its beautiful texture.

When he pulled out of her mouth for the last time, it wasn't just her spit sprayed around as she coughed. "I hope the lesson was clear," he commented in amusement, dragging his finger on her cheek with a gentle caress. "Or are you going to be a diligent student and volunteer for the next part of the lesson, or are you going to call it off early. I wouldn't blame you, after all, it was a rather difficult session."

"I'm a Hufflepuff, and we don't shy away from hard work," she managed to murmur after she managed to keep control of her mouth. "So, go ahead, professor."

"As you wish, Miss Bones," he answered. "Then, let's move onto the next part of the game. Namely, threatening to destroy something precious for the prisoner. For example…" he said before he grabbed her shoulder, and suddenly, pushed her on the floor face down, enough to force her breath out of her lungs despite the cushioning charm. She lay on the floor, face down, her hands still bound behind her.

He moved behind her as he continued to speak. "If the prisoner resists the physical methods of coercion, you need to find something precious, something unique that belongs to the prisoner. Their wand would be sufficient for the most cases, but occasionally, you might find something much more precious," he said as he lay over her once more, this time without the restricting presence of his pants, his shaft pressing against her folds, removing any doubt about what he was talking about.

She let out a gasp as his weight settled above her, preventing her from moving around. "I'm not surrendering," she managed to murmur between her out-of-control breathing, overwhelmed with excitement.

"Good," he said, patting her head rewardingly before grabbing her arm, still bound behind her, and pulled it painfully. "Then, we move onto the next stage. Showing that you're willing to destroy their possession if they are not willing to comply with your perfectly reasonable demands."

He pushed forward the moment the last word left his mouth. It was a swift, merciless push that forced itself into her most intimate place, but the only thing that she did was to let out a moan, pleasure overwhelming the trace amounts of pain. Truly, she was full of surprises, he realized, carrying a core of steel wrapped in her shy exterior, yet still malleable under his touch.

He leaned forward as he continued to slam his presence into her core, each repeat drilling deeper into her core, forcibly transforming the shape of her folds. When he lay on her, her arms were trapped between their bodies in an awkward angle, which was no doubt painful to her, but she just took it the same submissiveness she had been displaying.

A certain pleasurable sensation started to grow in him, signaling that the finishing line was up close. He used his proximity to good effect, and pushed his hand through her hair once more, pulling it painfully, exposing her neck, which he decorated my a dark red hickey. "Are you willing to surrender, Miss Bones," he murmured, giving her one last chance to escape, but didn't bother to inform her about what was at stake.

"Never," she answered gleefully, followed by pleasure-filled cries.

"Excellent," he answered, and then pulled away, but not before leaving another bite mark on the delicate skin of her neck. He put his hands on her hips, and pushed forward for one last time, as deep as he could manage before filling her insides with his seed.

A panicked yelp escaped her mouth as she realized what had been happening, but surprisingly, even that failed to dent the hold of the pleasure over her. She didn't struggle, not to break out from his hold, but she was trembling under the effects of her own orgasm. He kept inside until the last drop filled her insides.

When he pulled out and stood up, he couldn't help but feel proud of his masterpiece. A beautiful and bountiful redhead, laying on the floor, her hands bound, his seed slowly seeping out of her confines. It was convenient that the room was recording everything they did, as it would have been a pity that if the only recording of this was in his mind. It didn't take long for his shaft to return back to life, but unfortunately, he had hit the ceiling for the day. He doubted that Susan would be willing to go for another session, and he didn't want to destroy the progress just to get another chance.

"You're an amazing student, Miss Bones," he said as he took a hold of the tie that was holding her hands together behind her. A pull later, she was free.

Her next action caught him with a complete surprise. She jumped up to her feet, and tackled him on the ground, so quick that when he realized what had been going on, he was already on his back, with her above him. He raised his head in panic, but before he could say anything, something pressed against his mouth, cutting his breathing. "We were supposed to start by immobilizing the prisoner, and cutting his breathing, right, professor," she said as her weight settled above him.

Only when he felt a familiar feeling wrapping around his girth once more, he realized what was responsible for suffocating him. Her rather impressive bosom. He stopped fighting, and let her apply the interrogation methodologies that she learned today. She had deserved that much after her patience.

The warm sensation that filled his chest must be pride, he decided…


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, waking up had taken a great effort in Harry's part. He was exhausted to the bone, though at least, it was for a good reason. The success of the first round had turned a switch in Susan's mind, turning her into an insatiable machine that took several turns to finally exhaust, and even that required some creative applications of the rope. When she finally left, she was half-dead with exhaustion, too far gone to process the full implications of their encounter.

He was curious about how she would react after she had enough time to process the event. Unfortunately, he didn't have enough time to seek her to check that. Not if he were to be at his potion's class on time. The last thing he needed was to give Snape any excuse to give him another detention. Despite his progress on his mental abilities, he didn't want to stay alone with Snape, where he might decide to restart the Occlumency lessons on Dumbledore's orders. If he managed to get into his mind. It would be a true disaster.

A quick shower and a mad dash later, he was in front of the Potions Classroom, and just in time, as he could see Snape walking towards the classroom in his usual surly demeanor, sour enough to scare kittens. But he was still at the far end of the corridor, giving him enough time to slip into the class and make his preparations before he could arrive.

He looked around in the classroom as he stopped for a moment. It didn't surprise him that everyone's eyes instantly found him, as, after five years in the madhouse, he was used to being the center of the attention, whether for his latest heroics, or yet another dark event he had been claimed to be responsible without a shred of evidence.

Though this time, it wasn't all negative, as it gave him a very convenient opportunity to go over the surface thoughts of the people. He spent a moment, a quick peek into the minds of the few relevant parties. On Ron's mind, he could see annoyance because of the decreased time could spend with Harry, split by possible strategies to make his unhappiness known, each more idiotic than the last. While on Malfoy's, he had found amused anticipation for a rather dangerous prank he had set up, lining the edges of his cauldron with an ingredient that would react explosively with today's potion. It was pathetic how Snape still allowed those by claiming that it was to defend his cover, while it was likely for his own dark amusement. For a guy that was supposed to hate bullies, Snape enjoyed his students' pain too much.

Still, he ignored both of them along with Snape's psychological issues, not even bothering to craft a retaliatory strike. Ron never had the courage to hit back in his own, and while striking back to Malfoy might be interesting, in the end, it wasn't really worth the reaction it would earn from Snape and Umbridge for harming such an outstanding example of pureblood ideology. And Snape was a hopeless pit of desperation. Also, why would he pay any attention to them when he had two amazing examples of womanhood, both much more deserving of his attention.

First, he sent a glance towards Daphne, and she trembled as their eyes met. A brief hustle through her surface memories revealed that she had managed to follow his direction in terms of avoiding touching herself and looking for outside assistance. It seemed that she had spent a bit too much time under the pressured water of the shower, but as he expected, that only made her pent-up arousal worse.

After a week of torturous arousal, enhanced further with a few subtle spells, she was not too far away from cracking. Harry decided to spend a bit of time with her after the class. She deserved a reward after following his commands as much as she did, though with a small dash of punishment for her attempt to circumvent his orders.

He sent Daphne one last heated glance, which made her tremble in fear and anticipation, before turning his attention back to Hermione, who was standing alone, though, on her face, there was a cold determination.

He could have struggled to deduce the reason, but a glance into her mind was much faster, so he learned that she was unhappy with her loss of control during their last encounter in the greenhouses. But, rather than picking the easy route and partnering with someone else to avoid him, she intentionally arranged so that she could prove her strength.

A nice opportunity to prove otherwise, he decided as he closed in the distance. "Hello, Mione," he whispered, making sure that he stood just a bit closer than a normal friendship would suggest, but not close to justifying her to raise it up.

"Harry," she answered in a soft, even voice, which would have worked as a casual greeting if it wasn't for her eyes, darting around in panic. Before she could say anything else, Snape entered the room and started speaking in his usual charming self, raining comments about the assigned potion of the day. Harry turned to listen, though he made sure to rub his shoulders to hers gently. She shuffled uncomfortably, no doubt remembering their last extended touch.

After Snape finished explanations, Hermione was about to dash for the ingredients cabinet, but Harry was quicker. "I'll get the ingredients, why don't you focus on prepping the situation." As he spoke, he made sure to pull his wand and discreetly cast a cleaning spell on the cauldron, removing the prank Malfoy had set up.

A crowd of students were around the cupboard, trying to be the first to get the first pick from the ingredients, though, due to fear of Snape, it wasn't on the level of actual pushing. Harry carefully picked the angle to slide into the crowd, and managed to find a place next to a certain blonde Slytherin witch. He waited until someone bumped into him, and used the opportunity to act unbalanced, pushing himself against Daphne, creating a window to whisper without being overheard. "Hello, toy. Did you miss me?"

She said nothing, the way she trembled worked as an answer for him. It was unfortunate that the crowd pushed him away, making him leave her proximity, but not before he could whisper one last statement. "Wait for me after the class."

With his side quest complete, he picked the ingredients from the storage and walked back to their bubbling cauldron, where his immediate target awaited him with the twitchy demeanor of a rabbit. He put the ingredients on the desk wordlessly while watching her from the corner of his eye.

She started chopping ingredients immediately, the unwarranted concentrated expression on her face suggesting that she wanted to busy herself in order to avoid the emotional distress born from their closeness. He had no intention to allow her to succeed with that, of course.

He walked behind her before closing in, something she only noticed when his arms appeared on her sides, almost like he was hugging her. He wrapped his fingers around her wrist, and whispered. "You're holding your knife wrong," he said as his fingers intertwined with hers, and he took the knife off hers. "Try to use it like that," he added while holding it almost the same.

"Okay," she managed to whisper as he pressed his body against hers, creating a fleeting contact between her rear and his erection. Thanks to their closeness, he was able to see her eyes grow. At that moment, he wanted to push her down and recreate the moment without the clothes in between.

Unfortunately, the classroom wasn't the place to do that, especially the Potions. So, Harry pulled away, however reluctantly, and left her to prepare the potion while he focused on preparing the potion.

For the rest of the class, he made sure to mix quite a bit of accidental touches, friendly touches to redirect her movements, and class-related directions whispered in an unnecessarily throaty tone. Hermione tried to hide the fact that it was getting to her, but towards the end of the class, her nerves were as fizzled as her hair.

"Careful," he said as he grabbed her wrist gently, preventing her from adding the last ingredients too early. "You need to pay more attention, Mione, that would have ruined our efforts," he whispered. "You don't want to deal with Snape's annoying drivel, do you?"

"Sorry," she murmured as he took the ingredient from her fingers, but he made sure that his grip lingered. She stopped breathing for a moment, her eyes jumping between his face and her wrist. He could even feel a slight tremble under his grasp, suggesting that the situation worked even better than he had been hoping for, especially when, unlike Herbology class, there was no Susan to split his attention. Unfortunately, Daphne was untouchable in the limits of this class.

He examined her carefully once again while Snape collected the potion samples. She was just as he wanted, a mixture of panic and arousal. After a peek into her mind to make sure of her mood, he bid farewell to her and started walking away, leaving the class before the others. The last thing he heard from was a hurried cleaning spell before he left the class.

He slowed his steps the moment he stepped into the corridor. He wanted her to catch him, after all, and disappearing before she could see his direction would be counter-productive. Only when the sound of her hurried footsteps reached his ears, he started walking at a normal pace. Then, he took a turn to a less-used corridor.

It didn't take long for her to catch up with him, though he made sure that when he stopped, he was just a step away from a broom closet. "Hermione," he said with a fake surprise. "Is there something wrong?"

"No," she managed to say between her quickened breathing. "I just need to talk to you."

"Sure, go ahead," he said, but she said nothing. "Come on, we still need to catch the next class," he added, his foot tapping the floor.

"We can't talk it here…" she murmured in a sudden shyness. "Someone could overhear us."

He let out an exaggerated sigh of annoyance, only to cut short as he looked at the broom closet. "Easy to solve," he said as he grabbed her wrist once more, and pulled her along as he walked into the closet. "Here, now you can talk without the risk of being overheard," he said after casting a silencing spell that would prevent any eavesdropper.

The sudden expression of panic that bloomed on her face was beautiful, though the fact that she had frozen wasn't really convenient. He didn't want her to start fearing him. But when he reached into her mind to fix the issue, he realized he misunderstood the reason for her panic. Her mind was on their last similar encounter, wrapped in darkness, with a tight grip; the night that he visited her dorm.

The night that ended up with the loss of her virginity.

He didn't bother to hide the predatory gleam in his smile, trusting the shadows to do it. And she was sufficiently distracted by her memories. Instead, he focused on reaching the same memories she was viewing, and pulled them closer to the surface, almost intense enough to be a daydream, with all the associated feelings.

He let her enjoy the experience for a while before putting his fingers on her cheek. "Mione, are you okay?" he asked, his tone carrying an exaggerated concern. "You seem distracted."

It took a moment for the question to push into her consciousness, and during that, he kept his hand on her cheek, softly caressing. "I'm okay," she managed to stammer, but on his fingertips, he could sense the increasing heat of her face.

"Are you sure? Your face feels a bit hot, like you have a fever. Let me check." He didn't wait for her permission, just leaned and pressed his lips on her forehead, earning another shiver. "It feels a bit warm, but not enough to be a fever," he said as he pulled back, but still keeping his hand on her cheek.

"I'm not sick," she managed to say, but her breathing started to lose its cohesion due to their proximity, and magically-enhanced memories of her first night didn't exactly help her to control her emotions. She took a deep breath, trying to relax enough to get a hold of her emotions, but it was the excuse Harry was looking for.

"I see, you're stressed," he said, like he had come to a huge realization. "It shouldn't have bothered you that much, Mione. We're best friends, after all." As he spoke, he put his arms on both sides of her, underlining her trapped status. He stood still a moment, watching in enjoyment as her breathing went out of control under the combined effects of arousal and panic, then he leaned forward.

"It's not that-" she tried to say, but in her hurry, she didn't think about turning her head away, allowing him to silence her with a kiss, a long, searing one that communicated much more than just friendship. Her hands reached to his chest in an ineffective imitation of resistance, but her trembling arms failed to put a real effect.

He could have started undressing her, but he wanted to see the power of his kiss, so his lips lingered over hers. The push from her hand started to weaken, and Harry started to close the distance between them, so that Hermione was squeezed between his body and the wall.

When she put her hands on his body and pushed it away with a newfound strength, he feared that his whole plan was a waste of time, but that opinion changed when, instead of continuing to push him, her hands started unbuttoning his robe with a great hurry, harsh enough to rip more than one button.

He couldn't help but feel happy with the result. At first glance, the situation was similar to the earlier one in the Greenhouse, but with a huge difference. Back then, she was just accepting his treatment passively, while now, it was replaced by an active, aggressive desire. Her desire finally won over her fears.

He put no resistance as she forced him to remove his robe before treating his shirt the same, both bundled on the floor, leaving him with a naked torso, while their lips stayed connected meanwhile. Her hands landed on his torso once more, this time busy tracing the contours of his muscles rather than trying to push him away.

The situation was unfair, he decided. And while he could have unbuttoned her robe properly, he had a more fun way on his mind. He grabbed it on both sides, and a moment later, the buttons flew away. Her shirt suffered the same treatment a moment later. He didn't even bother to remove her bra, just pushed it up with a flick of a hand, revealing her breasts, perfectly proportioned to fill his palms, free for his attention.

A moan pushed through his lips' ability to silence her, loud enough to fill the confines of the broom closet they were occupying as his fingers sank into her breasts. He was glad to see that a few days without some close attention worked wonders to unlock her hidden desire.

A hiss left his mouth as he felt a sharp pain his back, accompanied by a warm liquid moving down. He pulled back in surprise, not expecting her to be aggressive enough to draw blood.

"That's how you want to play," he said as he met her eyes, which was shining with a strange challenge, accompanied by an unfamiliar smirk. She just nodded, her smirk widening even further. "As you wish, slut," he said as his hand slid in her hair. "It's always the quiet ones," he murmured in amusement as he painfully pulled her hair, making her reveal her neck, which then he adorned with a dark red bite mark, though, unlike her nails, not hard enough to draw blood.

She pushed him back hard, which caught him in surprise, and made him smash his back on the other side of the closet. But before he could consider whether he pushed her too hard, she followed him, and her eyes found his belt, unbuckling it with a familiar manner, freeing him from the confines of his pants, and a moment later, his boxers.

It was unfair to be the only one with that revealed state, he decided as he slid his hand under her skirt, and pulled her panties down, stained wet with her arousal. That made her froze, like losing the last piece of protection reminded her of the exact situation she was in, but it was too late for resistance. Mirroring her earlier action, he pushed her back, but differently, he kept a hold of her arm like it was twisted dance, and gave her a twirl on the way, so that when she smashed on the other side of the closet, she was looking directly at the wall.

"Ready?" he asked as he put his hands on her hips, even though he had no intention of actually waiting for an answer. Admittedly, when he pushed the crown of his shaft into her entrance, he was planning to subject her to a slow tease until she begged for more. But the feeling of her warm grasp, intensified by her wetness worked wonders in changing his mind, and he pushed his full presence into her, earning a pained cry from her, which had the chance of making him pity her a bit if it wasn't for his warm blood trickling down his back. Instead, it just made him more aroused.

"Did you miss me, slut," he said as his hand met with her bottom with a loud slap while he pulled out, then he pushed inside her right back with a sharp push. Another pained cry left her mouth, but this time, it had a thick edge of pleasure.

Her reaction, combined with her tight hold around his girth, brought him quite close to a climax. Luckily, his Occlumency had a beautiful benefit on that subject, preventing the situation from coming to a premature ending.

He had no intention of letting her go that easily…


	25. Chapter 25

Harry stopped for a second, trying to enjoy the moment to the fullest. After all, he was in an enclosed space, his shaft in an even tighter enclosure, trapped fully inside a sexy bookworm, a thick layer of pleasure dominating his brain. It was a dash of heaven, he thought as he slammed his hips into her once more, this time, earning a moan of pleasure rather than a pained cry.

But not one that couldn't be improved further, he thought with a smirk even as he slid his hands through her lush hair, and pulled her head back, presenting her face for his attention. "You look relaxed," he quipped, examining her face even as his hips continued their task to drill inside her.

She tried to send him an angry glare, but that was a difficult expression to generate while arousal and pleasure invaded her soul. "Harry!" she managed to exclaim, but instead of an angry statement, it left her mouth as a moan. Then, before she could say anything else, their lips connected in another kiss, completing her prison; squeezed between the wall and his body, trapping her immobile, unable to react as he used her to his heart's content.

His lips lingered over hers until he started to miss her loud cries. His lips moved away from her lips. Her moans filled the small broom closet they occupied as he grabbed her earlobe between his teeth in a surprising gentleness, the contrast intensifying her pleasure even further.

"You love it when I treat you like a ragdoll, don't you slut?" he whispered with a smirk into her ear, using a sweet tone to create an amusing contrast, leveraging his closeness. The words cut through the haze she was in, enough for an indignant expression to flicker onto her face, but it didn't live long, quenched by another hard spank on her ass, making it ripple temptingly. "Answer me," he whispered, but this time, it was a sharp one, leaving no room for discontent.

She closed her eyes in shame, like it would help her hide from the implications of her words. "I do," she whispered, in a tone that would have been desperate if it wasn't broken by a moan of ecstasy.

Another slap landed on her bottom while he left another dark red hickey on her neck. "Keep your eyes open, and use full sentences. You're an honor student, act like it."

Harry was glad for his occlumency skills, because, without it, he could never resist the resulting sexiness when she bit her lips while she tried to think through his words. Even without it, it took quite a bit for him to bring her to the next level. Of course, he didn't slow down his pace as he continued to slam repeatedly inside her, hampering her thoughts even further.

"I like it-" she started, but interrupted by another spank, followed with a warning glare. "I love it," she corrected. As a reward, Harry picked up speed even further, and his hand found her breast, sinking deep into her flesh, finally triggering her climax. "I love it when you treat me like a toy! Fuck me harder!" she moaned as she was struck the intensity of a delayed orgasm, shuddering helplessly.

He pressed his body tighter against her in an effort to compensate for the sudden lack of power in her trembling legs, trapping her even tighter. He put his hands on her back for extra power, then restarted his merciless drilling as her juices slid dripping around his shaft. "It's too much," she managed to slip between her moans. "Please, give me a moment to catch my breath."

"No," he answered simply, increasing his pace even further. "Since you're having trouble asking me for my help, as a good friend, I'm responsible for making sure that there is not even a scrap of stress left in your body. It's my job as a good friend."

"But, Harry-yyyy!" she tried to say, but he increased his pace even further, turning it into a frantic drilling session, and she was silenced. She sent him a glare, though it worked the opposite of her intention, considering she was still trembling with the effects of her arousal, and her moans didn't help to support her aim as well.

But even then, he had no intention of letting it go without a punishment. Which was why, he discreetly reached for his wand, and cast a cleaning spell he had managed to dig out from the library, its effects she failed to notice as she suffered under his assault. Until he pushed the first digit of his index finger into her puckered hole, at least.

A primal cry of panic escaped her mouth as he invaded her last untouched place, alerting her with a pain in an unfamiliar location. "Harry!" she cried once more, but this time, it was the cry of alarm, loud enough to make him glad that he had used a silencing spell.

"Yes, Hermione," he said, his tone once again casual like he hadn't just forced another digit into her previously untouched virgin hole. "Is there something wrong?"

"Something wrong?" she repeated, stupified by his sheer gall. "Of course something is wrong. It's your finger, it's in the wrong place."

"Really?" he said, the same tone someone might take when he mentioned that he had taken the wrong seat in the class. "My apologies, let me fix it," he said, pulling his fingers out until just the fingertip was in, only to push it back once again, this time putting his finger fully inside her. Meanwhile, he continued to slam into her repeatedly.

Her pained cries rose unbidden once more, this time not even able to utter a word. Harry repeated the full range of motion for his finger but at a slower pace, allowing her the opportunity to get used to his presence before adding a second finger.

Her puckered hole started to loosen after a while, while her nether lips tightened further in arousal. "Someone is enjoying it," he murmured, then watched as she managed to achieve a miracle, and actually blushed at his statement, somehow finding them more awkward that a shaft inside her, or his finger probing her puckered hole.

He decided to test whether adding another finger to the balance would change the comparison of the metaphorical weights of those three acts. His middle finger joined his index in stretching her hole. "It hurts," she moaned, but since she didn't put the slightest struggle to actually stop him, not to mention followed with another erotic moan, he wasn't inclined to take her words at face value.

And a second orgasm, hitting with even greater intensity than the first proved that he was right to do so. She tightened around further, both around his girth and around his fingers, trying to trigger a climax from him as well. And while he could have resisted, against such an enthusiastic pressure from her, it was a tedious thing to do.

"Take it all, slut," he moaned as he pushed his hips forward one last time, as deep as he could manage, and started spraying her insides.

"Not inside," she moaned in panic, but she had no room to escape, and he disregarded her needly word. His fingers continued pumping as his shaft contracted, testing whether a third orgasm was on the table, but it seemed not to be the case. He pulled out his fingers first, then, after making sure he had sprayed every last drop inside her, his shaft as well, and took a step back.

When Hermione turned to face him, she was doing her best to look angry, which was impossible to properly convey after two back-to-back explosive orgasms. "Harry! You can't just cum inside me like that!" she shouted, trying to compensate her failure to emote by being louder.

He said nothing, just put his hand on her cheek gently, and she shivered. "I mean…" she stammered, losing the wind in her sails in an instant. "It would be better if you are careful. Birth control is not always effective."

"I see," he said with a smirk as he took a small step forward. Realizing her mistake, she took, or more accurately, tried to take, a larger step back, only for her back to hit against the wall once more. "My mistake," he added as he caressed her cheek softly. "Maybe you should teach me about the appropriate timing, so that I don't inconvenience you the next time."

"The next time?" she repeated in shock, which was a mistake because it gave him enough time to close in the distance, his shaft already back to life. She yelped when he pressed his shaft against her entrance, but before she could say anything, his lips were already on hers, and a stiff push later, he was in her slippery tunnel once again.

As his chest pressed against hers, he could feel her out of control heartbeats on his skin. She moaned, which disappeared between the tango of their lips, and he continued his merciless drilling.

She must not be as against as she first implied, because, after a while, he found her legs wrapped around his waist, giving him an even better angle to slam inside her, which he used to the maximum benefit, her back rubbing against the rough surface of the wall with each repeat. But her enthusiastic moans suggested that she paid even less important than him to it.

This time, he didn't bother limiting himself with his Occlumency, triggering a climax the moment he felt ready, coating her insides with a fresh layer. He pulled out of the kiss as he started spraying. "Sorry," he said, giving the most insincere apology in Magical Britain, though it mattered little when his burst managed to trigger another climax in her, hard enough that, combined with the earlier ones, pushed her much closer to unconsciousness. When her feet met the floor, the only thing that prevented her from toppling to the ground was his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Sorry Hermione, I did it again," he said unrepentantly. "Maybe I should just have a go to a safer spot," he said as he dragged his finger over her puckered hole. "It seems a better option."

"Not today, I'm exhausted," she answered, failing to realize the future implications of her words in her exhausted state. "Now, help me dress."

Harry smirked, thinking about whether to convince her for one last session, but her exhaustion was the real deal. She even lacked the power to return to her dorm without assistance, let alone providing satisfactory oral performance. He decided to cut her some slack, and pulled her panties back in place before fixing his own, followed by a few spells to repair the damages on their robes.

Initially, he was planning to walk her to her dorm through a secret passage, with the hopes that she would catch her breath enough for a follow-up section. But the plan changed when he checked the map, and saw that Lavender was walking towards the Common room, far enough that they could cut her off if they took a shortcut.

They were silent as they walked through the secret passages of the Hogwarts. First, it was the exhaustion which Hermione struggled to recover, but awkwardness replaced it as it decreased, with Hermione processing all the things she enthusiastically joined in the throes of her passion, made more awkward by the fact that she was still too exhausted to walk in her own.

Still, she looked ready to start speaking when they stepped out of the secret passages. Harry didn't want to have that talk, but luckily, his timing was perfect, because Lavender turned the corner before Hermione could start, and saw them. "Hey, Lavender, do you have a moment," Harry said, calling Lavender to them before Hermione could react.

He carefully watched Lavender's face as she tried to register their sudden appearance. At first, it was pure shock, a natural reaction, but then she started examining them as she examined them in a more focused manner, incredulousness replaced it, especially when her gaze fell on Hermione, her eyes alight with sudden realization, understanding where Hermione had been doing just moments ago.

Understanding that didn't mean Lavender was suddenly a genius, of course. Not only Hermione's state -with her misaligned robe, mussed-up hair, and her particular exhaustion- was very obvious, but also she had watched him and Hermione in the midst of a very intimate embrace before.

But neither Lavender nor Hermione said anything, both doing their best to act natural. Lavender was trying to hide her realization, not wanting to give any clue about their previous midnight adventure having a little dirty spy, and Hermione was too exhausted to watch Lavender carefully. A delightfully interesting situation thanks to the information asymmetry.

"Harry," Lavender said as she walked closer, while Hermione stiffened against his body. "Hermione," she added after standing in front of them, unable to help to prevent a teasing edge to bleed into her voice, but Hermione failed to catch that. "You guys look exhausted, what happened?"

"Nothing much," Harry answered. "We needed to hide in a broom closet to avoid Umbridge and her flunkies, but they decide to stay on the corridor quite a bit. The heat of the enclosed space didn't agree with Hermione."

"I can see," Lavender answered, her words stretching mischievously, but not enough for Hermione to catch in her exhausted state. "But it seems that you have spent quite a bit of time there, Hermione, I hope it didn't get too boring."

"No, it didn't," Hermione answered in a hurry, shaking her head while Lavender smiled deeper. Harry didn't want Hermione to catch Lavender's knowledge, so he decided to distract her. His hand was already around her waist, so, he just let his hand trail down until his fingers rested on her bottom, giving her a more immediate concern than trying to decipher Lavender's words.

Harry ignored Hermione's angry glare, preferring to catch Lavender's eyes instead, a dark smile adorning his lips. "I agree," he answered with a calm tone even as he squeezed Hermione's bottom harder. "It wasn't boring at all. I could go as far as saying it was uniquely entertaining."

His unashamed pride managed to push through Lavender's limits, a blush invading her face. "I see," she murmured. "Maybe I should try for myself one day."

"Well, I would be honored to help you in that noble journey if one day, you decide to do it," Harry answered, pushing Lavender even deeper in the hole of shyness. But she wasn't the only one that reacted. Hermione turned at him, her earlier exhaustion evaporated by the sudden flash of jealousness, but Harry was prepared for it. "Yes, Hermione," he said with a calm tone, but he subtly nodded towards Lavender as he did so, reminding her that an angry burst would likely reveal a secret that she preferred to keep hidden.

"N-nothing," Hermione stammered, while Lavender struggled to gather herself after his surprise offer.

He would have liked to deal with them longer, but Hermione was too exhausted to make it actually fun, and while convincing Lavender to tap in for her beloved roommate was not impossible, there was one little snag. Daphne was still waiting for him, and he was already late enough. She might be a bigoted blood-purist, but she was a sexy bigot -as a bonus, one that was willing to follow his every order-, and he already made her wait alone for too long.

Of course, it wasn't mercy that drove him to meet with her. He wanted to test the sensitivity of her body after the extended celibacy he had forced on her, melting her ice with his hot embrace.

"So, Lavender," Harry said. "Would you mind helping Hermione back to her room, as I don't want to miss my next class."

"Of course," Lavender said as she took a step forward, standing on the other side of Hermione, which, unfortunately, made him pull his hand back, leaving his palm bereft of the sensation Hermione's tight ass provided. But it wasn't a huge sacrifice, he thought as he examined the way Lavender's curves pressed against her robe while she helped Hermione to walk. And if the excessive sway on her hips as she walked away was as sincere as it seemed, it wouldn't take long to seal that particular deal.

But that was a task for another day, he thought as he pulled the Marauder's Map from his pocket, to check where Daphne was waiting for him. A smile popped on his face when he saw Daphne was still in the potions classroom, the room that her head of house tortured anyone that didn't belong to Slytherin with his petty bullying. He appreciated the irony of defiling the uncrowned queen of the house in Snape's most precious room...

* * *

 **Author notes: Gryffindor is complete, now, once again, it's Ice Queen's turn; this time, primed for his attention.**

 **I hope everyone is enjoying the way the story is developing. There is only a couple of weeks until the end of the year, though it would probably take another ten chapter or so to reach that point. Of course, that's not going to be the end of the story, just transition to the summer holiday, where Harry would have a much better access to fan-favorite ladies like Fleur and Tonks.**

 **As usual, to read my original writing, P/atreon / dirk_grey is the best address. I even put a new original story in Medieval Fantasy setting with some gamer elements, with a small excerpt up in the profile page. Don't forget to check if you find it interesting.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated. Due to a combination of real-life and writing commitments, I'm unable to answer most of them, but I read them, and alter the general flow of the story based on feedback.**


	26. Chapter 26

When he was in front of the class, Harry checked the map once more to see if there was anyone around that might cut his enjoyment short. Fortunately, the answer was negative, giving him enough time for some role play, especially since Daphne was kind enough to stay in the perfect location for it.

With a transfiguration spell, he transformed his robe the exact model Snape was always wearing, except gold and crimson lining around the neck to proudly display his house affiliations. And while his wand was out, he added several alert spells on the door, one that would alert him if someone walked nearby.

Then, he pushed the door open and walked into the room, once again copying Snape's mannerism. Shocked by his sudden entrance, Daphne jumped to her feet, an excuse already on her lips before she realized it wasn't the usual professor of the class that entered.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Harry was faster. "Welcome to your detention, Miss Greengrass," he said with a harsh tone. "I hope you're ready to spend next two hours cleaning cauldrons with your hands," he added, struggling to hold his laugh in as Daphne tried to process the sudden change. He looked at her pointedly. "I asked you a question, Miss Greengrass!"

"Sorry, professor," she exclaimed as she jumped on her feet. Harry nodded in appreciation. She had a lot of personality flaws, but no one had blamed her for not being smart or quick on uptake.

"Good," Harry said as he walked towards his desk. "Your previous professor's cuddling ways left your house subpar. I'm glad that it didn't leave you stupid enough to answer a simple question, like most of your house already is, doing their best to act like a pack of dunderheads. Snivellus Snape was a disgrace to this post."

"Yes, professor," Daphne approved easily, not that it surprised her. After all, these insults to her house were nothing after everything she had personally sacrificed to appease his whims.

"It's good that you have a modicum of sense, unlike your 'noble' peers, Miss Greengrass," Harry added. "Maybe I should have mercy on you and give you a less dirty task?" he said, continuing with a more suggestive tone after a small break. "Would you like that, Miss Greengrass?"

It was a pleasure to watch her shiver at his words, but unlike the last time, fear played no role on that shudder, replaced by arousal she tried to repress, only to fail spectacularly. "Whatever you wish, professor," she gasped, her chest pushing forward expectantly, a scene that would have been amazing if she remembered to unbutton her robe a bit. A pity, Harry thought. She had much to learn, and she was lucky to have such a patient and understanding teacher to teach her!

"Willingness to listen is always appreciated, Miss Greengrass," Harry said. "Are you any good in brewing potions," Harry asked.

"I had straight O's for the last five years, professor," Daphne answered, with an angry heat previously absent. It wasn't long-lived, however, wilting under his warning glare.

"I care little about the grades given by your incompetent professor, little miss. He was rather famous for coddling the students of his own house. I asked you if you are any good in brewing potions?"

"Yes, professor," she said, her gaze downward once more. "I can brew everything in the curriculum from until the end of the sixth year."

"A prepared student, I like it," Harry answered. "Then, let's start with a simple one. Why don't you brew a pepper-up potion for me." She raised her head, once again the insult to her personal competence managing to trigger her, but Harry continued, not giving her an opportunity to interject. "I can see that you're offended by the simplicity of the recipe, but I follow a different philosophy for brewing. You need to prove that you can brew under pressure before I let you try more difficult recipes."

A blush covered her face as she realized what Harry was driving at, a view that brought a dark smile to his face, something that fit the role he was playing perfectly. This time, she just nodded, unable to bring herself to speak. "Excellent," Harry said. "Now, pick your ingredients and start the preparations."

He did nothing but to sit calmly while Daphne dashed for the cupboard that held the ingredients, and returned with several. Harry waited until he could catch her eyes, then shook his head in disappointment, pointing at the set she had picked, making her realize that she had forgotten to pick everything. "Not knowing all the ingredients, disappointing," Harry murmured.

She was even more panicked as she returned the cupboard, picking the missing items. Meanwhile, Harry started walking towards her cauldron. When she returned, he was already waiting there. He examined the quality of the ingredients. "Not bad," he said while he examined them in detail, until he found a root of daffodil that was too old, and moldy enough to affect the potency of the potion. He raised it. "But not good either," he added.

He gently held her chin, and raised her head until their gaze was connected, a sensual move that would see him fired from a sensible school. Not from Hogwarts, of course, as torture, serial use of memory charms, membership to a terrorist group, murder, or even housing a dark lord on the back of one's head didn't seem to get people fired. "While I don't agree with your previous professor Snivellus' unhealthy fascination with it, there is still a basic level of competency I expect from my students." He raised his wand and burned it, then vanishing the resulting dust. "The remaining roots are sufficient for several doses," he added. "You can start."

Daphne was quick to follow his order, and started to sort the ingredients in rapid succession, but still tense, aware of his presence behind her, but she started to relax after a few seconds without a move from Harry. Of course, that was what he was waiting for, so he slid his hand through her hair, gathering it into a ponytail. "To prevent contamination," he explained, knowing that she wouldn't dare to ask.

"I understand, sir," she answered.

He leaned into her ear. "Good girl." A shudder was the only reaction that slipped through her control, as she continued the task of separating the ingredients. She even managed to ignore the way his hand was dancing over her body, which was rather impressive considering just how aroused she was.

Harry was aware that the thickness of her robe was the thing that allowed her to resist the impact of his touch. Luckily, he had a plan for it. He cast a protection spell first, one that would protect her body from errant drops of the potion, and another wave of his wand saw her clothes disappearing without a warning, leaving her completely naked.

Daphne turned to him reflexively, a panicked look in her eyes. "To prevent contamination," he repeated, his smile even wider. "A loose piece of string might cause a cataclysmic explosion." He neglected to mention that only in extremely complicated and volatile potions a piece of string would cause such a reaction, and even then, it required a rather unlucky timing.

He kept his gaze affixed, daring her to call him on. Unsurprisingly, she didn't. "Don't forget to stir your potion, it's almost light blue," he ordered, underlining his order with a playful spank, which echoed nicely on her naked skin. The gasp that escaped her lips was even more delicious.

After her momentary stun, she managed to turn her attention back to the potion, stirring the potion clockwise, with even beats that belied a significant aptitude. Even more impressive was the fact that she managed to maintain that balanced pace even his hands started to dance on her naked back, trailing around her spine.

"Not bad," Harry said as she managed to push the potion to a murky green color, perfectly delivering the step. It was a simple potion, but to her credit, the conditions were rather challenging as well. "Maybe not all Slytherin students were a complete waste of space that survives through a daily-dose of nepotism," he said. His hands dipped down until his fingertips tasted her wetness, which thirsted for his attention since their last encounter, where he left her soiled but unfulfilled. Her fingers trembled in anticipation, which had the rather unfortunate result of making her spill too much rosemary extract into the potion, which took a spiky crimson tone.

"Or maybe not," he continued derisively as he pulled his hand away. "It seems that I spoke too soon. Miss Greengrass, it's a waste of time if you can't brew a simple stamina potion without ruining it. Maybe we should cancel it."

"No!" she exclaimed as she turned to him rapidly, which made her boobs swing wildly despite their reasonable proportion. Harry said nothing, just looked at her while a blush covered her body, letting her internalize the intensity of her reaction. But even that didn't prevent her from arguing in an effort to recover the situation. "I can still save the potion," she whispered. "Please, give me another chance."

His initial plan was to stretch the moment as much as possible, threatening her with the possibility of another session cut short, but her enthusiasm managed to loosen his determination. He nodded. "You have one chance, complete the potion perfectly, and I'm going to give you a reward. But if you can't…" he continued, letting his words to fade away towards the end.

"I will," she replied, determination echoing in her tone, in a confident display he had only seen in their first duel, where she was still had hopes of fighting against him.

He couldn't help but smile at that, one that Daphne missed because her attention was already back at the bubbling cauldron. He was amused to see the reawakening of that spark, but this time, solely focused on earning his approval, which would end in arousal. Maybe it was the pureblood mentality; with their lives shaped by magic, they were too inclined to submit to the stronger wizard.

A rather fruitful trait, all considered.

He leaned toward the nook of her neck, and took a deep breath, enjoying her smell, which had a hint of strawberries. Their closeness was enough to make her tremble with an obvious need, but that didn't prevent her from expertly managing her potion-related tasks.

There was a gentleness in his movements as he wrapped his arms around her body, one of his hands ending up on her breast, the other on her stomach. She managed to ignore the initial touch, but it was markedly more difficult when his fingers started dancing over her skin, sending jolts of pleasure that was particularly effective in her aroused state. She let out a soft moan, and suppressed the second, all the while the small knife between her fingers danced on the cutting board, hurriedly preparing the ingredients to stabilize the potion before she missed the small window of time that was available.

"Not bad," he said, which would have been just an errant comment if he hadn't leaned to her ear as he did so, using a soft, rumbling tone that worked wonders in stoking her desire even more. Her fingers trembled, making the blade slip, which would have created a rather messy accident if it wasn't for the protective field he had established. The blade just slid away from her finger, but she didn't even pay attention to it, her eyes momentarily closed, struggling to concentrate.

Harry pulled away for a moment of fleeting mercy, giving her enough time to gather herself. While doing that, he let his eyes wander freely on her naked body, dancing on her litheness, broken by occasional well-placed curve, a body that signaled dedication to a serious exercise regimen -or a magical trick that replicated its effect. Either way, with such a spectacular result, he wasn't complaining.

Between her legs, he could see her most intimate place shining with a thick sheen, showing the intensity of her arousal. He felt his pants tighten even more, driven by the amazing view, and strengthened by the knowledge that he only needed to utter a word, and the sexy heiress in front of him would have skewered herself with his shaft, and treated the opportunity as the most amazing gift she had ever received.

Another flare of magic, and his pants and underwear disappeared, letting his shaft free. Her opportunity to gather herself wasn't for free. When he took a step forward once more, his shaft slid between her thighs, her wetness caressing its topside. Another gasp, followed by a tremble, but this time, she managed to keep her hands steady, slowly adding some extra essence of dittany to bring the potion to the last phase.

"Almost there," he whispered, his tone sensual and dark once more. But neither that, nor the presence of his shaft, gently tickling her arousal, managed to break the rhythm of her hands as she stirred the cauldron with soft, even beats. Curious, Harry dipped into her mind, only to find a determination of strange intensity, one that turned her occlumency into an unbreakable ball of iron.

Or more accurately, an unbreakable ball of iron for anything other than him. For him, it was like a ball of cotton candy, not only easy to penetrate, but also delicious. Her subconscious sucked him in, all without her even noticing it. Apparently, his dominion over her was even stronger than his generous assumptions. Inside her mind, he could see her dedication clamping down on her desires, forcing her arms to obey her command.

Such dedication deserved a reward, he decided even as he put a subtle spell on the ladle she was using, magically stabilizing it in a way that would make the potion complete to near-perfection.

With the spell in place, however, there was nothing that kept him from increasing the intensity of his attention. He pressed his lips to her neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark, followed by a soft kiss. Meanwhile, his fingers were trailing down along her spine in a surprising gentleness, but when they arrived at her bottom, they sank into her flesh with contrasting violence, something she enjoyed if the edge of pleasure in her pained cry was any indicator.

The next sound that left her mouth didn't carry a hint of pain. When he brought his finger to her entrance, her wetness swallowed it like her mind had drawn his legimency probe, squeezing his finger with an abject need. He was careful while he moved his finger inside her, because it wouldn't have taken much to push her through the edge, and he didn't want a premature ending to their little game.

After almost a minute of uninterrupted moans, she managed to take control of her voice, though controlling her heated breathing wasn't as simple. His free hand continued to dance over her body while the other slowly explored her depths, and his lips, occasionally touching her skin, didn't make things any simpler.

But finally, despite all of his distraction, she managed to finish the potion. "Looks promising," he said as he summoned a small glass, but before filling one, he cast a spell to cool of the whole cauldron. He had some interesting plans in mind for the rest. He took a sip, and felt a refreshing wave of energy spreading through his body.

"The effect works flawlessly as well, not bad," he said calmly as Daphne let out a cry loud enough to hurt his ears, one of pleasure; because as he spoke, he had slammed his hips forward, impaling her fully. "You deserve a reward," he added even as he grabbed her hair, pulling her hair back, which brought her mouth to an excellent position to steal a kiss, one domineering enough to fit the theme…

Her moans, which echoed inside his mouth, was delicious, so was the sound of flesh hitting flesh. There was no need for him to do anything other than pumping furiously to bring her to the climax that had been promised, but that wouldn't be as fun as the thing he had in mind. "Drink up," he ordered, waiting just enough for the light of understanding to burn in her eyes before pushing her head down, directly into the potion she had brewed.

It was the other reason he had ordered her to prepare the potion of stamina, as an excessive sense of hyperactivity was the only drawback of an excessive dose, and it had no side effect for the skin. He wanted her overflowing with excess energy for the next few hours, because he didn't have anything else for the rest of the day, so he could spend his time burning that energy in his own leisure.

He kept her head down for a while, continuing to impale her mercilessly at the downstairs. He pulled her up a moment later, only to push down just as she was trying to steal a breath, forcing her to swallow quite a bit of the potion. This time, he didn't let her up, not until she started to trash with the lack of oxygen…

When he pulled, he timed it perfectly with a deep push. Combined with the rush of enjoyment from the ability to breathe, it was only to be expected for her to finally topple through the edge, into an explosive orgasm. She let out a loud, wanton moan, her legs losing their ability to hold her upright. Luckily, Harry was ready to keep her upright, still pumping her mercilessly.

Without the excess energy from the potion, she would have been unconscious, but she was still up, so Harry had no problems pushing her against the nearest empty desk, skewering her until she managed to return into an approximation of consciousness. She gasped, moaned, and trembled, each signaling an unbound joy for being used as a toy.

He released his load when she had tightened around his shaft once more, this time, her attempts to milk him ending successfully. Impressively, she just mewled in satisfaction as he fills her womb with his seed, which, coupled with the extra vitality boost from the potion, had a real chance of making her pregnant. A rather complicated proposition, but he found it easy to ignore in the enjoyment of dominating and tainting a pureblood heiress…

This time, he pulled back, watching his seed, which was slowly oozing between her legs, a sight that soothed his male pride. A moment's rest all she was going to have. But before sliding back in, he pulled his invisibility cloak, and throw it on even as he took his place inside her once more.

"Let's have a walk," he whispered.


	27. Chapter 27

When Harry left the classroom, he was in a compromising position that would have seen him kicked out of the school if it wasn't for his invisibility cloak. He couldn't imagine the new administration making light of the fact that he had been sullying a proper pureblood, especially not in such a public manner.

Of course, the same couldn't be said for the pureblood heiress in question, happily walking in front of him with her body pressed tight against his, the biggest challenge she was facing was to keep her moans down whenever they were close to someone. Harry wished that doing the walk without the cloak was an option. Even imagining the reaction of the Slytherin table was delicious, dismay mixed with outrage, unable to believe that one of their most prominent members fell under the sway of a dirty half-blood.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case, so he decided to achieve the next best thing, and picked his destination towards the Slytherin common room, wanting to christen yet another sacred location for them. Since the last class of the day was still in progress, the corridors were mostly empty, allowing him to speak.

"So, Daphne," he said casually, to a great contrast to the rhythmic beats of his hips. "Why don't you tell me about how you're feeling?"

"How I'm feeling?" Daphne murmured back in an outraged whisper. "That… That…" she tried to say, but failed to finish her sentence.

"Come on," Harry answered with a slap to her bottom. "You weren't feeling shy when you were doing your best to finish the potion despite being less dressed than a muggle whore," he added, amused by the way she stiffened at his last few words. It seemed that she needed a few more intensive sessions to fuck the bigot out of her. Maybe he should ask Hermione's help, she was always happy to help, and in this case, her tendency to get overzealous could only be a bonus.

"Don't call me that," she growled, which was an impressive display of defiance in her condition.

"Call you what, a muggle whore," he said, and spanked her harder when she opened her mouth to answer. "You should listen more carefully, I didn't call you a muggle whore, I reminded to you that you were less dressed than a muggle whore, which, if you think, a compliment, another thing you could feel superior as a pureblood.

From the angry growl that left her mouth, he could see that it didn't work, but then again, he didn't intend it to work, so all was well. However, he had no intention to listen to her disrespect, even if he had intentionally awakened it. He grabbed her hair and pulled her head back, hard enough to hurt. "Did you say something?" he asked in a deceptive calmness.

"N-no," she stammered, her eyes shivering with fear, but that would have been more convincing if it wasn't for her walls tightening even further. After everything that they had done, her submissive details weren't a shocking reveal.

"Excellent," he said. "Then, you can finally answer my question. How are you feeling?"

"Like a toy that was about to be thrown into garbage after one last play," she murmured even as she pushed her hips back in an effort to swallow more of his shaft.

"And are you unhappy about it?" he asked.

"No!" came the answer, bold and underlined, punctuated by the sudden change of her movements, pushing her hips back even harder in each step. He didn't answer, or more accurately, didn't answer verbally, as the way he slapped her bottom while also grabbing her breast was more effective than mere words could.

With that done, they continued their sensual walk, each step squeezing her tunnel in a particularly arousing way, and she stayed silent. That was, until they took one last turn, and arrived at a familiar location.

"What are we doing here!" Daphne asked in shock as she looked at the portrait that barred the entrance of the Slytherin common room.

"Visiting your esteemed peers, of course," Harry said as he looked around to see if there was anyone around. "Password," he reminded her after making sure that there was no one around.

"Supremacy," she said, and the portrait swung open despite its confused stare. Harry rolled his eyes at the rather obvious message before starting to walk once more, pushing Daphne inside while pushing her insides as well. After a brief walk through the tunnel, they ended up in the common room, furnished in silver and green, almost empty with most of the students taking the last class of the day, while the others enjoyed the good weather.

"Not a lot of students, why don't you show me your room," he offered, and for once, let her show the direction. She didn't warn him about the ward, but considering everything, he was willing to give her the benefit of doubt, and assume that she didn't because of her trust in his skills. After his repeated practicing in Gryffindor dorms, freezing the ward took just a second, and they climbed the stairs.

He wasn't surprised to find a rather large room with two beds inside. From his earlier mind-reading, he knew that Daphne was staying with Tracey, the only relationship she had with a Slytherin student that was positive, and they were sharing rooms through preference. It would be amusing when she dropped by.

He pulled the cloak away the moment the door was closed, pushing her towards the closest bed. "That's not my bed," she exclaimed, but it wasn't a point that would keep him back. He pushed her on the bed, removing his shaft from her tunnel for a moment, using the break to take a better position. "Please-" she tried to continue, but Harry decided to silence her decisively, and pushed his shaft inside her mouth.

Despite her gagging, she was quick to adapt to his presence. More importantly, there was no hint in disgust on her face. Curious whether it was the reality or a display of her acting capability, he peeked her mind, using her ice blue eyes as a medium, only to validate that, yes, she honestly enjoyed the chance to get a taste of his shaft, even when it was covered with her own juices. Such a radical change.

But satisfaction wasn't the only thing that he had found in her mind. There was also fear, not from anything that he might do, but due to the probability of her roommate dropping early, and seeing her in such a disgraceful position. He wasn't going to miss it, of course, so while he continued skewering her mouth with his meat, he also placed a compulsion ward in the room, one that would make sure that anyone that opens the door to see them would walk in and close the door behind rather than getting away due to shyness.

And with that done, he turned his attention back to the pureblood slut under him, starting to fuck her throat even more mercilessly.

That was the point the door opened, and a sandy-haired witch, familiar through shared classes, stepped into the room, her shocked gasp mixing with the sound of a door slamming shut. "What in the name of Morgana is going on here!" she exclaimed in shock, but Harry was happy to note that she didn't reach her wand.

"Oh, hi," he said as he turned back, acting completely casual. "Tracey, right?"

"Yeah," she whispered, too surprised by his casual greeting to do anything else, even if Harry continued to fuck Daphne's throat. Her eyes wide with shock, Daphne struggled to say something, but it was impossible short of her suddenly mastering wandless magic. "What are you doing here," she whispered a moment later, trying to push through her shock, but with limited success.

"We're having a heated discussion with Daphne," he said. "Her oratory skills are quite distinctive, so much that I can easily say that her mouth is a true source of pleasure."

"But-" Tracey tried to say, still trying to process what was going on. It was understandable, after all, why would she expect the sudden presence of The-Boy-Who-Lived-And-Was-Also-Hated-By-The-Ministry in her room, enthusiastically trying to ruin her roommate's throat.

"Is there a problem," he said, doing his best to look innocent, though unable to prevent a smirk from manifesting on her face. Luckily, Tracey was too shocked to pay attention to that. Then, he looked suddenly aghast and ashamed. "Don't tell me it's your bed."

Facing his forceful personality, and just a touch of mental jumbling to make her even more confused, Tracey was only able to nod. "Yes, that's my bed," she said.

"I'm so sorry," he answered. "Just give me a moment." With that, he turned back to Daphne, put his hands on both sides of her head to stabilize, and fucked her mouth mercilessly. He was already close to the climax after the lengthy journey, and it only took several frantic pushes to start filling Daphne's mouth. "Don't forget to swallow all," he reminded Daphne. "It would be rude to ruin your roommate's bed."

To Tracey's scandalized astonishment, Daphne tried to do exactly that, trying to contain his generous output. She wasn't entirely successful in keeping all in her mouth, but she was practical enough to spread the excess over her breasts.

Watching that managed to break Tracey's passive observation. "What the hell, Daphne!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, Daphne, what the hell," Harry repeated in amusement as he pointed at the wet patch, a mark of her arousal. "How dare you dirty your roommate's bed like that. You earned a punishment." His over the top response managed to confuse Tracey again, and he used the opportunity to push his half-erect shaft into Daphne, though thanks to the stamina potion, it only had a few seconds before returning fully back to life.

"I can explain-nn!" she tried to say, though it turned into another cry of pleasure as he pushed inside her. He pulled her up, and her legs wrapped around his waist tightly. He angled his body in a way that Daphne could see Tracey's face over his shoulder, which worked wonders in making Daphne unable to explain. Three times she tried to explain, each terminated as she failed to find the perfect words.

"Let me explain," Harry interjected as he threw Daphne on her bed, and sat next to her, facing Tracey, who was very aware of the fact that his bottom half was naked, with his sizable erection standing proud, glistening with Daphne's juices. "One day, Daphne decided to test the rumors about my prowess in bed, and as a gentleman, I couldn't have said no, so we did it with the promise that it's going to be a one-off thing. But Daphne enjoyed it rather a lot, so she slipped a note in the potions class, asking for a repeat."

"Daphne, asked you that," Tracey murmured in shock, confused, though without Harry's occasional mental intrusion to make her temporarily more gullible, she would have been probably chasing him away with battle-grade combat spells.

He slapped Daphne's bottom with a playful manner, signaling her to answer. "Right," she managed to say as she righted herself, only then remembering to cross her legs and put her arms around her chest in a late attempt to protect her virtue, the little she had left with. "I was curious…" she said.

"But, what about your family," Tracey asked in shock, aware of the dangerous implications of her loss of virginity, compounded by Harry's identity.

While Tracey asked that question, Harry patted his lap, letting Daphne choose between her roommate's question and getting another taste of his shaft. Unsurprisingly, she picked the latter, aligning her entrance to his shaft as she tried to sit on his lap. Rather amusingly, she was trying to hide her body in the process as well, a hopeless attempt Tracey had a frontal view of her body, relying on her arms to hide the way her folds were devouring his shaft hungrily.

"What they don't know, won't hurt them," Harry answered even as he grabbed Daphne's arms and pulled them away, revealing her body fully for Tracey's view. "Don't you agree, Daphne," he said, punctuating his sentence with a slap.

"But… But…" Tracey said, trying to come up with a counter-argument, but against the view provided by her best friend's dangling tits, words were hard to reach. And soon, Daphne's cries rose loud enough to cut her words as she pushed through another climax, one that would have sent her to the realm of unconsciousness if it wasn't for the excess energy provided by the potion. But just because she had the energy, didn't mean that she had the rationality to go along with it. Overwhelmed by the pleasure, Daphne stopped acknowledging the presence of her roommate soon after.

His mental intrusion prevented Tracey from taking the most sensible route and escape, or failing that, trying to stun him, but that wasn't needed to make her imagine her in Daphne's seat. "Maybe you should take a seat, you look exhausted," Harry said, patting the bed, inviting her to sit next to him.

It was a surprise for him that she actually took a step forward before realizing what she was trying to do. "I need to take a shower," she said, words escaping her mouth in a hurry as she dashed towards the bathroom, the only room she could escape without violating his mental order.

"Do you need any help," he asked, but the slamming of the door was the only answer he received. "She seems like a nice girl," he said to Daphne, whose attention was mostly taken by the shape of his girth as she jumped up and down on his lap, trying to quench her desire, backed due to his orders. "Too distracted to answer? You're lucky that I'm such a nice master, forgiving your lax attention," he added, which might have been more convincing if it wasn't for the slap he landed on her thigh, leaving a red mark.

With Tracey temporarily gone, so was the need to keep Daphne in a position that would reveal her body. He wrapped his arms around her waist, keeping her afloat a moment before throwing her on the bed before hovering over her, taking her in the missionary position, pinning her immobile underneath him. The fact that it was her own bed underlined his ownership even more.

With this, he launched a marathon that lasted for hours, using the benefits of the potion to the maximum potential, taking her again and again in a variety of positions, filling her in repeatedly. Towards the end, overwhelmed with pleasure, the only thing Daphne was able to do was to moan helplessly whenever he pushed inside her.

And the fact that Tracey was locked inside the bathroom, unable to gather enough courage to escape made things even more amusing. Whenever he looked through the door, he saw her watching through the crack of the door, first with reprehension, but that was inevitably replaced by arousal, one that came with intense guilt. Unfortunately, she had enough self-control to not to resort masturbation, as it would have been fun to bust her doing that. Maybe the next time.

Towards the end, he decided to engineer another confrontation with her. He took Daphne to his lap once more, his shaft still inside her, and walked towards the entrance of the bathroom. "Why don't you ask your friend if she is going to take longer in there?" he whispered.

That reminded Daphne about the presence of her roommate, which was long forgotten on the throes of passion. Her shyness was obvious, but that didn't prevent her from following his order. "Tracey, are you going to be there for long, we need to use it," she asked, and the door opened by a witch with a burning face.

"Daphne, please," she murmured, not able to come face to face with her roommate while she was in such a shameful position, her slit, busy devouring his presence, in plain view, same as her breasts, dangling with each push. But whatever she was hoping to find on her face after her heartfelt flea, it was absent, so she tried to pass through the doorway.

On that, Harry had one last surprise to her. He stepped towards the side that she was trying to pass. "Sorry," he murmured in mock sincerity, and just as she tried to use the other side, shifted along as well, replicating one of the most favorite encounter types from the romantic comedies. Of course, in them, the man seldom had a naked girl in his lap, slamming repeatedly.

"To the right," Tracey called in frustration, which Harry followed cheerfully. "My right!" she shouted, her frustration finally climbing over the mortification she felt from the situation.

"Sorry, milady," he called mockingly, pulled to the side to let her pass, lamenting the fact that Daphne didn't choose that moment to climax, which, without a doubt, would have made the situation even more interesting.

"Your roommate is a bit touchy," he commented even as he walked under the shower, enjoying the chilly dance of water on his skin, cooling him after several hours of carnal exercise. "Maybe she is annoyed because we didn't invite her to join us," he added, which somehow made Daphne blush.

"I'm sure it isn't it," she answered.

"Still, there is no harm trying," he said, but when she didn't answer, he spanked her bottom once more. "It wasn't a suggestion!"

She yelped, more with fear rather than pain. "Tracey, do you want to join us," she shouted despite her creeping blush.

The only response they received by a frustrated groan, followed by the sound of a door slamming. Apparently, the last request was enough to overwhelm the small suggestion that he placed in her mind about not leaving the room. But no harm was done.

There were still a few weeks before the end of the school year, just enough to test the limits of Daphne's roommate.

* * *

 **Author notes: Another step on the infiltration of the Snake Den, promising yet another layer of fun...**

 **It has been an interesting development, partially unexpected. Do you guys prefer to have a couple of more chapters with Daphne and Tracy before the summer break, or would you prefer a quicker arrival of the summer holiday, meaning a renewed access to Fleur and meetings with other fun characters such as Tonks.**

 **As usual, to read my original writing, P/atreon / dirk_grey is the destination.**


	28. Chapter 28

For a couple of days after the encounter with Daphne, Harry stayed hidden in the Room of Requirements, choosing to focus on his magical studies and combat training. Even for him, exhausting two embodiment of sexiness back to back had been rather fulfilling. Hermione had been surprisingly willing after tapping into her arousal, and Daphne's stamina was boosted through magical assistance, stretching the encounter from the early afternoon to the edge of the midnight, fulfilling his need for carnal experiences.

But not to a point where he would reject a convenient opportunity, of course, he thought as the door opened, and a familiar redheaded figure stepped inside, even her conservative robe failing to completely hide her delicious curves. He didn't know what she was trying to do, but in his sated state, he was willing to wait passively to see rather than to push aggressively.

He acted unaware of her presence, keeping his focus on the several magical targets in front of him, animated by the room, moving irregularly to give him a better approximation of a battlefield. Before Susan's arrival, he was practicing piercing spells, cheap and practical but visually dull; but his guest deserved a more impressive show. He took a deep breath, his eyes closed for concentration as he gathered his magic, enough to blanket the room with an oppressive feeling of power. Then, he unleashed a torrent of fire, one thick enough to be mistaken for dark magic.

From the gasp that left Susan's mouth, he guessed that she made that particular mistake for a moment. Harry used the opportunity to 'notice' her arrival. After casting an equally flashy water spell to douse the smoking cinders, all that left from the destroyed targets. "Susan, you're here early?" he asked.

She was still for a second, busy with taking a deep breath to suppress her shock. "Not by much, if you're already here working," she answered as she walked towards the middle of the room, trying to play it casual, but unable to pull her eyes on the smoldering husks. "How long you have been in here, working in this intensity? You seem a bit exhausted."

She was right, as he was rather sweaty and exhausted. "I don't know. A few hours, maybe. I skipped the history of magic, and I had a free period after it," he said with a shrug.

"A few hours! And you still have the energy to throw around that kind of spells?" she asked, too shocked to hide her impressed state, her initial attempt to play it casually forgotten.

Harry shrugged, a suggestive smirk on his lips. "As you can attest, my stamina is nothing to scoff at."

Susan murmured something incomprehensible, the reminder enough to make her turn towards the wall, like she had been captivated by the most interesting pattern she had the pleasure of seeing. A rather blatant attempt to hide her sudden blush, but Harry let her to think that it was successful. Her shyness was cute, especially when compared with her adventurous state once things started going.

"So, were you hoping to find me here, or you wanted to do some training on your own?" Harry asked.

"Training," she answered, again shyly, enough to indicate that the former was the case.

"In that case, I can leave the room to you," he answered, seeing her bluff.

"No! No!" she answered rapidly. Harry shook his head, amused by the imaginary poker skills she had shown. Though, if that was the case, it might not be entirely uninteresting to set up a poker game, especially one of strip variety. "Maybe we can do some more practice."

"Works for me," he answered. "How about some dueling practice?" She nodded shyly, but he detected a hint of disappointment. Unnecessary, as he had quite interesting things in mind. After the months he spent on the room, it took just a moment to change the room into a dueling ring. "Ready?" he asked.

Her eyes slid to the empty space that usually held the screen for her to change. "We're going to stay in your normal clothes, to make sure you can fight in an ambush." She nodded, not feeling confident enough to argue against. "Nothing dangerous of course, ticking spells, paint, and disarming spells."

Susan nodded and took her place at the other end of the dueling ring, but while he was walking on the other side, she sent a disarming spell to his side, trying to ambush him. He threw a warning glare at her. "It's a practice for the real-life combat, so no warning," she said, trying to sound confident, but fragility was not far away from the surface.

He waited until she started to squirm uncomfortably, then smirked. "Good work. It's nice to see you're absorbing my teachings," he added, but just as he said so, he sent a spell of his own, which, unlike hers, managed to connect with the target.

She jumped back, desperately clamping to her wand to keep it in, which was a useless gesture, considering it wasn't a disarming spell he used. She realized that in a moment, and started checking her body to see its impact, only to realize nothing visible had changed. "Did your spell fizzle," she asked with a giggle.

"Must have been," he answered with a shrug, despite knowing that his spell had worked exactly as intended. "Maybe I'm more exhausted than I first thought." She sent a disarming spell towards him, which he dodged rather easily. "Not that exhausted," he added with a widening smirk, summoning a shield with a flick of his wrist. After a brief pause, Susan took the invitation to take the offense, petering him with a variety of spells.

He stuck mostly to shielding and dodging, only using occasional counter-attacks, just enough to prevent her from falling to a lull, but letting them fall wide; a pattern he kept even as Susan got more and more aggressive. He had a plan, after all.

The first sign of his plan working was the sense of discomfort that slowly spread to her face, annoyed by the way her clothes chafed her body; affected by the first spell that landed on her body, adding a small vibration to her body, soft enough to be camouflaged by her movements. She tried to ignore the sensation, but waiting for the opportunity, Harry turned up the intensity of his assault a bit, just enough to force her to dodge more. Only then, he increased the intensity of the vibrations, trying to turn the irritation she felt into something more useful.

It didn't take long for her expression to turn into shock. Harry used the opportunity to take a sneak-peek into her mind, just enough to detect the build-up of pleasure, converted from her earlier irritation. After that momentary distraction, he focused back on his assault, forcing Susan to move around the dueling ring, increasing her arousal further and further.

"It's because of the first spell, isn't it?" she murmured, but the anger that might have accompanied it before had been absent, replaced by a taste of anticipation she had tried her best to hide.

"I don't know," he answered, but his smile telling a completely different story. "Hadn't that spell fizzled due to my exhaustion."

She froze for a moment while trying to decide what to do, barely dodging his disarmer in the process. "Two can play the game," she murmured confidently. It was rather exaggerated confidence, wielded by her like a flashbang to hide her underlying lack of confidence, not that it was important when she turned her wand to herself and murmured a spell, only for her robe, along with most of her other clothes, disappear, revealing her underwear. "The spell won't work without the friction from my clothes, will it?" she said, managing to push a smirk forward even if its edges were trembling as her instinctual shyness tried to establish itself once more.

"Smart choice," Harry said as he lowered his wand, surprised by her rather aggressive choice, but not anyway unhappy about it. And to make things better, she had other surprises, her selection of underwear was in particular. Gone was the cotton granny panties and unflattering bras as large as possible to contain her impressive bosom. They were still a pure, shining white, but it was the end of their similarity. The lacy, skimpy set wrapped her body tight, small enough that most of her breasts spilled freely, enough to make his pants uncomfortably tight. Her panties were similarly deficient, leaving most of her bottom free for his gaze, especially when she took rather excessive turns to avoid his spells.

Distracted by the amazing view she provided, he was almost too late to notice the stunner coming to his way, saved by his supernatural reflexes. "Not bad," he murmured even as he took a step forward, his wand quickening without a warning, raining a number of disarmers on Susan; not intense enough to defeat her, but intense enough to put her into the full defensive.

Free from defensive concerns, he started walking towards her, his spells getting quicker and quicker. She dashed back, hoping to use the distance to put a better defense, but she was only able to take a few steps before the wall behind her prevented her plans on that direction.

Harry decided that it was time for another lesson on battlefield awareness. Two more spells left his wands, both missing Susan with a wide margin, splashing against the wall instead, and he stopped casting. Susan opened her mouth, but her quip about his poor aim never left her mouth when she was distracted by a set of silk-covered chains, freshly transfigured, wrapping around her limbs, leaving her immobile and helplessly-sexy.

She didn't say until Harry was close enough to feel her breath -out of control with a delicious mixture of exertion and arousal. "You win-" she started to say, only to be silenced when she found his lips above hers. No protest, muffled or otherwise, left her mouth as his tongue invaded it, accepting his presence obediently.

Harry couldn't help but smirk at her ready acceptance. Her eventual capitulation was to be expected, but he had been expecting her to play the part of reluctant victim for quite a bit before the naughty minx he had discovered in their previous training session had shown herself. But she turned out to be like the legendary box of Pandora, once opened, no way to be closed down — not that he was complaining in any shape or form.

With that in mind, he didn't think much before grabbing her bra, pulling it up to free her mounds from their rather deficient prison. One hand, he left there, mercilessly digging into her soft flesh, enjoying her moans, while the other found her panties, their flimsy fabric barely resisting as he pulled it off in one sharp move, leaving her entrance free. After a moment's break where he pulled his pants down, he pushed forward, passing through her nether lips, sopping wet with arousal.

A moan escaped her mouth, loud enough to make him happy about the default silencing charms on the room, not bringing any passerby to the room. And since it was not a problem, he decided to cut loose with his treatment. His lips slid until they started resting on the smooth skin of her neck, before putting one sharp bite on her skin, adding to her

"It hurts," she moaned in a way that managed to achieve the impossible, making him even harder.

"Do you want me to stop," he asked after letting his lips separate from her skin for a moment.

"No!" she moaned in urgency, not that it surprised him very much. He hadn't needed his mind-reading powers to predict the answer, and his lips had moved down while waiting for the answer. Soon, his lips reached the beautiful expanse of her breasts, subjecting the sensitive skin around her nipples to the same treatment, earning an even louder moan of pleasure in response, accompanied by her nether lips clamping around his shaft even tighter.

Focused on enjoying the moment, he hadn't been expecting the door to open, nor he was expecting a certain bushy-haired friend of his to enter. He was sure that without the Occumency, he would have frozen stiff in shock, but additional thinking speed definitely came useful.

The first thing to ensure was to isolate Susan from the situation as much as possible. Luckily, his wand was still its holster, so all it took was a flick of the wrist to get it back. A couple of spells later, an eye fold was tightly wrapped around Susan's eyes, and a modified silencing spell that prevented her from hearing his or Hermione's speech.

His wand disappeared in his holster once more while he turned towards Hermione, whose expression marred in shock and disappointment as she glanced at the scene. Harry noted that her robe was parted, revealing a crimson teddy underneath. She clearly came prepared, likely wanting to surprise him with an enjoyable treat, only to find him gorging himself with a different pleasure.

The easiest thing to do would be to obliviate her, sending her back with the memory of not finding him. But where was the fun in that, he decided, his instincts begging for something more enjoyable, one that he wanted to achieve without cheating through magic?

"Hello, Mione," he said with a cheerful wave, a rather absurd move, further enhanced by the fact that he was still drilling Susan to the best of his ability, his cheerful greeting mixed with her moans.

"Ha-Harry!" she exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing?!"

"Stress relief," he said casually. She murmured incomprehensively, forcing him to peek into her mind to actually understand what she was trying to say. "Well, yes," he added. "I didn't think it's fair to bother you every time I felt stressed. It's not fair to distract you from your OWL's to such a degree. But since you're here, do you want to join. I'm sure it'll be really enjoyable with a little assistance from Susan."

The expression of shock and incredulousness on her face was too delicious to resist, increasing his pleasure even further. He waited until she managed to gather a sliver of control, opening her mouth to answer, but before she could, he ordered the room to loosen the shackles around Susan's arms. Surprised by the sudden lack of support, she fell forward, and Harry pushed her shoulder at the last moment to put her on her knees instead. Her mouth, open in shock, gave him the perfect to push his shaft, still slick with her own juices, deep into her throat.

"But … I thought," she murmured, her eyes still stuck on the view.

"Come on, Mione, you know the year I had. I need a lot of stress relief, and most of the time, you were studying."

She continued to watch the view, transfixed, for a while, while Harry used the opportunity to ravage Susan's throat, but he kept his eyes on Hermione's, failing to resist the temptation to cheat a bit. He increased the pleasure she was getting from watching him dominate the others, so much that a distinct wetness appeared between her legs, the thin fabric of the teddy she was wearing a poor choice to keep it hidden. Her nipples, barely visible on the edge of her half-open robe, started to get harder and harder.

Harry chose to speak when her arms started to twitch. "Have you decided?" he asked glibly even as he reached his limits, and started to fill Susan's throat with his seed, leaving her in a coughing fit.

"I need to go," Hermione exclaimed, her reason finally managing to rise high enough to defeat her shock, which was unfairly assisted by her arousal.

"Sure, I'll see you tonight, in your room," Harry answered, even as he ordered the room to create a desk behind Susan before pushing her on it. He canceled the silencing spell only when the door slammed behind Hermione, leaving Susan panting on the desk, her plump bottom pointing upwards. And since his wand was still in his hand, it took only a moment to cast a spell that would clean and lubricate her tight hole.

"Harry, what are you doing-GGG!" Susan started, only for it to melt into a panicked yelp.

"Taking the reward of my victory," he answered glibly even as he pushed his shaft forward, forcing himself into the untouched tightness of her puckered hole. She cried in pain, but he ignored, aware that it wouldn't take long for Susan to start enjoying the pain. She opened her mouth to argue, only to be silenced by a sharp spank to her bottom. "No backtalk against the victor," he warned even as her ass wobbled under his slap.

"Okay," she murmured obediently, and tried to stay silent, but it was interrupted by her rather frequent cries as he tested the elasticity with a series of escalating challenges. Soon, the sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the room, accompanied by her cries, the ratio of pleasure increasing with each repeat.

Soon, he leaned forward, and wrapped his hand around her beautiful auburn hair before pulling her up in a painful manner, while maintaining the pace of his assault. "This is the punishment for underestimating your opponent. Maybe the lingering pain will be enough to remind you to look for hidden traps," he reminded.

"I promise I will," she cried, broken under a delicious mixture of pleasure and pain.

"You will refer me as the professor while we're studying," he reminded her in a sudden struck of fancy. "Or we will visit the implications of your lack of respect next."

"I'm sorry, professor," she moaned. "It'll never happen again…"

"See that it doesn't," he said casually before using another sharp spank as the punctuation.

There were certain advantages to the position of a private trainer, he decided…

* * *

 **Merry belated Christmas, everyone. Hope you enjoy my little, if a bit delayed, gift.**


	29. Chapter 29

It was just before the midnight when Harry left the Room of Requirements, leaving an exhausted buxom redhead behind, sleeping in the bed he had previously conjured for to extend their sexual encounter, a magnificently ornate one with four posters, convenient to bind Susan in a variety of manners, alternating between ropes and chains. He hadn't been expecting her to enjoy the loss of freedom the bondage provided to that intensity, but he had no complications of enjoying its rewards.

He pulled the Map before entering the Common Room, intending to check Hermione's whereabouts, tempted to test her reaction after her accidental visit. Technically, they had agreed that their carnal relationship was nothing more than stress-relief, meaning there was no reason for her to feel annoyed about things between him and Susan, but he wasn't naive enough to think that it would be the case. But he was feeling weirdly enthusiastic about trying to fix things without relying on the stronger parts of his rapidly-expanding skill set, not wanting to cheat…

But, while checking the map, he was distracted by another name that was just leaving one of the secret passages that led to Hogsmeade. "I wonder what Ginny was doing there at this time," he murmured even as he changed his direction. And it would do Hermione some good to stew alone for a night, stewing in her own thoughts.

With the map, it wasn't a difficult task to arrange an accidental meeting with Ginny, cutting her attempt of sneaking without alerting someone. "Hello, Ginny," he called from behind, making her jump up in a panic, trying to hide the small box in her hands vainly.

"Harry," she murmured while she tried to control her breathing. "Please be careful, you scared me."

"Sorry," Harry said, aware that it wasn't the emotion what his smile was conveying. Not even close. "So, what kept you out? Would I be wrong if I guessed against studying?"

"Umm… No," she said, her blush apparent even in the darkness, which wasn't surprising considering the exact nature of the service she had provided during their last encounter. But the fact that she was trying to hide the small bag she carried behind her body through a poor attempt that made it even more attention-grabbing was much more interesting. She stopped her explanation for a moment, but her decision didn't last long against his pointed gaze. "I was at the Hogsmeade," she murmured, but Harry just kept up his glare until she uttered one last word in a barely audible whisper in resignation. "Shopping."

"Shopping, you say," Harry said as he walked closer to her, while she stood frozen, unmoving.

"There was a year-end discount," she quickly explained. "It was just for a few sickles."

Harry chuckled. "Relax," he said as he caressed her cheek in a rather forward move, which brought a blush on her face that effortlessly competed against her hair. "It's not like you owe me any money," he added, alluding to the exchange rate they had agreed upon, a session for a galleon.

"Right," she whispered in a resigned tone, though there was a certain excited edge to the tone, which was rather unexpected. After all, his manipulations were limited to making her looser with her spending habits while preventing her from asking money from her family — not that the latter was likely in any case. He was careful not to change anything else, therefore he found the results rather intriguing.

"Do you have anyplace you need to be?" Harry asked.

"No… But…" she tried to murmur, clever enough to realize what he was about to ask, but she let her words to fade when he grabbed her hand and pulled her along to an abandoned classroom, the gentlest pull enough to drag her along, like a listless kite.

She kept her silence even as she obediently followed Harry as he pulled the teacher's chair, ready to fall onto her knees, only for her obedience to be replaced with alarm when he pulled the shopping bag from her hands. "Let's see what you have been shopping," he said with a smirk, enjoying her panic too much to bother peeking into her mind, something that he was glad for when he opened the box.

"I can explain," she said with alarm as her eyes fell on the set of lingerie she had purchased just hours ago, but Harry waved it off.

"Come on, it's not a big deal," he waved off, though the embarrassment she was feeling was rather amusing considering what they were about to do the next. "But it neatly ties on the topic we have talked the last time." On the incomprehensible glare she had sent to his way, he added with a smirk. "I'm sure you remember the additional condition you agreed upon for you to get the extra galleon before paying your debt."

"Yes, but…" she started, but he cut her off before she could finish.

"I think repeating the same treatment while wearing the results of your latest shopping trip is a fitting punishment. Maybe it'll teach you not to be this careless."

"But it's too revealing," Ginny replied in panic, which just added to her cuteness.

"Come on, it's not a big deal," he said even as he waved his wand, which conjured a large screen that she could change her clothes away from his gaze. "It'll only help you by making me finish quicker, and you can go back to your room. And as a bonus, I can give my comments on whether they fit your body as well as they supposed to."

"But-" she tried to start, but fell silent after a sharp glare from him. He was getting better and better pushing them into silence with just a glare. "Okay," she murmured in surrender after two more seconds where she stayed under his steely gaze, grabbed the box, and walked towards the screen he had just conjured.

As much as he was tempted to vanish the screen halfway, he knew that patience would only make things better. So, he awaited her to appear again for the next few minutes, the silence only broken by the occasional rustles coming from the other side of the screen. It took a few minutes more than it was necessary for Ginny to step out, but the results made the wait worth it.

During their last encounter, Harry had some doubts about the quality of her body, which was obscured by her robe, lacking the curves to resist the oppression of the Hogwarts Uniform. However, now that her body no longer obscured by the thick folds of dark fabric, clad in a set of black lingerie with a generous design instead, his doubts were assuaged.

"You look sexy," he said with a smirk, not bothering to hide the hunger in his gaze as he explored her fit but still sexy body, sculpted through endless hours of Quiddich training. Her hips had an athletic sexiness that was hard to find in other witches, and while her breasts were more modest in size, their perkiness was more than enough to compensate, especially when covered by the deficient lacy sexiness of her black bra.

"T-thanks," she stammered reflexively, staggering half-way as Harry pulled down his pants, revealing his half-erect shaft. She stopped, her eyes frozen on the sight.

"Come on, sweetie, sooner you start, sooner you can finish," he said, reminding her to continue moving. "Unless you prefer to put yourself in a display for my attention, and in that case, please continue."

That was enough to prompt Ginny to move, and soon, she was kneeling in front of him, her eyes firmly fixed on his rapidly-growing shaft, with an expression that wasn't entirely consistent with his soft blackmail forcing her to the situation. There was a perverse excitement on her face, one that appeared despite her best attempt to hide it, her crush slowly being warped under the pressure of the situation she found herself in.

Unfortunately, it was rather boring for the first minute, her head moving mechanically, failing to tickle his arousal above a bland primal sense; enough to tempt him to grab her head and push it down, which would waste the setup he had struggled to create.

Luckily, it didn't take long for Ginny to start warm-up, her lips starting to go deeper with an alternating and ever-quickening rhythm, occasionally joined by her tongue, excitement loosening the control of the fear had on her. "This is much better, good girl," he said, patting her head gently in the process.

A certain hint of anger was flashing in the depths of her eyes as she raised her eyes, but that wasn't entirely effective. Not exactly her fault, as it was hard to look intimidating while her mouth was stuffed to the brim with his meat. The eye contact didn't last long against his amused expression, and her gaze escaped, but she didn't stop delivering her treatment even for a moment, which was the most important part.

Her prodigious talent started to show itself as minutes passed, her treatment getting even-more varied by alternating beats, licks to the side, and soft caresses to his balls; so much that he actually felt the need to peek into her mind, to check that whether he was the only one she was providing this service, or there were others she had been practicing her talents. And to his pleasant surprise, he was the only one, her only other experience with sexuality linked to a muggle porn magazine she had acquired a year ago, but one she failed to bring home, afraid of her mother. She had a boyfriend, but that was immaterial as from what he could see from her memory, poor Michael was yet to convince her for more than a fleeting peck.

"I almost forgot," he suddenly said, making her stop with fear. "I was supposed to comment on the way your new underwear fit on your body, didn't I?" he added even as he put his hand on her crimson hair, to remind her that she could continue delivering her treatment while he spoke.

"Let's start with the panties," he said as he leaned forward, which allowed him to enjoy the view of her hips, insufficiently covered by her panties. Her panties weren't as revealing as a thong, but the view was delicious enough thanks to her fitness. "They wrap around your cute bottom a bit too much for my taste, but at least they are thin enough to not to hide their toned state. Your fitness is your sexiest feature, and it would be a pity to hide it with a looser grab."

From the way her lips quickened without prompting, he assumed that she enjoyed his compliments. He decided to mess with her a bit. "It's a pity that you have to rely upon a padded push-up bra to make your chest bigger, a padded one to boot," he said. It was obvious that it wasn't the case, but he wanted to test her reaction.

That was enough to pull her out of the task she had been enthusiastically delivering. "My bra is not padded, nor it's a push-up one," she exclaimed in anger, though once again, her intimidation factor lowered significantly by her position.

"Come on, Gin-Gin," he answered patronizingly. "There's no harm in admitting that your chest can't measure some of the others. You're more than pretty enough to compensate in other ways," he added, doubling down on his position much to her anger.

"Maybe you should replace your glasses, if you think I owe these to a padded bra," Ginny answered as she pushed her chest out, her hands cupping underneath to present it better, forgetting the details of the situation she was in under the circumstances. "Can't you see that it's not padded?"

"It's not like the spell to obscure it too difficult to cast. And I'm sure of it, enough to make a bet on it."

His last statement put a smirk on her lips. "Really, you're that enthusiastic to be proven wrong."

"I'm impressed with your attempts of bluffing," Harry answered. "But I'm willing to put a galleon on the pot. Are you brave enough to see the action."

"Of course," she said before jumping up, and disappeared behind the screen, her hips dancing sexily as she dashed away. When she came out, her arms were crossed on her chest, her bra dangling from her fingers. "Look and weep," she said gloatingly as she passed her bra to his hands, her smile smug.

He watched amusedly as her smug smile slowly disappeared as he continued caressing the bra but with his eyes firmly on her body. "Can I take my bra back, please," she asked, slowly downing on her that the easy bet she had taken might not be the smartest thing she had done lately, even with the rather pale competition.

"Not before I make sure to detect all the spells on it," Harry answered. "Or you can prove your point a more direct manner," he added, sending a pointed glare at her arms which were busy with covering her chest, which only tightened in response. "But why don't you continue your little task while I continue to test the object of our little bet."

She looked like she wanted to argue, but doing so would require begging for mercy after her own mistake, admitting defeat. And her fiery personality didn't allow that. Under his amused yet sharp gaze, it took only a few seconds for her to fall onto her knees once more, her lips finding his girths, but this time, no help from her hands with both arms firmly fixed around her chest.

Harry waited several seconds, until she looked up once more, and threw her bra to the side with a pointed smirk. "Inconclusive," he said smugly. "Charmwork on it was too complex. I guess you need to find another way to prove your point."

Achieving his objective would have been more difficult under different circumstances, but in her current situation, it was a relatively little sacrifice. Still, her arms were visibly trembling as they moved down, giving him an excellent view of her modest-sized but extremely perky breasts, crowned with her stiff nipples, all the while continuing to swallow his girth.

"I have to admit, you're right," he said. "These babies definitely don't need any help to look amazing," he said even as he reached down, which made Ginny pull back, her arms around her chest once more.

"Touching was definitely not part of the bet," she spat.

"Even if we add another galleon to the pot?" he countered, tempting her with the possibility of the freedom. The way she froze in indecision was almost as delicious as the treatment she had been delivering until a few seconds ago. After another few minutes of silent contemplation, her arms fell to the side once more, revealing her breasts to his viewing pleasure, and to his touching pleasure once her lips took their position around his girth.

Harry put his hands on her shoulders before letting them slowly slide over her skin, enjoying her trembling on the way, which intensified further when his fingertips touched the edge of her breast, invading the territory with soft, circular motions. But it wasn't as delicious as the moan that escaped her mouth when he captured her nipples between his fingers in sudden sharpness, forcing a delicious moan off her mouth, accompanied by an equally delicious helpless gaze, which he promptly ignored.

Her pace on his shaft had already quickened into a frenzy when he slowly started to sink into her breasts, as she desperately tried to finish things, unaware that Harry had the perfect control on when to finish due to his mental control, which had been well-practiced thanks to all the female assistance he had been receiving lately.

Soon, her pace quickened even further, swallowing his length deeper than she had ever tried before, powering through occasional gagging. She was determined, he would give her that. But still, he noticed a significant uptick on the number of moans that was leaving her mouth, making her lips tremble deliciously, revealing the sensitivity of her breasts.

Several minutes passed like that. And while he was tempted to stretch the situation even more, he was rather exhausted after the extended session with Susan, and the release was getting more and more tempting every passing second. He grabbed her red hair suddenly and pulled back without a warning, timed perfectly with his release, painting her face and her breasts with his seed.

"Nice work," he said dismissively as he slid back on the desk while she sputtered, caught flatfooted by the sudden spray. "With that, your debt is forgiven. Of course, unless…" he added, letting his voice to dwindle, echoing a devil tempting a confused angel to fall.

The rational thing to do would be to reject the temptation without even letting him speak. Then again, it wasn't entirely rational to solve her overspending problem through the unique approach to service she had chosen. Even his insidious manipulations had faded enough to not to affect her decision-making too radically. Or more accurately, it should have been…

"Unless, what?" she asked, her attention turned to him fully, still standing up with her face covered with his seed.

"Unless you want to get it immediately," he added, a galleon appearing between his fingers. Her gaze was fixed on its golden glint, her lips trembling, but managing to resist until he added a second one. "It's not like it was a huge chore, right?"

She didn't say anything, but she hadn't needed to, not when she walked towards him with her trembling steps despite the shocked expression on her face. But just as she tried to reach for the galleons, he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, directly onto his still naked lap. She froze in panic, and he used that small space to a great value, slowly sliding one of the galleons on the side of her panties. It wasn't as satisfying as a paper would feel, but still, it gave him an excuse to keep her on his lap for a few more seconds. The second galleon, he put on the front, using the opportunity to caress her slit over her panties, quite a bit wetter than he would have guessed.

After that, he let her when she jerked away in panic, both galleons flying away with the motion, another layer added to her expression of shock.

"See you around," he said as he walked towards the door, intent on leaving her alone. He had no doubt that if he pushed, he could have convinced her for a more adventurous version of business, but she would be much more fun after she had enough time to gather herself, and realize that she had sacrificed her chance to get free for another pair of galleons.

She could always give them back, of course, but from the speed she dashed around to pick them, uncaring of the view she provided as she bent forward, he doubted that it would be the case.

* * *

 **Author notes: A random encounter with some unexpected, but by no means unwelcome, changes in personality... After all, Cinderella dreams might end happily, but it doesn't mean they end up wholesome...**

 **You can always stop at, P/atreon / dirk_grey to get a taste of my original writing...**


	30. Chapter 30

The day after her encounter with Susan where he had been caught by Hermione passed without anything of note. He had been sated enough with his redheaded encounter, with the bonus of an unexpected crimson dessert he had found walking around the corridors after midnight, so he had focused on his training instead. It was just a couple of weeks before the end of the year, and he knew enough about his luck to predict an incoming disaster. This year, he had no intention of getting caught unprepared.

It was amusing to see Hermione pointedly ignoring him whenever she saw him across the room, or in the class. It was funny, because she made sure to watch him like a hawk whenever she thought herself unseen. And she was clearly expecting him to come to talk with her, and longer he had ignored her, more aggressive she started to become in her act of ignoring. Exaggerated huffs, aggressive dashes out of the room, sudden silences, all coupled with desperate glares.

There was no doubt that she had felt herself cheated, and expected him to come begging. More he went without begging, more she got unbalanced, getting more and more hyper. It would be a lie if he said that he wasn't tempted to extend the treatment until the OWLs, and see whether she would collapse under the combined stress, but that was too merciless even for his new mindset.

Instead, he waited until another evening, following her into the library, following her as she disappeared one of the less-visited sections, sneaking until he was just a step away. "You look stressed," he whispered into her ear.

The way she jumped in panic was a delight, but she managed to recognize his voice in time to prevent herself from letting out a cry. "Harry! What are you doing here!"

"Following you," he said even as he took a strategic step forward, one that trapped her between his body and the shelves filled with an esoteric range of books. "You have been a little distracted during the last couple of days. The upcoming exams are getting to you, so as the good friend I'm, I decided to help you."

"You-" she tried to start, but her anger was thick enough to drown her words. She wanted to wail on him, but his selection of venue prevented her from doing it. After a moment's consideration, she settled into a sharp whisper. "How dare you, after that night." She took a deep breath before continuing, and Harry used the opportunity to slide even closer, which she somehow missed. "How dare you do that with Susan?"

"What's the problem?" Harry said dismissively. "What we're doing is just the stress relief, and I simply decided to extend it to another friend."

It was amusing to see her eyes grow in anger, mixed with a horrible realization as she went through the events leading to their unique relationship, with a little mental assistance from him, pulling the memories that followed these discussions to the forefront as well. A sudden smoldering look on her face was enough to indicate success, but the alliance between her will and her anger was strong enough to push back the desire. But her resistance didn't mean she had an answer to his question.

"Anyway," he continued. "This place is not the best for our discussion. I'm going to drop by your room again tonight, where we can discuss your issues, and handle your stress at the same time."

"You're mad if you think we're going to-" Hermione started, picking up the volume with each word, but he silenced her by leaning forward, capturing her lips with a scorching kiss, one that left her toes curling and her heartbeat crazy. A kiss that he had pulled out just as quick as the initial treatment he had been delivering.

He was about to disappear around the corner when he stopped for a moment and turned towards her. "Don't forget to wear something sexy," he added before disappearing, not waiting for her reply.

* * *

A couple of hours later, he was once again climbing the stairs to the female dorms, wrapped in his cloak of invisibility, curious about the treatment he would find. He pushed the door gently, and found himself inside the room, with a distinct voice coming from the shower.

A glance showed that Hermione was sitting in her bed, with only a towel around her body, carelessly wrapped while she tried to dry her hair. Clearly, she wasn't expecting him to drop by this early. Neither Lavender nor Parvati was around, but the door to the showers was still open, so he peeked inside, only to see the glorious body of Lavender, with curves enough to rival Susan, wrapped in steam and water. He was glad that it was Lavender and not Parvati, meaning he could cut loose. After all, it wasn't something Lavender hadn't seen before.

He kept the cloak on until he was just a step away from her, and pulled the cloak off his body, revealing his nakedness underneath, broken only by a pair of slippers and a wand holster. He decided to be more aggressive.

"Harry!" she exclaimed in panic, her hands pressing against her mouth too late. "What are you doing here at this hour."

"I told you that I'm going to visit you tonight," he said with a shrug, ignoring his nakedness. And also, he was happy to note that Hermione made no move of fixing her towel despite its crooked wrapping, giving him the view of a rather excessive cleavage.

But before Hermione could say anything, the sound of running water was suddenly cut. "Did you say something, Hermione," called Lavender from the bathroom.

"Nothing, just practicing for tomorrow's Transfiguration class,"

"Don't worry, I'll quiz you after I finish my current task," he said with a smirk.

"No need to hurry!" Hermione exclaimed before turning to him in panic. "Go away," she whispered right after, her gaze daggers. "She can leave the shower at any moment, and she can't see you like that."

"I'm not going anywhere, we need to talk," he answered. "But I can hide until she leaves the room." Hermione looked relaxed, until he reached for her blanket rather than his invisibility cloak, and slid into her bed, pulling the covers up to his head.

"You're still visible!" she whispered in a desperate panic. "How could I explain the bulge in the bed."

"You better come to bed with me then," he answered with a satisfied smirk, not bothering to hide the enjoyment he had from pushing her into the checkmate.

She stood frozen for a moment, but she didn't have much time; not when the footsteps from the bathroom were distinctly getting closer. "I'm going to kill you," she whispered as she tightened the towel around her body, and slipped under the covers, giving him the much-needed cover. He wasn't able to see what was going on with his head buried under the cover, but his hearing was enough.

Lavender stepped into the room a few seconds later, before her footsteps came to a stop. "You're already in bed," she said to Hermione. And not one to miss such an amazing opportunity to play with a furious Hermione, Harry freed Hermione's body from the towel with just a tug, and wrapped his arms around her waist instead, and pulled her body close enough to slide his shaft between her shapely cheeks.

Her body stiffened in anger, but reacting with anger was not an option for her while talking with Lavender. "I decided to take an early night," she answered. "I'm going to wake up early for study."

"So you don't want me to help you studying," Lavender said in acceptance, ready to go away, but that would remove the fun from the situation. His solution came in two parts. Part one, his hand found Hermione's slit, and slipped inside without a warning, distracting her momentarily. Second, he pushed his head out, and made eye contact with Lavender, which was rather easy as hers were grown in shock as she saw him peeking behind Hermione.

Luckily, after the last time, he knew exactly where he needed to touch to make her think that both he and Hermione would be too distracted by their own activities to notice her knowledge. And to be fair, Hermione actually was, her eyes closed to fight against the sudden wave of pleasure. "Okay, but I'm still going to quiz you while you're trying to sleep," Lavender said with a sudden cheerfulness, making Hermione's eyes pop open with shock.

"That's not necessary," she tried to stammer, but the difficulty of speaking was enhanced when his hand found one of her nipples, twisting it sharply, exactly the way she enjoyed the most. Even without seeing her face, Harry knew that Hermione was biting on her lips to contain a moan, though he was finally free to watch Lavender's expression from the corner of the cover now that she was absolutely sure that Harry wouldn't notice her awareness.

"Don't worry, it's not a bother," Lavender waved it off, but the smile on her face told that being helpful wasn't exactly her aim in her insistence. She was clearly enjoying the helpless situation Hermione was in almost as much as him, meaning she would be unintentionally cooperating with his plan.

Excellent news.

Harry ignored Hermione when she twisted her neck to send him a begging gaze while Lavender walked towards the bookcase to pull one of the source material books, her hips dancing quite a bit more than necessary, using the opportunity to tease him. After all, she knew that he was watching her. She was just under the impression that she had managed to hide her own awareness.

Lavender's teasing got more aggressive as she bent down to pick a book from one of the lower shelves, her towel riding up to give a fleeting glimpse of her generously-sized hips. Normally, Hermione would have read him the riot act for watching that view, but she was too busy trying to keep her voice down under the hegemony of his fingers.

He decided to make the situation even more fun. Before Lavender's return, he whispered a sentence that earned a panicked glare from Hermione. "Do you remember the thing you promised me in the broom closet?" he asked even as he grabbed his wand to cast a special multipurpose spell that both cleaned and lubricated her puckered hole.

Harry wasn't sure whether she remembered the promise instantly, but the sensation in her bowels was rather clear as far as the clues went. She had just enough time to send back a begging glare before Lavender returned, a glare that he wholeheartedly thwarted for his own aims, making her think that Lavender hadn't noticed what had been going on as well, to stay until Harry applied a counter-trick.

"So, Hermione, tell me about the six critical components of temporary fish-to-mammal transfigurations to ensure a stable spell matrix," started Lavender with obvious glee as she put the book on her lap, one hand on the cover, her other hand on her lap, strategically hidden by the book, proving that she was a rather naughty minx without Harry's intervention as well. As she sat, her towel also slid down enough to give a very generous cleavage, hiding her nipples, but not all of her deliciously-pink areolas.

"Umm, Lavender, maybe you should fix your towel," Hermione managed to stammer, which was a

"Come on, Hermione," Lavender answered dismissively. "We're roommates for five years, it's not the first time you're seeing these babies," she answered. To emphasize, Lavender pulled her towel down, and cupped her sizable, but still shapely breasts, her erect nipples enough clue about her arousal. "These won't bite you, you know," she added. "Now, answer the question."

To Hermione's credit, she managed to answer the question with surprising clarity for a girl that was struggling against the presence of a sizable shaft slowly invading her puckered hole for the first time, stretching her rather radically in the process. He wasn't able to see Hermione's face, but from the intensifying arousal on Lavender's face, he was willing to bet that it was a beautiful face.

"The second question," Lavender said even as one of her hands strategically disappeared behind her book once more, the repeated movements of her elbow rather suspicious. She asked another complicated question, her expression a mixture of arousal and amusement.

Harry couldn't say that she wasn't justified. After all, he was slowly invading Hermione's puckered hole, and its strain was rather easy to read despite Hermione's intense efforts to keep it away from her voice while she answered her question, which, impressively, was still correct.

But the extraordinary scale of her academic abilities was little help as he pushed his shaft deeper at each beat, not bothering to keep a slow pace, making it harder for her to maintain her composure. "You don't seem to have studied enough for it," Lavender asked Hermione with amusement dancing behind her eyes. "You're taking far too long to think. Maybe this time, you won't be able to get an 'O'."

"Never-rrr!" Hermione answered, her reply turning into an out of control cry as he chose that exact moment to slip his fingers into her wetness once more, the sudden rush of pleasure breaking her tenuous control.

"Calm down, Hermione. It was just a joke," Lavender said, not even bothering to her amused chuckle, which had the added benefit of making her naked bosom tremble teasingly, making him long for the moment he could sink his fingers into their great expanse without worry. But in the end, it was easy to control that desire when his shaft was wrapped tightly by Hermione's virgin back door.

"Maybe we should stop-ppp!" Hermione answered, unable to keep herself from letting out another cry towards the end when his thumb found her knob, teasing it with sharp circular movements. "I'm not feeling well-ll!"

"Okay then," Lavender answered even as she let the book to collapse on her lap, using her recently-freed hand to cusp her breasts for additional stimulation, letting Harry guess that Hermione closed her eyes to fight against the strain. Or maybe it was the effect of his mental intervention, making her confident in her subtlety even when it was completely unwarranted. Luckily, he had the foresight to hamper Hermione's logic equally well, turning the situation into something rather enjoyable.

Another minute passed without a spoken word, but moans galore from both girls; the situation balanced on the knife's edge. He was tempted to disperse the effect on both of them simultaneously, adding shame and shock to the already complicated event, but he kept himself back, mostly because he wanted the situation to climax rather explosively.

But before he could decide how to break the situation, Lavender decided to act, much to his surprise. She stood up without any mental prompting from him, and closed in towards their bed, the loose towel around her waist her only clothing. Hermione noticed her only when Lavender spoke once more. "You look red, Hermione. Do you have a fever?"

"N-no," Hermione managed to stammer, her eyes popping open, only partially due to shock, the other half of the credit going for Harry's sudden intrusion to push his shaft into her untouched depths.

"Are you sure?" Lavender answered mischievously. And when Hermione failed to answer while struggling against Harry's intensified assault, she sat on the edge of the bed, and put her hand on Hermione's forehead. "Your skin feels hot," she added. "Maybe we should visit Madam Pomfrey?"

"Unnecessary," Hermione managed to say, half gasp half whisper, trying to resist Harry's invasion, which was almost complete, assisted by the diversionary strikes of his fingers.

Harry decided the current situation wasn't really fair to Lavender, so he grabbed the cover, and pulling it away surreptitiously, enough to reveal Hermione's tits, his hands still buried in their depths.

"Okay, but let me wipe your face with a wet towel at least, as you clearly have a fever," Lavender said, then continued with a chuckle. "Or maybe we can remove the covers to reduce your body heat."

"Wet towel sounds more than fine!" Hermione answered with panic, who was well aware of the sight that was waiting for Lavender underneath her blanket.

"If you wish so," Lavender said, and stood up to walk towards the bathroom, her towel loosened further, only her hand keeping it in place, though her grip was low enough to leave half of her hips naked, which danced in rather exaggerated movements as she disappeared, well aware of the eyes that was watching her, stretching the opportunity to play the innocent tease to the max.

Hermione turned towards him when Lavender disappeared in the bathroom. "Harry, please-" she begged as she twisted to look at him once more, but he chose to silence her complains with a searing kiss, not stopping his merciless slamming even for a moment.

"Come on, sweetie," he said after pulling back from the kiss for a moment. "You're doing really well. Just a few more minutes before the final explosion. And, can you honestly say the pressure of trying to hide it didn't make it more enjoyable." She didn't answer, but the cute blush that managed to find a place on her face despite the extremity of the situation. "Just make sure to keep your voice down while climaxing," he reminded her, and slid back under the covers while her panic awakened with revenge. But she lacked the opportunity to answer when Lavender appeared on the doorway once more, carrying a wet towel in her hands, her own towel somehow managing to stay in place, but with the impression that it could slide away at any moment.

Harry waited until Lavender sat on the edge of the bed once more to turn the intensity of his treatment to the maximum, ignoring the sound of their flesh colliding filling the room. Hermione managed to bite her lips to keep her voice down while Lavender placed the towel on her face, but when Harry's fingers picked up speed once more, her willpower finally pulled the flag of surrender.

"I'm coming," she moaned helplessly as the pleasure invaded her brain, and Harry chose that exact moment to discard the towels, revealing their bodies to Lavender's gaze, simultaneously dispersing the subtle mental effect on the girls that prevented them from realizing they had been noticed. "No!" Hermione shouted, trying to sound desperate, but mixed with a moan, it conveyed guilt enjoyment.

Lavender watched the view with widened eyes, even with her prior awareness, not expecting to get such a prime view. Hermione used the towel to cover her face while pulling her legs to her chest to hide her body, but it only gave Harry better access to her puckered hole, enjoying the way she tightened after her climax. Meanwhile, Lavender put one of her arms around her chest absentmindedly, too shocked by the sudden reveal to react, her eyes locked on Harry's face.

"Hi, Lavender?" Harry asked with a smirk even as he continued to ravage Hermione's tight hole. "How are you on this nice evening?"


	31. Chapter 31

The sudden silence that filled the room -once again discounting the sound of colliding flesh- after his question was rather amusing for Harry, with both girls caught flatfooted by his casual acceptance of the situation. Hermione even pushed the towel off her face to turn again to face him once more, a disbelieving expression -mixed with a thick layer of pleasure- on her face, but Harry just smiled at her before turning his attention back to Lavender, but he didn't neglect to pick up the pace even more to keep Hermione distracted.

"So, how are you?" he said, repeating his earlier question.

"Not bad, but definitely can't compare to you guys," she answered despite her blush, her arm around her chest still loose enough to give occasional glimpses of her pink areolas.

"That's a pity," he answered. "I would've guessed that our show merited better praise than such a lukewarm one."

Lavender's eyebrow quirked in a pleasant surprise, but considering she was still standing just a few feet away, unconcerned, it couldn't be said to be deep. "Are you saying that the show wasn't completely accidental?"

"It was as accidental as your towel slip and dancing hips, or are you going to claim that you always walk around like you're posing for an erotic photo shoot."

The first vocal reaction came from Hermione. "What!" she exclaimed, not welcoming Harry's awareness of the situation, but she was silenced by a stiff spank to her ass.

"Don't be rude, Hermione. I'm talking with Lavender. And it's not like you don't have your own things to focus on." She tried to open her mouth once more, but Harry preempted her move by pushing her to down until her face was pressed against the pillow, with her ass pointing upwards, giving him the excellent access to take her in a modified doggy style pose, his hands pinning her waist against the bed. He picked up the pace, and any word Hermione might have turned into muffled cries. "So, Lavender, care to answer?"

It took a while for Lavender to answer, her eyes stuck on the merciless way Harry was slamming against Hermione, whose cries rose high despite the pillow against her face, helping her to muffle her voice. "Well," she started, stretching the word carefully even as she put her hand on his shoulder, the same one that was covering her breasts just a moment ago, signaling that the fun times were just at the corner. "There is a small chance that some of my actions were intentional to have some fun, but from the situation, it doesn't seem like you mind."

"Of course I don't, and I'm sure Hermione doesn't as well." A muffled answer rose from Hermione, one that was distinctly negative, but Harry silenced her with another spank on her bottom. "Don't be rude, sweetie, she is your roommate, and it was your inconsiderate actions that put her into such an inconvenient state. It's your duty to help her."

"I'm not aroused," Lavender tried to argue, but silenced after receiving a quirked eyebrow. More importantly, she didn't say anything when he put his hand on her leg, slowly dragging it under the towel, until reaching a certain part of her anatomy, thick with arousal.

"It doesn't feel like it," he said as he pulled back his glistening fingers, making Lavender blush more. Then, he brought his fingers towards Hermione's lips, finally managing to widen Lavender's eyes in shock. "But we can always ask for a second opinion," he added as he slid his fingers, covered with Lavender's juices, into Hermione's mouth. Hermione tried to send him an angry gaze, but it withered under yet another spank.

"That's…" Lavender murmured in shock as she tried to process the extremity of his action. "…hot," she continued, feeling hard to deny her arousal.

"That's the spirit," Harry said as he grabbed the loose towel around her waist, slowly pulling it away. Lavender had plenty of time to pull the towel back, or stop him, but her hands chose to trace his biceps instead, a movement that sped up rather noticeably when his fingers landed on her supple thighs once more, moving determinedly towards her wet lips.

"Harry, what are you doing!" Hermione managed to shout in shock while his fingers slipped inside Lavender's wet lips. Harry rewarded her with yet another spank, but also picked up speed, railing against her backdoor mercilessly. Hermione's words dwindled, too busy crying in pleasure.

"Don't be selfish, Mione," he answered even as he explored Lavender's wetness. "You're not the only one who is feeling stressed because of the upcoming OWLs. It wouldn't be fair if poor Lavender failed the exam because of her reduced studying performance. And her housemates, it's our responsibility to assist her. Don't you think so, Lav?"

"Oh, yes," Lavender gasped even as one of her hands reached to her huge breasts, but still supple despite their size. "I'm very stressed, and your private meetings are not helping, especially with their frequency."

"But-" Hermione tried to answer, only to receive yet another spank, while his other hand picked up speed, slowly pushing Lavender forward on the cliff or arousal. He could have pushed for it quicker, of course, but her first time, Lavender deserved something better than a quick, magically-assisted finger pump.

"Since you have-" Harry said, his words interrupted by Lavender's surprised laugh. "Since you have some concerns about helping her directly," he repeated while sending Lavender a playful glare, "why don't we try to give her a better view so that she can handle her business."

With that, he pulled his hand away from Lavender while simultaneously pulling out of Hermione. Then, he sat directly across Lavender when he pulled Hermione onto his lap once more, with her back against his chest, leaving Hermione face to face with her roommate. "Harry!" Hermione exclaimed once more, but this time, Harry chose to squeeze her breast hard rather than spanking her, which still earned a sexy moan as a reward.

"Come on, Mione, there's nothing to be ashamed about, you have an amazing body, after all," he said as his hands started to dance over her body, the sudden compliment enough to silence Hermione for a while, aided greatly by the pleasure she was earning through the tight grip of her puckered hole.

"Damn," Lavender spoke a while later as she watched his shaft disappearing again and again in Hermione's tight hole, transfixed. "I can't believe you're able to take that monster up to your ass without fainting." She shook her head in disbelief. "They're right. It's always the nerdy ones that are the most freaky in the bed."

"Yes, Mione is really the best once she picks up the speed," Harry added, followed by a gentle kiss on her neck.

Unable to handle the comments on her sexuality, Hermione tried to pull away, but his grip was too tight for her to escape. Helpless, Hermione chose to raise her hands to her face, hiding herself in the only way possible, but Harry had no intention of allowing it. "Don't be rude," he warned even as he grabbed her wrists and pulled her arm back, giving himself an excellent angle to invade her insides.

"Come on, Hermione, no need to be shy. You're not seeing the positives of the situation. I'm sure Lavender would have no problems helping you as well. Would you, Lav?"

"What?" Lavender said, in disbelief. Luckily, Hermione was too distracted to comment after the latest position pushing her arousal closer to the completion.

"Come on, Lav, it's not that complicated. Just give Hermione a little hand. For example, her nipples are extremely sensitive," Harry explained, and Lavender relaxed a bit. It wasn't what Harry had in mind, but he needed to push both girls slowly if he wanted to maintain their moods. "

Unlike her usual confident demeanor, Lavender was rather shy as she reached towards Hermione's breasts, but Harry let it slide without comment. After all, it was something novel for Lavender as well, and pushing her might have affected the situation adversely. She laid her fingers gently on Hermione's breast, squeezing softly as she tested the waters. Hermione sent a warning glare to her way, but unlike her intention, it made Lavender smile in a mischievous manner. Hermione turned her head to catch his eye, begging, but he just shrugged. It was her mistake, thinking that she could intimidate Lavender while she was moaning continuously under the assault of the situation.

Encouraged by Hermione's ineffectual adversary, Lavender's touch started to get more and more confident, exerting pressure over Hermione's supple skin, drawing circles around her nipples. Meanwhile, her other hand disappeared between her legs, pleasuring herself simultaneously.

"It's too much, stop," Hermione begged in a tone that was supposed to be stiff and determinate, but only ended up being helplessly needly.

"Really," Harry whispered. "So, you would be okay if we suddenly stop here, leaving you without your orgasm?"

"Yes…" Hermione whispered, but it was a soft, desperate word, lacking conviction. Curious, Harry sent a quick peek to her mind, only to see that she had uttered that word with the full confidence that he wouldn't stop.

It didn't take long for Harry to come up with a punishment for her ploy. "Sure," he said, and without a preamble, pushed her away from his lap. The utter shock on Hermione's face was beautiful, especially when it was mirrored by Lavender.

"What… Why…" Hermione uttered in shock.

"Well, you asked me to stop," Harry said nonchalantly, with an amused smirk on his face. Of course, while she was distracted, he didn't miss the opportunity to cast a spell on Hermione, one that would keep her on the edge, but wouldn't allow her to cum no matter how much she struggled. "Lav, do you mind helping me a bit," he continued without missing a beat.

"You… You jerk!" Hermione exclaimed even as she dashed towards the bathroom, shocked by his attitude.

"Are you sure it's okay," Lavender said as she watched Hermione worriedly, but Harry didn't give her time to process her thoughts, just grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the same space that was voided by Hermione moments ago.

"She'll be fine," Harry said, not reacting to her little tantrum, confident that she would return in a few minutes, driven equally by her outrage and by the orgasm that denied to arrive. Lavender sat directly above his length, and he wrapped his arms around her waist to keep her in place. "But while we wait for her…" he added suggestively.

"But-" she tried to start, but it was cut short when Harry clamped on her neck in an aggressive kiss while also trying to push her towards a new layer of pleasure, a moan cutting her words short.

"Come on, Lavender," he said while he brought his hands higher, sinking deeply into her generous breasts. "We both know you want it, so why bother denying it."

Lavender opened her mouth, but failed to say anything. After all, both the situation and her desire were obvious, and there was no point in extending the situation pointlessly. "We can't go all the way," she said in the end determinedly. Harry just nodded, secure in the knowledge that she wouldn't be able to resist his charms for long under the circumstances.

But she smiled after his nod, and started grinding on his lap in a manner that wouldn't be amiss in the private room of a high-class stripper club, her blond hair spilling on her shoulders. Her wet lips moved back and forth on his shaft, providing him with an exquisite lap dance.

"Not bad," Harry murmured, and Lavender turned to catch his gaze with a smug expression. He chose that exact moment to clamp to her lips, devouring them aggressively, without mercy. He watched as her eyes grew in shock at the sudden intimacy, but her attempts to pull back was preemptively cut off by his hands, still mauling the exquisite texture of her breasts.

It took a while for her shock to wear off, and at that point, the pleasure of the kiss was too sweet to desert. Her lips joined the fray with a renewed desire, her tongue deciding to fight against the dominance of his, a battle destined to futility. "I never expected you to be so … domineering," Lavender murmured when they pulled back for a breather, her hips still grinding desperately.

"I'm catching enough trouble from the mindless masses as is, I don't need any more complication," Harry explained. "But since you have pushed through the veil, I don't have trouble giving you the full range of experience."

"What do you mean -" Lavender started, only to turn into a shocked cry as Harry pushed in her without a warning, her tightness enveloping his shaft, assisted greatly by her wetness. "You promised!" she moaned, which would have been more effective if she hadn't already started moving up and down in her volition.

"It was an accident," he said shamelessly. "But we can stop if you want," he added with a smirk, trusting that Lavender was too far gone to test his patience, especially Hermione's evidence showing that he had no problem leaving her on the edge to prove a point.

"Well, since we started…" Lavender murmured as she rose up until only his crown was inside her, only to slam herself back loudly.

"Excellent choice," he said as he started pumping inside, and Lavender's moans rising up.

Under the circumstances, Harry wasn't surprised when the bathroom door opened a minute later, and Hermione walked inside, a towel wrapped around her body, But rather than sadness or anger, frustration dominated her face. "I can't believe you," she exclaimed heatedly.

"Come on, Mione, you need to decide one way or another. You asked me to stop, and I stopped. Luckily, your roommate was selfless enough to help me. What else do you want?" His words left Hermione rather annoyed, though Lavender's victorious gaze under the circumstances hadn't exactly helped.

"I want…" Hermione started, but her words were cut short as she watched them with shocked eyes, arousal playing no small part.

"I can't hear you, walk closer," Harry ordered, and much to Lavender's shock, Hermione followed his command without a delay. Only when she was already halfway she realized the absurdity of her obedience, but at that point, she preferred to continue, stopping only when she stood a couple of feet away from them. She tried to keep her gaze on his eyes, but the view of Lavender's entrance devouring his shaft again and again was too attractive to be denied.

"So, what do you want," Harry said, acting like he missed her desperate trembling, or the drippings of arousal traveling down her leg.

"I want to…" Hermione murmured, trying to gather her courage. With a sigh, she dropped her towel, revealing her body in its full nakedness. Lavender whistled in appreciation, breaking the monotony of her moans. "I want to continue…"

"Sure," Harry said with a smirk. "Of course, you have to wait until I'm finished with Lavender. It would be rude to leave her hanging, right?"

"But-" Hermione tried to say, but Harry cut her off with a gesture.

"No buts. It would be rude to leave her halfway just because you had a change of mind. It's not a comfortable situation, is it?"

"No, it isn't," she answered.

"Exactly, so be a good girl and wait your turn. Or alternatively, you can help her to arrive quicker, therefore having your turn earlier."

Hermione looked at them in shock. "That's too much," she exclaimed.

"Your call," Harry answered. "Then you need to wait. Ten minutes should be enough," he said. Lavender shook her head aggressively. "Sorry, let's make it thirty minutes. You can wait for half an hour, right?"

Of course, under the grasp of the spell that prevented her from reaching the climax, that was a difficult call. Harry watched the dance of emotions reflecting on her face as she tried to decide, all the while Lavender jumped up and down his lap enthusiastically.

Soon, her expression solidified…


	32. Chapter 32

A smile appeared on Harry's lips as a resigned smile appeared on Hermione's lips. Of course, the enjoyment of the situation was enhanced by the fact that Lavender was still on his lap, riding up and down, determined to bring him to a climax. "Good call," he commented to Hermione even as he gestured her to walk closer.

Hermione stood just a step away from Lavender, but neither girl said anything, both well-outside their zone of comfort. So Harry decided to take the initiative. "Why don't you start from her breasts," Harry offered Hermione. "They're quite sensitive, and another pair of hands would make things go much faster."

"Still," Hermione murmured, clearly uncomfortable with the bisexual encounter she had been just forced into, but her struggles on the edge of arousal helped her a lot to push through that impression. Soon, she reached towards Lavender's breasts, though she was reticent at first, her slowness melted quickly when her fingers found Lavender's nipples, only to extract a moan of her. Encouraged by Lavender's reaction and Harry's approving gaze, her fingers quickened, digging deeper into Lavender's soft flesh. "They're so firm," she murmured in fascination after a couple of minutes.

"Aren't they," Harry approved, underlining his statement with a slap on Lavender's breast. Then, he brought his hands to roam over Lavender's body once more, leaving her glorious globes under Hermione's watchful attention. And Hermione took the task with great attention, and after a couple more minutes, even enjoyment could be seen in her actions. "Why don't you try to use your lips," Harry reminded. "You seemed to enjoy it a lot when I had done it to you."

Reminding their private encounters somehow managed to make Hermione blush even under the current circumstances. But Lavender cut in before she could say anything. "Excellent idea," she said, pushing her chest forward. Under their combined insistence, it didn't take long for Hermione to follow his directions, especially since she wasn't exactly unwilling from the beginning. Her lips landed around Lavender's nipple, and her tongue darted out to support.

Under the circumstances, Harry managed to achieve something that he had thought to be impossible. His shaft actually got harder while Hermione's movements slowly lost their stiffness and she started replicating some of the tricks she had been subjected to earlier, her tongue darting out to leave trails of spiral, broken by occasional bites hard enough to leave marks, all under the surprised gaze of Lavender, who clearly hadn't been expecting her stiff roommate to get into the mood that quickly. Hermione was really a quick study.

She deserved the title of the most brilliant witch of their generation without a doubt!

That observation was further ratified when he watched her starting to move down, leaving a trail of gentle kisses on Lavender's stomach before reaching to the holy land between her legs - the same land that was under his merciless invasion. She sent him a hesitant glare, but it faded quickly after just a nod from him — another proof of his increasing influence over her. She buried her head between Lavender's legs, hiding the treasure from the view, but the sudden tightening of Lavender's tunnel was more than enough as compensation.

"She's such a dirty little minx, isn't she," Harry whispered into Lavender's ears even as he grabbed her breasts once more, continuing the task Hermione left halfway. "Do you think you can handle what she's doing?" he added in the clear provocation.

"Of course I can," Lavender answered a bit louder than expected, apparently not appreciating being compared with the bookworm of the class. Lavender was a vain girl who didn't appreciate to be thought inferior to another girl in any womanly area.

"Well, you would if Hermione continues to her treatment in such a monotone manner," Harry countered, which made Hermione look up, competitiveness burning bright in her eyes. Unlike Lavender, Hermione didn't think herself as the top of her class in terms of womanly wiles, but also unlike Lavender, she was competitive to a pathological level, which made it really easy to trigger her.

But his reaction was nothing compared to Lavenders.

* * *

Despite the daze she felt, Lavender couldn't help but feel shocked as Hermione's head disappeared between her legs, adding another layer to her pressure — not that it was exactly needed when Harry's humongous shaft was invading her insides mercilessly. Who could have known the golden boy of Gryffindor was packing such an impressive wand, Lavender thought with a shocking amusement…

Though the impressive size of the weapon that was currently thumping against her womb wasn't the only reason for her shock. After all, she hadn't been planning to end the night to end up in a surprise threesome with her roommate and the most prominent student of the year, especially when most of the students would have been shocked to learn that Harry was even had the time or interest to spend with girls with the horrible year he had been having…

Lavender wasn't one of them of course, not after she had seen the evidence firsthand when Harry visited Hermione in the middle of the night, and took her mercilessly, waving her concerns about getting caught easily. That alone was enough to show that it was far from the first time they were together; Harry was too self-assured to be otherwise.

Of course, that hadn't been the only evidence she had seen. After the encounter, she started to watch them more carefully, only to catch Hermione exhausted, bordering collapse, and Harry with a smug smile again and again; showing not only the frequency but also the great ability Harry displayed.

It was the reason Lavender decided to mess with them a bit once Harry decided to make another visit, this time not even waiting for the late-night, where Lavender supposed to be asleep, like she was idiotic enough to miss what was going on in her room. So she used her towel to a great effect, teasing Harry while making Hermione scared that she was about to get caught.

But never in her wildest dreams, she expected Harry to take her awareness in a stride, and continue ramming Hermione -in her back door, even- while talking to her casually, like her presence was nothing out of ordinary. She should have escaped at that point, but the moment was too fascinating to depart, and she wasn't a coward.

When she took that stance, she hadn't been expecting Hermione to run away into the bathroom in protest, nor she was expecting that spot to be filled by her at Hermione's absence. Though, it wasn't as shocking as Hermione's return, and the following participation…

And after all that mess, here she was, being licked by her roommate in her most private spot, while the boyfriend of the said roommate was busy invading her insides in a way that couldn't be compared to any toy she had been tried. Meanwhile, his hands continued to dig her breasts painfully, but somehow still managing to enhance her pleasure rather than feeling repulsive.

"So, Lavender, are you enjoying the treatment your roommate is generously providing," he whispered into her ear in a way that made her shiver helplessly. Somehow, despite everything she had been going through, his voice was the one that triggered her the most.

She tried to answer, but all that left her mouth was a helpless moan. She received a playful slap to her breast in response, sending a jolt of pained pleasure through her body. She wanted to complain about his rough treatment, but the memory of Hermione being sent away dejected after she failed to follow his directions was fresh in mind. She didn't want to experience the same issue, not when she was about to experience the most explosive orgasm of her life. Compared to that, a couple of playful slaps was nothing… "I'm enjoying it," Lavender answered with a gasp. "She's getting better by the minute."

"Nothing less than I expected. She is the most brilliant witch of our generation, after all," Harry answered, repeating the infernal phrase that plagued the witches of their generation for the last five years. At any other time, Lavender would have been annoyed, not because she felt Hermione was undeserving of the compliment, but because she felt exhausted to be compared to her only to come short. Not only Hermione was smart -and beautiful despite her lack of makeup- but also she was strangely popular as a part of the golden trio, and even enough to get Victor Krum, the world-famous seeker, as a casual date, only to rebuff all of his advances, while all the other girls were begging for a moment of his attention.

But this time, the statement only brought forth amusement. Why wouldn't it, when she was on her knees, licking her enthusiastically, just to make her turn with the same boy who was currently busy with her to arrive faster. "Yes, she is," Lavender said even as she slid her fingers through Hermione's hair, pushing her harder against her slit, and squeezing rather hard in the process. A pained gasp escaped Hermione's mouth, filling Lavender's heart with satisfaction.

But her attempts to play the dominant came to an unexpected closure. "Someone wants to play rough," Harry whispered into her ear, in a voice that was sharp and chilly -but no less arousing- before he grabbed her hair and pulled her head back painfully. Unlike Hermione, she even failed to let out a yelp, because his lips closed over hers, trapping her voice underneath a merciless assault.

And what an assault it was. Lavender had never experienced such a kiss, invading her whole being with its merciless heat, scorching her thoughts until the only thing that remained was the passion; the passion that was fed non-stop with his merciless pumping and Hermione's determined brushes of her tongue. The time lost its significance as she started measuring the progress through the pleasure that filled her whole being, increasing with each beat…

Soon, a pleasure that covered her whole being exploded from her core, filling her whole being, to the point of almost making her fall unconscious. Luckily, she managed to push through it after a momentary daze, only to realize Harry was still impaling her mercilessly, but Hermione's tongue was absent. She blinked repeatedly to dispel the blur before looking down, only to see Hermione was still in the same place, but focusing on Harry's balls rather than her clit. In her exhaustion, Lavender didn't exactly complain…

The silence stretched for a while -except all the grunts, moans, and clappings of flesh-, until Harry ordered with a crisp sound. "Mione, it's time." At the same time, he pushed her up, enough to free his shaft from her special grasp, filling her heart with its absence. But before she could react, Hermione had already wrapped her lips around it, doing her best to milk it. "Don't spill, and don't swallow," Harry ordered, which made Lavender curious about the reason even in her exhausted state.

But before she could think about it, Harry moved away, then pushed her on the bed. Lavender hit the soft surface with rather fast, a gasp escaping her mouth. But the shock couldn't be compared to the one that awakened by his next words. "Now, why don't you share your reward with your roommate," he told Hermione, and before Lavender could react, pushed Hermione on top of her.

Lavender was shocked, as, despite their earlier closeness, she hadn't been expecting such an outrageous move from Harry. After all, there was only one way to share the bounty which was currently behind Hermione's lips. Lavender met Hermione's gaze hopefully, expecting her to reject the order, only to see her shock slowly turning into determination as she lowered her head…

She was determined to keep her lips closed, not wanting to take such an aggressive step forward, but Harry chose that moment to push inside her once more, as deep as he could, without mercy. Lavender moaned, and Hermione didn't miss the opportunity, her tongue -coated with Harry's delicious aroma- invaded her mouth, destroying her complaints.

Lavender tried to push back, but her arms decided to surrender, as, under the pleasure, Lavender failed to lift them, making her helpless under the combined assault, pushing her towards the orgasm once more with a speed that she found unbelievable. But before she could arrive, Harry's presence suddenly disappeared.

Though, she had no doubt about where it disappeared to. Hermione's sudden, desperate moan, followed by the sound of flesh hitting flesh, was clue enough. And just like that, Lavender was trapped under her roommate, who, in turn, was getting slammed repeatedly by the golden boy of Gryffindor, even more, desperate than Lavender to finally reach her climax, which had been denied to her for her insolence…

Despite the complete outrageousness of the situation, Lavender only wanted it to last longer.

And she had a feeling that it will…

* * *

Harry had a satisfied smirk on his face as he pulled back, leaving behind the sprawled bodies of two girls who had accompanied him all night long on the bed, on top of each other. The night had lasted long, leaving him quite exhausted, especially when he had free access to their bodies, an access that he had leveraged to maximum.

He had high hopes for the setup, but even he hadn't been expecting such an incredible level of success, especially without using any mental tricks. Apparently, his power over Hermione was even greater than he had first thought, and with almost no effort, she had ended up on top of Lavender, enthusiastically sharing the bounty she had just extracted, all to make him save her from the edge as soon as possible.

Consequently, he had a huge smirk on his face as he prepared to leave the room, his invisibility cloak around in hand when he felt a ping in the proximity ward he had on the door, one that was tasked to keep any surprise visitor away. He waved his wand to turn the door transparent, only to see Parvati on the other side,

The easiest thing would be to cast a stunner on her the moment she entered, followed by memory-modification. But easiest didn't mean most amusing. His mind worked in a flash to put a plan that would have been much more enjoyable together quickly, and with a wave of his hand, carried aversion ward from the door onto himself. It was a rather dangerous move, as sudden move destabilized the spell matrix, reducing its duration to seconds, but that was enough. After all, he only need to stay hidden while Parvati closed the door, because there was more than a few students dashing in the corridors in various states of undress as they tried to prepare for the classes. Being seen by them would have been too complicated.

For now, at least. Maybe he could try it for the next year…

Parvati took a step inside the room and closed the door, which was more or less the exact time Harry's ward dispelled completely, and Parvati found himself face to face with a naked Harry Potter.

"Opps, this is awkward," Harry said with a cheerful tone. He brought one of his hands to his shaft, which was woefully inadequate to hide its full mast state — and it was definitely in full mast with the naked bodies of the girls tangled together, tempting him for another sessions.

"H-Harry!" Parvati exclaimed, quite understandably since she likely hadn't expected to come face to face with a naked Harry Potter, most of his erection in display proudly. "What are you doing here!"

"Well, I decided to visit Hermione for a study group, then Lavender joined us, and things went off the rails a bit," he said even as he gestured towards their naked bodies, which Parvati blush deeply, visible even in her brown skin.

"But… But…" she murmured, but words betrayed her, rather expected under the circumstances.

"I know, it's a bit awkward," Harry said with his best dashing smile, but turned rather suggestive with his nakedness.

"A bit!" Parvati answered.

"Well, yeah. You should have knocked," he answered dismissively. "Still, can you do me a favor, and not mention that you have seen us. I was supposed to lock the door, and I don't want to explain why I forgot."

"S-sure," Parvati answered, but it was more shock than a rational answer.

"Thanks, sweetie, you're a doll," Harry answered even as he leaned forward and pecked her cheek innocently, an effect that was destroyed by his nakedness. Then, he pulled his cloak around himself and disappeared from the view, then opened the door, and closed it a moment later.

However, instead of walking out, he stayed inside, curious how Parvati would react…

* * *

 **Author notes: A surprise encounter with the gossip queen of the Gryffindor. Now, the only question is how she would react to the view of her naked partner-in-crime, sprawled around the most famous bookworm of Hogwarts... Especially when she is unaware of a pair of emerald eyes, watching her every movement with a hawk-like intensity.**

 **Also, I have another question. In a few chapters, we're going to reach the end of book five. I'm planning to skip the Battle in the Ministry, and just give a summary of the results, as otherwise, we'll probably have six-seven chapters without any lemons. But I'm curious about your opinion on that.**

 **STAY SAFE, EVERYONE.**

 **You can always stop at, P/atreon / dirk_grey to get a taste of my original writing...**


	33. Chapter 33

There was a unique tinge of amusement in watching Parvati as she struggled to unfreeze herself from her shock, her gaze stuck on the bodies of her roommates, wrapped tightly together, still glistening remains on their skin leaving no doubt about what had been going on just minutes before her arrival.

"But… How…" Parvati murmured a considerable while later, still stuck in place rather than actually trying to move. "You naughty bitches…" she added soon after as she took a step towards them, but sent a nervous glance towards the door, then changed her direction. Only after locking the door twice, she started to walk towards their target. Smart, Harry thought, but not cautious enough, especially after she had seen him actually use his invisibility.

After locking the door, Parvati started to walk toward her target, her steps slow, trembling, unable to believe what lay in front of her eyes. Harry followed her silently, just a couple steps away from her. She stood in front of the unconscious bodies of her roommates, trying to decide what was the appropriate response to finding her roommates covered in various bodily fluids.

"You slut," Parvati murmured to herself, her eyes locked on Hermione. "Hermione, I understand. She was basically waiting for Potter to take her after all the time they spent together, but you were the true surprise, especially together with Hermione." Shaking her head, she sat on Lavender's bed, still talking to herself. "You're lucky that you're my best friend, anyone else, and I would have been the source of the best piece of gossip the school had seen in the last fifty years. What a pity," she murmured.

But even after stopping talking to herself, Parvati continued to sit on Lavender's bed, a conflicted expression on her face, enough to tempt Harry to take a peek inside her mind. But before he could actually start to do that, one of her hands rose to her chest, rubbing her breast over her robe, giving an indication of what she had in mind. Not bad, Harry thought, amused, but certainly not disappointed by the fact that Parvati was no less slutty than her roommates.

Curious just how far she would go, he refrained from taking any action, leaving Parvati to progress at her own pace. He wasn't afraid of girls waking up, as he was rather proud just how exhausted they had been after a long night of passionate sex. Just to make things more fun, he sat on Lavender's bed as well, far enough to prevent Parvati from touching him in case of a sudden movement. He watched as her other hand landed on her inner thigh -dangerously close to her slit- and started to squeeze, biting her lips as the first wave of pleasure reached the target.

The next few minutes passed in a monotone -for a very liberal understanding of the word- as Parvati continued her skittish enjoyment, unwilling to push things to the next level. Thankfully, before he lost his patience and took action, she decided to bring things to the next level, and her fingers started to unbutton her robe; rather quickly considering her fear of getting caught.

He barely kept himself from whistling, because it turned out that underneath her robe, she was wearing only a cream-colored silk nightie, contrasting her chocolate skin perfectly enough to make him hungry despite the feast he had all night long. It was a conservative nightie, one without a hint of cleavage, and long enough to cover her knees, suggesting that she was in a sleepover rather than anything amorous.

Still, the conservative style of her nightie wasn't a disappointment, not when she readily opened first few buttons from the front to create a rather impressive cleave before sliding one of the shoulders down, giving a generous glimpse of her breasts, shapely enough to make him curse himself for being idiotic enough to miss his chance in the Yule Ball. Luckily, he had a chance to compensate for that extreme idiocy, he consoled himself even as Parvati fully freed her breast from the confines of her nightie, her fingers sinking mercilessly.

It seemed that she was slowly getting convinced of her roommates' exhaustion, because there was no fear in her movement as her hand disappeared underneath her nightie toward her core, riding it up enough to reveal her deliciously-toned chocolate legs. Still, her movements -easily read from her arm- was cautious and slow at first, her gaze as she kept her gaze on the used bodies of Lavender and Hermione. But just like before, her patience was a poor opponent for her arousal, and hadn't lasted long before its ultimate defeat.

Then, without a warning, Parvati stopped and pulled her wand, alarming him as she cast a spell. But a moment later, he realized her target, and relaxed while his discarded boxers -leftover from the last night's activities- flew towards her hand. She firmly kept it in hand as she continued to squeeze her breasts, while the other hand still digging into her core in search of an explosion.

But that wasn't the only surprise she had. "Oh, Potter, yes, take me," she murmured as she closed her eyes, no doubt imagining herself in place of one of the girls -or if he was particularly lucky, imagining herself accompanying them.

Luckily for her, Harry was more than happy to fulfill her wish. "As you wish, milady," he said as he discarded his cloak, and slid even closer to Parvati.

The expression of total shock that covered Parvati's face was delicious of its own. Her mouth popped open just a moment later, more than enough to fill the room with her panicked cry if Harry hadn't been fast enough to press his hand against her lips. He could have easily used a silencing charm, but he wasn't willing to miss the excuse to touch her. "Calm down, sweetie, it's only me," he explained cheerfully.

It took a couple of seconds for her to recover from the effects of the adrenaline, and another two to realize she mostly naked. "Harry, what are you doing here!" she asked in a furious whisper, but her anger was paper-thin, hastily constructed to cover her embarrassment as she hastily tried to pull her nightie back. A mistake, as it failed to resist her forceful pull, ripping rather noisily while compromising its ability to fully cover her breasts, enough that she had to cross her arms around her chest to compensate.

"Well, I came back when I realized that I forgot my lucky boxers," he said, Parvati's eyes dipping down with the reminder, making her realize that he was still naked, and sporting a full mast. "But I see that you had found them already, and was thoughtful enough to call for me," he added, pointing at the boxers that were tightly grasped in her right hand. Parvati's blush increased even further even as she threw it away panickedly, and it flew away.

"How rude," Harry said with a smirk. "Do I throw your possessions away," he said as he grabbed her wand, throwing it back, gently, making it land on the opposite corner of Lavender's bed, leaving her defenseless. "It's not a nice thing to do, is it," he said.

She tried to stand up, but he prevented it by putting his hand on her thigh, flexing his magical aura in the process as well. And just like that, Parvati sat back down, her eyes wide in shock. Magical aura was one of the simple tricks he had discovered in his training, allowing him to exude a subtle sense of superiority that usually reflected as intimidation. But he had a feeling that the effects might have been a bit different when applied to a half-naked girl who was masturbating while moaning his name just moments ago.

"Harry, what are you-" she tried to murmur, but he shut her down by pressing a finger against her lips.

"Shh," he murmured. "You were the one that was calling me for your help, Parvati, and I'm not rude enough to turn down a call for assistance from such breathtaking beauty," he added, even as he softly pushed her back. She found herself lying on her back while he was hovering above her. Before she could say anything, his hand slid inside her nightie using the gap created by her clumsy attempts to redress, sliding his hands until his fingers grasped her nipples.

"Harry, what are you doing!" she exclaimed in shock, but didn't attempt to push him off, which he took as an implicit agreement, digging his fingers deep into her supple breasts.

"Helping you finish before the others finish before the others wake up," he said with a smirk. "Or, are you claiming that I somehow misunderstood what were you doing when I arrived, and it was an obscure healing ritual or something like that?" That was enough to shut Parvati off, and the skilled treatment of his fingers was enough to destroy the rest of her objection.

"Okay, but you need to be quick," she said, her conflicted expression quickly leaving its place to desire. Harry wasn't surprised at her temptation, after all, as the state of the sleeping beauties across them was enough to prove his case.

He smirked. "Are you sure you want the quickest route, because while it's fun, it might be hard to handle for a first-timer."

She managed to gather enough willpower to counter his warning. "Nobody likes a braggart, Potter. I can handle whatever you can dish!"

Harry made an expression that could be technically classified as a smile, but it was more reminiscent of an expression a lion would have made if a gazelle had chosen to stood her ground rather than trying to run away. "Okay, if you're that confident, I'm not going to give you a safeword. Let's see if you can handle it." And with that, he cast a sensation amplification spell on her, though this time, it was complicated enough that it required him to use his wand. Unfortunately, his wandless abilities were still in infancy, not allowing him to cast anything other than brute-force combat spells or schoolyard cantrips.

Luckily, Parvati was suitably distracted when he grabbed the front of her garb before ripping it painfully, suddenly leaving her naked. "Harry-!' she tried to say, but her words ended with a cry when his fingers slipped through her slit rapidly, starting a merciless pumping.

"Try to keep your voice low," Harry said smugly. "Otherwise, your friends might wake up."

Her eyes widened at the reminder, but she made no complaint; though it was simply because her hands were both pressed against her mouth in an effort to keep her voice down, but even they were stretched to the limit. Harry wasn't surprised. After all, it was no simple task to resist the impact of his magic-covered fingers, especially when her sensitivity was increased to the roof.

"Yes, you're handling it perfectly," Harry said mockingly as he pumped his fingers with a reckless abandon while leaning forward to her breasts. Rather than slowly teasing her like the usual, he chose to bite her chocolate-colored nipples hard enough to leave a mark, perfectly timing it with her development to trigger an explosive orgasm. It managed to break through her attempts to keep her voice low, her cries echoing in the room.

"That was amazing," Parvati managed to murmur with great difficulty as she tried to keep her trembling under control.

"Honey, you must be delusional if you think it was anything other than a simple appetizer," Harry said as he took a position above hers, cutting her road to escape before she could say anything. Parvati opened her mouth to answer, but her words were cut by another voice.

"Parvati, is that you?" asked a familiar voice.

"Lav. It's not -" she tried to say, but Harry chose that exact moment to slide into her well-lubricated tunnel, making the rest of her sentence disappear in a cry of pleasure.

The blonde girl appeared next to them while she tried to keep things under control, astonishment clear on her face. "You do work fast," Lavender said in astonishment, her voice exhausted despite her exhaustion.

"I try," Harry said casually even as he continued to impale Parvati mercilessly, who was unable to talk under the throes of the merciless assault, keeping her down.

"Lavender, go away," Parvati managed to moan between her cries, and seeing that she was still able to speak, Harry increased his merciless pumping even further, leaving her unable to utter a single word.

"Why should I?" Lavender said, amusement clear on her tone as she lay next to Parvati, their faces not too far away. "It's my bed, after all? If you didn't want an audience, you should at least had the decency to use your own bed."

Parvati failed to counter her statement, though it was more about her merciless treatment than Lavender's clever words. Once again, Parvati pressed her hands to her mouth, trying to avoid creating another audience.

"Lavender, why don't you help me a bit? I'm in a hurry," Harry said even as he grabbed her head and pulled against Parvati's chest. On another day, Lavender might have been more reluctant to it, but directly after an extended threesome, her preferences and morals had been suitably loosened. Without any other prompting, she clamped on Parvati's breasts, biting and sucking in a manner she had learned during the adventures of the previous night.

"N-no," Parvati managed to murmur between moans, a complaint that neither Lavender nor Harry had paid attention to. She moaned and gasped, unable to contain the arousal resulting from the double assault. Just to make it more challenging, Harry grabbed the breast that was free of Lavender's attention and started squeezing, adding yet another layer of pleasure to the equation.

None of them had been surprised when Parvati had been hit by yet another orgasm soon after, unable to resist their combined assault. She let out a relaxed sigh when Harry pulled out, unaware that he had no intention of letting her go just yet. He gestured Lavender to pull back a bit and lay on her back, and then without a warning, threw Parvati on top of her, leaving their tits pressing against each other.

Harry grabbed Parvati's hair and pulled it back roughly, fully intending it finish the session rather roughly. "Maybe I should take a photo and share it with the school," Harry said in amusement as he slid into Parvati once more, forcing her to moan. "I'm sure everyone will enjoy talking about the gossip queens of the school for a change of pacing." Harry was surprised at the sudden tightening at Parvati's grasp, but not dissatisfied. Instead, he continued to slam into her repeatedly while simultaneously covering her ass with spanks, happy to see her tightening even more.

Apparently, someone liked it rough.

"So, Lavender, any plans for today," Harry asked in a casual tone even as he drilled Parvati mercilessly.

"You're incorrigible," Lavender said with a laugh. "But no, I'm playing to stay in for a rest. For some reason, I have been feeling a little exhausted."

"I wonder why," Harry said even as he pulled out from Parvati to push into Lavender for a bit, earning a moan from her before she could control her tone. But he kept it on for only a few pumps before switching back to Parvati. Lavender had deserved her rest after her exhausting ordeal. "What about you, Parvati? Any plans?" he asked, only to receive a moan, even when he spanked her bottom repeatedly to get an answer.

Soon, Parvati collapsed into another string of moans, this time, her tightening enough to trigger a climax of his own. And as much as filling her in would have been satisfying, it was too early with her with such a step. Instead, he pulled out at the last second, covering her back with his pearly liquid, which contrasted with her back beautifully.

"I'll be seeing you around girls," he said with a smirk before pulling the cloak on, leaving the explanations to Lavender as he walked out. As much as he would have liked to see their discussion, he was too exhausted for another session.

With that, he stumbled back to his dorm, intent on having a little rest before visiting his pet Slytherin…

* * *

 **Author notes: And the fifth year dorm falls to our protagonist... The next step, the land of snakes...**

 **On more important news, due to ongoing crisis, my status employment had been changed from full time to part time. However, for you guys and gals, it's quite a good development, because until I go back to full employment status, I have quite a bit extra time, meaning I'll be updating more often, both here and on my P-atreon page.**

 **As usual, my original works are in P/atreon / dirk_grey.**


	34. Chapter 34

Harry was in the Room of Requirements, tapping his foot impatiently, dissatisfied with Daphne's delay. A dark expression was on his face at her disrespect, but also a bit of worry. He had assumed that his hold over her was too strong for her to risk such a delay, making him wonder whether his own assessment was inaccurate.

Just as he was considering the possibility of rebellion, the door opened, and Daphne walked in. However, she wasn't the only one that walked in. "Daphne, stop!" Tracey called, her hands around Daphne's arm, not exactly trying to force Daphne back physically, but slowing her down nonetheless. Seeing the source of her delay, Harry relaxed, his mind shifting to some of the delicious ways he might use the situation to punish both Tracey and Daphne at the same time.

"I'm sorry that I'm late! But I was delayed!" Daphne exclaimed panickedly as the door closed behind them, ignoring Tracey's incessant begging, who looked extremely dissatisfied with the situation.

Harry just smirked darkly in response. Daphne shuddered under the assault of fear and arousal at the same time. But before he could say anything, Tracey interjected. "You bastard," she growled even as she dashed closer to him, her finger up threateningly. "I don't know what you've done to my friend, but it's going to stop, or I'm going to make you pay!"

"Really," Harry said even as he waved his empty hand and a chair appeared, using the Room's abilities to make them think he had used wandless magic for conjuration. A nice trick of intimidation, making Daphne shiver once more, and Tracey to look at him in shock. "So, I'm supposed to drop her just because a little Slytherin girl asked me to," he drawled. "How intimidating."

"Look here, you jerk! I don't want you bothering Daphne anymore," Tracey continued, her finger digging to his chest, unable to hide the tremble in her voice. Daphne was about to dash forward to pull her back, only to be stopped by a shake of his head. He wanted to see just how far Tracey was willing to push for the sake of her roommate.

"Really, and what if I don't," Harry answered in an amused droll. Tracey opened her mouth to continue, but her mind failed. After all, she was very much aware that she had no options. Brute force was not even on the table. As a half-blood, she lacked the ability to rally other Slytherin students against him, and the rest of the school wouldn't take her side against him. And if she tried to go to the teachers, it had the risk of escalating and destroying Daphne's reputation as well. "But I'm a nice guy, so I'm going to give you a chance."

"A chance…" Tracey repeated worriedly, realizing the bait accurately, desperate enough to bite, and confident enough to think that she could resist the hook.

"Yes, one little, insignificant bet. If you win, I leave Daphne alone, and if you lose…" Harry murmured, letting his gaze dance over her body, leaving no doubt about the cost of failure.

"How dare you!" Tracey shouted, shocked at his daring. She turned to her friend. "Daphne. You can't be okay with such a bastard. He's hitting on me in front of you." But, despite her hopes, Daphne just continued to sit, the blush on her face the only change. Helpless, Tracey turned to him once more. "And what's the bet?"

"A simple one, we'll have a small game, and the one that cums first loses," he explained in a matter of fact tone. Her outrage was beautiful. "However, since you're inexperienced, it wouldn't be fair to have that in equal conditions. So, I'm not going to leave my seat, and stay passive." That managed to replace her outrage with consideration, but not enough to make her accept. Harry decided to push for more. "And to make things even more interesting, I'm going to allow you cuff my hands behind my back."

"Ridiculous," Tracey answered.

"Well, honey, ridiculous or not, those are my conditions. If you are afraid to take the bet even under these conditions, it's not my problem. You can leave." Ignoring her shock, he turned to Daphne and uttered one word. "Strip!"

Daphne didn't delay for a second before her hands jumped to the buttons of her robe, several of them opened in less than a second. "Wait! Stop!" Tracey shouted, but Harry gestured her to continue, and the front of Daphne's robe parted, revealing her completely naked body underneath. "Daphne!" Tracey shouted in shock before turning back to Harry. "I accept! Make her stop."

"Excellent," he said as he gestured Daphne to stop and sit back. Daphne did exactly that, but her robe was still open, creating a tantalizing sight. Tracey sent a disapproving gaze at her before turning back at Harry, but she proved her intelligence by realizing it wasn't something she would be able to win.

"Okay, but I want a magical promise on the results. I don't trust you to hold your side of the bargain," she said, and Harry waved his wand exaggeratedly as he committed to a magical contract, but when Tracey raised her wand, he gestured her to stop. "Aren't you afraid that I'm going to welch on the bet?" she asked.

"No," Harry answered simply and confidently, adorning his most intriguing smile. He took it as a small victory when Tracey blushed a bit. "Daphne, please do the honors," he said as he turned his back, his arms on his back as well. Daphne waved her wand and muttered a spell, and he felt the presence of the handcuffs around his wrists. "Good girl," he murmured, enjoying the way she shivered at the compliment, which moved her naked breasts in an appealing manner. She was shaping out to be the perfect submissive. He sat once more, his gaze on Tracey. "Now, honey, it's your turn."

The expression of shock and dismay on Tracey's face was enough to push his erection to full mast. Her regret for agreeing to the bet was obvious, but a fleeting glance she sent toward her roommate was enough to solidify her determination. "I'm going to make you pay, Potter," she murmured acidly as she pulled her wand, pointing toward him threateningly, but he just smirked smugly. He had nothing to fear, not when he could break into her mind quicker than she could cast a spell. She kept her wand pointed at him for a couple of seconds, trying to look intimidating, but it was a tough image to sell under the circumstances.

When she saw the ineffectiveness of her poor attempts of intimidation, she put her wand on the nearest table before reaching for the top button, but her fingers froze momentarily, the full realization of her commitment occurring to her. "Are you planning to start today," he warned, and only then, her fingers started to unlock her robe, a resentful expression on her face.

Unfortunately, unlike Daphne's amazing reveal, the removal of her robe didn't result in the amazing view of her naked body. She revealed her nightwear underneath, but it was a boring, opaque thing, barely more tantalizing than her robe. His note of disdain didn't go unnoticed by her, but the only option she had was to pull the robe off with a sharp movement, revealing her underwear instead, once again, plain and boring. She quickly got rid of her shoes and socks, but left her underwear in place, partially hiding her lithe body.

He chuckled. "Shut up," Tracey answered, humiliation clear on her face. After all, not only she was undressing to save a friend despite her own preferences, but also she was being mocked in the process. She walked closer to him, the way her arms continued to flinch betraying her lack of familiarity with the process, something that became very apparent when she fumbled with his belt for a while before managing to let out his shaft, a gasp escaping her mouth as her eyes danced up and down.

Harry was blindsided by her reaction before it clicked in his mind, and a chuckle escaped. "It's the first time you're seeing its glory, right?" he said. After all, when Tracey saw him naked, his shaft was conveniently hidden inside Daphne, and she was only able to infer its size, and inaccurately, it seemed.

"Shut up," Tracey murmured, but it did little against the blush that was determined to invade her face. She avoided his gaze as she crouched on the floor, her eyes stuck on his size. Harry could see that she was determined to keep her underwear in place, which would have been a strategic mistake if she had been playing a game with a chance of victory. Her hand reached to his shaft, but just as her fingers caressed his skin, she sent a glance to Daphne, who was still sitting with her robe open, her legs parted. displaying her full-frontal naked glory. "I hope you appreciate my sacrifice, Daph," Tracey murmured, unhappy with Daphne's serene expression.

She cast a lubricant spell on her hand before wrapping it around his shaft, her fingers barely able to touch around his girth. Then, her hand started moving in a surprisingly enjoyable rhythm, moving up and down at an evolving rhythm, the pressure perfectly calibrated, sending waves of pleasure through his body.

He was rather surprised by her capabilities, because of all the vibes he got from her, experienced wasn't one of them. Curious, he took a peek into her mind, her fledgling occlumency abilities unable to keep him out even for a moment, and he quickly went through several memories where she earned herself some protection in Slytherin by giving handjobs to upperclassmen, though he was satisfied to see that her activities were limited to handjobs only. He was getting a taste to break arrogant Slytherins, and he would have hated to learn that his new toy was spoiled. Fortunately, luck was on his side…

"Not bad," he said in a nonchalant manner as she continued to deliver her treatment. Her eyes met with his, startled by his lack of expression, realizing the enormity of her situation for the first time. Her other hand joined the fray immediately, working the bottom half of his shaft, occasionally drifting down to his balls.

Harry had to admit, the treatment was exquisite, simply the best handjob he had ever experienced. Unfortunately for her, it was still just a handjob, and just hours ago, the assistance of his fellow Gryffindors went quite a way to take the edge off, not to mention compared to the fresh memory of their naked glory, what Tracey was currently offering faded in comparison.

It didn't take long for Tracey to realize that exact problem, but she still continued her approach. After all, she thought that, with his hands bound, he lacked an avenue of counter-attack. Harry was more than ready to break that particular piece of misconception. He quickly removed his shoes. Removing the socks gave him a bit of trouble, but after a couple of tricks with his toes, they were thrown away as well. Tracey looked at him questioningly, but chose to say nothing.

Her silence failed to sustain itself when one of his naked feet landed on her inner thigh, slowly caressing her naked skin. "What are you doing!" Tracey exploded as she jumped back.

"Trying to win the bet," Harry said in a matter of fact tone, contrasting greatly with her emotional burst.

"That's against the rules, you said you weren't going to touch me!" Tracey said, her finger pointing at him accusingly. "You just broke a magical promise, how can you be unaffected!"

"Daphne," ordered Harry calmly.

"No, Tracey, he promised to keep his hands bound, and they are bound," Daphne explained in a kind tone, a touch of pity in her tone, born from awareness about the fate that awaited her roommate, but too much under Harry's power to actually do anything about it.

Tracey didn't look happy about the reminder, or the way Daphne delivered it, but under the circumstances, she didn't have an abundance of options. Her expression stiffened once more as she closed in. "I'm not afraid of you, Potter," she said as she took her earlier position, her hands assaulting his shaft with a renewed vitality, determined to win despite his intimate footsie, discovering the sensitivities of her inner thigh.

But soon, a blush started to cover her face, showing her that her hopes of resistance were inaccurate at best. After all, despite all the skill she had on delivering handjobs, she was unaccustomed to a man's touch, and that left her unprepared for the resulting rush of pleasure, especially one as intense as he was able to bring. Her hands quickened further, but Harry's expression stayed frozen in the same mixture of dismissive and amused. On the contrary, Tracey started biting her lips as his feet climbed up more and more, desperately trying -and failing- to keep the effects of his counterattack.

A moan finally escaped her lips when his toe started to assault the areas covered by her panties. She was mortified, her gaze immediately falling to the floor. Her arms fell to the side, and for a moment, Harry was sure that she was going to retreat once more, an assumption that only strengthened as Tracey continued to stay motionless.

Much to his surprise, Tracey reached to her back instead, and pulled off her bra, revealing her modest-sized but still delicious breasts. Harry said nothing, not that he needed to, as a quirk of an eyebrow was enough to convey his feelings. Tracey let out a sharp breath and a glare, but it was hard for a display of anger to be effective while she leaned forward to capture his shaft between her breasts, turning her handjob to a titjob.

However, that step didn't go as well as she had expected. First of all, her current actions paled against her legendary and well-practiced handjobs. More importantly, while she was a beautiful woman, her bosom was far from her strongest suit, especially after Harry's repeated experiences with Susan and Lavender, who were almost legendary at this point.

Tracey was smart enough to catch onto the fact, especially since he wasn't doing a lot to hide his body language. Still, he was surprised when, almost immediately, her lips joined the fray, capturing the crown of his shaft while her breasts still delivered their enjoyable massage, elevating the pleasure to a new level. Still not at the standards he had been used to, of course, as her movements were mechanical, but the anger that burned in her eyes spiced up the experience sufficiently.

He let her enjoyable, but ultimately destined to fail, attempts to go on for a few minutes before he brought his foot up even more, giving a little caress at her entrance, the fabric of her panties the only barrier in between. Her anger intensified as she stopped moving, but the tip of his shaft was still in her mouth. "Are you scared of my touch, or are you scared of losing?" Harry asked, his disdain clear. Anger flashed in her eyes, but rather than pulling back, it drove her to move even faster, her lips devouring more of his shaft while her expression told a story of anger.

Feeling the entrance of her throat occasionally tickling the tip of his manhood, Harry wished his hands were free, so that he could slam her down, invading her throat. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option, so he quickened the movement of his foot instead, determinedly searching for the tricks of enhancing her enjoyment. Normally, her stance and her determination to hide her reaction, combined with his restricted state, might have made the situation difficult, but every angry glare she sent was another opportunity to peek into her mind, getting snippets about her likes and preferences.

Time passed, with Tracy getting more and more desperate as she realized even her heated assault failed to chip away his resistance. "What does it take to make you cum, you bastard," she murmured when she pulled back for a breather, more to herself than a general statement.

Harry answered nonetheless. "I'm used to a better class of service," he said calmly. "Don't get me wrong, your handjob was first-class, but your mouth service is far from able to maintain the quality. Still, there's no need to lose hope…"

His words sparked her anger, and once again, she reached for her wand, this time, pointing at his erect shaft. Harry just smirked, but his smile had an edge on it, promising payback for her disrespect, and all the while, his foot continued to rub against her most sensitive spot, breaking through her determination with the occasional shiver. "I'm going to make you pay, Potter," she said in a trembling tone.

"Really," he said, and chose that moment to trigger a rush of pleasure in her body. It would have been noticeable under normal circumstances, but with her already high arousal and her distracting anger, it wasn't a surprise for it to go unnoticed. Just to make sure, he twisted his toes to trigger one of the tricks he discovered earlier, and Tracey started to shudder under the rush of her orgasm, but horror filled her face as the realization of defeat filled her mind. "It was a good attempt," he chuckled as he flared his magic, his handcuffs dissolving under the pressure.

Tracey reached for her bra, but Harry had other things in mind. With a wave of his hand, Tracey found herself bound in chains. "What are you planning, you bastard!" she exclaimed.

Harry only chuckled. "Don't worry, I'm not going to touch you. I just want to show you the pointlessness of your efforts. Daphne, come here," he said, his last sentence echoing like a whip.

Under Tracey's desperate gaze, Daphne walked closer, letting her robe to slide off her body midway, revealing her beautiful body to the eyes of her observers, one desperate, one impatient…

* * *

 **Author notes: A little Green and Silver was what the doctor ordered after the extended diet of Gold and Crimson... Hope everyone enjoyed the treatment.**

 **Also, I would like to thank everyone about their well-wishes about my little employment crisis. Just to answer the question I was getting repeatedly, things are quite well, and I'm even enjoying the extra time I got. It's nice to write uninterrupted for a change.**

 **I basically doubled my writing commitment both for my originals and my fanfictions, and even started a new original story about a bastard mage who found himself in the middle of a huge conspiracy while trying to escape the clutches of his family.**

 **As usual, my original works are in P/atreon / dirk_grey, and any support is welcome under the circumstances.**


End file.
